10 Things I Hate About Edward Cullen
by JoanneCullen
Summary: He's dating my sister. I'm dating his brother. We go to the same school. We work at the same lame shopping market. No matter what I do I can't escape Edward Cullen. I hate him! He got his heart broke, so did I. So even when I don't want him around I need him around so I'm not alone. THIS IS A LOVE/HATE STORY! NON CANNON PAIRINGS AT FIRST!
1. Prologue

#######

Thanks for Checking out 10 Things I Hate About Edward Cullen.

1) No this is not a parody of the movie 10 things I hate about you.

2)No this is not a Jasper/Bella story.

3)No...I don't have a third point to make.

I hope you will continue on with the story, and show your love and support for this weird world and feisty characters I have made. Changes will be made here and there through editing, so hopefully, when you read this there will be no spelling or grammar mistakes. The prologue and first chapter have been edited by Jessesarahjane. She is amazing! Thank you so much for helping me out with sprucing up my story.

There's nothing left to say...Enjoy.

 **Prologue**

 **2 Years ago**

"Jasper, what if your parents come home?" I mumble, worriedly. He continues to nibble on my neck, leaving little kisses every so often.

"They won't. They're at a fundraising event. They won't be back until midnight," He informs me, then goes back to leaving a trail of kisses on my neck.

"O-okay." I say.

I try to relax, and let Jasper's touch take my mind off everything. My skin tingled everywhere he touched, as his kisses started to lower from my neck to my collarbone.

Jasper has never been so... _forward_ with me before. He's usually shy, and is always the one too slow things down when he feels like we've gone too far.

Yet tonight, he's the one pushing.

"You... know I love you right?" He questions, pulling away, so I could see the seriousness behind his blue eyes.

"Of course I do. I love you also." I say, leaning into his lips. "Very much."

The loud bang from the front door makes us jump apart. I look quickly at the clock and it's still three hours until midnight.

"Mmm, let's go up to your room Edward," an all too familiar voice purrs.

Just from hearing my sister's voice, I'm instantly disgusted and in no mood to do anything but be sick.

The sounds of sloppy kissing and slow, stumbling feet, grows closer and closer towards us. Jasper and I both watch as Edward and my sister Leah stumble past the doorway of the living room, their lips locked, hands fumbling and throats making weird grunting noises.

"Edward... What the fuck man? You said you were going to be out all night!" Jasper yells, jumping out of his seat and walking around to the opposite side of the sofa.

Edward places his finger on his chin, making a fake think face.

"I did say that, didn't I..." he chuckles.

My nose wrinkles in disgust when Leah begins to place kisses onto his neck. If Mom could see her now, she would be mortified.

"Oh, well. Plans change." He shrugs as if not caring.

The smirk on Edward's face says everything. He planned this, and he is very happy with himself because of it.

I hate Edward Cullen.


	2. Present Day

**Present day**

Jasper and I have been together for two years now. Today was the big anniversary to mark the occasion. The day we officially stopped being best friends, and started being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Unfortunately, Saturday is the day I have my longest shift at work, so I won't be seeing him until after six, but then It's just me and him!

Work isn't hard at all really the only effort I make is when the manager needs me to re-label the stock. It's just annoying to have to go in today at all when I'd rather be with Jasper.

If only I could guarantee that I wouldn't run into stupid Edward Cullen. I have to remind myself that the jerk is just a blip on my timeline. Once school is over he can go screw himself, while Jasper and I go off to college together.

Argh! I hate Edward Cullen so much, he makes my blood boil with anger when I'm around him. Even just his face makes me want to jab his eyes out so he can't stare at me anymore! He makes me wish murder was legal just so I could have him gone forever!

I lean on the counter, my eyes glaring straight at the back of his head as he stacks shelves.

"Fucking prick,"I mumble. He wouldn't be able to hear me anyway since he has music blaring through his headphones. The asshole. I know he just does it to annoy me. We're the only ones here and if I need his help, I can't just call for him, I have to get out from behind the counter and actually walk over to him. But at least I get to hit him to catch his attention. I do enjoy that part. I suppose that's the silver lining the the storm cloud that is having to work with him.

I look at the gum next to the cash register and pour the individual packages out of the holding box, and start to stack them in a tower. I balance each packet on top of one another and make a pretty terrible looking tower. I knock it down out of boredom, then put them back into the box.

I know my job sounds boring, and you're probably wondering why I even do it. But wouldn't you be fine with being paid to stand around and only serve up to forty people a day? Exactly, it's easy money. With the exception of the managers choice of staff. I do get a lot of homework done, though. So that's a plus.

"You alright, darling? You look like you're about to fall asleep and it's only five in the afternoon," a local fisherman chuckles. He comes in here every saturday, ready to stock up on beer. He's probably heading down to the lake with my father and Billy.

"Oh, just another busy day in Forks," I tease. "How are the fish biting?"I ask, as I scan the two cases of Budweiser.

"Oh good, the carp are really taking to the bait today, and the rain isn't that heavy which is an upside," he informs me and I nod along, pretending that I care.

"That means Charlie will be coming home with way too many fish. I don't think we will even be able to fit anymore in the freezer," I joke, making the man chuckle as he hands over the money. I bag up his items, giving him double bagging in case they break.

"It's not easy. When I was a kid, you could simply go fishing, then sell your fish on a market to the locals. I swear on the Bible, the folks in Forks used to survive on the fish we fishermen pulled in." He tells, me, and he picks up his bags.

"Well you tell my dad that we can't sell the fish, and we certainly can't eat a whole freezer full, either, so maybe he can just catch and release today," I inform him. He just laughs and smiles at me, his overgrown mustache twitching.

"I'll try. Have a good evening, Little Swan." He chuckles. I roll my eyes at the nick name and wave him goodbye as he leaves the shop. I smile after him until I notice Edward watching me from over a shelf, one of his headphones still in his ear.

He was listening to my conversation. Of course. Does he not understand privacy? Okay, so we were in the middle of a store. But, still. The customer was talking to ME, not him.

"What are you staring at?" I snap, standing up straighter, and placing my palms flat against the counter. Edward stands up straighter at the same time, coming around the corner from the shelf he was behind, his smirk already forming on his face.

"Oh, nothing. You just have something on your face." He informs me, while shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance..

"What? Where?" I ask, rubbing my face in an effort to scrub off whatever he's talking about.

"Right there. I'd be happy to get it off for you. It's quite disturbing, no wonder there are no customers in this place," he chuckles. Oh he thinks he is so smart and funny. Just because he has every girl in Forks fawning over him and his obnoxiously big head. Dick.

"No I think it's because your big head is blocking the entrance and nobody can get in." I snap back. Wow, Bella. Way to leave yourself wide open for one of his stupid comebacks.

Edward's smirk grows wider and slowly he starts to approach the counter with his stupid, cocky walk.

"If you mean my massive cock, then we may actually agree on something there," he adds.

I pretend to be thinking before exaggerating a sigh and running my hand through my hair.

"No I definitely meant your actual head. The one that is supposed to contain your brain. And what you just said basically proved my point," I say.

"How do you know it's a lie? I could show you if you like?" he offers.

Ew. That comment wipes the smile off my face. He's so gross. The nerve of this guy! He makes me sick to the stomach.

"No thanks, your brother has got everything to please me in that department. And from what Leah has told me, it sounds like you really shouldn't be bragging." I whisper the last part, putting my hand next to my lips like it's a secret. It's a lie obviously. Leah wouldn't tell me anything about Edward, and I wouldn't want to know anything either.

"What has Leah said about me?" He questions his eyes narrowing.

"Oh you know, just the usual stuff girls tell each other," I lie, shrugging my shoulders.

"You're lying." He says automatically, calling me out. He's smirking like he is one hundred percent sure.

"Maybe," I say simply, shrugging my shoulders and walking away from him. I don't want to have to look at him in his venom green eyes. Just like a monster's.

"I've known you since we were in diapers, Isabella, I know when you're lying." he adds, walking along with me, to the end of the counter.

"Just go back to work, Cullen, and do what you're paid for," I grumble. Okay, I've had my fun with winding him up, now his presence is just annoying me. When the talk gets to a sexual topic, I want him far, far away from me. Even the thought of him in anyway sexual...Ah I'm going to vomit, and I'll be the one having to clean it up again afterwards.

"Oh, are you being paid to build a bubblegum tower?" he asks, grinning and leaning up against the counter. And it begs to be said again, what an asshole.

"Well, if you stopped staring at me and got on with your work, you would be done by now." I snap, getting annoyed as I walk back over to the cash register and I can just feel him following my every step back. Of course when I look up there he is, and my fingers begin to twitch for no reason. He's making my muscles and nerves just shut down.

"Why would I be staring at you? Honestly, there's not much to look at here," he says, waving his hand up and down my body.

"Ow, that really hurts coming from Mr 'Look at me and my letterman jacket'" I say the last bit in a mocking voice, which makes Edward's right eye twitch and his nose flare. I know that it winds him up, because it implies how stupid he is. And to be honest, he gets average grades...in anything that involves sports.

"Jasper is a jock as well-"

"Yes, but Jasper isn't a dick who thinks the world revolves around him or that he's God's gift to females," I snap, the anger making my teeth grit together.

"I feel like this is really you saying that you want my-"

"Just fuck off, Edward, and get back to work before I rip your heart out and put it in the freezer where it belongs." I snap, unable to control the words coming out of my mouth. I really have no filter when I get angry with him.

Edward's surprised face seems more forced than real. This idiot is definitely not done messing with me.

"Wow, so detailed. you should be a poet. Here, I'll start you out on your first poem," he mocks, placing one hand on his chest and the other in the air like he's about to recite Shakespeare. "There once was a girl called Bella. She had a face hairier than a gorilla-"

"I'm serious, Edward! Get out of here, and go do your job, before I call the boss" I snap, but he doesn't stop.

"Then, there's her vagina, which smelled-" I jump over the counter and tackle him to the floor as best as I could. My body fighting to keep my hand over his mouth before he could utter any more words.

His legs wiggled about underneath me and he tried to use the side of his hip to push me off of him. Who would have guessed that Edward the obnoxious jock was strong? He could have easily pushed me off of him, surely.

"Sorry, Jockstrap, you're not getting out of this tackle any time soon," I cheer, proudly. I almost want to tap myself on the back for the accomplishment. Then I feel the nastiest thing in the world.

I feel his tongue slide out, warm and wet as it drags across my palm leaving a trail of spit along with it. I jump up immediately grossed out as I looked at my hand shinning under the light.

"Blech! You're disgusting!" I screech, wiping my hand against my worktop feeling nauseated by the idea of his dna on my hands and top. Who knows what he has floating around in that body of his.

"Oh where was I? Oh yes. Then there's her vagina, which smelled just like a old banana."

It's not even worth talking to him anymore. "Are you ever going to grow up?" I shoot him a withering stare and stalk off to the bathroom to wash my hands. Possibly with bleach.

"Nope, it's bett-"

"It was a rhetorical question, you idiot!" I whisper-shout, hoping our manager didn't hear that.

I slide my key over the lock, slip inside the staffroom, and move past the lockers straight into the bathroom, so I can wash my hands.

He is a vile, nasty waste of oxygen. Seriously, why can't the guy just leave me alone? He seems to be everywhere I go. I go visit Jasper? He is there. I go home. There he is with my sister. I go to school. Guess who I see walking the halls! And even at my joke of a job I can't escape the creep! I can't WAIT for college next year!

I scrub as thoroughly as a surgeon. Lather up to the elbows, under the nails, and for several minutes. Once I've dried my hands. I slowly peel off my work shirt and turn it inside out so it's spit safe. I carry it with two paper towels to be extra sure no spit will touch me.

I can wear my tank top for the rest of my shift it's no big deal. It's not like anyone will notice. The mint green top looks like something the lunch ladies at my school would wear anyway. When I come out of the staff room, I run my hand through my hair and take some deep, hopefully calming, breaths.

When I look up towards the front of the store, I see Jasper standing by the entrance with a large bouquet of black and white roses in his hands.

No way! My favorite! But how did he know that? I never once told him or even spoke of flowers. I don't even have a thing for flowers, so how did he know?

"Jasper!" I shout, making Edward and Jasper both turn my way. I jump over the counter, and run over to Jaz. His smile appears as soon as he hears my voice, and I fling myself into his arms, careful not to knock the roses out of his hands.

 **A/N**

 **Soo...You liking it so far? Great :)**

 **Who is your most played artist/band/composer on your phone?**

 **Mines Panic! at the disco :)**

 **Thanks** **Jessesarahjane for editing!**


	3. Rain

Last night was pure bliss and perfection since I was able to be with Jaz without the disruption of my parents or my sister. I was actually glad for once that Cullen took her on a date, so Jasper and I had the house to ourselves.

I sit up in bed and grin, feeling the sheets and remembering what a night we had. The black and white roses sitting on a vase on my desk make me sigh out loud. I truly love Jasper so much.

He was so kind and loving, like he always is. But last night, it was as if he cared only for me and he worshipped me. I felt absolutely radiant.

I had to get out of bed. The last time I have got out of bed this quickly was Christmas and I was ten years old. I am practically floating, as I yank open my bedroom door and head to the bathroom. The best thing about Leah spending the night at the Cullens' house is I don't have to wait for her to take a half an hour long shower!

I take my time in the shower and find myself smiling and blushing as I think more of last night. The hot water pounding against my muscles is perfect for the morning after a memorable night.

The smile just won't stop, since as I'm drying my hair, I can see the reflection of the roses in the mirror. Jasper was always thoughtful, but he went above and beyond last night.

Thankfully Leah and I have similar styles, so we can just share clothes. Leah borrows mine more than I do hers. She has a very bad habit of not moving her dirty clothes from the floor to the laundry basket. Her room is across the hall, and our parents room next door to mine. Our house is small, with only one bathroom, and a pretty basic layout. But it's home.

My dad is a police officer. His name's Charlie, but everyone in Forks pretty much addresses him as Chief Swan. Leah, who is a year older than me, has a different father. It was in mom's teenage years, and it all happened on a drunk night. But Renee always assures Leah she doesn't regret having her. I'm pretty sure I wasn't planned either, but it's not like mom or dad will tell me. It doesn't take a genius to know that a teenage couple doesn't want to have to deal with two children out of wedlock.

That's how Leah was blessed with beautiful russet skin and the bone structure of an Amazon model. Then there's me, the shorter, pasty white sister, with a oval face and a plump bottom lip. We both got Mom's eyes and sharp nose. Leah has a much darker shade of brown in her hair brown and mine is much lighter, even reddish under the sun.

I pull my black leggings on, and put on a white tee that says 'Nope', the o in the word is replaced by a diamond. I like to wear my black boots, pretty much everyday. They're gorgeous and go up to couple of inches just below my knee. There not only good for the winter, but also they work with everything in my wardrobe. I put my black leather jacket on, trying to fend of the cold rain of Forks.

My make up is always at a minimal: black eyeliner, mascara, and some lip balm. I can't be bothered with the time and effort make up takes just for me to look pretty much the same after spending all that time putting it on.

I grab my bag from by the door, I run outside, locking the door behind me as quickly as I can. Ugh! It's sooo cold already! No doubt the rare snowfall in Forks will be coming very soon. Oh joy, slippery pathways and roads, just perfect for me.

I put my hands over my head, trying to run over to Jasper's Audi without falling over. It has happened to me too many times now. I reach for the door handle to open it, but it's jammed. Dammit! I'm getting soaked by now, I might as well not had have a shower this morning.

"Jasper! Unlock the door." I scream, banging on the window.

I try squinting to see the shadows in the car thrashing about, before I hear a little click. I waste no time in yanking it open and ungracefully getting into the passenger seat. The door slams behind me, followed by a chorus of laughter in the back seat.

I turn to glare at Edward in the back seat, his arm wrapped around Leah's shoulders as he unapologetically laughs his ass off. What a prick. Now I'm soaking wet. I'm going to smell like a damp dog by the end of the day.

"Thanks, dick, I should have know you would have done something that childish,"I point out, huffing as I brush the wet hair off my forehead. I feel gross. Jasper puts his hand over mine, as he turns up the heat and aims the hot air in my direction.

At least he's good to me.

"You're welcome! I thought you could use a good soak," he says, all too calmly and with a smirk.

"Don't you have your own car?" I grouch, exasperated by his mere presence. My smile and pure happiness from this morning have flown out of the window at this point. Ugh. I shouldn't let him ruin my day. But, seriously, why does he need to exist?

"I do have my own car, I'm glad you actually pay attention to me and notice-"

"I do not pay attention to you! I'm forced to be aware of your presence." I protest, turning in my seat to full on glare at him. He just smirked straight on back, his smile wide and cocky.

"Ow! Burn," He jokes, making his eyes wide, taunting me. I clench my teeth together, feeling the familiar burning in my blood.

"You two, would you just stop bickering for once?" Jasper complains, trying to focus on driving. I turn to him, my mouth wide and unblinking.

"Jaz, he locked me out in the rain! He's the one that should shut up," I point out.

"Actually, as I said before I was doing you a favor. You look better as a drowned rat than just a plain old regular rat like you usually do," he says calmly.

"Jaz are you hearing this?" I snap, my hand slapping down on the dashboard of his car.

"Edward, just shut up, okay? We're nearly at school." Jasper pleads with him, his eyes flickering to the review mirror as he speaks.

"Really, Jasper? What ever happened to bros before hoes?" Edward argues back, and I narrow my eyes at Jasper daring him to agree with him.

Jasper is stuck, looking anywhere but at me and Edward as we're both waiting for him to say something. He just continues to drive, his eyes flicking from the rearview mirror to mine. He sighs.

"Leah-" He begins, but is quickly cut off.

"Don't get me involved." Leah refuses, point blank, snuggling into Edward's side. How can she find him comfortable? His body is probably as cold and rock solid as his soul.

I huff, facing the front and leaning against the window. Fuck it then! I'll be the mature one and give in. It's not like I would ever expect Edward to be the reasonable one. He always proves himself to be even more immature that I give him credit for..

When the car pulls into the parking lot I am the first to jump out, ignoring the rain as it pelts against me. Jasper quickly follows, jumping out of the car and running round to my side. His car keys jingle as he grabs my arms to look me deep in the eyes.

"Are you okay? I should have told him to get in his own car this morning," Jasper sighs.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, "It's fine," I shrug. It isn't really, but I don't want us to have a falling out because of that idiot. "Let's get out of the rain."

Once Edward and Leah are out of the car, Jasper locks it, and we ran for the school doors. I squeal when halfway there Jasper's hands scoopy up the back on my legs, and I am literally swept off my feet. I look over his shoulder as he runs, and see Leah chuckling at us, while grabbing Edward's hand with her own.

I am being bounced around, and giggling like a little girl.

"What was that for?" I question, as Jasper sets me down in the warmth of the school hallway.

"My way of an apology. I don't like it when it's awkward between us." It's true. He hates us fighting. For someone who loves to study history and wars, he's crazy conflict averse. His fingertips graze over my cheek, and wipe away some raindrops from my face.

"Neither do I," I say, snuggling into his chest as I hug him.

"You don't look anything like a rat. In fact, I bet all those rats wish they could be as beautiful as you,"Jasper cooes, pulling me closer and kissing me. We were both totally fine with PDA and every student at this school knew it, though we did try to keep things toned down around teachers to avoid getting in trouble.

I scowl at him. "I'm sure there's a compliment somewhere in that sentence." But I chuckle at him anyway, because I know he loves me.

"Of course there is! You're beautiful, Bella Swan!" He kisses my left cheek. "And last night was amazing," he grins, and kisses my right cheek ."And I love you." He finishes, planting his lips on mine.

We fit together easily, our lips moving with practiced ease. I giggle as Jasper bites down on my bottom lip playfully. Unfortunately, we are at school, and the loud bell is an unwelcome reminder of that fact. I pull away only for Jasper to pull me back in, trying to reach our lips together again.

"Jaz," I giggle, like a little school girl.

"Jaz, oh, Jaz," someone mocks in a horrible girl voice. We both turn to see Emmett and Rosalie, walking beside each other, with Leah and Edward close behind.

"Oh shut up, Emmett. I don't even sound like that." I joke, and Emmet comes forward giving me the famous bone crushing hug. This guy is really too much muscle for a eighteen year old boy.

"How come he can mimick you, but I can't?" Edward complains, giving me a glare.

"Because, I like Emmet." I point out plainly. "You? Not so much."

"Whatever," he shrugs ."Now move, you two, you're blocking the doorway." he huffs, dragging Leah along with him and shoulder bumping me so I fall back into Jasper's arms, which I don't mind doing, but I do mind him doing it.

"Jerk!" I shout at his retreating back.

"Bitch!" he shouts back. Our fellow classmates barely even spare us a glance as this is par for the course when it comes to me and Edward.

"You two never give up, do you?" Rosalie asks, walking along with me.

"Nope," I popped, then turn to Jasper. "I'll see you in English," I tell him, leaning over and giving him a smacking "mwah" of a kiss.

"See you then, babe," he winks. "I'll be thinking of last night," he whispers in my ear, before he and Emmett walk away. I notice Emmet pat him on the back and roll my eyes. Just like Emmet to congratulate someone every time they have sex.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Rosalie, as we take our seats in our home room.

"She's running a little late today since her dad gave her a rough time last night," she informs me, with a sad look on her face.

"What a dick." I huff.

"I know."

"What was it about this time?" I can't help but ask. Alice has been having struggles over her mother and father's divorce for a few months now. She always gets the bad end of it. Her Dad always seems to take out his stress by making Alice's life a living hell. She must go to school, come straight back, and only stay out until eight on a Saturday night. I wouldn't survive under those rules.

"Well she told me it was something to do with the fact that she left the tv on all night. He took away her pocket money for a week."

"Rough. I don't know how Alice will survive without a weekly dose of shopping." I say, and Rose nods in agreement.

School always passed by fast. After 12 years, not counting preschool and kindergarten, I know what to expect and usually just duck my head down and get it done. I get to sit next to Jasper at lunch along with Alice, Rose and Emmett. Thankfully, Leah sat with Edward on the other side of the room with the 'brainy bunch', as I like to call them: Mike, Eric, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Jared, Tyler, Paul and Embry. I don't know how Leah can stand being surrounded by so much testosterone. At least Jasper has Emmet.

I only share English with Jasper. And right before I have English with him, I have Biology with the partner from hell. I used english as my "after hell" therapy. Jasper calms me down, when I am fuming after every, single, lab. Today all Edward did was continuously tap his pen on the desk. I was annoyed, but at least he didn't talk. I'll take that as a win for the day!

Unfortunately, I have a feeling he was just taking that quiet time to plot torture for me at work.I must be the only person in school who wishes school didn't pass by so quickly.

 **###**

 **This Chapter has been edited by Jessesarahjane.**

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Mystery Box

**Chapter three**

As per usual my sister was more interested in her phone than anyone around her. She escaped upstairs ignoring our parents in the kitchen. I sighed and greeted them before escaping myself to get ready for work.

I showered, got changed and fixed my make up. I hated my work uniform. My ruined top from Saturday is still drying, so I'm glad I have my spare still. I put my black shirt on underneath to prevent my skin from itching from the rough material. I put on my black skinny jeans and slip on some white pumps with silver studs.

I don't have time to eat, so I will just have to buy something at the shop. The manager doesn't mind us using our employee discount for food as long as we only eat on our break time.

"I'm going to work!" I call out to let my parents know.

I slip on my jacket, checking I have everything; phone, keys, money and headphones. Done. I open the door just as I hear my sister coming pounding down the stairs.

"Wait!" she shouts.

I turn towards her flushed face.

"What?" I ask her impatiently.

"Can you give this to Edward?" she asks. Well, actually insists.

She holds out a box full of things. My eyes narrow as I realize what she's asking me to do. She knows he and I hate each other. Why does she insist on asking me to interact with him more than I already have to? Ugh. Sisters are the worst sometimes.

"No. Absolutely not! Give it to him yourself," I tell her, putting my hood up and turning to go outside.

"Bella, can you just do me this one favor, please? All you have to do is give him the box," she whines, following me out onto the porch.

I continue down the porch stairs knowing she won't follow me in her bare feet and risk getting wet. I unlock my truck door, yank it open, and slide inside. As I reach to shut the door a hand pushes it back preventing me from doing so.

"Please, Bella!" she begs, holding the box out to me.

And then she pulls the puppy dog eyes on me. I sigh. It must be important is she came out in the rain. What's so special about a stupid cardboard box anyway?

"Fine," I grumble, snatching the box and placing it in the passenger seat.

"Thank you, Bella! You're the best!" Leah beams, before running back towards the house.

My eyes flicker to the box with its vast amount of tape sealing it shut and preventing me from snooping. I really don't want to know what's in the box, anyway. I'm hoping it's a bomb. A bomb that will kill Edward as soon as he opens it. If that's the case I shall gladly give him the package. Okay, maybe that's a little harsh. How about a bomb that renders him unable to speak until after graduation?

I drive to the little supermarket that is surrounded by forest. I sit in my truck just looking out at the rain for a moment, and preparing myself to have to deal with that idiot for two hours. All the deep breathing and meditation in the world won't be enough to prepare me for this.

The only good thing about working on school days is that Julia works here with us. She is the boss's wife, and she is an absolute sweetheart to me .Even though she thinks me and Edward have some sort of hidden love for each other, she is really supportive. She makes Edward shut up and always talks to me when there are no customers which makes work a little bit more bearable.

I look at the time and see it's nearing five, so I grab the package and walk out into the rain. Stepping through the automatic doors and with their pleasant blast of heat has me feeling warmer already. I look to my right to see Julia mopping the floor, and directly in front of me is Edward standing behind the till. He's lounging across the counter and looks like he is dying of boredom.

"Afternoon Julia." I say to her, smiling warmly as I walk over to her. I make sure not to step on any part of the floor that is shiny. I don't want to ruin her hard-work with my muddy shoes.

"Bella! Good afternoon. How are you today, hon?" she asks me, leaning in for a hug.

I give her a big hug. Julia has a pleasantly cheerful, round face with wrinkles and laugh lines. Her lips are thin which makes her green eyes look larger than they actually are. She is adorable and always seems to be wearing a floral dress of some sort with an apron wrapped around her waist. Even at her age she still insists on working.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I ask her right back, letting go of her as I step back.

"Oh, you know me, no rest for the wicked and all that! I put Edward on the register so you could stock the shelves," she informs me with her trademark smile.

Praise the Lord for Julia!

"Thanks! I'll go punch in and get started."

"Start with aisle one and work your way down, please," she adds as I start to walk away.

"Got it. Thanks, Julia!" I tell her again, walking down the middle aisle while glaring at the boy at the end of it.

He looks up, like he senses my approach. His green eyes meet mine. I thought green was supposed to be a color that meant safety and happiness. Symbolic of lovely and living things. Granted, it also was associated with sickness and envy. Edward deserved blood red eyes, to match his evil soul.

"I have a package for you," I tell him, sliding the cardboard box along the counter towards him.

"I have a package as well," he grinned, looking down at the box in front of him.

I rolled my eyes. He was so incredibly gross. "Funny," I said sarcastically, walking behind the counter, and going into the staff room, leaving Edward and his box alone together.

I sign in after noting what time I arrived. Then I take my coat off, hang it up on the coat rack next to Julia's pink parka, and I take a deep breath before walking back out and heading to aisle one. I don't bother looking to see if Edward has opened the box or not, and he doesn't say anything as I walk past him. With him, silence is always a bonus.

Towards the middle of the aisle there is a pallet filled with boxes of cereals, chips, and cookies. I decide to start with the boxes of chips and pretzels since that's what is right in front of me. I don't usually wear my earbuds while working, but it's pretty dead, and If Edward does it to me to piss me off then I would do it right back. I know. I'm feeling kind of petty today.

I place them in, and bob my head a little to the music as I get to work shelving everything. I check the date of each item to make sure they are still okay. If any products are within a week of the expiration date, I have to reduce the price.

Having my earphones in makes being at work a little surreal. As if my actual life suddenly has a soundtrack to every boring moment. I get all the way to aisle eight and decide to take a small break before tackling the last of the boxes I will unpack on my shift.

I look down the aisle towards the cash register and watch as Edward messes around with stuff inside the box. I still can't see exactly what was inside of it.

I'm feeling rather warm from all the work. Stocking shelves can kind of take it out of you. Hmm, maybe if Edward is bored he will actually swap over with me. Then again, asking him to swap would mean talking to him. I decide to take the risk.

I haul myself up onto my feet, leaving behind the boxes of stock, and walk over to the counter. Edward looks up thinking I'm a customer, but when he sees it's just me, a cruel smirk twists onto his face.

"Did you miss me, baby?" he says, closing the lid of the box, just as I get within viewing distance.

"Whatever. You interested in switching assignments?" I ask him, getting straight to the point.

He looks around me to the stack of boxes I've walked away from.

"If I switch with you, what do I get in return?" he asks. I should have expected this from Edward. He only does something if he gets something in return.

"Nothing." I shrug.

"Oh no, If I switch with you then I want a promise from you."

This doesn't sound good. But might as well hear him out.

I sigh."What kind of promise?"

"Just a promise that if I ask you something in the future you have to say yes." he replies quickly, grinning.

"Not a chance," I say, outright. Does he think I'm some sort of idiot? Who knows what kind of twisted things that man could think of to make me do?!

"Fine, enjoy stacking the shelves," he said drawls, practically shooing me away.

I stare at him. He such a unbelievable prick.

I stomp away and get back to stocking the shelves. I place my headphones in, pump the music to full blast. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.

When I finally finish I'm glad to see I only have ten minutes left. I stand up straight, arching my back as the muscles stretch pleasantly and soothe the ache. Stocking always looks so much easier than it is, physically.

I would be embarrassed if it was anyone other than Edward who witnesses my lack of physical capabilities. Good thing that I just don't care about Edward's opinion towards me. As he already thinks of me as lower than low, I can hardly do anything to tarnish my reputation in his eyes.

I walk to the back ready to sign out for the day, but when I approach the door I don't see him. I look down and there on the floor is the cardboard box torn to pieces and the contents strewn across the floor. There is a cd, a pair of lacy underwear, a couple rose petals, a lighter with a naked girl on it, and a note.

What the hell?

"-I can't believe you right now!" I hear Edward's voice coming from the staff room. He does not sound happy.

"Look, I'll talk to you later," he snaps a minute later.

Slowly I open the door. Hopefully, he will still be wrapped up in whatever all this is and I can get past him without any conversation. I just want to grab my coat and go home.

I walk past, not making eye contact, though I can feel his eyes burning into me. I grab the pen, not looking back at him as I write my name and put the time of check out. I grab my coat, slip it on, and move towards the door.

"Why did Leah give me that box?" he asks me, and I freeze. Dammit, I was so close!

"I don't know," I shrug with a glance in his direction. I walk out of the room to avoid further conversation.

* * *

 **This is a Bella/Edward book for all of you complaining about Jasper and Leah. I want the wait to be worth while. Love doesn't come in a day people.**


	5. Surprise Snow

Chapter four

"Urgh...I hate the snow, I hate it so much!" I whine, throwing my arms around my body in a vain attempt to get warmer.

We get so much rain all the time here, I forget that snow is even an option down at this elevation. It's all snow up in the mountains, but usually down here we stick to rain. When it does snow here, it tends to be wet and heavy, not soft, pretty fluffy, snow. None of it look like the beautifully crafted snowflakes that Mom taught me how to cut out on paper when I was a preschoooler.

"Oh stop complaining." Leah chuckles, throwing a ball of slush at me. Thank goodness for the waterproof parkas!

"Really, Leah? Come on, it's too cold for a snowball fight," I huff, trying to sluice off the wet glops she's left on my coat.

Where is Jasper? He was supposed to be here to pick us up by now.

I feel another snowball hit me just below my ribcage, and the white mush explodes around me , some hitting my face making it sting from the cold. I whirl around to face Leah, ready to either to scream at her like a crazy woman or whine like a child. I don't get to do either since as soon I turn, I loose my balance and slip on the frozen ground falling straight onto my butt.

"Oh my…," Leah bursts into fits of laughter, bending over ."That is just so typical Bella."

"You're supposed to be kind and help me when I fall, not laugh at me," I grumble at her, trying to get back onto my feet without falling over. I don't get very far as I press my palms straight into the snow, making ice cold chills sting through my fingertips.

Ow.

"Oh, but it's so hard not to laugh when your sister is just constantly falling all the time," she replies..

She looks away, and I hear the quiet hum of a car. Of course there will be more witnesses to my lack of grace. I see Jasper's Audi pull up to the curb. She ignores me, smiles, and moves towards the car door, while I very ungracefully get back to my feet. I hate snow. I hate the cold. and at the moment, I hate Leah.

That's a lie. Of course I love my sister. I just don't like her very much at the moment.

The driver window rolls down and my heart begins to spike in my chest as I await to see that blonde head of hair, but I am disappointed by the bronze colour and smug green eyes that meet me.

I never did find out what the whole box situation was about. Then again, I didn't even bother to ask Leah. I really didn't care. When it comes to Edward, the less information I know about him, the better. He and Leah seem normal, so I'm guessing it was nothing bad. It's a shame really, I would love to see Edward heartbroken and miserable.

Hopefully someday...

I ignore his gaze as a quick plan formulates in my brain. I'm never one for revenge, but right now I can't think of anything sweeter.

I bend down, my already frozen fingers protesting against the cold snow, but I don't shy away. I compress it in my hands into a weirdly formed lump of a snowball. It's all brown and muddy from the ground and it has edges and a twig stuck inside it. Oh well.

I aim and throw it, not quite hitting Leah but hitting just near the windowsill. Both her and Edward jump in surprise and she squeals. Perfect. the ball exploded just like I had hoped making little sprinkles of snow hitting both of them.

"Bella! What the hell?" Leah screeches, turning towards me and rubbing her eye.

"Oh, stop complaining," I recite her earlier words as I head towards the car. I don't even try to stop my smile.

Sliding into the back seat, I barely have time to settle in as warm arms envelop me and my body relaxes under the simplest touch.

Jasper.

I can tell just by the way he runs his nose down my neck, his warm breath heating up my frozen skin. His arms hold me tightly against him. I feel the car start to move, but I don't bother moving. I feel safe in Jasper's arms. Even if Edward is driving...

Wait. Edward's driving.

I scramble up into a seated position, buckling my seatbelt in a flurry of fumbling, frozen, fingers. I let out a little sigh of relaxation. Then I look at the speedometer.

"Slow the fuck down! Are you crazy? Do you want us to die?" I yell at the idiot behind the wheel. He jumps a little at my loud voice. Probably not a good idea to shout while hes driving. Then again, how else do I get his attention?

"Hmm, what was that? I could quite hear you over the banshee in the back seat," he says sarcastically. I can even see that bastard's smug smile on his face as he glances at me using the rearview mirror.

"I am not a banshee, asshole," I huff. Jasper pulls me into his side. I can see it in his eyes that he is sure another fight was about to break out.

Sorry, babe, but your brother started this!

"I think you are, it really did sound like someone had died back there-" he begins. "It's a shame, I was hoping that Jasper finally had enough of your shit, realized what a bitch you were and killed you off. Oh well." He sighs.

I looked at the speedometer again. He has sped back up.

"Slow down! I don't know if you can see out of those bottomless pits you call eyes, but that is ice on the ground! Slippery fucking ice, and I did not wake up today with the plan to die in the same place that you do. I want to be in peace when I die, not stuck with you burning in hell." I complain, slapping my hand down on his headrest in aggravation.

Jasper pulls me back into his arms, most likely trying to calm me down. It was nice, except for the fact that my seat belt was digging into my side.

"No matter where you die, I can promise you, hell is the place you're ending up." He smirks.

I grit my teeth. Just a couple more months then I'm out of here. I can wave goodbye to this prick and everything that he has ever done. I will never go to family dinners with Jasper,and I will make sure I never go out with Jasper when I know Edward might be involved. He can rot for all I care.

"Look, just slow the fuck down, you cretin!" I seethe.

"I think you forgot to mention a magical word there," he sings.

"Oh you mean, Prick, slow the fuck down!" I shout, causing Jasper to startle from my angry voice.

"No-"

"Babe, just slow down a bit," Leah says calmly from up front.

See? Now this is what sisters are meant to do.

"But, we're perfectly fine," he laughs, eyes flicking to hers in a swift glance.

"Please. Edward, I'm actually kind of worried," she says slowly, peering out the window at the blur of forest.

You and me both.

"And you know Charlie has the deputies pulling people over for speeding in weather like this," she reminds him.

"Fine," he grumbles in defeat, the car slowing down to a mere 45 mph. "I'm not doing it for her, but for you," he grumps, his pissed off eyes meeting mine in the rearview mirror. I raise my eyebrow as if daring him to say something else.

One thing I should know by now is not to dare Edward. It's just one of the many things I hate about him. He loves a challenge.

"I know you wish you had such a sweet boyfriend as me," he attempts to taunt me, as we pull into the school parking lot. Did we really spend the whole ride arguing?

"Pfft. Trust me, nothing about you is sweet. If you were a candy you would be labelled as deadly sour," I say.

"Yeah, well you-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, open up, open up, quick you need to see this!" Alice's excited figure springs up and down like a bunny on Easter by my car door. Anything to get away from this dumb idiot.

"Alice, what the hell?" I say as soon as I am out of the car. Jasper follows me grasping my hand, and he slips it inside of his large coat pocket, making me smile up at him. He's so thoughtful.

"Come on, come on, before they stop!" She insists looping her arm through mine,and basically dragging me along with her. I try not to fall on the slippery parking lot, as she guides me to the far back where overgrown trees create a large canopy in the corner.

"Look, see… Ah!" She squeals, her hands clasping over her mouth in pure joy.

I glance at Jasper momentarily confused, then back to the corner. The corner which doesn't appear to be as empty as it usually is.

"No, fucking way." I say slowly, moving forward to get an even closer look.

Rosalie, and Emmett. Together. Making out. In his Jeep. Making out. No. Way.

"Oh my god." I say again, not quite believing it as Alice squeals again, clapping her hands. She is lucky they can't hear her, otherwise I'm sure Rose would kill her for this.

"I know, they're just so cute! I knew this was going to happen," she brags.

"Really?" I ask her, shocked.

"Yeah, they're obviously perfect for each other," she says with a dreamy smile.

I glance at Jasper who was smiling goofily at Alice, like what she was saying was utter crap. Which it was. Rose and Emmett. It just didn't make sense to me. He is just so...annoying. like a bigger version of Edward, but one that I can stand to be around.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday." Leah mumbles, coming to stand next to me, and bringing along said annoying person.

"Tell me about it," I say quietly, as we all just stand in confusion watching the gross make out session going on.

Of course this could only be ruined by one person only.

"Well, I didn't know there were going to be private biology classes occurring in the parking lot this morning! What are we learning? Human sexuality? Mammalian mating rituals? Reproduction?" Edward yells, then chuckles.

Rose and Emmett pull apart, startled, and both breathing heavily, with wide eyes and red lips. They must have really been going for it. Not only that, Rose does not look pleased as she takes in the whole line of us watching them, and the glances from other students who heard Edward.

"Who's the banshee now, cretin?" I grin, wanting to laugh in his face. Eh,why not? I do laugh in his face.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks to my editor for once again improving my work, and helping me make this story one of my best.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	6. Pyrimd

Chapter five

"Don't say a word." Rose says point blank as we walk into homeroom.

Credit where it's due, no matter how much Alice was dying to, she did kept quiet about it all day. It was a good choice. I knew not to say anything, and I know Rosalie would tell us in her own time.

School was boring and most of my time spent peering out of the window and watching the snow continuously fall. I begged and pleaded for it to go away, but as usual nothing listens to me. I'm encased in my own personal hell of freezing cold weather.

The one good thing was that my Biology teacher was snowed in, and couldn't make it to school. Therefore we were given study hall during that period and I took that time to go and hang out with Angela who helped me with the homework.

She is a genius. I'm pretty sure it is her glasses that do all the magic.

I'm now trying to carefully drive down the icy roads to work .This is a death-trap for me and my truck. I feel so small compared to its large wind shield. I have to peer over it to make sure I'm not going to hit a hidden pot hole or who knows what. At least the old truck is heavy enough, I'm not likely to slide off the road.

I pull up to the parking lot of the lonesome shopping market. It is deserted as always, just the lights coming from the windows of the shop telling me it's open. It isn't even 5 pm, but it looks more like it's nearly 9 instead. These heavy snow clouds are making everything feel darker.

I reluctantly climb out of the warmth of my truck and don't bother locking it. Who is going to steal it, anyway? I leave my footprints in the layers of snow as I feel a little bit seeping into my shoes. Great. I get inside, brushing off my coat, and flopping my hood back.

Nobody's here. Even better.

I peel off my coat as I walk down the aisle, making my way towards the counter. I go through the motions of heading into the back room, hanging up my coat, signing in, putting on my work smock and then I get into position behind the counter, laying my front on it, and bending over slightly a I relax my body a bit. I look left and right at the empty shop, my mind already getting bored at being alone. Oh, the monotony of this day.

Hmm. I wonder.

I grab the usual the large box of gum, I empty out the contents into a pile on the counter. I picture in my mind a pyramid before trying to actually form a pyramid with them. I am so focused on the task at hand that I only vaguely hear the chime of the door telling me a customer has entered, but don't look up.

"Afternoon, bitch," Edward greets me in a cheery voice, his white hand a blur as he knocks over my hard work.

"Dickhead," I greet him through gritted teeth, bending down and picking up a packet that fell onto the floor.

"Jeez don't tell me we actually have three… no wait, two customers in here at the same time!" He says sarcastically, as the two men in the back slowly walk down the aisle.

Must you talk to me.

"Well at least we know your eyesight isn't as fucked up as your brain." I mumble, not really processing the words before I say them.

I focus back on my gum tower.

"There really is no pleasing you is there?" Edward smirks, jumping onto the counter right next to me. I don't look at him. I look at the gum, but I can see him in the corner of my eye. His stupid stone washed jeans and mint green work top like mine.

"You came in here and called me a bitch," I point out in defence, clenching my jaw as my gum pack pyramid falls over again.

"Technically, in dog terms you are a bitch," He says.

"Is one of us supposed to be a dog in this scenario?" I quip. When I don't get a reply, I lift up my head to look at him.

He is grinning. "Well-"

"Get on the fucking ground now!"

"Hands behind your heads!" I hear the shouts, but what really makes me jump and duck for my life, is the howling blow of a shotgun being fired and brick crumbling nearby.

 **A/N**

 **I have heard your pleas, every single one. I understand now that you guys just really want these to to start forming a relation ship. So fine, it shall be done. And yes I understand you want more regular updates. I will try honestly. Between college and the other 14 books I am writing its hard to chose what to updated and when I have the time to I shall try.**

 **I know this is a short chapter, but think of it as a opening to a world that you have all been asking for.**

 **Thank you for reading you lovely people and giving me the feedback I needed to move this story forward. Love you guys xxx carry on being amazing.**

 **#Edited By my lovely Beta**


	7. Be Brave

Chapter 6

It takes me a moment to realize that the sound of screaming is coming from me. I put my hands over my head and curl into a ball on the floor and whimpering the only noise I can make.

I'm out of sight, but I have never been more afraid for my life than I am right now. My heart is pounding in my ears along with the ringing from the loud bang of the gun.

"I said, 'Hands up', where I can see them!" one of them shouts. Whomever it is sounds like he isn't here to mess around.

He meant business. Although, I suppose him coming into a store and firing a shotgun proved that.

I obey immediately putting my hands in the air in surrender. I am scared out of my skin.

"Are you fucking deaf? Put your hands up!" he shouts.

My hands are up! What is he talking about?

"Look you don't have to do this man," Edward says calmly.

"Shut the fuck up!" the other guy shouts and I hear a loud thud. Suddenly Edward's body collides with my own nearly knocking me over.

I let out a loud whimper and tears are streaming unbidden down my cheeks.

I look next to me to see Edward pushing against the floor to straighten himself up into a kneeling position like I am in. Little streams of red flow down his face staining the whole left side of his face. I nearly throw up at the sight, and my stomach churns from the rust smell of his blood so close by.

Slowly Edward raises his hands into the air. His jaw tight and his eyes hard.

No. No, no, no, not now Edward! This is NOT the time to be a defiant prick!

"Keep your hands where I can see them and nobody gets hurt!" the guy on the left says.

I swallow down my cries trying to stay strong as the two guys run behind the counter to where we are. I keep my eyes glued on his gun watching as he keeps it aimed straight at us. I keep trying to think about every cop thing my Dad has ever taught me. But the only thing that comes to mind right now, is all the times he said, "If someone is pointing a gun at you, do not ever taunt them by saying 'Go ahead. Shoot me.'. As if I would ever. Actually, if Edward did, I might. Just because I can't help but resort to that sort of juvenile one upmanship when I'm around him.

I feel Edward's side press into mine slightly. It makes me jump at first and I turn to him slightly, taking in short, pathetic breaths.

Looking into his eyes I for once see him with his guard down. I see a completely different person in front of me. He's afraid, too, and I see moisture gather in his eyes and his bottom lip is trembling slightly, but he is trying to stay strong. The way his back is straight, his hands nearly limp above his head, and his jaw tight, refusing to give up. Then he says something that in a million years I would never have guessed I'd hear from his mouth.

"I won't let them hurt you," he declares, in a small but fierce whisper.

Even in this fucked up situation, I am stunned by his declaration. Edward Cullen is going to risk his life to save me? Highly doubtful, yet he seems so sincere, that my heart clenches a little. This is the guy who wished for my death. The person who makes my life hell on a daily basis. The guy I hate more then anything was going to protect me?

I'm screwed.

"What the fuck is this? I thought you said this would be a good hit, you idiot!" the guy at the cash register shouts in fury and I jump at his sudden tone.

"It's the only store for miles in this shit hole. Look, there must be a safe or something somewhere!" the other guy says, looking around at the empty store.

I close my eyes, pleading for someone to just come into the shop. It's a long shot, seeing as how this place is always abandoned, but if there is any-time for a customer to come in it would be now. Just a quick glance at what was going on and they could call for help.

My eyes immediately wander to the small, red alert button under the desk. Just as I see it my chin is yanked up, and I am staring at the dark depths of one of the robber's piercing eyes.

"Where the fuck is the safe?!" he sneers at me, I feel his fingertips pressing into my skin.

I have no idea where the safe is...

"I said, 'Where is it, bitch?'" He sneers and I hear it before I feel it. The way his hand connects with my face knocks my body to fall sideways so I have to use my hands to stop myself from falling over. A stinging pain shoots across my cheek, making my eyes water up from the pain.

"You fucking-" Edward is cut off by another thud, and I turn quickly to see him.

He clutches his head, eyes closed, as he releases a small groan of pain. The guy standing in front of him chuckles. It kind of reminds me of Edward's sarcastic chuckles. The sound just screams asshole.

"Its funny how you're actually trying to stay tough in front of your girlfriend here. We have a gun. We could do anything we want to her. In fact I could think of all sorts of things her mouth would be good for," he taunts, making me sick to the core.

I am completely grossed out as he grazes his fingertips delicately over my jaw. I think I would prefer for him to be rough with me, because this is sending mixed messages to my brain right now. I may actually throw up.

"Keep your hands off her! The safe is upstairs, the room to the right, the code is 1947," He spits at the man and once again I am stunned into surprise at him.

I looked at Edward and take in his defeated, bloody face. How he had the strength to keep up this brave façade I have no idea. For one, why is he even protecting me? And two, how does he know where the safe is and the code for it?

My questions are at the back of my mind as the guy lets out a deep chuckle.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"It's not that hard to go upstairs and look for yourself." Edward mutters.

My arms are really starting to hurt now since I've been keeping them raised above my head this whole time, and my eyes keep flickering to the red security button. One click and the signal would be sent. I know that the police department are probably just sitting there, playing cards. Dad would send the whole of Forks police department, once he realizes where the signal was sent from.

"If you're lying to me, I'm going to fuck your girl in front of your eyes. And when I'm done, I'll shoot you right in between your eyes," He threatens, and my whole body tenses from his next words, and his fingertips graze my cheeks again. "I almost hope you're lying," the man sneers.

I hear his footsteps move away, fast and quick, and my body visibly relaxes from hearing it. My head raises in hope, but I see the other guy still here. The guy holding the gun. He isn't aiming it at us, though. Instead, he is watching as his partner in crime, as he heads over to the door which leads to the staircase.

Be brave, Bella... get us out of this situation!

My eyes flicker to the man, checking the coast is clear before I make a quick lunge forward and press the button down, and a little click can be heard as the button lights up with a red glow. It worked! The signal is sent.

I want to grin with relief as I adjust back into my normal position. My aching arms limp, above my head. I glance at the man from the corner of my eyes. He is oblivious, as he takes small steps back and forth, barely watching us.

I see why the other guy is the brains and he is the brawn.

"Bella..." Edward whispers.

"Shhh-" I hiss. "I'm getting us out of this." I tell him calmly, as his worried eyes are into mine.

"I hope so, because I lied. There is no safe...I just- I couldn't just sit there and watch on while he-" he whispers.

"I know." Well, I figured, anyway. I nod in understanding. I can't really blame him for taking the risk, when that risk is what gave me the opportunity to call for help.

It also helps that this guy with a gun is completely unaware of his surroundings.

I feel something touch my hand and my heart leapt into my throat. I thought it was the guy returning to seek his revenge. Then I realize it's just Edward's hand grasping mine above my head and lowering it down.

I sigh in relief for being able to take the strain off my arm. Any other time, I would push his hand away, disgusted by the mere thought of having his skin on mine. But right now, I can't be bothered. The adrenaline from these events is coursing through my body making me numb. For perhaps the first and only time in my life, I am welcoming being touched by Edward Cullen.

I raise my head slowly meeting his eyes. Those evil eyes with blood staining around his skin, and his jaw tight, and firm. A pure mask of calm.

"I know you hate me, but I'd rather not die alone," He mumbles, drawing me closer than either one of us would be comfortable with at any other time, but I can't help but scoot closer myself.

"Even if it's with me?" I manage to ask him with a tiny glimpse of humor.

"Even if it's with you," he agrees.

The man emerges from the staircase, his expression fuming.

"I fucking warned you, you prick!" he shouts, coming closer and closer. You could see the determination in his eyes, as he holds out his hand to the guy holding the gun, silently asking him to hand it over.

I hold my breath as Edward's hand squeezes my own so tightly it makes me wince. I don't pull away. Right now, at this moment, his grip feels like a lifeline.

Suddenly, the men whirl around and I hear them shouting at each other. I don't realize why until a second later. Sirens! Lots and lots of sirens! So close by, and the skid of tires against gravel! Their tough postures break immediately, as the criminals run to the back door in desperation cursing to themselves and at each other the whole way.

When they open the door, they're immediately tackled to the floor by two officers. There are lights, and shouting, and police swarming into the little shopping market, as Edward and I look at each other with big wide eyes.

Were alive.

 **A/N**

 **I mean none of you seriously thought I was going to kill one of them off when a relationship didn't even form between them. Hope this chapter gave you some of he feels you have been wanting, and I hope your glad there relationship is finally staring to build.**

 **I mean they held hands!**

 **THEY HELD HANDS!**

 **Tell me your thoughts in the comments and dont forget to support this book with a review.**

 **#Edited by lovely beta as always 3**


	8. Thank You Asshole

Chapter Seven

I let go of Edward's hand, only now realizing the death grip I was holding him by. Also, my palms have gotten sweaty and it's only occurring to me now, making me a little embarrassed. My cheeks feel stiff from my tears.

My sore eyes sweep around the store until I find a frantic Charlie. He bursts through the automatic doors, barely waiting for them to open on their own. I leap up off the floor, trying to contain my relief, as I fling my body into my father's embrace.

He holds me close to him, his grip as tight as mine and Edward's had been just a moment before. It was like he was afraid I would evaporate any moment. I didn't complain. I felt safe in my dad's arms. I don't know if it was him as my Dad or him as Police chief, but having him there helps me believe that I am actually safe now.

"When the signal went off in the station, I nearly had a heart attack," he says, his voice sounding rattled even still..

"I was so scared," I mumble, clutching onto the sleeves of his police jacket.

"They're not going to be getting away with this," he declares.

I couldn't agree more. Anybody who threatens another human being at gunpoint should pay.

Even if that human being is Edward Cullen.

Remembering him, I turn my head to see what is going on. Edward is talking to another police officer. He looks terrible due to the blood, bruises, and cuts on his face. So much worse off than me. He's acting so strong in front of the officer, though, even though we have just gone through a traumatic experience.

Here I am, basking in the love and protection from my father, and he has no one. It's weird, but as I look at him now, I actually feel bad. He is hurt because of me. Sort of. He's also hurt because he wouldn't shut up and do what they said to do initially. And though I hate him, my humanity is telling me to go and thank him. Something has changed between us. I think.

"You will have to give a statement as well," Charlie interrupts my thoughts, noticing my stare directed at Edward."But we can worry about that later, for now let's just get you home." He says, already starting to push me towards the door.

"Wait." I pause. "I just want to have a quick word with Edward."

Charlie looks suspicious.

"What about?" He questions.

"Dad, we were just held at gunpoint. The only reason I don't have even the slightest scratch on me is because of him," I point out.

"Really? Aren't you arch enemies?" He asks, with his mustache twitching into what might be a smile.

I scowl at him. Then again I'm a little confused about our status at the moment, too. Will this change anything between us? Edward is an ass, but he's an ass that saved me from being hurt.

"Yes... But I want to thank him."

"Alright," he says. "Don't be too long. You're going to go into shock any minute. And your sister is at home waiting to know what happened," he adds.

"Why didn't she come?" I ask him in curiosity.

Surely if Edward was in even the slightest bit of trouble she would be rushing to his side?

"She didn't ask, and it was a robbery in progress. It's not like I'd bring her to a potentially dangerous situation. One daughter in trouble is already more than this old man can handle in one night."

I smile at him and squeeze his arm, then move closer to Edward. I wait a bit for the officer to leave. Officer Stevens pats Edward's shoulder before saying one last thing, then he turns and walks away after asking how I'm doing. Edward and I are suddenly alone.

I'm trying not to think about how mortifying this experience may be. Maybe nothing has changed in his mind. Edwards head stays bowed, looking down at the floor. I stand near enough in front of him and cough to get his attention.

I wince a bit when I see the full effect of the damage to his face when he looks up at me.

"Hey," I start, awkwardly.

"Hi." He mutters, shuffling and standing up a bit straighter.

It seems the perpetual wall between us has been knocked down for a bit.

"Why are you still here?" He questions me. "I thought I saw your Dad come in."

"I am, but I couldn't just leave without talking to you," I begin and immediately his eyebrows raise; whether it is from confusion or interest, I don't know, but I seem to have his attention.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for you know, sticking up for me, and saving me-"

"I didn't save you," he insists. "I just did what any person would do," he shrugs. "And technically, you saved me by getting to the emergency button."

"Not everyone would have done what you did and I definitely didn't expect you to ever put your life on the line. Especially not for me," I point out and he rubs the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact.

"It's not really a big deal," he shrugs.

"Yes, it is," I continue. "I might not be standing here if it wasn't for you."

"Okay, I get it, you can stop kissing my ass now." He jokes, and his eyes returned back to my face.

"Just. Thank you, Edward," I tell him again with all the sincerity I can muster.

Even under the harsh lighting of the shop lights, I can clearly see his eyes seem to soften.

"You're welcome," he mumbles, looking at me.

I can feel a little bit of awkwardness start to seep into the atmosphere and for some reason my body thinks it can do something to solve this.

By 'something' I mean stepping forward and wrapping my arms around Edward's waist, pulling him closer to me. I hug him, laying my cheek against his chest. To my embarrassment his arms stay pressed against his sides. I'm just about to pull away from the overwhelming awkwardness when his arms reach up as well. He doesn't really pull me into him, but he does wrap his arms around me.

I'm more weirded out then glad about it. It's then I notice that we're both trembling. I'm so cold. Ah, yes. There's the shock setting in.

I can't seem to take it any more and I pull away, coughing to hide my mortification, and looking anywhere but at him. He does the same, scratching his head and looking up at the ceiling.

Great time to escape and go home with Charlie-

"Hand holding and hugging Bella Swan. What a weird fucking day," he tiredly chuckled.

"You were the one who held my hand," I snap, but it's a weary sounding retort.

"You were the one to hug me," he weakly punts straight back.

"Touché. I think the best thing to do is not speak about this and forget it ever happened." I point out. Although I'm sure I will always have the memory of that gun pressing into the back of my head.

He purses his lips.

"Alright." He agrees with a short, curt nod.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, I certainly liked writing it.**

 **So what are your guys opinions on the new Twilight book coming out for the tenth anniversary where there doing a gender swap?**

 **I think I would have preferred it if it was a role swap and not a gender swap. So Bella was a vampire and Edward was the human. But nonetheless I can't wait to buy it tomorrow and read it :D**

 **#Edited**


	9. Awkward

Chapter eight

"Do you like my little toy?" the man chuckles, making the cloth of his banda blow outwards. He strokes the trigger of his gun, and waves it near my head.

"No? How about you?" He grins, shifting the gun and placing it in between Edward's eyes.

Edward stays quiet, but his adam's apple bobs belying his fear. The man chuckles a sadistic laugh and uses his thumb to click the safety off the gun. My eyes grow wide at the reality of the situation and my weak legs stumble to work at a incomprehensible speed.

"No!" I shout, trying to get him to miss.

Just as I do, he turns the gun my way, and pulls the trigger with a defying bang.

"Bella! Shhh...It's okay, It's okay." Leah soothes, stroking my hair, trying to calm me.

My heavy breathing is all I can hear, and the sheen of sweat is all I can feel. I know Leah is beside me, probably worried about me, but I am still lost between reality and my subconscious.

It was so real. That could have happened, I could have been dead. My life over just like that.

I draw in another unsteady breath, and open my eyes only to feel a tear roll down from my cheek.

"Bella?" Leah says worried. She puts her hand on my cheek and uses her thumb to wipe away the dampness left behind.

"I'm fine." I choke out. I'm not lying really, I'm nearly fine. I just need a minute alone to collect myself, and get those evil eyes out of my mind.

She nods like she doesn't believe me, but is willing to placate me. "Okay. Do you need anything?" she asks me sympathetically.

"No." I shake my head. Before she gets up I put my hand on her forearm and stop her. "Thank you, Leah," I tell her sincerely.

She smiles a genuine smile, and puts her hand on top of mine. "That's what sisters are for." She shrugs, as if her actions are as simple as that. She leaves, shutting the door behind her, and I am once again left with my thoughts, as I try to calm myself down.

It's times like this when Leah truly showed her innerself. She was just my sister and not dating my mortal enemy Edward Cullen.

The Edward Cullen who risked his life for my own yesterday.

I shake my head, and turn in bed so I can roll over onto my side and look down at my stained flooring. I just don't understand why he would do such a noble thing. It doesn't add up. I've done nothing but treat him like crap. Then again he's done the same to me. Either way, it just doesn't make sense.

Through my confusion, I am nothing but grateful that he did save me. Who knows what could have occured last night? I hope he knows I am in his debt. Well, I sort of hope he knows. A part of me hopes he's terrible again all the time so things can return to "normal". At least I know how to deal with him then. Although I did hug him, which is very much out of my comfort zone. Edward and I don't...touch.

But, those were extraordinarily stressful circumstances. Nobody behaves normally in traumatic situations.

Touching him wasn't that bad...just weird.

Like being forced into hugging a family member you've never met before in your life.

I felt better than I did before when I woke up from that horrid nightmare. But now I have to face another kind of nightmare: The doom of high school. Sighing, I drag my body out of my warm cocoon of covers, and take the risk of going for a shower this earlier in the morning.

If it isn't Leah in there it will be dad.

Thankfully, the bathroom is empty when I open the door. It's either too early for dad, or too early for Leah, either way, I'm claiming the bathroom for this morning.

The warm water turns my mind to mush, and I can't think of anything but music as I hum along to the familiar notes of a Lady Gaga's tunes. Most people don't understand my fascination with her music. But it's not just her music. It's here as a person. She is so inspiring to someone like me, who has her life all planned out.

"Bella, I know you had a rough night and everything, but beauty takes time, and you're wasting mine!" Leah's tone turns harsher towards the end, back towards her normal tone I'm used to.

"Be out in a minute," I shout, and finish rinsing my hair.

I dry off, and head to my room to dress. A pair of jeans and a sweater will suffice really. Not really caring, I put on a pair jeans, and my thick, blue knitted sweater. I put on my boots, as the ground is now a ice rink thanks to the frozen over snow. I do my make up pretty simply, just a thin line of eyeliner, mascara and lip balm.

I just don't feel like putting in the effort when I'm just going school.

I go downstairs and hear the teapot whistle and see mom sitting on her chair, going through the mail. When she spots me slowly approaching, she abandons her letters and pulls me into her arms. I know she's only doing it because of last's night's events, but I don't dare say anything. I just let her have her moment.

"How are you this morning, sweetheart?" She asks me. She rubs my back as she awaits my answer.

"I'm fine, mom, just hungry." I shrug, and on cue my stomach rumbles.

Mom lets out a little chuckle before patting my back and walking over to the fridge.

"Take a seat, honey, I'll make you and your sister something for when she gets out of the shower. What are you hungry for?" she asks

I take a seat on one of the wooden chairs.

"Eggs and toast?"

"Of course, sweetie," she smiles.

Soon Leah comes down stairs, her hair a little damp, but she is ready for the day, looking as radiant as ever with her russet skin, and jet black hair.

"Hmm, do I detect the smell of egg in the air?" taking a seat beside me. She seems in a... good mood.

"I'm cooking breakfast for you two, since you have never been up so early at the same time." Mum muses, and she reaches for some plates in the upper cupboard.

It's true that Leah and I never wake up at the same time. Our sleeping patterns are never in sync. I guess it's my fault for waking her up. I have no doubt in my mind that I was either crying or screaming out loud. Mom, on the other hand, could sleep through a war and not even notice.

"Thanks, mom," I tell her, when she sets the plate down in front of me. Leah thanks her as well.

We eat in silence, but I can tell there is something on Mom's mind. She keeps giving me these little looks. She wants to say something, but she is holding back. Leah seems to be trying to eat as quickly as possible, and she keeps looking at her phone. I'm just enjoying my food and looking out of the window at the forest surrounding the house.

"Bella, Jasper's pulling up in five. Hurry and finish so we can go," she announces, her chair scraping across the tiled floor as she runs up the stairs with loud thuds left behind as a trail.

"Bella?" Mom finally speaks up, just as I make a move to put my plate in the sink.

"Yes?" I answer her a little wary of what she is going to say.

"Your father told me what happened last night and that Edward was there to save you, but I think it would be for the best if you...well, if you stop working at the shopping market," she says.

"W-What? Mom, that's ridiculous!" I stutter, standing to my feet. "I know you're worried about me, but I'm going to be fine. This is Forks, Mom! The odds of something like that happening twice are miniscule! And you know we could use the extra money." I point out, gesturing to the letter on the table.

She sighs."At what expense?"

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I'm an adult, and as long as I'm living here and able, I'm going to be working as well."

Just as I finish, the sound of Jasper's horn breaks through the air.

"I'll see you after work, Mom." I tell her, and walk out of the kitchen over to the doorway to put my coat on and pick up my back pack.

Leah's footsteps barreling down the steps are close behind me. We both leave at the same time, and approach the car parked in the driveway. I sigh, hugging my coat closer to me, when the car door opens and I barely see anything before I am engulfed in a pair of arms.

"Bella, oh my god, I'm so glad your safe. Why didn't you answer your phone last night?" Jasper questions me, as he caresses my face with both of my hands.

"I'm sorry, I kind of just...collapsed last night. My dad took me down the station to give a recorded statement."

Jasper sighs, and unexpectedly leans down and kisses me briefly on the lips. He looks truly relieved that I am safe and sound.

"I was so worried." He says, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm fine now. No worries," I tell him. Letting out a breath of cold air, I smile and give him a peck on the lips as well.

He truly is a great boyfriend to me, I'm so lucky to have someone as dear as him.

"You're sure you want to go to school today?" he asks me, taking my hand to walk with me over to the car. I'm grateful for the extra support on the slippery ground.

"Eh, I can't just hide away because of what happened," I point out and he nods in understanding.

I let go of Jasper's hand and walk around to the passenger seat, all the while holding onto the frame of the car for support. I don't slip and make it inside the warm and safe car without a scratch. Leah and Edward are sitting in the back, each in their own little worlds and looking out of their separate windows.

"Morning Bella." Edward speaks up from the back. Leah and Jasper both look at him with surprised and confused looks on their faces, like they can't quite believe it.

I didn't quite expect such a warm welcoming, but I make the right choice and decide to be just as nice back.

"Good morning Edward," I reply back, and I recieve much the same looks from both of them.

Their mouths slightly open as they look between us, a million questions behind their eyes. I sink into my seat, wishing they would just leave it and drive to school. God must be on my side, as Jasper pushes his foot down on the accelerator.

However, my luck is short lived.

"Am I missing something here or did you two actually exchange greetings like normal people?" Leah questions, disbelief in her tone.

"Can't I say hello to someone?" Edward snaps at her in a bored tone, sinking into his seat.

"Don't be rude. I was just asking a question, and of course you can say hello to people, but when that someone is Bella, it's a little bit fishy," she argues back. Jasper and I both share a side look of concern at the increase of anger in their tone.

"Really Leah? After what we went through last night, you're judging me for saying hello to her?" he shouts in sarcasm.

"I'm not, I was just asking!" she nearly screams.

He fake laughs. "Yeah. Okay," he rolls his eyes.

We all fall into silence. The drive to school is spent with everyone stuck in the car full of pent up tension. I feel like I started something and feel terrible if they're fighting because of me. I mean, I overheard the whole thing, and didn't say anything. The worst part is that I don't know who I agree with, my sister or my mortal enemy- I mean- Edward.

 **A/N**

 **I know you want more Edward action, but dont worry, It's coming. I wonder what school and Work will be like with their minds now opening up and seeing reality.**

 **What did you make of Leah and Edwards argument? Were you happy or glad about it?**

 **See ya next time guys!**

 **I hate Edward Cullen...JOKES!**

 **#Edited**


	10. Weird Behaviour

"I'll meet you at the table," Jasper tells me, as he plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, do you want me to get you anything?" I ask him, grinning.

"Nothing too sweet, I've got you for that." He winks at me and it's just too cheesy not to laugh.

"Wow, how original of you." I tease and roll my eyes at him, as he backs away laughing.

I grin when he nearly bumps into a freshmen. Shaking my head at his behaviour, I step back into the line and look over the different food.

Hmm. What to eat?

I shuffle behind the other kids, glancing over the food.

"You know, one of these days he's going to fall over and hurt someone," I hear someone mumble into my ear.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I turn to see Edward standing directly behind me with a tray in his hands. His letterman jacket is popped open, revealing a plain black top paired with a baggy pair of jeans.

I use my hand to cover up my snicker, and I move further along the line.

First a greeting this morning and now small talk from Edward. I don't think I'm actually awake right now.

"Bella?" He snaps his fingers in front of my face, startling me. "Quit zoning out, you're holding up a line of very hungry teenagers," he points out.

I look around him and see that there is indeed a line backing up full of impatient classmates. Oops. To make it even worse, Edward is grinning like he's finding pleasure in me zoning out. It's not like I was zoned out for ages! Just a second. Or possibly two.

I'm human! I'm allowed to zone out now and again.

"Oh." I mutter, moving along to a agitated looking lunch lady.

"What do you want, hon?" she asks me, looking fed up with her life.

I don't really blame her. Standing there every day serving children who couldn't care how long she spent cooking the food that they turn their noses up at. She probably has kids herself. Maybe even kids in this school. I mean being a lunch lady isn't bad, but it certainly isn't a job a child would aspire to be when they're older. Then again-

"Bella." Edward snaps.

"Sorry," I snap back, moving myself back into the present.

I glance over the food, going for the closest dish there is.

"Um, chicken enchiladas, and a bottle of water, please, Ma'am," I tell her, not forgetting my manners.

"Oh, please, Miss May I?" Edward mocks from behind me.

Turning with my jaw instantly clenched, I narrow my eyes at him. Apparently, the prick is still here. It would have been too good to be true, him being a decent human being. Once a prick always a prick, especially when Edward is involved.

"I don't sound like that," I hiss back at him.

"You're right, you don't," he smirks down at me. Then he switches to a cheeky smile. Here it comes... "I'm sorry," he says.

"I- wait what?" I'm confused.

Before he can answer, the cafeteria lady calls my attention back to her, as she hands my now full tray to me. I take it, thanking her, and paying her the money for the food. Once I turn back around Edward's gone from his spot behind me, and I'm met with a pair of annoyed and impatient eyes.

I can't tell weather I'm glad I didn't have to talk to him again, or pissed that I didn't get to question him as to why he just apologized to me. He didn't even try to continue on the argument. He just apologized. The thought sends a shiver through my body. This is freaking me out. It's Twilight Zone weird. Maybe he's been body snatched by an alien...

I walk over to my usual table, Jasper watching my every move with a sweet smile. It makes me well aware of my surroundings, as I try to maneuver my way through the crowd of teenagers without tripping face first on someone's shoe or bag.

"Ah, Bella's got Chicken enchiladas." Jasper says, and I can already see it in Emmett's eyes as he prepares to sing the same song he always does.

"Enchiladas, Enchiladas, I love my chicken enchilada! They are spicy, they are tasty-"

"Emmett." I warn, looking at the neighboring table, full of Latino kids whose families are mostly from Mexico.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hisses, slapping his arm, and looking at the table of students staring at him with shocked faces full of disbelief.

"And they- Oh," Emmett stops, as he notices them. The Mexican accent was bad enough, but along with the song, that's just downright offensive.

"Uh, pardon," he says to the group with the worst American accent ever. The kids at the other table look at each other before snickering and getting back to their food and conversation, all the while laughing up a storm at Emmett.

"What was that?" Jasper asks, also laughing at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asks. Alice and I give a sideways glance before snickering a little at Emmett's clueless expression.

"Pardon? You know that's French right?" Jasper questions him, and we all burst into laughter, not even realising that that was what he said.

Our laughter seemed to fill the cafeteria, as I buried my head into my folded arms on the table, trying to contain it. It's just too hard as I hear Jasper's laugh so close to me, only furthering my own. Tears begin to stream from my eyes and I wipe them away, letting my laughs die down.

When I finally get enough courage to lift my head up, I know my hair's a rat's nest and my face is probably blotchy with redness.

"Only you, Emmett." Alice snickers, shaking her head and biting into her apple. I couldn't agree with her more on that one.

"So, Bella, what are you going to do after school now that you don't have a job?" Rosalie questions, and everyone around the table focuses on me.

"I have a job, at the shopping market," I shrug, trying to rid the images flooding my mind.

"You can't be serious. Not after what happened to you!" Alice shrieks.

"I know, but we need the extra support, and I can't live my life in fear."

I sound cool and collected and healthy even to myself. On the inside, though, I'm still scared shitless about what occured only the other night.

But I can't leave the job. We do need the extra cash, and I can't leave Julia on her own. I'm just glad she wasn't there the other night. Who knows what could have happened to her?!

"Fuck you!" I hear Leah shout.

Woah.

Everyone simultaneously turns around just in time to watch her throw her yogurt container straight at the center of Edward's chest, where the contents spill out ruining his clothes completely. The thing is he doesn't even look shocked- pissed off maybe, but not because of Leah it seems.

The group around me all start to snicker and laugh at him, as Edward stands up, with his chair clattering to the ground, making everyone freeze in place except my table who continue to laugh. Not me, though, I'm not laughing. I don't know why, I just don't seem to find it funny...

What the fuck is wrong with me?

Edward's eyes look straight up and meet with mine for a split second before looking at everyone laughing at him. He narrows his eyes, and with a deadly look storms out of the cafeteria, nearly taking the hinges off the door as he furiously grabs it open.

The look he gave me in that split second was shocking, it was just blank. No emotion. Nothing.

Is it just me, or has the whole world changed over one night?


	11. Why come back?

I pulled up outside of the store, noticing the sign and the abandoned police tape on the floor. I have this little hope inside me that mom and dad won't completely freak out that I'm still going to work here. We need the help, and I can't let what happened keep me down.

With my heavy coat closed tight over my work uniform, I grab my keys and leave my warm car to make a dash for the automatic doors. I feel the cold hitting my face, and it urges me to get inside quicker. I look inside and notice Edward already bent over stacking a shelf with the contents of the large box in front of him.

The doors slide open, and Edward looks towards me, but only gets as far as my legs before looking away again. Well, at least that's the most normal thing that's happened all day. I look around the store as I walk down the aisle towards the counter.

I just stare as I approach it and this sense of despair begins to build. I glance up at the hole in the ceiling, and gulp, trying to calm myself. It was only yesterday I was tucked away, scared for my life, behind this counter. I lift up the door panel, and walk through.

I can't help but look at the spot where I knelt. There are still small specks of blood on the floor. Edward's, no doubt. His face looks better than it did right after it happened. He's lucky to have a doctor as a dad.

I take a calming breath and walk into the back room, looking around like a paranoid child. I ignore the urge to run and instead force myself to hang my coat up and sign my name. I rush out a bit too fast for anyone to believe I'm as calm as I'm trying to be.

Walking over to the counter, I lean on it, and rest my head against the cool wood. I breath in and out trying to calm my erratic heart as I recall the horrifying events.

"Bella?" Edward's voice seems loud and I jump startled, knocking over the packs of gum beside me. They fall at his feet.

"Fuck, I was just- uh-"

"Nah-it's cool, I understand. It's weird, but I was really jumpy when I got here, too," he admits, not quite making eye contact.

"Then why come back?" I can't help but question. And why are you being so open with me, I want to add. But I don't.

"The same reason as you, I guess," he shrugs, looking away. He bends down to pick up the scattered packets of gum.

I bite my lip.

"I came back to help support my family. I doubt your family has a mortgage to pay off, actually I know for a fact you don't. Jasper mentioned it once. You guys are beyond well off. Why do you work at all?" I ask, a little confused.

He says nothing, just places the gum back into the cardboard box and looks down at the counter taking a beat of silence before looking me in the eyes.

"I have my reasons," he says simply, biting down on his own lip. I snap my eyes away from the display of my own nervous habit reflected back at me.

"I'll be over there, just call if you need me," he tells me. And as I look back at him, I notice that for once he hasn't got his earbuds in.


	12. Bubbles

The next few weeks turned out to be quiet. Everyone was in their own little bubbles, and the only time I spoke to anyone was at school. I started to see Jasper less and less each day. He would come and pick me up from work for the first week, but then that stopped happening. He had gotten busy, he needed to help out his dad, and help his mum out by tidying the house while everyone was at work.

Leah has been the quietest. She sits in her room, comes out to get some food and goes back up to hibernate. Nobody has a clue what is going on between her and Edward but they just sit together, holding hands not saying a thing. They don't even look at each other or kiss anymore.

It's unsettling.

I've been consoling in Rosalie for the past week. She's been dressing me up like a barbie doll, with Alice as her annoying assistant. Though I do hate being their dress up toy, it took away from the boredom and the loneliness I've been feeling. I had my friends, but they could only distract me for so long.

Nothing can stop the recurring nightmare I've been having.

Their hidden faces, the guns in their hands, everything happens clear as day, and it frightens me to the very core every night. I'm scared to sleep, I sit up and read till I can't take it no longer and pass out, but even then the nightmare still happens.

I just wish my life would go back to normal.

"Isabella, sweetheart, it's late you should go to bed." Mom strokes my hair, and bends down to look into my eyes.

My muscles are starting to ache from my constant position on the couch, and my eyes are straining to focus on the tv but I refuse to sleep. If I try to sleep, I'll just wake up frightened and in a cold sweat.

"I'm fine mom, I'm not tired yet, I'll turn the tv off when I'm done." I tell her, as I try to prevent myself from yawning and giving away my lie.

"Okay sweetie, but remember you've got school tomorrow." She reminds me standing to her feet.

"I know, I won't stay up long." I lie again.

I know deep down I'll be staying up as long as I possibly can.

"Okay sweetheart, goodnight." She smiles, and leans in to kiss my forehead.

"Night mom." I tell her, as she drags her feet towards the stairs.

It's nearing midnight. Just another six hours to stay awake before its moring.

I slowly push my body off the couch to stand, hearing my bones click, and feeling the burn in my back as I stretch my arms above my head. Our couch definitely isn't the comfiest of places to lay down and rest.

I let the dull light from the TV guide me, as I walk over to it and search for my Romeo and Juliet dvd. Once I've found it, I put it in the dvd player, and settle down for a marathon of my favourite films. Romeo and Juliet, Eclipse, Kick-Ass 2 and then to end it all with The Ridiculous 6.

" _Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes , A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows_..."

"Isabella. Bella, sweetheart, wake up its time for work." Mom chuckles, shaking my shoulder. I groan, my left eye starting to open, but I close it when I open it to the sight of the living room light bulb above me.

"Work? What about school?" I question, rubbing my tired eyes, and pushing myself up into a seated position.

Mom chuckles. "I tried to wake you up, but you were dead to the world so I phoned in sick for you, just for today." She chided me, pointing her finger in my face. "And I can't let you sleep all day so up you get, and get your lazy butt to work." She jokes, patting my head, and waltzing her way towards her precious kitchen.

Well she's in a cheery mood.

"Morning Bella, you done with that?" Leah asks, as she takes the tv remote from the table in front of me, and turns it over to some fashion show.

"You're out of your room?" I say, more to myself, as I look her over.

"Well at least we know you don't need your eyes checked." She chuckles, putting the remote down and crossing her arms over her torso.

Well looks like Leah has finally snapped out of whatever bubble she was in.

"Right..."I mumble, and stand to my feet still in last night's clothes.

I get myself together for work, and go into the kitchen for a quick glass of water before I leave. Thank God good mom woke me up when she did, other wise I wouldn't have been able to change and brush my teeth. I grabbed an apple out of the basket on the counter and rushed to put my coat on.

"I'll see you later guys!" I yell into the house, as I open the door. I feel my face get splattered with rain, as the wind blows it in every direction.

"Bye sweetie!" Mom calls back, and there's no response from Leah, she's probably too engaged in the fashion show. I know she only watches it to laugh at the models.

The night is cold and wet, with a thick cloud of fog hanging in the air, making the sky look lower as it hovers over the tops of the trees. The shop looks like a beam of light to night, with the florescent lights the only thing lighting up the dark forest.

I throw my hood up, and take my sprint over to the shop, with the ice cold rain hitting my face. When I cross the threshold, warmth envelops me, and I welcome it with a smile.

"Jesus its horrible out there." I mutter to myself, and throw my hood back down.

I hear the click of glass, and my eyes zone in on the door from where it came from. The staff room. I hear a thud and then more glass clinking together. My heart begins to pound, as more noises grow from the room. I look behind me, debating on running out of here or going and investigating.

"Who is it?" I call, my voice shaky.

I wait to see if anyone would appear or reply, but they continued on with whatever they were doing.

I take small tentative steps forward down the aisle. The sounds growing louder and louder as I grow closer, I gulp, pushing the door to the counter open, and standing in front of the staff room door. I see it rattle, as someone bangs into it, causing a loud thud, and a smash sound, like whoever it is in there has fallen over.

I gulp, my breath coming out in pants, as I raise my hand to the door knob. My hand shakes as I push it down and slowly the light fills the dark, small, room. There leaning up against some wooden crates, is Edward, with a impressive collection of empty bottles of beer, and a broken bottle of vodka surrounding him.

He looks up at me, his eyes bloodshot red from the alcohol, and his face is droopy like he's sleepy. He looks at me for a second before pulling a goofy smile, and I stare at him in shock by the door.

"Well, hello beautiful." he slurs.

 **A/N**

 **Okay guys anyone watched the Ridiculous 6 with Taylor Lautner. I watched that film last night and its is hilarious!**

 **I hope you guys liked this Chapter sorry its been awhile xx**

 **GUILTY.**

 **#Edited by me so there will probably still be mistakes, sorry :)**


	13. Drunk Idiot

"Edward are you, drunk?" I ask him, narrowing my eyes.

Of course he's drunk, he's so bloody hammered I don't even think he could stand without falling over.

"No." He lies, his head swinging downwards.

His eyes grow dramatically wide all of a sudden, and he tilts to the side looking at the broken shards of the vodka bottle, it's continents split next to him.

"Noooo, not ma- my vodka." He cries his hands pushing down on top of the vodka, and the sound of glass snapping grabs my attention. "Ow, that hurt." Edward mumbles pulling away and looking at his hand.

Has he seriously cut himself? He could be really hurt?

I flicked the lights on making Edward wince, and he shy's away from the light like it burned him.

As soon as I could see, I could make out the trail of blood dripping down from his hand.

Oh god I think I'm going to be sick.

I held my breath, looking away from his bloody hand. I took a step into the room, taking the first aid kit off the wall.

"Edward, your a fucking idiot." I mutter under my breath, as I bend down to his height. His bloodshot eyes watch me with intensity, as I grab a hold of his hand and yank it under the light.

At least he wasn't stupid enough to get a huge shard of glass wedged into his palm.

"I have no idea if you need stitches or not." I mumble to myself clueless.

He just chuckles under his breath, fanning the smell of beer straight to my sense of smell. I turn my head in disgust.

"Prick." I add silently, which he doesn't hear. I rip open a sanitary wipe, using it to clean up the blood left behind from the cut.

He just stares at my hands, as I try to fix his sorry ass. When I came to work I didn't want to have to deal with a drunk and even more dumb, Edward Cullen.

He's still got his coat on which means he didn't take very long before he started to drink.

"Edward what the fuck were you thinking? Getting completely plastered at work?" I snap, and he grins at me shrugging. "Did you at least pay for this little party you've had to yourself?" I question him.

"Yes," He slurs, slumping towards the side making his hand slip out of my grasp.

I huff out a breath, snatching it back, and using the biggest plaster in the box to cover up his injured hand. At least his father will be able to give it proper treatment when he gets home. But what to do with him until then. There's no way he can work, and there's no way he can drive home by himself. I certainly can't do it because someone needs to stay here and man the shop.

I guess I'll have to call Leah to come pick him up.

"Stay right here, and don't move." I warn him, looking him dead in the eye. He's serious for a second before he cracks a smile, and leans forward closer to me.

"Okay, sweetheart." He chuckles, falling back to resting against the box, even more chuckles escaping him as he closes his eyes.

Kill me now, I thought to myself.

I stood up, taking out my phone from my back pocket. I turned around, walking towards the door and going over to the counter, so it could look like someone was working, all the while keeping a close eye on the drunk idiot in the back.

"Leah, I need you to come down to the shop and pick Edward up, he's been drinking. Alot." I tell her, and her reaction is straight away sarcastic laughter.

"Well, he's not my problem any more. We broke up, so he can just stay there and rot." She jokes.

"What? Leah you need to-" I'm cut off as I hear the sound that tells me she's ended the call. "Pick him up."I finish to myself.

They've broken up. It's kind of hard to believe as they were always close. Maybe not in the lovey dovey way me and Jasper were. But when Edward was with Leah, it was the rare time I got to see him smile a genuine smile, that wasn't sarcastic.

I turn around, looking at the guy who sets my blood on fire, and when I look past his drunk smile, I can see his broken interior. Behind those bloodshot eyes is a upset guy who might have just lost someone he loves.

I thought I would be happy to see him like this, but to be honest I feel nothing but pity.

Well shit... I guess I could call Jasper and see if he could pick him up, it would be nice to see him aswell, I haven't seen him in a while. I dial his number, and wait for him to answer.

"Jasper, could you please do me a favour and pick Edward up, he got-"

"I can't Bella, not right now. I'm sorry baby, it's just I'm up in Port Angeles with mum, helping her get some new stuff for the house." He tells me straight away, and I can tell he is by the noise of the cars in the background.

I sigh, leaning over the counter and using my elbows as support, I put my hand on my forehead.

"Nice ass. I'd sl-slap dat ass all day long." Edward shouts out, and I turn to see him wink at me. I narrow my eyes, straightening myself into a standing up position. Drunk Edward is just as annoying.

"Is your dad home then?" I ask him, hoping that he was home. He's the only option now.

"No he's on a shift until after midnight."Jasper tells me and I groan allowed wanting to bang my head in frustration.

"I don't know what to do Jaz, he's drunk out of his mind, and he can't stay here for three hours, he's already annoying the fuck out of me." I snap, annoyed.

"Don't swear Bella, you know I don't like it when you swear. Just call Julia and tell her Edward's really ill and you need to drive him home, I'm sure she will be fine with you shutting the shop for an hour." Jasper tells me, and I purse my lips at the idea.

Spend three hours here suffering with a drunk Edward Cullen, or drive him home, get him out of my way, and spend two hours to myself in the shop in peace. Though the thought of being here alone after what happened here does scare me, but the thought of being here for three hours with Edward alone is much more terrifying.

Especially when he is in this state.

"Okay, Jaz, I'll do that. Can I come over tommorow since it's Saturday, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages?" I ask him.

"Of course baby, I would love to see you tommorow. How about we curl up on the couch and watch a movie?" He suggests, and I grin just from the thought of it.

"As long as it isn't one of your dumb action movies." I tease and he chuckles.

"I thought you like them?"

"Only the ones with Jason Statham."I remind him.

"There are, sixteen bottles of beer on the floor, sixteen bottles of beer." Edward sings joyfully from behind me, and my smile grows, hearing him singing. He sounds like a sailor aboard a ship.

"Is that Edward singing?" Jasper chuckles.

"Yeah, and I better get him home quick before he starts to dance. I'll see you tomorrow, love you." I tell him.

"Love you too." He tells me, and hangs up straight after.

I call Julia lying through my teeth, and her being the kind lady she is tells me to just close early for the night, and that she would pay us both for the day. I reckon she only is doing it due to the traumatic experience we both experienced. She feels guilty that she wasn't there that day for us, but I told her that it was better she wasn't there. She didn't need to go through what we did. Nobody deserves that.

"Edward, come on I'm going to drive you home." I tell him, as I walk back into the staff room, he's holding a bottle of beer upside down, trying to see if there is even a drop left.

"No, I've got to work," He slurs, and I see him about to put his sore hand back down on the floor where the shards of glass are on the floor.

I quickly rush to grab his arm before it reaches the ground, with all of my strength, I try to pull him up off the ground. He helps me, by pushing up with his feet.

"Can you walk on your own?" I question him, and he nods.

I let go of his arm, and he grins at me taking a simple step forward, but he completely loses his balance and falls towards me. I put my hands out, holding him by his shoulders, so he doesn't collapse on top of me.

"I guess you can't." I mutter, and he chuckles, as I straighten him up.

I look at the mess he's made, and I know who ever has the first shift tomorrow is going to have to clean it up.

"Here, put your arm around my shoulder, you can lean on me." I tell him, and he does just that. He stumbles, as we walk, and most of his weight is pushed into my side, and I grit my teeth, annoyed that I have to do this.

"Your tiny," He slurs, looking down at me.

"No, your just gigantic." I snap at him, trying to walk down the aisles without falling into the selves.

"Hmm. I like it when your feisty. Like a little baby dear trying to be a lion." He slurs, and ignore him, walking over to the shutters by the door.

Punching in the security lock, I flicker off the main lights, and watch as the shutters begin to draw down over the automatic doors. They open one last time, and I quickly, drag Edward along with me into the misty afternoon that is Forks. The shutters shut with a thud, letting me know the building is secure.

"Where are your keys?" I snap at him.

"In my pocket." He mutters, patting down his coat pocket to his right, and struggling to pull the zippier down.

I reach over, slapping his hand away and pulling it down myself. Impatiently, I reach inside, pulling his keys to his car and house out of his pocket.

I'll have to get Jasper to drive me to work tommorow so I can pick up my truck. I doubt anyone will try to steal it.

I cross the parking, lot, with Edward tripping over his own feet, and struggling to walk in a straight line. I've been debating of just letting him go to watch him fall to the ground, but then that means I'll just pick him back up again.

I get close to his prefect shiny Volvo, and press the unlock button on his keyring. The car beeps, and Edward uses the car bumper as leverage as we walk over to the passenger side of the car. I unlock the door, and turn to help him get in. He struggles a little, laughing the whole time as he slides into his seat.

I roll my eyes, and lean into the car, to clasp his seatbelt together. I pull the strap down from the top of the car and click it into its lock so it runs across his chest, when I lean back up he's looking at me with a small smile.

"You know your beautiful." He tells me looking dead serious.

I narrow my eyes at him.

He is really fucking drunk.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	14. Did that just happen?

A few minutes into the drive and Edward is sound asleep, his snoring being the only noise inside the car. His head against the window and his feet up on the console. At least this way he can't aggravate me.

It feels weird being behind the wheel of Edward precious car. It smells really strong of him in here. Every time Edward is around there is a strange smell of pine in the air, its not strong, but its only noticeable when he's around. Inside his car, I feel like I'm being suffocated by it.

I turn on his stereo, in hopes of drowning out his snoring, and the silence in the car. Surprisingly a Taylor Swift song comes on and I chuckle, turning it down so its a hum in the background. It must be one of Leah's songs he added for her. I have nothing against Taylor, its just not my type of music. Turning it to the next song, a Fall out boy song comes on called 'I don't care', and I lean back singing along with the words in my head.

When I pull into the Cullen's drive way, the lights are all out, and there are no cars in the driveway. I take the first stop, and cut the engine, making the music stop. Edward continues to snore beside me. I unlock my seat belt, and his, getting out of the car, I take his keys out of the ignition, putting them in my pocket.

I shut the door behind me, and walk around to his side where I see him just coming to consciousness, his tired eyes meet mine through the wind-shield. I open his door, and he groans as the cold air hits him.

"Can you walk now?" I ask him, hoping that he will say yes, so I don't have to drag him along with me again.

"Yes." He grumbles, sliding out of his seat.

He wobbles a bit as he stands to his feet, but I'm glad to see that most of the alcohol is wear off a bit. He is still far from sober, but at least he is able to walk without me holding onto him. I'd rather not have to.

I shut his door after he steps, out, and wait for him to take a step on his own, just to make sure he really can walk, then I walk up his drive way. I fish out his key's from my pocket and unlock the door. Edward trials behind me, his body swaying slightly, as he watches he feet.

I walk inside, holding the door open for him, as he waltz through, yanking his coat off with a struggle. I stand back letting him struggle to pull the selves off, and once he finally does so, he chucks it without care to the floor. He stumbles, kicking both of his shoes off, and I flinch as one of his shoes just miss hitting a family picture nailed to the wall.

I place his keys on the small table my the entrance, and go to walk outside, and walk all the way home in the cold. All because Cullen got drunk.

"Where are you going?" Edward groaned, and when I turned, I see him leaning against the stair case, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Home." I answer him dumbly.

He shuffles forward a bit shaking his head. his body ways as he walks closer to my, and my forehead creases in confusion at him. I wait, as he uses his hand to slide along the wall, making his way back down the corridor to reach me. He reaches for my wrist and pulls me inside, hitting the door closed behind me, and I hear it thud, the picture frames on the wall shaking from the force. The small bit of light that illuminated the hallway from outside was cut off, plunging us into darkness.

"It's cold outside. Stay here the night." He tells me, but I can't see him in the dark.

He releases his grip on me, and presses down on the light switch behind my head, making a bright light flood over us. His blood shot eyes still look as red as they did before, his face still shrunken from the amount of alcohol he consumed. But he seems to be more coherent now.

He stares at me, his body sways towards me than away from me, as he rocks back and forth on his heels.

"Thanks for the offer, but I would rather sleep outside in the forest." I tell him, and he cracks a smile at me, taking a step away shaking his head.

"I thought you were going soft on me for a minute there Swan." He chuckles, looking down at the ground away from my confused stare.

"Going soft on you?"I chuckle. "I'll admit your not a bad guy Cullen, even if you are a huge prick to me."

"I just offered for you to stay here." He argues, smiling up at me.

"Which I appreciate..."I trail off, my smile fading. "What happened between you and Leah?" I ask him. I'd rather ask him while he's intoxicated, and in a happy mood.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair, and he moves to the side, so he can lean up against the wall next to me, I do the same, leaning on the opposite wall to him, the coats behind me acting as a cushion.

"Honestly-" he lets out a deep breath shaking his head towards the ground. "I have no idea. She just stared acting weird. Then she just broke it all off today. She won't even tell me what I've done wrong. So, you know what, fuck her. I don't need her anyway, it will be nice to be single again." He chuckles, his face sour, like he's angry, but trying to mask it with humour.

I don't like the way he's talking about Leah. Like he doesn't even care about him and her not being together any-more. It's like he's just broken, and he doesn't even care about being broken.

"That's just the alcohol talking-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"No it isn't." He snaps looking up at me, and I push my hands into my coat pockets.

I sigh, pushing off the wall. Theres no point talking to him about trying to fix things with Leah, when the alcohol won't allow him to make a rational choice. Edward, pushes off the wall also, as I pull open the front door, but his hand rest on the wood above mine stopping it.

"Don't tell Leah about tonight." Edward mumbles, and I turn seeing him towering over me his body a inch away from mine, I instinctively take a step back to create some space between us, and his eyes hold mine in a intense stare.

"I won't." I mumble, before escaping the house.

I turn around on the doorstep and the door slams shut behind me. I stand there for a second wrapping my mind around everything. He doesn't wan't Leah to know that he got drunk, that he did that because of her? Maybe he still loves her? Maybe there's still hope for them?

I barely take a step off the door step before I am being spun around, two firm hands grip both sides of my waist, and I am pulled forcefully into a warm body. My eyes grow wide the second a pair of soft lips press down on-top of my own. I'm stuck frozen to the stop, my lips unmoving, as Edward pushes his lips against mine more forcefully, moving against my own with a hunger.

"Bella." He moans against my mouth, not seizing from his actions.

I push my hands against his chest, anger filling my blood, as I try to shove him off of me. Thankfully the alcohol makes this much easier to do, as his grip on my waist fails, and he stumbles back a bit letting our lips disconnect.

I take the space created to put my hands onto his shoulders, and I raise my knee up to his groin , forcing all my strength into hurting his most precious part, his manhood. He groans, clutching at his groin trying to not fall over from the pain, as he lets out deep breaths of pain. I glare at him in disgust.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I snap at him, the urge to run pushing me away from the scene and towards the safety of my house.

 **A/N**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER**

 **They kissed! Sort of, well it was pretty on sided lets be completely honest that was hot.**

 **How awkward is it going to be when Bella goes over there tommorow for her movie date with Jasper?**

 **Vote and comment.**

 **I love you guys and your support on this book is amazing!**


	15. You Evil Little

The next day I woke up to my cheery alarm clock right next to my ear. It was the only thing that made me crawl out of bed, just so I could make its shrilling noise stop.

When I got home last night, I ran to my room and pulled a Leah by staying in there the entire night. I didn't eat and didn't have a shower or brush my teeth. I just fell straight to sleep like it would help me push past the image of Edward drawing in closer and closer to me.

What the fuck did he think was going to happen? He drunk kisses me and expects me, me of all people to kiss him back?

This is so messed up, like seriously messed up. Edward fricking Cullen kissed me. Not even a peck on the lips, he was going in for a full out make out session. Thank god I pushed him away from me when I did. He even moaned my name. This is so weird.

He hates me. I hate him. I know for a fact if me and Jasper were to ever end and I got drunk, the last person I would kiss is Edward. Being drunk just doesn't pass as a good enough excuse for anything.

The worst thing is I'm going to have to see him today, and the arsehole defiantly has some explaining to do. Whether he remembers or not, he is going to have to explain himself.

I can't tell Leah, even though I want too. Leah can put this wall around her if she wants, but I know that deep down she still cares for Edward. You don't date someone for three years and not have a deep connection with them. They dated before me and Jasper did, and I know for a fact that breaking up with Jaz would hurt me, worse than any pain I've felt before.

As I get ready, my mind is reeling with how I'm going to approach the topic with Edward. Maybe I can talk to him about it at work tonight?

I move around my bedroom, gathering clothes for the day, and I gather them in my arms, taking them with me to the bathroom. I finally brush my teeth, regretting not doing it last night, and I look at the mess my hair is in.

I do not look good.

My skin look pale white, and shallow from the lack of sleep, and my eyes have no life in them at all. Putting my clothes down on the counter, I shred off my clothes from last night, putting them in the hamper. I shower, using my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, loving the smell as it mixes with the steam.

I exchange my towel for my clothes, and get to work on blow drying my hair. The more time I spend getting ready, the more excited I get to see Jasper, then the more I dread seeing Edward.

By the time I've eaten, Jasper has texted me telling me he is coming to pick me up, and I'm praying to God that Edward hasn't told Jasper about what happened last night. About what he did to be specific.

Venturing out into the pouring rain, I see the Audi parked along the curb, the passenger door, already open, and I can see Jasper in the drivers seat, squinting through the rain, I jog towards the car, being extra careful where I step. I grasp onto the door, dragging it closed with me, as I easily slide into the warmth of the car.

"Have a good morning?" Jasper asks, as he pushes down on the accelerator, checking his review mirrors.

"Yes thanks, you?" I ask him politely back. If only he knew that my nights were filled with terror, then again, I don't want to tell him and have him worry about me.

"It was great, can you believe that Edward made pancakes? Edward... he just woke up this morning looking like shit, but he made a huge pile of pancakes." Jasper chuckles.

Pancakes? I didn't even think Edward could cook, especially with the hangover he must have. He was seriously drunk.

"That's weird." I mutter looking out the window. Seriously weird.

"I wanted to apologise for last night, leaving you with him, I know you hate him, but thank you for taking him home. I know he can be a arsehole sometime, but he had a rough day, you know with Leah breaking up with him. It's weird, this morning he seemed more cheery, he even smiled at me." He informs me, the disbelief written on his face.

"Edward smiled?" I questioned, my eyes wide in my own disbelief.

"He looked me straight in the eye and smiled, like he had a secret."

The smile that was beginning to form on my face disappears at once. I've know Edward longer then I've wanted and he always has something up his sleeve. What Jasper just told me confirms it, without a doubt. Edward remembers what happened last night.

"It's Edward, I wouldn't be surprised if that prick did have a secret." I tell him, my voice void of the usual venom that comes along when talking about Edward.

There's a silence hanging in the air after that, and I let my mind disconnect from my worries, leaning against the window, and letting the rain patter against the side of it. The silence drags on, the only sounds are our breathing and the rain hitting the car.

"Have you spoken to Alice recently?" Jasper breaks the silence.

"No." I say, then sigh leaning off the window. "I should see her at school Monday." I add.

"I saw he the other day, when me and mum were down Port Angeles-" He begins, his eyes flickering towards me, and a pained look crossed his face. "Bella she has a huge bruise on her cheek."

"What?" I sit up straighter, twisting in my seat, giving Jasper my undivided attention.

"Yeah, she looked so surprised to see me there, because mum was with me she didn't talk to me, but she looked scared Bella."

"Oh my, you don't think her dad did that to her do you?" I ask him, and he says exactly what I was thinking.

"I hope not."

"I'll have to go see her tomorrow, ask her about it." I say aloud, making my self a personal agenda to make sure I at least call her tonight.

Know here's another thing to add to my list of worries.

I feel the engine cut off, and the car shuts down as we come to a stop outside the Cullen's house. We are parked along the curb because Edwards car is taking up the spot on the drive way. Great, he is defiantly at home.

"I rented out the Spiderman trilogy." Jasper, tells me as he unlocks his seatbelt, and I reckon he said that just to get my mind off Alice. It certainly worked, as I unlock my own seatbelt with a click, I smile at the thoughtful gesture.

"You hate Spiderman." I point out.

"True, but you love it, and I know I haven't been around much lately, so I thought this could be my way of apologising."

We both exit out of the car, rushing towards the house, and I giggle as Jasper wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me along inside with him. I'm still giggling as he opens the front door, pushing me inside of the warmth before him, he closes the door turning to grin at me. I feel a raindrop running down the tip on my nose, and his index finger, reaches out pinching my nose using his thumb aswell, and I grin pushing his arm away.

"Hey, I'm not a little kid." I laugh.

"I'm not so sure about that, you sure giggle like one." He raises one eyebrow taking a small steps closer to me.

"I don't giggle." I argue.

"You giggle all the time, especially when I tickle you." He smiles.

I'm just about to turn and make a quick escape from his grasp, but his hands grip at my waist pulling me over to him with ease. With my back pressed up against his body, I can't move as his hands attack the sensitive sides of my waist. Even through the thick material of my coat and jumper, I can feel his fingertips scratching against my sides, making uncontrollable laughter escape my mouth.

"Well this is...disturbing." Edwards voice is loud and clear, and it makes Jaspers hands stop there torture on my sides, so I can finally breathe.

Looking up my eyes instantly meet with the green eyes of a monster. He continues to smirk as his eyes peel to my own, and like Jasper said, he looks like he's hiding a secret. My grin instantly wipes off my face, and I stand straighter, feeling Jaspers arms wrap around my waist from behind, his head resting on my shoulder. Edwards eyes don't dare break from my own.

"Sorry bro, but today's movie day, hope you don't mind giving us a couple hours alone?" Jasper asks him, and I can just picture him smiling.

Edwards smirk grows even wider.

"No problem, just one question." Edward begins taking a step towards us from the other end of the short corridor.

"What's that?" Jasper questions and I can feel my heart hammer, as my whole body heats up, making my body feel like its being suffocated inside the jacket.

I'm sure Edward can see the fear on my face, as I wait for him to speak again. If this prick even dares to say anything, I will kill him. I will literal kill him this time.

"Do you know if we have any ice, my balls are hurting for some reason?" He says smugly, pretending to be clueless as he watches me intently.

"I really don't think we need to know about your balls. I think dad has a ice pack in there already." Jasper informs him.

"Thanks Jasper, I'll let you guys get on with your...date." Edward smirks, his behaviour leaving me speechless, and I let out a breath when he walks out of sight towards the kitchen.

The heat travels up to my face and I feel frozen on the inside still. The shock not quite settling down inside me, as I take in his words.

The fucking ass is enjoying this.

"God knows how he can still be smiling when he's hungover."Jasper announces, unwrapping his arms from around my waist, and I hear the zippier of his jacket being pulled down.

"Huh, yeah."I mumble, my body feeling like jelly. I pull my zippier down, and I feel like Edward last night, as I struggle to peel the hot material away from my body.

"Here let me help you with that." Jaz says as he pulls the coat easily from my arms, handing it up over my head, he places his hand under my chin anchoring it up towards him, and I take a deep breath looking into his calming blue eyes, letting them relaxes my overwhelmed body.

"Are you okay, you look really flushed?" He asks with worry, and his cold fingers graze over my cheeks, which are surely a horrible pink colour.

"I'm fine," I act nonchalant, pulling away from his touch with a little smile, trying to convince him and myself that I am indeed fine. "I think I just need a drink." I announce, taking a small step out of his touch.

"Oh, I'll go get you one, you can start the movie-"

"No, I can get the drink myself, you go start the movie."I interrupt him.

"Okay," He smiles, leaning down and giving my lips the softest of touches, before walking off into the living room.

Now, its time to deal with the prick.

I barley even think, as my face quickly turns into anger, my mind purely focused on ripping Edwards heart out. I storm towards the kitchen, bursting through the door, and there is Edward; his hands grasping the edge of the counter top, as he leans against it.

"Well that didn't take you long." He mutters, and that annoying smirk I hate grows on his face.

"I take it you remember last night." I begin, gritting the words out between my clenched teeth, as I stand in-front of the closed kitchen door glaring at him.

"I don't think someone could forget being kicked in the balls." He replies back with a sarcastic roll of his eyes, only fuelling my anger.

He knows I'm not talking about his balls.

"So, what's your excuse huh, too drunk? You thought I was someone else? Did you pop some pills as well as drowning yourself in alcohol?" I spit and I find myself moving closer to him with each question.

"No, no and no. There is no excuse." He shrugs.

"What do you mean there's no excuse? You fucking kissed me Cullen!" I snap at him, and he meets my eyes, his smirk rising as I stand in front of him, my fists clenched at my sides.

"What's the big deal?" He questions me, and I feel like I can't believe my ears.

"The big deal. You want to know what the big deal is?" I ask him, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Yeah I do." He says simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The big deal is I hate you Edward Cullen, you make me sick to my stomach, and right now it would be my pleasure in ripping your eyes out. I thought that maybe in this past week I saw some humanity in you, I even felt sorry for you last night, and then you go and try to shove your tongue down my throat-"

"I'm not a tongue kind of guy-"

"Just shut the fuck up. You of all people would be the last person I would ever think who would try to kiss me. So that's the big deal Cullen." I finish, my anger quickly wearing out along with my adrenaline.

Edward doesn't seem fazed by my words, his smirk never fading as per usual, and his venom eyes glistening as they gaze at me. I let out a deep breath through my nostrils, my nails digging into my clenched palm.

"I see." He mutters, before pushing off the counter and coming a step closer to me. "So you hate me?" He asks. What kind of question is that!

"Have you got a hearing impairment, of course I hate you." I exclaim.

"Really, because I don't think you do, I think deep down inside, you actually like me." He says, his teeth gnawing into his bottom lip, as he tries to contain his smile.

"Edward, your fucking delusional-"

"Bella! Are you okay?" I hear Jasper shout out, and I hear his footsteps loud and clear right before he pushes the door open.

He looks straight down at the space left between me and Edward, which is nothing but a slim gap, and I take a quick step back, my butt hitting the edge of the kitchen table situated in the centre of the large kitchen space.

"What's going on here?" Jasper questions, coming forward with narrow eyes looking directly at Edward.

"Nothing." I answer before Edward can say something. I know he would gladly take this opportunity to tell Jasper what happened last night.

"Edward, leave Bella alone okay." Jasper sighs, wrapping an arm around my waist and Edward watches him, all the while raising his hands in surrender.

"I haven't done anything wrong-" He says looking at me. "But if I have, I defiantly don't regret it." He sends a wink my way, and my whole body clenches as I understand his hidden meaning.

I can't help my disbelieving look, or the way my stomach churns as my eyes follow his figure, as he waltz cockily out of the door.

"I should have gotten the drink, he didn't say anything to bad did he?" Jasper questions, turning me to look at him and I shake my head still reeling his insane words around in my head.

"Come on, lets go and get this movie day started." Jasper cheers, his happy spirit not enough to make me excited.

This is Edwards fault, I was looking forward to spending my time with Jasper and then he had to go and say that. How cold he possibly not regret that kiss. It was all a big mistake, well to me it was. This anger inside me doesn't seem to die down,as Jasper guides me to the living room sofa, his arm wrapping around me and dragging me into his side. I can barely focus on the movie, as the time passes and disk two is being put in.

"Spiderman, one of my favourites." Edward cheers, the sarcasm thick in his voice as he plants himself down on the sofa next to me. My head turns to see him and in that split second I see the cocky side of him I know all to well, it's obvious that he is here to annoy me.

I hate Edward Cullen.

 **A/N**

 **MORE TO COME PEOPLE!**

 **Check out the Trailer I made at ForTheFans on youtube!**

 **So was that the reaction you expected from Edward? That he would be so calm about the whole thing, and so cocky?**

 **Hope you guys liked this, and yes Bella still hates him with a passion. How could she not! The real question is does Edward still hate her?**

 **EPOV next?**


	16. Just A Bit Of Teasing'

**Pierce the Veil- Kissing in Cars (BEAUTIFUL,BAND,VOICE,LYRICS)**

"I need to go to the bathroom." I announce, pushing off the couch, and letting Jasper's arm fall to his side.

The more time I sat in his hold with Edward sitting beside me, the more guilty I got. With every subtle touch, a small stroke on my arm, a shift so I leaned against him more, the way he tucked my hair behind my ear. Every-move Jasper made, made me want to just tell him.

I needed to tell him.

I needed to breath.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I rushed into the bathroom. My chest heaving, as I sat down on the toilet lid. My hands thrust themselves into my hair and I lent over, staring down at the floor. The clean white diamond tiles being the only thing I can see. It let me think and let my mind reel around what I should do.

My mind was swimming with thoughts, but it was like they were all jumbled off, getting lost in the waves. I couldn't grasp a hold of one thought. I couldn't process them. Couldn't think clearly enough to make a decision, to make a plan.

Barely five minutes later, I could hear scratching on the other-side of the door, and the alarming sound of the lock clicking out of place. I panicked, rushing to sit up and look normal, as Edward waltzed into the bathroom closing the door behind him like he just didn't do anything wrong.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"I snap, raising off the toilet lid, my cheeks flaming from embarrassment. "You can't just walk in here like that. There's a lock on the door for a reason. How the hell did you get in?"

"The door can open from the other side, and I have the key." He shrugs, holding up a small sliver key, before shoving it into his pocket. He leans back against the door, looking completely calm, as I stood before him fuming.

"Get the fuck out!" I nearly scream at him.

"So you going to tell Jasper yet about last night?" He questions out of the blue.

"What. Get out!" I half yell straight at his face.

"We can tell him together if you want." He suggest looking me dead in the eyes.

My jaw clenches and my eyes wander around the bathroom, subconsciously looking for a weapon. The toothbrush has a narrow end, perfect to jab into his eye sockets.

"I'm sure he would love to know what his little angel did-"

"Are you fucking delusional or have your brain cells finally become extinct. I didn't do anything, you pushed yourself upon me, and I am going to tell Jasper right now so he can give your balls another round in the boxing ring." I snap at him, my anger escalating, and my hand twitching to reach up and smack him across the face.

"Break his little heart into tiny pieces. He would dump you within a second."

No, no, Jasper wouldn't break up with me, I haven't done anything wrong...

Before I can make a move, Edward grabs both of my wrists, with both of his hands, pinning them to the bathroom wall , on either side of my head. Smirking he leans closer to me, and I push against the wall desperately trying to move away.

"I think I've found a new way to annoy you." He chuckles, his breath fanning over me, and I turn my head holding my breath in disgust. He dips his head into the crook of my neck and my whole body jumps into hyper alert, my skin tingling as his hair ghosts over my cheek. In one quick movement I am copying my actions from the other day, raising my knee to his groin.

I narrowly miss, hitting his stomach instead, but it still has the same effect, as he releases his grip on me. His groan seems to echo around the small bathroom. I give him no time to recollect himself, and push him to the side, making him fall hip first onto the sink.

I go to the one place I feel safe, and the one place I know I'll get help. I run, barrelling like a manic down the stairs, as I slide along the polished floor, and into the living room. Jasper is already getting to his feet in worry, as I run over to him, clinging my body to his in a desperate lunge. His arms a like a vice holding me to him, as I clamp my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Bella?" Jasper questions, the worry is deep in his voice, as he talks softly in my ear. "What happened baby?"

The following heavy footsteps, making there way down the steps, and my muscles lock involuntarily, making Jasper try to rub the tension in my shoulders away. I squeeze my eyes shut, hearing the faint deep breaths coming from behind me getting closer and closer.

"Bella?" Jasper questions again, and when I pull away I see his narrowed eyebrows looking over my shoulder.

"Jaz, I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away-" I plead, my eyes gazing up at him.

"Bella." Edward begins his voice like a warning in the background. "Nothing happened Jasper just a bit of teasing," he comes forward putting his hand on my shoulder. "Right Bella?"

I flinch from his touch, the even thought of it making me feel sick.

 _He will break up with you._

His words echoed in my head, as Jasper's eyes turned and looked down at me. I could see it already in his glossy eyes. He was panicking on the inside. Worrying about what has happened. I know the right thing to do is to tell him, but I'm too scared.

As stupid as it sounds, I would rather lie than lose someone so dear to me.

"Yeah just a bit of teasing." I mumble shaking Edwards hand off. "The prick just doesn't know where to stop." I snap moving so that I am beside Jasper. I reach down obtaining our hands.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asks me, his eyebrows creasing like he didn't quite believe me.

I would be surprised if he could see through my lie.

Swallowing down the urge to burst out the truth I nod, unable to talk.

"Okay, well while you were gone mum called and she needs me to go pick her up-"

"No, Jaz I need you to drive me to work." I panicked. I have no other way to get there, thanks to Edward my truck is still in the parking lot at the shop.

"I'm sorry babe, I can't just leave my mum to freeze in the cold. Edward can drive you, he's going to be going the same place as you anyway." Jasper points out, his index finger trailing across my cheek.

My eyes flicker to where Edward is standing by the doorway, a smug smirk across his face.

"You seriously can't leave me alone with him." I warn Jasper, hoping he could sense the desperation in my voice.

"Bella, just ignore him," Jaz leans down planting a brief kiss to my lips before smiling. "I love you, but I really have to go." He informs me, letting go of my hand, and reaching down the sofa for his keys and phone.

I'm stunned. Jasper gives me one last kiss to the cheek before whispering one more thing in my ear.

"He says anything out of line, you tell me." He declares, giving me a serious look, his eyes hard with anger.

Little does Jasper know, Edward has already been out of line. Way out of line.

 **A/N**

 **SOOOOO...I know your all like I don't know why Bella doesn't tell him if she loves him so much, but isn't just the same as why people cheat and don't tell there partners. They don't want to hurt them with there mistakes, they don't want to risk losing them.**

 **Personally, I have a disorder (It's not real...I hope) I can't lie. I try then five minutes later I'm telling the truth, no matter how hurtful it is. I simply can't drag out a lie.**

 **So, I hope that clears up somethings, on why Bella doesn't just tell Jasper.**

 **What do you think about Edwards new way to annoy Bella? At this point in the book do you think he is simply doing it to annoy her, or do you think he has alternative motives?**

 **And don't think Jasper is dumb for not realising or be worried about something romantic between them, hes watched them hate each other for years, them doing anything romantic is his last thought.**

 **Different PoV or stick with Bella?**

 **Wow, this is a long Author note...DAMNNNNNNN**

 **:0**


	17. Cooties

**Edward's PoV**

 _12 years ago..._

"We picked a good day to come down. La push looks so much nicer when the tide is out." I hear Mr Swan tell his wife.

I try to look up at them, but the sun blinds me, and I look straight down at the sand covered surface.

Daddy told us not to look directly at the sun, otherwise we will go blind.

"You two go and take Leah to see Billy, we will watch these three." Daddy says, his hand ruffling my hair, and I cringe away when Bella giggles pointing at my messed up hair.

"Dad." I whine, running my small fingers through it, and patting it down so it's flat, resting over my forehead.

"Thank you Carlisle. Isabella, don't go near the sea, and stay where Carlisles and Esme can see you." Mrs Swan, warns her, her fierce face making me scared to go near the water.

"Yes, mummy." Bella giggles, smiling up to her.

I stood there akwardly, next to my brother Jasper, while Bella followed our parents over to the towels laid out on the sand. We watched as she picked up a juice box, stretching it out to dad to put the straw in for her.

 _I want juice..._

As Bella walked back over, a waddle in her step as she tried to not sink into the sand, she look happily between me and Jasper.

"Can I have some?" I ask politely, looking at the straw stuck between her lips.

"Ew, no, I don't want boy cooties." She complained, in her squeaky voice.

"I don't have cooties." I refuse.

"Yes you do, all boys do." She says, slurping on her juice.

I pouted, shuffling through the warm sand, getting it caught underneath my sandals, and making my way over to my parents. I could see the cooler next to them, there adult juice mixed in with the ice next to the orange juice cartons.

"Mummy, can I have some juice?"

"What's the special word?" She questioned me, her hand reaching inside the cooler and producing one of the cartoons.

"Please." I smile, and she hands it to me, but not before pushing the straw through for me.

Taking a large sip through the straw the cold liquid is amazing against the sun heating up my body. Turning around with a grin on my face from finally having a drink, I see Jasper and Bella, laughing as they run through the sand, Jasper chasing after Bella as she laughs.

Frowning, I walk towards them slowly, cringing at the feeling of the sand, I purse my lips around the straw. Kicking off my sands next to there abandoned ones, I set down my juice box beside Bellas. Bella screams in joy, as she falls to the ground and Jasper taps her on the back, sand kicking up as he runs past her.

"Your it!" He shouts, laughing.

Bella, struggles to her feet, before chasing after him again. I run forward, finally getting some bravery to join in on the game, and run closer to Bella then what Jasper is.

"You can't catch me!" I tease, sticking my tongue out at her and running the opposite direction of Jasper.

When I look back Bella is still chasing after Jasper, and I am far away from them.

 _Why won't she chase after me?_

By the time I run across the sand, Jasper is panting along with Bella.

"I need a drink."Jasper speaks up, his voice a whisper as he walks away leaving us alone.

It's a rare time to be alone with Bella, she is either with Jasper of Leah, she doesn't play with me alot. I think she doesn't like me. I don't know why, all I have ever done is be nice to her. Maybe I can make her be friends with me?

Smiling at the idea I turn to Bella who is kicking her feet in the sand, not looking at me.

"Want to build a sand castle?" I suggest, and her mood picks up at the idea.

"Yeah!" She shrieks, her excitement, making my body light up with joy as she takes my hand and pulls us over to a pile of sand.

"We haven't got a bucket or a spade." Bella points out.

"It's okay we can use our hands." I tell her, using both of my hands to clamp some sand together.

"Okay." She giggles, copying my movements.

"Bella! Bella! Come make a sand castle with me!" Jasper calls out to her, a bucket and spade in his hands.

Without saying a thing, Bella rises and runs off to join Jasper. Just like that I am left alone again. My bottom lip quivers as I feel tears spring to my eyes. I am left alone with a clump of sand, as I hear there laughter in the distance.

Don't cry Edward, big boys dont cry, I tell myself, as I try to rub the tears out of my eyes.

"I'll build a sand castle with you Edward." I hear a high pitched voice, and look up to see Leah smiling down at me, blocking the sun from my view.

I smile weakly at her, and my eyes trail over to Bella and Jasper, wathcing there perfect sandcastle in front of them.

I hate Bella.

 **Bella PoV**

I was trying my best to ignore the idiot as he drove at an ungodly speed trying his best to annoy me. I chose the backseat instead of sitting in the passenger side. For one, I got to be further away from him and his all of a sudden touchy hands. He is right when he said he found a new way to annoy me, but I wouldn't let him annoy me, I won't let him think he has found the upper hand. For second, you had less chance dying if you were in the back, so I kept my mouth shut, letting him speed thirty miles over the limit, because I knew if we crash I had a higher chance of survival.

"You know, you could come sit up the front." Edward announces, taking a sharp turn around a bend, and I press my hand against the seats beside me, trying to hold myself in place.

I could see his eyes looking at me in the rearview mirror. Watching me, waiting for a reaction. Gritting my teeth, I reached inside my coat pocket, pulling out my phone and headphones.

"I could put some music on if you want?" He suggest, eyes flickering at me instead of the road.

Glaring at him, I push the buds into my ears, blasting whatever song was playing to full volume. If he said anything, I wouldn't hear it. I kept my eyes on the rearview mirror, watching pleased as Edward obviously grew annoyed that I was annoying him.

I kept my eyes peeled to the blurring forest passing us by. I knew if I chance a glance in front of me, I would just see eyes looking right back at me in the mirror. I don't understand why he would insist upon me telling Jasper, but when I finally went to, he looked scared, panicked even.

Thanks to Edwards crazy driving, we pulled into the car park a couple minutes later, and I barely waiting for the car to stop, before I had my seatbelt unlocked and my hand on the door handle. When the engine cut off, I was pulling the door open, and slamming it behind me, knowing Edward would be pissed off that I wasn't taking care of his baby.

I looked at my poor abandoned truck, and I couldn't wait to get in in at drive home in peace. Storming ahead, I shove my hands into my pocket, trying to keep them warm, as I make my way into the building, barely giving the automatic doors a chance to open.

I knew he wasn't far behind me, I could sense it.

Opening the staff room door, I shrug off my coat, hanging it up on a peg,and scrawling my name into the piece of paper, writing the time down .I hate saturdays. The full shift I have to suffer through. My day gets worse as I look down at the sheet seeing I'm on stacking duty.

Great.

Abandoning my headphones, and leaving them in my coat pocket along with my phone and keys. I jump when Edwards arm scrapes past mine, he looks at me over his shoulder but I quickly look down, seeing the stained floor where a large dried up stain has soaked into the concrete. But there are no glass shards to be found.

Walking over to a brown cardboard box, I pull out a spare teal top, as I left my work clothes at home. Edward hands his coat up, as I pull the top over my head, the size just a bit too small for me, but it was either that or one four sizes up. As, I go to walk out, Edward grabs my arm, and I freeze closing my eyes.

Count to ten, if he doesn't let go, punch him, I tell myself.

1...2...

"Bella, can you stop giving me the silent treatment." Edward demands, spinning me around and letting go of my arm.

His eyebrows are narrowed, and he looks pissed off, his eyes in slits as they glare into my own. The green, looks too dark, it makes him look like he has black iris. His head it tilted slightly, his neck muscles pulling as he clenches his jaw.

"Bella." He snaps, raising his fingers in front of my face, and snapping them.

"I'll stop giving you the silent treatment, when you stop touching me." I inform him, turning to walk away again, but he grabs me and spins me. I raise an eyebrow, directing my eyes pointedly to when his hand is wrapped around my arm. With a huff, he lets me go from his hold.

"Whats the big deal, I'm just messing with you." He chuckles, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Well, I don't like you touching me, so just stop it." I insists. "You know I thought we were actually getting somewhere a week ago. We were being civilized with each other, we were acting like normal people. Then you had to go and kiss me and everything went to shit again!"

"To be fair I was drunk-"

"Edward, why...you know what, fuck it, I've got work to do." I say, my voice trails off at the end, as I escape from him, and pick up one of the boxes of a metal trolley, taking it down to the sweet section.

I know if I asked him why he persistently has to be a dick towards me, I would have got a sarcastic response from him.

I give up with him. His mood swings are going to be the death of me. I wish he Leah would have never had broken up with him, I know that was what broke him , what made him go back to his old ways of pissing me off.

Pissed off, my eyes keep flickering towards the front of the shop, where Edward is happily relaxing against the counter playing with my usual distraction, the pack of gum. I'm still jumpy, and I can't help it, everytime someone enters the shop, my eyes zone in on them, judging them, trying to asses if there safe of not. I know it's stupid to judge a woman walking down aisle her hand wrapped around her toddlers, but everything makes a alert siren ring in my head.

Traumatic experience like what I suffered through won't just disappear over night, I'm going to have to live with this fear of looking over my shoulder for god knows how long.

I make it nearly two hours, with a fifteen minute break in between my shift, before I am collapse on the floor. I don't even care that my back is pressed against a shelf full of condoms and pregnancy tests, I need a break. Wiping the light sheen of sweet off my forehead, I spread my legs out infront of me, like a starfish.

Some manual labours don't give us store staff enough credit. Can you imagine constantly picking up a object, checking the date on it then putting it on a shelf. The constant stretching for the high shelves, the bending down for the lower shelves. Its the most exercise I've ever done in my life. I may be skinny, but that does not me I am fit.

"Bella?" I hear Edward's voice getting closer to me, his footsteps my guide as I close my eyes.

I groan as a form of answer, making Edward chuckle, and I feel the shelf behind me wobble as his body slumps down beside mine. The warmth he is radiating, making my overheated body even more uncomfortable.

"Tired?" He questions, and it's such a ordinary question to ask someone, I'm surprised.

"Exhausted."I answer him tentatively, peeling an eye open, and titling my head towards him.

His knees are pulled up, with his elbows resting on top of his knees, and both his hands clasped round a water bottle. His bottom lip disappearing as it's pulled in to his mouth by his teeth, as he focuses on the shop floor below us.

"You can have some of my water if you want?" He offers, raising his hand and outstretching the bottle towards me, which looks cold, with condensed droplets dripping down the side.

I narrow my eyes at him from the offer. It makes me suspicious of why he is being so nice to me all of a sudden. Did my words actually get to him? Did I make something click in this idiots brain?

"I don't have cooties." He chuckled, pushing the bottle more towards my frozen fingers.

"Uh, thanks." I mumble, taking the half drunken bottle from him and twisting the lid off.

Edward watches me like a zoo animal, as I press the bottle to my lips, greedily gulping down the continents, making my dried up throat feel refreshed, and my muscles seem to relax by the feeling of the cold liquid running through my body.

When I let it go from my lips and I twists the cap so its back on; even though there is barely any water left in it. I outstretch the bottle back to Edward and hes smiling at me, that dimple popping out on his cheek, like he has a secret, he takes the bottle from my grasp.

"What? Did you do something to the water?" I panic.

It tasted fine to me, but you never know when the drink came from the spawn of satan.

"No, I did nothing to the water." He chuckles shaking his head, brushing back the long strands that fall over his face.

"Then what?" I question leaning back against the shelf.

"Nothing." He shrugs, his fingers playing with the label on the bottle. "I'm sorry for touching you, and kissing you I guess."

"You guess?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well it was funny." He jokes, looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Getting your balls kicked was funny?" I chuckle.

"Well it was a first experience." He admitted like he was proud. "I'm sorry, I guess I just got confused, I just broke up with Leah, and it's like I just latched onto the first person with boobs."

"Even if that person is me?" I can't help but question is surprise. Boobs or no boobs, were practically mortal enemies.

"Even if it's you." He sighs, shaking his head as a smirk grows on his face. Without saying a word he stands up brushing the dirt of his denim jeans and holding the water bottle in his left hand, outreaching his right one towards me, he raises one eyebrow. "I can help you up right? I mean that counts as touching-"

Rolling my eyes, I take his hand, and throwing a football must take a lot of muscle, as I nearly lift up off the ground with the strength he uses to pull me up. I wobble a bit, before finally finding my banacle again.

"Thanks for apologizing." I tell him honestly, letting go of his hand quickly, and dropping it to my side.

"No problem, bitch." He winks at me, and I try to force it away but my smile grows and I look up at the ceiling shaking my head.

"Dick." I mutter though my smile.

Did I believe that Edward was going to stop touching me? No. I was glad that he seemed to be genuine when he apologized, but Edward is unpredictable. I mean he offered me his water. Maybe, just maybe we can try to be civilized again.

Or maybe that would just be a hopeless wish that could never come true.

Only time will tell.

The time the shift ends I am thanking the lords, and so it my aching back and arms. I need a nice hot bath and ice cream. Walking down the freshly stacked shelves, feeling accomplished I walk towards the staff room, where Edward disappeared into about ten minutes ago.

Of course when I walk into the dim lit room, with the eco saving light turned on above us, I see Edward leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Can I ask you a question?" He ask straight away, like the words have been lingering on his tongue for a while now.

"That depends, does it relate to sex, the size of your penis, or anything in general that will make me punch you?" I question, sarcastically, walking over to the piece of paper, and signing out.

"No, nothing like that, it's serious-" He begins waiting for me to turn around. "Why didn't you tell Jasper the truth?" He questions, eyes peering at me through slits.

"Why does it matter, you clearly didn't want me to tell him." I point out, looking away from him as I take my coat off its hanger.

"I'm not dumb, Jasper would have killed me."

"Then why does it matter why I didn't tell him?" I demand, trying to pull my jacket on without losing balance.

"Because, if you loved him, you would tell him."

"I'm not telling him, because I love him." I fire back straight away, offended that he would say such a thing.

"But if you truly loved him, if he was your everything like you say he is, then you would have told him straight away. So maybe, you don't love him as much as you think you do." He points out, pursing his lips and looking up towards the ceiling.

"That is the most stupidest thing you have ever said to me, and you have said some pretty stupid shit." I snort, reaching down and pulling the zipper of my black parka straight up to where my waist is.

His eyes flicker back down to me, narrowing at me with judgey eyes.

"Think about it. It's easy to convince yourself your in love with someone, but it's another thing actually being in love with your just convincing yourself you in love with him, when in truth, all you see him as is a friend." He tells me, and in one swift motion he is smirking and walking away from me, leaving me by myself in the gruby staff room.

He's being completely ridiculous. I'm not telling Jasper what happened, because I love him, the thought of losing him would break me. I know I want to be with Jasper, I always have since I knew what a boyfriend was. He was always the one on my mind. He is my one true love, he's the only person I have ever loved. He was my first everything, we share something special with each other.

He's like my bestfriend.

What does Edward know about love anyway? I could imagine his heart is black and shriveled up, hopeless of ever beating for another person even again.

Jasper makes me happy, he makes me smile, and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Isn't that what love is supposed to feel like? The overwhelming feeling of pure happiness when your with them. The spark you feel when there skin makes contact with your own .The way the air around you begins to become shallow when they say I love you.

Thats what its like in the movies and in the novels...

What am I doing? Am I really doubting my feelings for Jasper right now? I can't be. This is all Edwards fault, for putting those stupid words into my head. He acts so nice, and then he has to go and say something like that, putting these dark thoughts inside my head.

Groaning aloud to myself, I storm out of the staff room slamming the door shut behind me. Headlights flash over the shop, as his stupid shiny volvo pulls out of the parking lot. I burst past the counter door, trying to get rid of the jumbled thoughts constantly whirling around in my head.

Love.

Love.

Love.

The word was thumping in my head, and all I wanted to do was get home, and do something productive to take my mind of the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Fucking Edward."I spit allowed, my body moving at a extraordinary speed, as I hit the button for the shutters to close.

Not waiting for them to shut and check if the shop is secure, I storm across the parking lot, my face tight and my arms crossed over my chest. My abandoned truck looks dead under the one street light illuminating the abandoned lot. Ramming my key into the lock, and not giving care to the poor metal, I slide into the cold car, slamming the door shut behind me.

Once I'm in the car, I stop for a second, my breathing shallow as I grip my hands onto the large, thin material of the steering wheel. Feeling the clamminess of my hands, I leaned my head down on the wheel, pressing my forehead against the back of my hands. Taking in a deep calming breaths, I let the silence enveloped me, as I sat there in the eerie car park, trapped with my thoughts.

Do I love Jasper?

Why am I thinking about this?

Do I want to spend the rest of my life with him?

Why am I even questioning this?

Do I even know what love is?

"I'm a mess." I mutter slamming my head down onto the metal steering wheel. "Fuck." I wince, cringing as I rub my stinging forehead, trying to make it stop.

As always this is Edwards fault.

Pulling out my phone, I scroll through my contacts until I reach the shopping bag emoji. Hovering over it for a couple seconds, I hit call.

"Alice, can I stay over yours tonight, I really need to talk to someone." I tell her, the desperation in my voice seems to be enough for her.

"Of course you can." She tells me without missing a beat.

"I'm just going to go home and pick up some things, I'll be over there soon."

 **A/N**

 **Okay, I know some of you hate me for not doing a present EPoV but it would give to much away, but this flashback should give you some hints anyway. I have so many ideas for the direction this story is going to go in. Some of you may hate it, majority of you will love it. Either way, I'm excited to get my ideas out of my head and into writing.**

 **The support for this book is amazing, seriously. I don't write to make great stories (Even though doing that is great too) I just write because I have a lot to write about.**

 **I would rather have 30 people read my book then thousands, because then I get scared that my writing is too bad or what I'm writing doesn't make sense or isn't good enough.**

 **But I still write, because I just think to myself "Its just a book." Which it is, and it's your guys comments that push me onwards to carry on writing, even when I feel like what I'm writing is complete and utter shit.**

 **Thank you so much, I hope you guys like the plot I have started to create and I hope you guys are excited to finally watch Bellward blossom!**


	18. Baby

**Bella PoV**

 **13 years ago...**

Break time.

My smile broke out on my face, as we were dismissed. I grabbed my pink, puffy rain coat, slipping it on as Edward slid his on beside me. He grinned towards me.

"Let's play tag!" He says, his squeaky voice full of excitement.

"Yeah." I giggle, getting more and more excited by the second.

I really like Edward. I really, really, really like him. He always plays with me. Oh, and he's really funny. He called Miss Veronica a poppy head.

Me and Edward took off into a run out of the small nursery, and onto the small concrete playground. The floor was wet, and thanks to my large boots, I wasn't going to fall.

I fall a lot!

I spotted the lunch lady handing out cartons of juice as soon as I looked around. Me and Edward only had to share one sneaky smile before running over to her.

She looked like my Nana.

She outstretched her wrinkly hand towards me a cartoon in her hand.

"What's the magic word?" She asks, with her croaky voice.

"Please." Me and Edward sang, swaying from side to side.

She handed them over and once she looked away to sever another person, Edward stood on his tip toes, reaching the tray and taking another juice.

My eyes grew wide and he laughed pulling me away from the angered kids who saw what he did.

"Edward, you can't just take that." I whine, looking at his extra juice.

"It's not for me it's for you." He tells me, holding the juice cartoon out to me. "I know you loveeee juice." He sings, pushing it into my hands.

I grinned.

I do love juice.

Isabella don't drink so much, you will need to go potty, my mother's voice rang out in my head.

"Thank you." I told Edward smiling as I took the extra juice cartoon from him.

I skip along Edward's side as we make our way over to one of the benches. We take a seat upon the cold, wet metal.

Screwing off the lids for the juice, we take sips, looking across the playground at the older kids playing football.

There really tall, and scary.

I'm glad I have Edward to play with.

As I turn towards him, I see him looking at the older kids. Staring at them, smiling as they chuckle and punch one another.

"I want to be a big boy." Edward exclaims, swinging his legs.

"Why?" I ask, swinging my legs along with him, and unscrewing the lid to the next juice box.

"Because, big boys get nice things. Jasper gets nice things." Edward points out, putting his empty juice carton down.

"Leah doesn't get nice things. She gets told off a lot." I say.

Leah is one year older then me, just like Jasper, but I never play up like her. She is always getting in trouble.

"Your it!" Edward shouts, poking my arm and jumping off the chair laughing.

"Hey, not fair!" I whine, sliding off the bench, feeling the wetness from the seat.

Leaving my two empty juice carton on the bench, I run after him. He is really fast. I huff, finding it hard to breath as I laugh though my tiredness.

We run around a pole. Every time he goes right, I go left. We are going backwards and forward, backwards and forwards.

"Edward! Stay still." I whine, trying to reach my arm out and tag him.

"Never." He laughs, finally running away from the pole.

I purse my lips, but run after him once I see him trip over. He gets up looking back at me, seeing me gaining on him. Quickly he gets up, running off, and I want to cry in frustration. He's to fast.

I feel the disgusting warmth before I realise what I'm doing. My own pee travels down my legs, and straight into my boots. I'm warm, wet and my once baggy jeans are now clinging to my skin. I just wet myself.

"Oh my god, did she just wet herself." One of the older boys exclaim, and through my blurry, tear filled eyes, I can see the group of boys stop playing football, and coming over to me.

"Oh my god she did. What a loser." A guy snorts, looking down upon me.

Tears rush out of my eyes as I cry in embarrassment. My lip shaking uncontrollably, and my body shaking as loud sobs escape me.

"She's such a baby." I hear Edwards voice sneer, and I fell my heart break when I raise my head and see him standing by the older boys laughing at me.

He doesn't even look sorry.

He looks evil.

I suck in my bottom lip, swallowing down my sobs, as the stand around me looking at my soiled jeans. The large dark stain covering them noticeable against the slight drizzle of rain the air.

"Have you not gone through potty training yet?" One of the boys cooed at me, and I sniffled, wiping at my sore eyes.

"Stop it!" I scream at him, a pathetic hiccup escaping my mouth afterwards.

They laugh, and the boy beside Edward slings his arm around Edward's shoulder and pulls his smaller body against his own.

"You wanna play ball?" The boy asks him, and the excitement in Edward's eyes breaks my heart even more.

"Yeah!" He shouts in his high pitched voice.

I stand there, feeling embarrassed and disgusted, but most of all heartbroken. I thought he was my friend. I thought he liked me. I thought he cared.

Edward walks away without even a glance at me, and I break down in sobs all over again. People in my kindergarten class watching me with weary eyes.

I don't know what to do!

"Don't cry Bella. I'll go get Miss Veronica." I hear a soft, quite voice tell me, and I rub my sore eyes, using my jacket to wipe at my wet cheeks.

"Awe Isabella, did you have a accident?" Miss Veronica asks me, soothingly bending down to my height. Only then do I notice Jasper standing next to her smiling at me softly.

I nod, embarrassed.

"Don't worry we will get you cleaned up." She tells me, outstretching her hand for me to hold.

I sniffle, letting her big hand engulf mine. Another hand holds onto my free hand, and I'm surprised its as small as mine. I look to my left seeing Jasper holding my hand smiling at me like a goof.

"Don't worry Bella, I wet myself to. Its going to be okay." He tells me happily, and it actually makes me smile, even though my heart aches.

Looking back at Edward playing with the older boys, his carefree laugh, with no worry over me at all I feel something towards him I have never felt before for someone. Hate. Pure hatred.

I hate Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Present day**

* * *

I push my heavy backpack further up my shoulder, hesitantly raising my fist to the door. I wonder how Alice managed to negotiate with her father for me to come over and actually stay the night. I'm sure she was going to tell me that I couldn't come over, because her dad found some way to ground her.

"Dad, I can get it." Alice loud voice travels through the door and I stand there awkwardly listening in on the argument inside.

"I just want to make sure it is Bella and not some boy you have invited over." Her dads deep and demanding voice makes even me scared for poor Alice who suffers from theses kinds of scoldings every day.

"Dad. I wouldn't do that." Alice whines.

I can see a large shadow approaching the door, and I straighten myself out, tucking my hair behind my ears. My eyes grow wide as the door is yanked open, and I see a frustrated little Alice standing behind her six foot five dad. She's already in her luminous, fluffy pink polkadot pajamas. Swallowing hard as he narrows his eyes at me, and leans out the door frame looking left and right beside the house, and peering over the bushes covering the front path.

"Hello Mr Brandon, thank you for letting me stay here for the night." I tell him trying to be as polite as I can be, while on the inside I more nervous than a cat near water.

"That's alright Isabella, I don't mind the Chiefs daughter coming over for a visit. May I ask why your staying the night?" He questions, his large bushy eyebrows fanning over his dark eyes making him even more daunting.

"Just girly talk," I answer simply, and Alice rolls her eyes, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside making me push her dad as I'm dragged inside.

"Sorry Mr Brandon, nice talking with you." I call out to him, as I watch my feet moving quickly to try and keep up with the pixie dragging me down the corridor to her room.

Her door is covered in a array of brightly cover feathers, paint splatters and stickers. No doubt from last year when we all chipped in to buy her that overly priced art set for her fashion passion. When were dragged into her luminous pink room, the door slams shut behind us, and the pink fluffy fairy lights are the only light in the room.

Alice skips over a huge smile on her face as she jumps onto her bed, sitting on the edge facing me. I stand there one arm clutched onto the strap of my bag and the other in my coat pocket. Looking around the room, I try to see if there is anything different, but it's pretty hard to make out anything.

"Alice, why is it so dark?" I chuckle.

The fairy lights are useless.

It's like lighting up a room with one candle, one part it's bright and the rest is barely noticeable.

"My light bulb broke, and my dad said if I want a new light bulb I have to pay for it." She tells me rolling her eyes.

"Your dads making you pay for a light bulb?" I repeat. "That's ridiculous." I scoff, walking over to the bed and collapsing down beside her, laying down as my feet hang over her double bed.

Alice does the same laying beside me and her short, black spiky hair tickles my cheek as it fans out around her.

"Bella, I know you didn't come over hear to talk about a light bulb, so what's wrong, what do you need to talk about so urgently?" She questions, getting straight to the point.

That was the thing with Alice, unlike Rosalie, I could depend on her to just sit and listen and try to help me out as best as she can. Alice was the person to introduce me to the world of boyfriends, kissing and she was the only one I deepened on when I started puberty. When I was too scared to talk to mum or Leah, I knew I had Alice who could understand.

I sigh, slinging my arm over my eyes and groaning.

"Oh no, its really serious isn't it. Do I need to go and get the ice cream tub and whip cream?" She questioned, raising off the bed and I chuckled, throwing my arm of my face and pushing her back down onto the bed beside me.

I stare at the cracks in the ceiling wondering if this is a good idea. The questions haven't left my thoughts in the two hours I left Edward, but now I'm considering to try and justify the doubts in my mind. To just push them away.

"Bella, whatever it is you can tell me. You can trust me." Alice soothes, her hand intertwining with my own, and I take in a deep calming breath.

"It's...it's just something Edward said." I begin, letting out the breath I was holding.

"That's it? Bella, Edward says stupid things to you all the time-"

"I know, but this was different. It just got me all confused, and I'm doubting myself, and I can't stop wondering about stuff and my brain feels like it's going to explode." I list of frustrated with myself.

"What did he say?" Alice asks really intrigued now by what seemed to have made me into such a mess.

"To sum it up, he told me that I didn't really love Jasper and that I just think I love him."

"That's ridiculous, of course you love Jasper. You two were always stuck together, for as long as I've know you to, you've literally been stuck together with some invisible glue." Alice points out, and I can't see her face as she is beside me, but I can tell for her voice she is highly doubting anything I'm saying.

"But what if he's right Alice. This week Jaspers been distant, I know it's not his fault, but the time when we were apart, I- I well to be completely honest with you Alice, his absence, it was just a passing thought. I didn't care that he was away." I admit.

"Bella, that doesn't mean you don't love him." Alice points out.

"When I'm with him, he makes me happy, and I love him for that, but when it comes down to touching and feeling. I don't know, it just sometimes it feels like I'm kissing my best friend. What if I only think of him as a friend?" I panic, the questions inside my head now being voiced.

Alice sighs.

"Only you can answer that question Bella. I think what Edward said has just gotten into your head and your over thinking things because of that. Next time your with Jasper just think about how he makes you feel. How he truly makes you feel." Alice advises.

There's a beat of silence before I decide that she better know the full story.

"Edward kissed me on Saturday." I say calmly.

I wasn't prepared for the reaction that I got.

One minute I'm laying down looking at the ceiling the next, I have a body sitting on top of my hips, and a wide eyed pixie staring down at me, black spiky hair surrounding everywhere I look. She looks like she just saw a ghost.

"You what! Does Jasper know! Oh my god, did you like it? Was it romantic?"

"Alice! It's Edward don't be so disgusting. He was drunk, he kissed me I kicked him and ran, its no big deal." I quickly informed her, trying my hardest to calm her down.

She gets excited by the smallest things.

"Sorry, its just it's Edward, and it's you. I just... I knew you two secretly loved each other." She gasped her smile growing taking over the shock.

My eyebrows narrow confused as I try to get my head around what she's saying.

"One, there is no way in hell we would fall in love, ever. And secondly, he was drunk. Drunk, okay. It was a big mistake, and it's forgotten, about. Were on sort of mutual terms."

"You mean you don't hate him?" She smiles, giddy.

"I mean there are times when he isn't a prick, not that I don't hate him. I don't think I will ever be able to not hate him." I mutter the last part.

"Oh Bella, I know you won't hate him forever." Alice giggles, raising her hand and pinching at my cheek.

"Oh, yes of course I forgot that you can read the future." I sarcastically roll my eyes, and she taps the bridge of my nose.

"I can, and I know that sooner than you think, you two will actually like each other." She announces confident.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." I snort.

 **A/N**

 **Who do feel more sorry for now, baby Bella or baby Edward?**

 **Yep, Bellas having doubts, is Jasper really her love, or her friend? What do you think?**

 **For once Edward has spoken some wise words.**

 **Bella still needs to have a talk with Alice on her bruise, and a big football game is going to come up.**

 **What could possibly happen next?**

 **Find out soon XD**

 **All of you readers are amazing. Every review I get brightens me up so much. I wake up, open my emails, and the first thing I read through are your reviews. They give me inspiration and the motivation to carry this on and not just leave it half finished. You guys are this story's heart, your keeping it _alive_.**

 **great2read**

 **I understand where your coming from, and I'm sorry if my analogy angered you. I didn't mean for it to come across as sexual abuse. If this was the case would have Jacob been charged and put in Jail, his kissed Bella against her will. Its the same sort of situation as that but Edward is drunk. Edward was never going to force herself upon her because that is wrong. He simply was aiming for a reaction because it humoured him how annoyed she was. No sexual abuse at all. Why Bella isn't telling Jasper will be more clear as the story moves on, it's just now that it will be a bit confusing to you as a reader. I hope this clear it up, and I'm glad you shared your opinion, because I love that your reading the story, loving it and having your own opinions on it. Your Amazing!**


	19. He Did This?

_Jasper coughs next to me, looking out the windshield, his hands folded in his lap. The music is a quiet hum in the background, as we both sit there in a awkward silence. Was this how the end of first dates were meant to go?_

 _Were parked outside my house, so I could just get out of the car and go to bed, but I feel like there is something missing. So, I'm sitting here, waiting for whatever is missing to magically appear._

 _"Uh, that restaurant had really nice food." Jasper speaks up, turning his nervous eyes towards me, begging for some sort of conversation._

 _"Yeah, I've never been to Bella Itallia before." I comment, and then were back to the awkward silence again._

 _I'm only sixteen and I know Jaspers only one year older then me, but why does that one year make him seem so much more mature than me. I didn't know what to expect my first date ever to go like, but I didn't think it would be as awkward as this._

 _"Bella?" Jasper speaks up, dragging me out of my thoughts._

 _"Yeah." I answer him in a quiet voice._

 _"This is weird right?" He questions me, turning in his seat to face me._

 _"Really weird." I let out a breath of release, turning in my seat to look at him._

 _"I-I really like you Bella." He tells me, smiling and looking up at my through his eyes lashes._

 _He's the first person to ever say those words to me. The honesty behind his eyes, his smile, the way hes looking at me with such love and care, it makes my heart come to life, like it's been waiting for someone to beat for._

 _"I really like you to Jasper." I tell him, and if it's possible his smile grows even wider, before he looks over my shoulder and chuckles._

 _"I think your dad is waiting for you." He tells me, and of course when I look behind me the curtains quickly move, a shadow of a man viably stood behind them._

 _"I better go then." I mumble, looking down at my entwined fingers, and biting down on my bottom lip._

 _I feel Jaspers warm hand press down on top of mine, as his other hnad cups my cheek. I gulp, scared as his face draws nearer and nearer to mine._

"Morning, Bella!" I nearly scream from the very noise of Alice's shrill voice so close to my ear.

"Alice what the fuck!" I yell at her sitting up in her bed, my back pressed against her sticker covered headboard. My heart pounds against my ribcage, as my breath catches to try and even out again, as I pant.

"Shhh," she presses her finger to her lips, clambering onto the bed beside me. "You'll wake up my dad." She warns me and I give her an incredulous look.

 _Is she serious right now?_

"Well you certainly woke me up." I pant, and then my eyes travel to her eye. I never noticed last night, so she must have had a ton of make up on her face. But now, with natural light filling the room, and her face a fresh blank canvas I can see the fading purple and black bruise surrounding her eye.

"Alice, what happened to your eye?" I asked her gently, and she winced at my question looking down at the tangled mess of bed sheets below her. "Alice?" I pressed as she continued to not meet my eye.

"It was a accident, he didn't mean to do it-" She begins, pulling at the duvet, her nimble fingers shaking slightly as she does so.

"Alice, if your dad hits you its not an accident, thats just downright abuse." I say, angered that she is trying to justify his actions.

"What?" She question confused looking up at me, her red eyes rimmed with tears. "My dad didn't hit me... It was Mike." she whimpers, looking down and twisting the frail fabric in her hands again.

"Mike? As in Mike Newton the jock with a dick for a brain?" I ask, completely stunned.

She nods slightly and I see a tear start to make its trail down the side of her face. I'm completely baffled by this point, and angered that I wasn't there for Alice when she needed me. I was too caught up in my own drama filled life.

"What the hell were you doing with Mike anyway, didn't Jasper and Emmett both warn you too stay away from that guy?" I remind her.

They were on the football team with Mike, they knew how he operated around women. They warned all of us to stay as far as way from the guy as possible. Thankfully anytime he tried to approach me, I had Jasper latched onto my arm as protection. Mike was not afraid of girls, but when it came to people of the same sex he quivered in his boots, crying for his mummy.

He's like Curly from Of Mice and Men. **(SORRY IF YOU DON'T GET THIS REFERENCE)**

"I was. I-I was in the girls changing room, just trying to waste time. I didn't want to come home early, I knew I'd just get shouted at if I did. Then he walked in-" I nearly stopped breathing at what she told me next. "He touched me, and grabbed me, I tried to run away, but then he hit me. I think he was as shocked as I was, and he just ran away, and left me there." She tells me, her voice blank as she stares at the bed below her. A silent tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Alice." I tell her, my voice cracking as I fight back my tears. If I start crying I know it will only make her cry, and we'll just be a crying mess for minutes, maybe even hours.

"It wasn't your fault." She sniffs, looking up at me with a defeated smile.

"It wasn't yours either." I tell her, looking her dead in the eyes, letting the silence fill the air.

The silence surrounded us, for a while. Both of us just relaxing, that is until we hear the heavy footsteps of Alice's father, making his way down the corridor towards the bathroom.

"Did you really think my dad would hit me?" She asks, with a lopsided smile, creeping further up the bed to lay next to me mirroring my position. I grin, glad that she seems a bit better, and I pull my legs up, wrapping my arms over the top of my knees.

"Well, it kind of made sense to me." I say.

"I know he's strick. Really strict, but he would never hurt me, ever." She reassures me, leaning her head on top of my shoulder. "What are you going to do about Jasper?" She asks me, diverting to a different topic, and putting me on the spot.

"I don't know. Do what you said, see how I feel about him, how I truly feel." I answer her.

"What if you only love him as a friend?" She asks me.

"I don't know." I tell her honestly.

* * *

Before going home that night, I took a different route, driving in the direction of the Cullens house. I should tell Jasper what really happened to Alice. I should also try and understand my feelings for him before I spend all night fretting over it.

Pulling in behind Edwards volvo, I cut off the engine, and take a deep breath. Looking at the house before, me, I look upstairs at the window facing the front of the house. The only window with the light on, has a shadow behind the curtain, as the material is pulled away. I see a small glimpse of Edward, his white top and grey tracksuit bottoms all I see before he disappears again.

I Jasper is actually at home, I should have called him to make sure.

Silently, praying that Jasper is home and not just Edward I get out of the warm truck and venture out into the freezing afternoon air, rain splattering my face in every direction. I shove my hands into my pockets, keeping my head down watching my sneakers, as I walk up there driveway to there porch.

I raise my fist giving the door a few knocks before shoving my hand deep into my warm pocket again. The door swings open pretty quickly, revealing a panting, sweat covering Edward minus the shirt I saw him wearing not even five minutes ago.

"Bella, what a surprise." He says sarcastically crossing his arms over his broad chest, and leaning against the door frame.

"Is Jasper here?" I ask him politely, keeping my eyes on his face, where a bead of sweat trails down the side of his face.

"He's in the kitchen. I thought maybe you came to see me." He smirks, raising his hand and brushing it through his auburn locks.

"I don't know what would ever make you think that." I say motone and as I go to walk past him he side steps blocking my way. I take a step back away from him rather then using his chest as a wall to balance on.

"Have you been thinking about what I said?" He questions me, his tall frame looming over me, making me feel small and fragile.

It's all I can think about you dick.

"Not at all. Now if you will excuse me." I snap, agitated.

I shove past him, hearing his cocky chuckle as I rush to get away from him. When I bust through the kitchen door, I see Jasper jump at the sudden intrusion, holding a sauce covered wooden spoon in my directed, chest moving heavily, and eyes wide.

I raise my hands in surrender.

"Put the spoon down, I mean you no harm." I tell him quickly, my face dead serious, before a smile cracks out across my face.

"Don't burst in like that, I could have hurt you." He huffed, throwing the wooden spoon back into the saucepan filled with pasta and sauce, the steam rising off it, making the delicious smell of food consume the air around us.

"Yes Jaz, I'm sure you could really do some damage with that spoon, I'm lucky to have come out alive." I say sarcastically, crossing the kitchen grinning as I walk over to him.

"I could have." He smirks, meeting me half way and as I go to hug him he snakes his arms around my waist, tilting his head to the side and pressing his soft plump lips against mine.

I push my lips against his, closing my eyes and trying to enjoy it. He twists his head more to the side, hands grabbing at my coat, pulling me even closer to him so were flush against each other. I move against his lips, but it feels so different now. It feels so weird.

No, I love him...but why doesn't it feel like it used to.

I pull away, putting my hand over his that are on my waist and pushing them away from me. His mouth is still slightly parted, confused as I gently push him away from me taking the smallest of steps back to create some distance.

"Whats wrong?" He asks confused.

"Nothing. I can't stay long, I just thought you should know about Alice." I started. I pulling the old, switch the topic trick out the bag.

"You spoke to her about the bruise?" He guess, and gestures for me to come and take a seat at the small dining table situated in the middle of the kitchen. Taking the seat opposite him, I fold my hands on top of the table, and tell him an exact repeat of the story that Alice told me.

"Fucking Mike. I knew he was a dick to girls, but I never thought he would do something like that. How is she?" He questions, the anger buried deep behind his eyes, and I have only ever seen Jasper anger a few times.

"She's fine, well I think see is. I think we should go an pick her up tommorow for school."

"Do you think her dad will be okay with that?" He warns me with a raised eyebrow, knowing just how Alice's dad is about guys.

"I'm sure he will be fine with it." I shrug, not really knowing, but it's at least worth a shot.

"You want some pasta bake?" Jasper suggest, standing quickly to his feet, and walking back over to the saucepan which was starting to make a sizzling noise.

"No, I'm was only stopping by to tell you that, I thought you would want to know." I say, standing to my feet, and brushing down my coat.

"Oh, okay. Well, Edwards driving himself to school tomorrow, because you know Leah, so I guess Alice can take his spot. I'll see you tommorrow babe." He grins, walking over towards me, and enveloping me in a hug. I hug him back, tucking my head into the crook of his neck, as he plants a kiss onto my neck.

"I love you." He mumbles into my ear, his voice sounding deep and rich so close to me.

I close my eyes taking a deep breath.

"I love you too." I say quietly, before pulling away and giving me a small smile.

Walking out of the much to warm room, filled with steam, I instantly spot Edward standing beside the door, his Jaw hard and face like stone as he meets my eyes. Almost instantly I glare at him in realisation.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" I snap at him.

How dare he do such a thing? I was talking to Jasper in private. I'm sure Alice doesn't want what happened spread around the school. And now the biggest mouth of all of Forks knows.

"Did that really happen to Alice?" He questions, eyes hard full of hate, but not aimed at me for once.

"Just stay out of it Edward." I warn him, threatening him with my eyes, as I walk past him, feeling the dark warmth of his stare on my retreating figure.

* * *

The next day the weather was as bad as it always. Rain spattered against the car window, as we awaited to see if Alice would be driving with us. We texted her that we were here, weather or not her dad lets her carpool with us is a whole different story.

Leah sat in the back perfectly content with her headphones on, bobbing along to the music. Jasper sat there, his hands both on the steering wheel as the engine was kept on below us. I was, leaning against the window, eyes focused on the door waiting for it to open.

Of course when it did open, Alice scurried out into the rain towards her, but not before her dad gave her a stern warning, squinting through the rain and watching every step she took. I waved akwardly at him, glad I'm safe in the car and don't have to have an awkward conversation with me. All he does is send me a stern nod, and keeps his hard eyes locked onto the car.

"Thanks for picking me up guys, my car was actually running low on fuel, so I would have had to walk home." Alice informs us, as she locks in her seat belt, bushing the wet hair that is sticking to her forehead.

"No problem Alice, I'll drop you off after school as well, after I drop Bella and Leah off at there house." Jasper tell her, his smile warm and friendly towards her as he looks at her through the rearview mirror.

"Oh you don't have to-" She quickly says, and I twist in my seat to glare at her through the small gap between the headrest and the seat.

"You're not walking home in the rain Alice, Jasper will get you home nice and dry. Just make sure you don't park directly outside the house." I warn Jasper, thinking of her tall dad glaring at me only moments ago.

"I definitely wont forget that." he chuckles, focusing solely on the wet road ahead of him.

Through the whole ride to school, music filled the silence in the car, and my thoughts filled the silence raging in my head. It's weird knowing how many secrets there are between us. Alice is the only one who knows about Edward kissing me and my doubts on my feelings for Jasper. And Jasper is the only one who knows about what happened to Alice with mike, and unfortunately so does Edward. Then there Leah who is totally out of the blue about any of this, but I'm sure she has her own secrets of her own.

"Looks like Rosalie and Emmett are getting pretty close." Jasper speaks up, cringing slightly, as we pull into the spot next to Emmett's Jeep.

Sure enough here is Rose pinned up against the side of his Jeep's car door, legs hooked around Emmett's waist and there mouths moving furiously with each other. I don't think I've seen a more hormonal field kiss in my life. There all hands and mouths and I can see exactly when Emmett's tongue enters Roses mouth.

"I think I'm going to throw up." I say, before opening the car door, and finally grabbing there attention that were are in fact here and they now have an audience.

Its not like us being there makes them pull apart anyway.

"Hey, look at Newton." Leah speaks up, the humour in her voice making us all turn towards him, but I can't help my worried eyes from looking at Alice instead. Her wide eyes and parted mouth as she stares at Mike, make me see what all the fuss is about.

He's storming through the parking lot, his red blotchy eyes formed from crying are surrounded by two harsh black bruises. Two black eyes staring at his eyebrows and stopping at his cheeks. He looks like complete and utter shit. He has no doubt had the crap beaten out of him, and his useless attempt of wearing a hat only accentuates the horrid bruises staining his pale skin.

"Did you do that to him?" I ask Jasper, impressed and a proud heartwarming smile spreading over my face.

Jasper chuckles.

"No, but I wish I did." He says, still watching as Mike figure scurries towards the school building, people sending him funny looks as he rushes past them.

My eyebrows pull together, before I recall the only other person who knows what happened other then Jasper and myself. My head lifts, and turns to the spot in the parking lot closest to the football pitch where all the jocks park for easy access.

Two are throwing a football backwards and forwards between each other, while the others are huddle in a circle talking to some girls. Then there's Edward, leaning against his silver volvo, arms crossed and one leg kicked up, to rest on the back of the his cars bumper. A smug smile on his face, as he watches the last glimpse of Mike before he is safely in the school building.

Almost automatically his eyes pan over to me, meeting mine, and with one cheeky wink it's all clear. It could have only been Edward. My mouthparts in shock as I look at him, then I chanced a glance at Alice who looks half shocked and half happy. I look back at Edward seeing him kick off from the car, flexing his fingers and wincing at the same time in pain.

I can't believe Edward did that for Alice.

 **A/N**

 **You thought it was her DAD! HAHA I'm so cruel. I literally live by this one quote in life.'Expect the unexpected.'And thats how you should think when reading my books.**

 **So, Edward is showing some kindness now, what do you think of that? And how abou the quick slip off of his t-shirt when opening the door to Bella. Do you think he was just hot or wanted to impress Bella?**

 **If it was the latter it didn't seem to work LOL.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME BEAUTIFUL READER, YES I'M TALKING TO YOU, THE ONE READING THIS VERY MESSAGE.**

 **great2read**

 **Of course I replied, you made a valid point. And I always read every review I get XD**


	20. It's The End Of The World

Taking slow steps to Biology, weaving through the crowd that filled the halls. I clutched the hefty textbooks to my chest, hugging them to me. I still couldn't get image of Mike's busted face out of my mind.

Walking into the classroom, my eyes went straight to the teacher Mr Barner, as he gave a small smile.

"Morning Bella, how are you?" He asked politely, like he asks almost any student that walks into the room on time.

"Fine sir, thank you." I tell him in reply, shuffling down the aisle to my seat.

Edward was already situated in his seat, the chair stretching as far away from me like usually, making a large gap of empty space between us. It seemed childish, but the more space between us there was, the more we could cope being so close to each other for a long period of time.

Usually, I would sit down, pull out my note book and doodle to igore the snarky words he had been planning to say to me since the night before. But that wasn't how today was going to go. Instead I would be the one to confront him.

Dropping my bag to the ground and my books to the desk, I slide onto the stool, wriggle into position, and twist so that I am facing him. He is looking down at the table, but it's like he knows my eyes are on him. With a slightly nod of his head, he sights up from his hunched position and turns to face me. His letterman jacket buttons are done up straight to the top, his hair put together with some gel as it stand up in its messy disarray.

"You did that to Mike didn't you?" I spoke aloud, smiling giddily at him.

Immediately he pressed his index finger to his lips, making a hushing noise, as he eyes wander the room. With his eyebrows pulled together he leans in closer to me, his eyes sending me a warning.

"Don't be so loud, if word gets out I'll be kicked off the team." He informs me in a hushed tone, leaning far away again.

"I can't believe you did that." I whisper towards him.

"What?" He hisses, not being able to hear me.

Rolling my eyes, I scot my chair closer to him, the metal scraping against the floor making a screeching noise. I barely think of being close to him, my mind is purely focused on our conversation.

"I said I can't believe you did that. I didn't think you had a humane bone in your body."

"Any guy who does that to a girl deserves much worse than what I did to Mike." He hisses at me.

Thats when I see it. The same look that Edward has looked at me with many times before in the past. The look is like a feeling of nostalgia washing over me. Pure hatred. But this time, I don't feel pissed of or angered by it, I don't know why, but I feel... I barely know a word to describe this feeling. I feel light, warm and fuzzy inside. Happiness? Proud? Joy? Anyone could sum out how I feel at this moment.

"Even if that girl is me?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"Even if it's you." He says straight away.

I smile slightly. Then as the classroom fills with a roaring laughter I'm snapped out of the bubble that seemed to wrap around us. Our eyes widen as we realise how close we seem to be, my chair nearly touching his. As the class is preoccupied with watch a bright red Mike storm towards his seat, I drag my seat back over to my side, as far away as I can get.

We both give each other one awkward glance before looking back at the teacher.

We just had a normal conversation. I smiled because of Edward. It think the world is coming to an end. It must be. This must be the start of an apocalypse.

I cringe to myself, glad that the teacher took the opportunity to quiet down the class and being the lesson. I focused on each word he spoke, clearing my mind of any weird thought of Edward being...nice.

He did give you that water the other day, a voice tells me in my head.

Maybe he can be nice, it speaks up again.

I know it was my subconscious telling me these things, and though they seemed to be making a point, I ignored the voice, pushing it far into the back of my mind where I store all my deepest and darkest memories and thoughts.

Time seemed to drag on, probably due to the fact that I wasn't having fun and was trying my hardest to focus on the work. I did more work today then I ever have in any lesson. When the bell rang, Edward rose wordlessly as usual, storming ahead of all the other students and being the first to exit. He was like a passing blur in my peripheral vision.

I let out a deep breath, my tense body relaxing, and I didn't even realise I was that tense. Brushing my hand behind my ear, I follow the line of student piling out the classroom. I keep my head down, weaving through the halls yet again, walking my way towards my next class, English.

When I arrive to the room, my face is straight and I feel stuck in my focused state. I take my seat at the back of the classroom, the seat beside me empty. I look forward watching the door, as each student piles in, one following after the other. Jasper walks in, a giggling Alice following closely behind him, as he watches her a grin spread across his face.

He spots me, and his grin never dwindles, I see him say somethin to her before he comes towards me. His black top clinging to his figure, making his dark blonde hair seem heavenly as it frames his face. I've always loves his shaggy long hair, it suited his electric blue eyes perfectly. I watch as Alice nearly skips to sit next to Rosalie at the front of the classroom.

"Hello beautiful." He greets me giddy, plopping down into his chair and throwing his arm over the back of my chair.

"Hi." I say, opening up my textbook for this class and looking and my messy notes scribble across the page.

What can I say, I love English.

"Uh, you okay?" Jasper questions, his smile wavering as he looks at me.

I look at him my face clueless.

"I'm fine." I say blankly, forcing a smile.

 **A/N**

 **Would mean alot if you guys checked out the new trailer some spoilers in there for you guys _user/MrJojo7563/videos_**

 **This is mainly just a filler chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next update. Thanks for over 100 reviews on this book! WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT**

 **Heres a question, whos your favourite comedian?**

 **I love Lee Evens, anyone else?**

 **Gotta go, it's my night to cook dinner :( Child labour, anyone know the child line number? LOL**


	21. Freaky

Once Jasper had dropped me and Leah off at our house, he did as he promised and dropped Alice home. Leah, of course, gave me one glance of recognition before crossing her arms over her chest and trudging up the driveway to the house. I pursed my lips, soon following after her, and walking through the open door, closing it behind me.

Shrugging my coat off, I hear heavy footsteps coming closer to the door where I am.

I hang my coat up on a free hook, when I look up I spot Charlie leaning against the kitchen doorway beside me, watching me with narrowed eyes. He has that same stern look on his face that he usually reserves for his work place. It must be bad if he's using his authoritative look with me

"Hi Dad, I didn't realise you were going to be home at this time?" I say, trying not to think to much into the look he's giving me.

"Well, I was actually just on my way back to the satiation, but I wanted to have a little talk with you before you get ready and go off to work." Charlie answers, leaning off the doorway, and standing at his full daunting height.

"Uh, okay, sure."

"Let's go in the kitchen." He nudges his head towards inside the kitchen, and I nod meekly, following behind him, my teeth sinking into my lip with anticipation.

I don't see mom in the kitchen, which already has me on edge. Since I was twelve I have come home from school to find my mother in this kitchen. In a weird way it was her sanctuary, she once told me she feels at peace in here.

I have no idea why, the rooms too bright, to multi-coloured for my taste. Of course mother selected all the colour arrangements for the kitchen. Lemon yellow wall paper, baby blue woodwork, and four seats with no colour co-ordination at all; one red, one green, one orange and one blue.

Taking a seat in moms favourite, the red seat, I watch as my father takes the seat opposite mine, folding his hands and placing them upon the table, slowly he leans forward.

"What's going on?" I ask, but Charlie takes a deep breath in and shakes his head looking down at the table.

"I'm going to ask you a question Isabella, and I want you to answer me with the truth." He tells me, his eyes flickering back up to focus on me.

I don't recall doing anything wrong...

"Okay." I breath under my breath, preparing myself.

"What has been going on with you lately?" Charlie asks me, and I'm not only confused by his question, but relieved. I know I had nothing to be guilty for, but I couldn't help but think the worse when he gives you 'the look'.

"What do you mean, I'm fine."

"Clearly your not. Your mother told me you've been spending nights on the couch, watching tv until the break of dawn. You barely sleep in your room."

"It's nothing-"

"I can see by the bags under your eyes that your not sleeping, so don't even try to lie about it. What's going on?" He demands.

I looked away from him, my head hanging. I can't stand the look in his eyes, there full of worry for me. When he notices I am not going to answer him he lets out a huff falling back into his seat.

"Do I need to call up Dr Cullen to come visit you-"

"No dad, I don't need a doctor, I've just been having a hard time sleeping lately." I tell him, looking back up at him.

He nods his head slightly.

"I understand Bella. You went through a traumatic experience. Since you were born I made a pledge to keep you shielded from the evil this world has to offer, and I failed you." He sighs in dismay, but I knew that he couldn't be more wrong.

"You can't protect me from everything out there dad. I need to experience life an all the evil and good it has to offer me. It's just the way life is. What happened that day at the shop could have happened to anyone, and yes, it scares me that there are evil people out there, but I have to learn that the hard way, I have to learn from my mistakes and my experiences. It wasn't your fault." I declare to him, and we just watch each other for a second, our eyes saying more to each other then words could ever.

The silence drags on before Charlie pushes his chair back, and stands to his feet. I follow suit standing along with him, leaning back against the kitchen table for support.

"I better get back to work. If you don't start sleeping properly I'll have to get Dr Cullen over to have a word with you. It's not good for you Bella, you need sleep." he wouldn't let me argue and I knew there was no way I could argue my case anyway, because I simply didn't have open.

I nod my head, and as he walks past me he pats my shoulder.

After mine and Charlie's heart to heart I got ready for work. I had his words ringing in my head, I made a promise to myself that I would go to my room tonight and try my hardest to sleep. It didn't matter if I feared closing my eyes. I would try, for my parents sake.

Leah walked out of her room the same time I did, she was putting her coat on and we both seemed to stop and look at each other. I was in my work uniform, my mint green top that resembled and nurse top, my black jeans and black canvas sneakers. Leah looked like she was heading to a party. Short red dress with a low cut v neck, white high-heels on, hair and make up done to perfection, lets not forget about the brown fur coat slung around her shoulders.

"Where are you heading off to?" I question her, as I look at her frame up and down, confused.

"I have a date." she answers simply, pressing her index finger in little taps against her bottom lips, before pressing them tighter making them look glossy.

"A date?" I say confused, my eyebrow's drawing together. "With who?" I ask, following her as she begins to descend the stairs.

"Mike Newton." she answers simply as she steps off the last step.

"What!" I practically shriek, running around her so I can stand in front of her. Placing my hands on her shoulder's I stop her dead in her tracks.

"What? It's just a date Bella."

"What about Edward?" I ask her, trying my best not to let my emotion about Mike get the best of me.

"What about him." She repeats back with a snarky laugh at the end, she moves out of my hold on her. "I'm moving on from him Bella. I know were half sisters and everything and I wish I could tell you why we broke up, but you wouldn't understand. Hell, I don't even really understand it, but I can't just be stuck hanging around with your friends all the time, no offence, but you guys are kind of boring." Leah tells me in her own pessimistic way.

I heard a car horn beep from outside, and It made me turn towards the door, making Leah have enough time to walk past me.

"Leah, you can't go on a date with Mike Newton." I protested, putting my foot down, metaphorically of course.

"Bella, just a couple hours ago I heard you tell Charlie you have to learn from your own experience and mistakes, so let me live out mine." she snaps in my face, grabbing her clutch, as I watch hopelessly from the doorway.

She clambers into the passenger seat of Mikes old pick up truck. I wish I could do anything to stop Leah from doing this, but she practically used my own words against me. There's a difference between making a mistake and making the wrong choice on purpose, and I think that's what she is doing here. It couldn't have been a mistake she picked Mike to go on a date with, I know Leah, he would have been last on the list of men she would date. She practically had the whole football squad to select from. She knows that if there is one person who can piss off Edward more then I do, it will be Mike. The two black eyes he gave him today only proves that even further.

I wish she knew about Alice, about what he did. Then she wouldn't put on this act of pretending not to care for him, and making him jealous. It's too obvious to me that that's what she is doing.

Grabbing my black parka off the coat rack, I slip my car keys and phone into my pocket as I venture out into the never ending rain that looms over this gloomy town. Growing up here you get used to it, and you lavish in whatever sun does break through the clouds. Nights are very rarely warm and dry.

I double check the doors are lock, taking cautious steps down the slippery pavement to the driveway where my rusted red truck sits, waiting to be used again. taking the large step up into the driver seat, I put the key in the ignition and rev it, how ever I am rewarded with a dying, spluttering noise.

"Oh, come one." I say to my self, slumping back into my seat.

Could my night get any worse? This morning I thought it was my lucky day, now things seemed to have taken a turn for the worst.

Leaning forward I apply more pressure, double punching the clutch like Jacob told me to do. I huff, using more force on the clutch as I twist the key. Nothing, my car simply gives a short roar, then purrs down into nothing.

"Perfect." I grumble to myself, collapsing in the seat.

Pulling out my phone, I call the first person on my mind, Jasper. The phone rings, and rings, until it finally gives me the dial tone. I grit my teeth trying to ring him again.

"Come on, come on." I beg aloud closing my head and waiting for the rings to cut off and reward me with him voice.

Still no answer.

I try once again.

"This person is unable to take your call at the moment, please try again-"

With a deep breath, I phone Rosalie, knowing that Alice's father wouldn't allow her to pick me up, not matter what the emergency.

"What's up Belie?" A deep and gruff voice answers.

"Emmett?" I question as static noises begin to fill my ears.

"Emmett, give me my phone." I hear Rosalie snap, irritated, followed by more ruffling noises.

I obviously called at a bad time.

"Bella? Sorry about Emmett he's had some champagne." Rose explains.

"It's fine," I tell her. "I was wondering if maybe one of you could drive me to work, my truck broke down."

"Oh, Bella I wish I could help you, but I'm in Port Angeles with Emmett and my parents, they refused to let me date him before getting to know him, dads trying to get him drunk so he will play up and mom is being instead on knowing every detail about his past, its hell over here." Rose tells me, and I laugh a little picturing it all inside my head.

That defiantly sounds like Rosalie's parents. From what I know about them there equally cautious when it comes to Rosalie and her life choices. Much different to Alice who just has someone who is completely overbearing, telling her what's right and wrong, and what she should be doing, not what she wants to do.

"Oh, that's okay, Rose, you've obviously got a lot on your plate."

"How are you going to get to work, you can't walk there in this weather, you'll catch a cold."

"Could, you call Edward and ask him to come pick me up." I say, gnawing on my lip as I say so. Edward may have been my last resort, but Rosalie is right, I will catch a cold, and I've had to carpool with him to work before, I survived and so did he.

"Edward?" Rose chuckles." You two in a car, I can't see that working out. Why don't you phone him?" She questions and I sigh, griping my free hand onto the latex steering wheel.

"We never got around to exchanging numbers, like we would ever need each others numbers in the first place...just call him Rose, please, for me." I beg her.

"Fine. I'll text you soon." She promises me.

After our good byes I am left alone in silence again. I contemplate trying to call Jasper again, as I stare at his contact name a new message pops up.

Rose: He's not far from your house, and prepare, he sounds in a mood to piss you off.

Me: Great, just great.

Rose: I rather be in a car with Edward then where I am now. Mum just asked Emmett if he was a virgin and if he plans of deflowering me.

Me: Well, we both know that flower got picked a while ago now.

Rose: Shut up.

I chuckle into the quite confinements of my car, missing the simple joy of being able to relax and talk to my friends without a worry in the world. Now I've got the nightmares, Edward, Mike and my sister looming on my mind.

I hear three soft taps on my window, and when I turn I see the scariest thing in the world. Edward smiling, hunched over, looking at me through the wind-shield, just inches away from face planting the window.

I unlock the door, all the while trying to ignore Edwards cocky grin, as I shove my door open, nearly whacking him in the face.

"I take it your having a bad day." He chuckles, when I slam the door shut behind me.

"You have no idea." I mutter, walking over to his, silver Volvo, looking out of place parked against my curb.

"Why what's going on?" He asks me, while I take a seat in the back of the car, and he takes his place in the drivers seat.

"It's not like you care, so don't worry about it." I sigh, leaning my head against the window and taking a deep breath.

"Bella, just tell me. I can't guarantee that I will care, but I can guarantee that I will take pleasure in your misery." He jokes, and I close my eyes shaking my head a little.

"Actually, its you who is going to be miserable if I tell you." I mutter, as the car lurches forward, and I scramble to lock in my seat belt, forgetting how fast Edward drives.

"Jerk." I hiss under my breath, which makes him chuckle.

"Just tell me Bella." He sighs, his eyes flickering at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road."I snap at him ,as he begins to turn in his seat to face me.

"Well its your fault for sitting all the way back there." He huffs, peeling his eyes back to the road.

"Look Edward, just promise me you won't over react and do something stupid?" I ask him, leaning off the window, as I realised this conversation was getting serious.

"I promise, now what is it?"

"Leah is on a date tonight." I began slowly, watching Edward with caution.

He kept his focus straight ahead of him, and he simply nodded waiting for me to continue.

"With Mike." I say.

"What!" He shouts. "How the hell did you let her go out with him Bella, you know what he did to Alice and you let her go out with him!" He yells at me, the speed meter noticeably rising.

"I didn't have a choice Edward, I tried to warn her, but she was hell bent on going out with him." I shout right back at him, feeling my blood start to boil with anger at his accusation against me.

"Where did they go?" He fumes, gripping onto the steering wheel.

"I don't know. Why, are you jealous?" I question him, crossing my arms over my chest and trying to control myself from passing out at the speed were going.

He snickers.

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm pissed that Leah is dumb enough to go out with someone like Mike."

"She went out with you." I tease, a grin making its way onto my face, but once I see how contorted Edward's face is with anger, my grin slowly starts to die down.

"You know what, I really don't care what Leah does-" He snaps, the car nearly skidding to a stop, as I slam against the car door from the force.

I wince a little, before turning to look out the window surprised to see the shop right there, the light from inside a beacon in the dark. No wonder we got here so quick. Edward is a manic behind the wheel.

"She isn't my problem any-more." He snaps, getting out of the car.

Well I've pissed him off.

The whole shift I stood behind the counter, watching as Edward walked the aisles, stocking up the shelves, and keeping focused on his work. I know that he knew I was watching him, he caught my stare a couple times but never commented on it, he just looked away and go on with his work. I felt like he was holding back from the truth. I couldn't just believe that he didn't care for Leah any more.

I think I was waiting for him to snap, but he never did. He just got on with his work, and didn't say thing to me.

As we closed the shop together, it was silent walking over to the car. Edward walked in front of me, I thought it was out of anger, but I was wrong when he opened the back door for me. I stopped where I was, as he nudged his head in the direction of the open door.

"Get in then." He snaps, eyes hard as he looks at me.

"I know your pissed, but you don't have to be a dick." I say, moving past him and opening the passenger door, and clambering in.

I let my stubbornness get the bet of me, and now I'm sitting in his passenger seat.

Great.

A couple seconds later I heard the back door slam behind me, and Edward calmly walked around the front of the car. I tried relax, as Edward to his sea in the driver's side. He sat there for a moment, I saw him from the corner of my eye look at me before he turned the key in the ignition, making the car roar to life below us.

I was slightly startled as he began to speak to me with such a soft, soothing tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be rude to you today. It's just..." He trails off, closing his eyes.

"I get it, you still care about Leah and your worried for her." I say in understanding, but Edward snickers shaking his head in disagreement, before looking at me with a smile.

"I don't care Bella. Not like I used to. I'm worried that he will tell her that I was the one that beat him up, and Leah being Leah will obviously tell my coach because she would do anything to make me miserable at the moment. Does that make me a bad person?" He asks me, turning in his seat to look at me.

I should have sat in the back.

"I don't know." I tell him as a answer, as I didn't know what to think about what he was telling me.

Realisation crossed his face, and he quickly turned in his seat pulling out of the parking lot quicker then I was prepared for. This was getting weird, the way the two of us seemed to be able to talk so easily to each other. But his asking me for advise...that's even more weird.

"Forget I said anything, let's just get you home." He tells me, looking back at the road ahead of us and I did the same, glad that our small chat was over, but the awkwardness left behind was unwelcoming.

 **A/N**

 **Blah, Blah, Blah...**

 **Do any of you guys like Astrology?**

 **I'm addicted.**

 **Any Gemini's reading?**

 **Vote if you liked this chapter and want more.**

 **Comment to spread the love 3**


	22. Wolves Vs Vampires

The week passed by a lonely one. My dreams never ceased from there dark depths in my memory, and I never felt more sedated of emotions then right now. From having to deal with the fact that Leah was now exclusively dating Mike, to Jasper being away so much with all his football training, I've had too much time on my hands to sit and be caught up with my conscience.

Rosalie was caught up in wonder of a first love with Emmett and I would never disturb her with my worries when she is experiencing one of the best feelings in her life. I know Alice already has alot to deal with and I wouldn't want to put the burden on her.

I was stuck on my own really, and it was hell.

Today is the day of the big match between Forks High and the school on the reservation. The vampires against the wolves. The whole of Forks were going crazy over match day, banners, cheerleaders, marching bands. They were going all out to make this a day we would never forget. Lets not forget about the party planned on the reservations to celebrate, because no matter what we were a community and whoever won didn't matter.

Well, to some it didn't matter.

I picked up my phone, knowing the hours to the match was closing in, and I still needed something wear. The match was to start at half six, but we had to get there at least half an hour early so we could get snacks and a good seat.

Alice's orders, not mine.

Clicking on Alice's contact, I hit call. I expected a answer straight away, but there was nothing. Alice should be on hyper alert on match day. Last year she showed up to my doorstep with a suitcase full of outfits accessories and make up. I hope she is okay, and he father lets her go today, she would be gutted if she missed such a big event.

Brushing it off, I throw my phone down onto my bed, and try to be a least a little bit excited for today. I just need to push this gloomy mood away and just try and focus on Jasper, and be the supportive girlfriend that I should be.

I looked at the short skirts along with the high waisted shorts Alice forced me to buy for tonight. The beach party afterwards meant sand water and alot of drunk idiots with drinks to spill. Nothing of value... I groaned knowing I would have to wear a pair of shorts. all my jeans were my everyday clothes, if they got ruined, I wouldn't have anything decent to wear to school or work.

Taking out the light stone washed shorts, I grab a black knitted jumper and a white blouse to go along with it. I've never been one for fashion and its no different now. I just need to get ready and go.

Doing just that, I quickly put on the dreaded outfit, ignoring the bruise on my leg from when I feel over the other day. Putting on some sandals ,I add some mascara and lip gloss for Alice's sake. If she doesn't have a hissy fit about the outfit it will be for my lack of make-up.

When I make sure I have everything I need on my I exit my room, making my way downstairs to where Leah is waiting for me by the front door.

"Where did you get that from?" I question her, as soon as I see what she is wearing.

"Oh, its Mike's old jersey. Like what I've done with it?" She smirks, twirling around and showing me the full extent of her craftsmanship.

The red and white jersey is now cut with claw like marks over it, rips and tears on it making it show off little peaks of Leah's skin underneath. The material has spatters of blood over where the white number twelve on the front is. The skirt she has on underneath barely covering anything leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Your lucky mum and dad aren't here to see you wearing that, they would never let you go out." I tell her, and her smile shrinks back into her normal mood.

"One, he's not my dad, he's yours. Two, I don't care what Mum says, I'm eighteen she can't make me do anything any more." She tells me. "Anyway, isn't that a bit flashy for you. Trying to impress Jasper?" She chuckles smirking.

"Oh, shut up." I tease, trying to be serious, but a smile grows on my face, as Leah, shoves my shoulder playfully.

"Come on let's go, before the corn dogs get cold." She insists, passing me my coat as she puts on her own.

Things seem normal for once, as we get outside, shivering slightly at the cold air hitting our bare legs.

"You know, all those corn dogs will go to your thighs." I jokes, when we get inside my truck.

"I don't mind, I've always wanted bigger thighs, and there's no way I'm going to work out for them." She sasses ,and we both laugh afterwards.

Thankfully, Jacob came over the other day while I was at school to fix the truck. I turned the key in the ignition ,and it roared to life once again.

"I miss this." I tell her, feeling at ease, unlike the feelings I've had all this week.

"Yeah, so do I. I guess that's what guys do, they drive a wedge through us." Leah reminded me.

"Look, I know I don't like Mike, but he's just bad Leah, he's not good for you, you deserve so much better." I say, looking at the windshield at the slight sleet of rain starting to make its way over head.

"Isn't it funny how you said the exact same thing about Edward." She raises an eyebrow, and I sigh, knowing she is right.

When she started dating Edward I tried to talk her out of it, tried to make her see that Edward was no good for her. Edward was the whole reason for me a Leahs distance behaviour towards each other. It was only with there break up, and a life or death experience that a Edward I have never seen before showed himself to me.

A kind person, and not the arrogant jock I've grown up loathing, and planning his death along with his funeral plan.

"Edward was different." I tell her.

"Was it? How? What is it about Edward and Mike that is so different?" She questions me, and I stall focusing on the road.

What is the difference between them? There both jocks. They're both jerks. But Edward would never force a girl to do anything. No matter if he kissed me when he was drunk, or him trying to tease me, that's different, what Mike did was...wrong. Alice could sue him for assault, but the only problem is now that Edward has also assaulted him.

No matter how much I hate him, I can't watch him go to jail for doing the right thing, even if it wa through violence.

"Edwards, nice." I shrug.

"Am I hearing this right. Edwards nice? Whatever your taking, I'll have some." she jokes.

"Leah, I'm not taking anything. Believe it or not ,but Edward has been a bit nicer to me recently. It's kind of creepy." I chuckle.

"So, only when I'm not dating Edward he's nice?" She questions, and I can sense the change in her mood from her tone.

"What, no, that's not what I'm saying-"

"But, its what your implying. Edward has become better without me right?" She carries on, her voice getting louder.

"No. I'm not implying anything, trust me Leah, I still hate the guy, and he is still a prick to me, but there are times when he shows some humanity." As I said this, an image of Mike's bruised faces pops into my head, then him offering me water, and him coming to pick me up and drive me home.

It's weird how many nicer things he has done recently.

I park in a open space, and when I shut off the engine and turn to face Leah, she has already unfastened her seatbelt, discarded her coat, leaving it on her seat and . I can't screw this up, this is the first time in years me and Leah have been on equal ground in some sense. This is probably the longest we have talked.

"Leah wait." I call out to her when I've opened my door. Climbing out, I walk around the car, and see her stand there waiting for me to talk.

"What, Bella?" She sighs, folding her arms over her chest.

I've learnt over the years she usually does this when her guard is up, when she shuts out her emotions and become cold.

I need to tell her I'm sorry...

"I-"

"Hey sexy. Look at you looking all hot and slutty in my jersey and that very, very sexy skirt-" Mike practically shouts it out to the parking lot, as he makes his way over to us.

I roll my eyes,watching as he looks around smirking enjoying the attention Leah's body is drawing towards him. It's sickening to watch how clearly he is using her.

"I can just about see your underwear." I hear him whisper not so quietly in her ear, all the while looking at me.

Let me just give the guy a couple missing teeth... he is so much worse than Edward, hes a sleazebag.

"Looks like your already for the match." Leah purrs to him, gripping onto the large shoulder pads he has on under his jersey.

He's fully dressed in our teams kit, his helmet in his hand by his side. I look around, trying to see if I can spot Jasper anywhere. He's obviously not with the coach right now.

"Are you going to be my own personal cheerleader?" Mike questions Leah, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Let me be sick now.

"I'll be anything you want to be." She replies back to him, her voice low and seductive.

Okay, I can't stand this anymore.

"Listen dick, I don't care if your dating my sister. Let's get one thing clear, she is not an object she is a person, and if you harm her, or make her do anything. Anything! she doesn't want to do, I will make you pay. Are we clear?" I threaten, my eyebrow raised in what I hope was a look of dominance.

"Whatever." He chuckles, playing Leah into his side, who barely gives any emotion towards me trying to help her out.

"Do you know where Jasper is?" I ask him, knowing that Leah obviously doesn't want to be saved.

"Last I saw him, he was talking to Alice by the bleachers looking awfully cosy." He teases, and I narrow my eyes at him.

Pursing my lips to control my anger, I brush past them, following the crowd as the make there way towards the bleachers, and the food stands. Brushing past the crowd, I walk along the back, towards the stadium exit. I make open the back door, making my way down the dark corridor, hearing the muffled laughter and cheer from inside the changing room. Getting closer towards the end of the tunnel where the jocks will walk out of to get to the pitch I see them.

Alice laughs holding onto to Jasper's arm, as she doubles over, and as I closer I see the pure happiness in Jasper's eyes as he looks at her. Trying to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach I walk closer to them.

"Whats so funny?" I ask them, a forced smile making its way onto my face as I approach them.

Alice quickly drops her arms and they both turn to look at me all the humour and happiness gone.

"Nothing." Jasper shrugs.

"You were laughing at nothing?" I pry, looking between him and Alice, watching the way Alice avoids my eyes.

"I would love to talk, but I really need to get back to the team. I promise to come and meet you at the party." Jasper promises to me, leaning down and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips, smiling as he pulls away.

"Oh, okay, well good luck, I'll be cheering for you." I tell him, with a wink.

"Will you be cheering for me?" Another voice fills the empty tunnel, and when I turn I'm surprised to see Edward walking up to us, he is also fully dressed and padded out for the game.

"I would rather cheer for the other team." I joke, and he grins, shaking his head like he expected me to say something like that.

"Oh Bella, you make me feel so good about myself, I feel so inspired by your kind words. I'm truly touched." He holds his hand up to his heart and I can't help the laugh that erupts from deep inside me.

"Am I missing something here?" Jasper questions, eyebrows drawing in as he looks between us smiling at eachother.

"No, me and Alice will let you get on with focusing on your game. Good luck." I tell Jasper, unable to not lean up to him and give him another small peck.

"Good luck Jasper." Alice tells him, giving him a brief hug.

"I feel very left out." Edward sighs dramatically.

"Good luck Edward." Alice grins, bouncing over to him with her pixie spring in her step, flinging her arms around his torso.

"Thank you Alice." He smiled, pushing her away slowly and looking at me expectantly.

"Good luck Edward, try not to trip over your clown feet." I grin, looking innocent.

"Thanks, bitch."

"No problem, jerk." I wink.

I grabbed Alice's hand, whisking her away, walking back the way I came in. More people were starting to form, and I knew exactly where I would find Rose. Alice seemed to have the same idea as we both ventured towards the popcorn stand seeing Rose waiting in line, looking impatient as always.

"Well took you two long enough." Rose complained, as we cut line, and stood beside her, nearing the front.

"Excuse me you can't cut inline." Jessica's nasal voice filled our ears , and we all groaned in sync, turning to see her in a pink sparkly dress, pink stripes painted on her cheeks to at least look somewhat sporty.

"Oh, shut up." Rose snaps at her, and I press my lips together in a hard line, turning away from Jessica's flabbergasted face.

"I love your outfit Rosalie, and yours too Bella, although it wouldn't be something I would have chosen for you." Alice muses, once we are in our seats, and I am shrugging off my coat.

"Well, I did try to call you, but you didn't answer." I inform her, sitting down, and looking around at the view. Were right in the middle of the bleaches just about half way up. The view looks good, as long as some tall idot does not decide to plop himself down infront of us.

"Oh, I was probably in the shower." She shrugs it off, taking her seat beside me.

I reach into the box of popcorn snatching one and plopping it in my mouth before Rose could protest. She glares at me like she is trying to stab me with daggers just with her eyes. The crowd begins to cheer like crazy as the band begins to form a line in the middle of the pitch.

"Oh my god, that is a fashion disaster." Alice shrieks looking at the luminous yellow and red flared trousers and jacket with too many gold buttons.

"It's a disaster something." I winced, and we all laughed and chuckled as the band tried there best to put on a show for mostly all of the people in town.

It was just like old times, us laughing joking , and mumbling little things into each other's ears, secretly making fun of the cheerleaders and laughing at there focused faces as they danced. When the vampires and the wolves jogged there way onto the pitch there was a shift in mood, it was as if the whole crowd was instantly hyped up.

"Go Jasper. Whoa!" I scream, watching them all start to get into there formation.

We chuckle as Emmett looks through the crowd until hes sees us, raising his arms as high as they can go to wave at us. He is such a big oaf, I bet he will have these wolves from the reservation quivering in there football boots.

The game went with alot of bad knocks, falls and touchdowns. We of course came out victorious, Emmett making the final touchdown after shoulder barging the one guy who was in his way. Everyone flooded the pitch, popcorn and all sorts were flying around the place and Alice shrieked ducking out the way of all the mayhem.

"Wanna get a head start to the party?" I ask them, and they both nod vigorously, wanting get out of this mayhem as much as I did.

We hold each other's hands, trying not to lose each other through the crazed crowd. I laugh at the sound of peoples joy. We giggle, near enough running out of the stadium, and across to the parking lot to where our cars all are. There are barely any people here leaving so we get to miss the mass line of cars all traveling to the reservation.

Alice gets in Rosalie's car, and I get inside my truck following behind them, as we drive towards the La Push beach. Not far behind us, some more cars begin to follow, everyone already to start celebrating the big win.

We get out of our cars, following the forming crowd, towards the beach, where music is just begins to blare, filling the misty air. The dark cloud filled sky lets not stars through, with only just the smallest glimpse of the full moon hovering above our heads. I haven't been to La push for a while now. Looking out across the water, I've forgotten how breathtaking this place can be. Even a night.

"Bella, quick come get a drink there coming!" Roselaise shouts back to me, as she tries to run across the sand where there are a bunch of colors waiting for us.

I snap out of my chance, as people, shirtless, and in bakins run past my cheering and yelling. I chuckle , running along with them over to Rosalie who extends her hand handing me a bottle of beer.

"I don't drink." I remind her, and she rolls her eyes.

"Bella, your having so much fun, one drink won't hurt you." she urges me, using a bottle lid opener to pop of the lid for me.

"Cheers." We say, clinking our bottles together.

"Wheres Alice?" I ask Rose, scanning the now large crowd for her, but not seeing her in my sights.

"I don't know. She said she had to make a phone call, and that she would catch up." Rose tells me, taking a chug of her beer without trouble.

"Emmy, congratulations.!" Rosalie squeals ditching my side to run after Emmett.

I stand there akwardly, holding the cold beer in my hand, watching as they begin to kiss, then the kiss starts to turn more heated. I cough akwardly, not catching there attention.

"I'm just going to go find Jasper." I say, waiting for a second for a reply but they are simply too caught up in each other to notice.

"Okay then." I mumble to myself walking away from the heated scene before me.

There are bodys, boucning up and down to the loud bass song, everyone is a mix of smiles and joy, even people wearing the wolves jersey are enjoying themselves. Breaking out to the outer edge of the beach, I find a table full of snacks and decide to take a slice of pizza, feeling peckish after Rose didn't share her popcorn.

"Bella? Hey, how are you?" Jacob startles me, as he walks up towards me, his towering height and large muscles quite a change from the Jacob I once knew.

"Jacob, hi. Wow, you've inflated." I joke and he chuckles, leaning against the table and standing barely a step away from me.

"Yeah, our coachworks us pretty hard, doesn't seem to work though, this is the second year the wolves have lost."

"What can I say, we vampires are just too fast." I say proudly.

"But were hotter." He winks, biting his lips and looking down at me.

"Right."I mutter, a nevous laugh escaping me as I look down at the soft sand below us.

"Look, I wanted to ask you, are you still with that Cullen guy. Casper was it?" He questions, smiling at me with a dimple popping out on his cheek.

"It's Jasper, and yes I'm still with him." I tell him, and Jacob chuckled deeply under his breath.

"You know Bella, I would treat you so, much better than he could ever do." Jacob proclaims cutting off the distance between us.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I ask confused backing away from him, but he slips his arm around my waist.

"Hey, why don't you back of Black, she's spoken for." Edward butts in, coming to stand beside me, his height just matching Jacobs.

Jacob raises his hands in surrender, backing a way a bit, all the while there is a glint in his eyes as he glares at Edward.

"I know when I haven't got a shot. See you around Bella." Jacob winks at me, and I don't know whether to be shocked or disgusted by Jacobs behaviour towards me.

He used to be such a sweet innocent boy.

"You okay?" Edwards asks me, coming infront of me, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sigh, then look down his body.

He's barefoot, wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and a white vest top, leaving his muscles all on display, I look around, watch as girls who have swooned over Edward for years look our way. They had no need to be jealous of me, they knew what me and Edward were like.

"Are you sure?" He asks again, putting his hand on my shoulder, and my whole body jumps at the contact. I back out, slightly frightened by the worry in his eyes and the concern.

"I- uh, need to find Jasper." I stumble over my words, my eyes growing as I back up , turning around and trying to forget the whole touchy feely side of Edward. His nice side is getting to creepy.

"I'll help you find him." He insist, jogging after me, and walking right beside me, as I try to ignore his presence.

"I don't need your help Edward, thanks." I tell him, trying to still be polite to him.

"Still, I feel obligated to protect you from these horn dogs, Jasper would kill me if he knows I could have stopped you from waking up in some stranger's bed."

"Fine. You can help me." I grumble, all the while smiling and looking down at his legs. "Nice shorts by the way." I joke.

"Oh, Bella, you'll make me blush." He chuckles, bumping into my side playfully.

Everytime, I feel happy and genuinely laugh with Edward, a voice reminds me of how weird this is. This behaviour isn't us, it never has been. Then there's the part of me, that just wants to forget it and enjoy myself. But all in all one thought comes into mind, and that is that he is still Edward Cullen, and no matter what, I hate him, no matter how many times he makes me smile and laugh.

 **A/N**

 **I really, really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, and hope it is one of your favorites so far. I tried to get a little bit of everything in this chapter so, I hope you appreciate the hard work.**

 **I hope you guys can see how much they have developed so far, and how this love story is developing.**

 **Now My eyes hurt, I got work to do and I need to watch some more TVD. Goodnight people, see you again soon.**

 **Drop and vote & Comment.**

 **Love you XxxX**


	23. Like or Fuck?

"Like or fuck?" Edward asked yet again, pointing at another couple dirty dancing.

It had gotten to that point by now. And by that point I mean the point of no return. Jasper was nowhere to be seen and after phone call after phone call I was stuck walking the coastline with -out of all people on this beach- Edward Cullen.

He's adapted this game. He points to a couple either making out or dancing maybe even just chatting and we have to guess if there doing it because they like each other or if there looking for a quick hook up for the night.

I chuckle once I see the couple he is pointing to. Lauren and Tyler are pressed closely together, tongues locked in an embrace far from holy. It made me sick.

I gripped my sandals in my hands a bit tighter, letting them swing at my side.

"Fuck. Definitely a one night thing, no strings attached. Probably outside her parents house in the back of his van." I joke, looking down at the sand sinking between my toes.

"Hmm. I don't know, I think there's something going on there. I mean Tyler defiantly likes Lauren." He tells me.

I throw him a suspicious glance, cocking a eyebrow. He smirks at me, swinging his own pair of trainers beside him.

"There's no way...They hate each other?" I say flabbergasted.

"Or do they?" He winks at me, looking back at the pair attached to each other.

"That's weird." I say shaking my head and looking down at my toes.

"Weird, but I bet you any money that it's true."

"You're the last person I would make a bet with." I chuckle.

We're left again with a empty conversation. It's awkward and unsettling. We both look away from each other, I focus on the sea, watching the deep blue waves, slowly washing onto the sand bank. The grey cloud filled sky, letting the moonlight shine tough only for a glance then the clouds consume it again. The fire on the beach is most of the light source for this cold night. Each small ripple, could be a cause of the wind, but then you see a dark shadow under the water and wonder what kind of sea animal it could be.

It's a beautiful sight. Nearly breathtaking.

"I wish Jasper was here." I mutter, thinking about how romantic this moment would have been with him.

Holding hands along the beach is something girls dream about in there daydreams. Admittedly, I have spent a few times picturing that scenario with Jasper before. It's ridiculous, but looking out at the sea now, I understand the appeal.

"And I wish FK Twigs was here, in a bikini, holding a cold bottle of beer. But we don't always get what we want."

"Who's FK Twigs?"I question.

I laugh at Edward's face when he realises how sincerely confused I am.

He shakes his head in disapproval grinning cockly. "I wouldn't expect you to realise, your not really down with the cool kids." He mocks me.

"Sure, because your so cool." I joke. I surprise the both of us when I push his shoulder in a joking matter.

"Shut up, I am cool." He argues, flicking his hair back out of his eyes. "I'm going to show you how cool I am. Come, there are these tide pools not far from here, there swarming with sea creatures." He tells me excited, starting to walk at a quicker pace.

"Seriously?" I laugh, watching the excited child like grin on his face, as he turns back to me.

"Yes, now come one." He nudges his head towards the rocky shore near the end of the beach, far away from the partiers on the beach.

I look around me, at everyone dancing along to the music. My eyes scan the crowd one more time for Jasper, but I can't spot him anywhere. I bite down on my lip looking back at Edward. This is so weird, me and him hanging out. In my head its wrong, we shouldn't be able to just talk like friends, but in my heart I know I'm having fun, and surprisingly haven't thought about killing him in the space of ten minutes.

It's sort of a accomplishment.

"Bella, your spacing out again." Edward snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"I wasn't spacing out, I was just thinking." I argue, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance.

"About what? Come on it's not like I'm going to kill you." He says rolling his eyes like the thought is ridiculous.

"I thought you would have killed me the first chance you got?" I question him, taking a small step towards him.

"Any other day, sure, but I really don't want to stand around watching Leah make a fool out of herself with that prick. So let's go." He urges.

With one last look at the party, I walk alongside Edward, unable to keep up with his long strides. The party seems to fade into the distance as we get nearer to the end of the beach, where the water crashes slowly against some rocks.

"So, how did you discover these?" I ask him, as the rocks become clear enough that you can see the water covering the rocks shimmering.

"I don't really remember, I was young. It was on one of those trips we had down to the beach in the summer. Do you remember that?" Edward asks me.

I tend to push bad memories out of mind. Trips to the beach were always one of the highlights of my childhood. I can remember countless times, me and Jasper played in the sand and braved the water, before running away afraid of the seaweed. I don't really recall Edward being there. He was always with Leah, or on his own. Probably because I hated him even from that age.

"Kind of. That was a long time ago." I answer him.

We stop dead in our tracks when we hear moans and groans coming from behind the rocks. Deep throaty, then high mews ringing out into the silent night. My mouth pops open in shock, I close it trying not to laugh.

There are people getting it on behind that rock.

Edward takes a stealth step to the right, moving along the rock, I grasp his elbow.

"What are you doing?" I whisper to him, my eyebrows raised in panic.

"I'm going to jump scare them." He whispers back to me, trying to take another step, but I pull him back.

"Let's just leave them be." I shake my head, hearing another moan.

This is a invasion of privacy, surely.

"Come on it will be fun." He insists, in a quiet voice, stepping out of my grasp, and taking the last couple steps before jumping behind the rock and screaming so loud I'm sure the people back at the party could hear it.

"Edward. It's not what it looks like." I hear a familiar voice.

With my feet working for me, I step towards a mortified Edward who quickly sees me approaching him and stops me.

"Edward, move out of my way." I insist, pushing at his arms like a mad woman.

My mind reeling ,as I pound against his chest, trying to shove him out of my way. He uses all of his strength to push me back as I continue to fight against him.

"Bella, don't-"

"Edward, move out of my fucking way." I snap, my voice raising a out-cove I didn't think it could reach.

I take a step back, startling him before shoving his chest and managing to move past him. When I step around the rock, my whole chest caves in as I take in a choking breath, the tears rushing to my eyes too quick.

Jasper's eyes lock with mine, frantic with worry, as he stands to his feet rushing to button up his t-shirt, his belt still undone around his waist. A frightened Alice stands behind him like he is her protector, holding her top up to her chest. I see the pain on Jasper face as he looks at me, and the pity and embarrassment in Alice's eyes.

"Bella, I can explain-" Jasper begins.

As my heart contracts, I can barely focus on a thing he is saying. I don't want to hear what he has to say. Every instinct in my body is telling me to run. The tears stream down my cheeks. My eyesight turns so blurry, that I can barely make out anything under this dark night sky.

"Were over." I sob, my voice portraying how broken I am on the inside, as I stand before the man I thought I loved, now a broken woman.

I turn to run, but Edward stops me, his eyes full of sympathy that I don't want right now.

"Bella-" He begins, his voice soft, like he is nursing a wounded animal.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it, just leave me the fuck alone. I just want to be alone." I sob, my voice sounding as if I was being strangled.

My body spurred me forward, as I began to run across the soft sand. My feet trying to move at a quick pace, but the sand was only slowing me down. I keep running, trying to hide my train wreck of a face, as I weaved throughout the crowd. Hopefully un-noticed by anyone.

I ran across the gravel, feeling the hard rocks dig into my feet, surely leaving cuts and indents from there hard interior. I had no feeling, besides the aching in my heart, chest, and my eyes, which left me with blinding tears. I felt so much pain, and it was excurtaing.

"Bella! You can't drive like this!" Edward shouts, running after me.

I wipe my tears away, trying to get the blurriness to fade. I don't stop running until I reach my car. My fingers are shaky, as I try to grasp onto my car keys, ready to get inside the safe confinements of my truck as soon as possible.

"Leave me alone." I try to scream, but the words choke up in the back of my throat due to my endless sobs.

I don't waste time in seeing where he is, in fear of seeing Jasper or Alice again. I don't think my heart could take another onslaught of images of him with her. My two best friends...

Unlocking the door, quicker than I have ever done, I yank the door open, sure that if I applied just a bit more pressure the door would fall of its frail hinges. Slamming it shut behind me, I cross my arms over the steering wheel, laying my head down on top of them.

As I close my eyes to try and tame the sobs, all I see is them. I can picture what they were doing before they were caught. I bet they were joyful, happy, over the moon and not once would they have given a thought about me. The girl dumb enough to look for him all night.

My sobbing is cut off as my car door is pulled open, and hands wrap around my waist pulling me out of my seat.

"No. Just leave me alone." I whimper, pushing at Edwards hands lifting me up around my waist.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself. You're a terrible driver as it is." He teases, carrying me around to the passenger side.

I feel hopeless being put into the passenger side, my seatbelt being strapped in by a worried Edward, who looks at my face, wincing slightly. I let my head fall against the window once he shuts the door, a tear rolls to the tip of my nose, and my chest heaves with yet another heart wrenching cry of pain.

The car roars to life not a minute later and were backing out, leaving the party behind us. All I can hear is my own sobs, and it just spurs on more and more. The thought of them kissing, smiling... the way they were so happy before the match. How long has this been going on?

I gasp for air, wiping at my eyes in desperation.

"Bella, it's going to be okay." Edward reassures me, sounding like he is trying to be calming for me.

"It hurts. It hurts so much." I whimper, wrapping my arms around my body, trying to hold myself together.

"I know it does." He sighs focusing on the road.

Edward isn't compassionate, I'm surprised he is even driving me home to ensure my safety. But maybe what I needed right now wasn't compassion, so maybe Edward was the best person to be around right now. I was heartbroken, and if it was anyone else beside Edward, I would have been worried about looking so weak.

He turned on the radio, either to drown out my annoying, never ending crying, or just to try and calm me down. Either way, it seemed to help the atmosphere in the truck, and it helped me to breath a bit easier.

The truck died down until the engine cut off, I rubbed my raw eyes, looking up confused at my house. I barely heard Edward get out of his seat, before I knew it he was opening my door for me, and leaning across me to unlock my seatbelt.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask him weekly, my voice scratchy and sore.

My hands are shaky a weak, like my body that feels drained from any energy at all. Holding out his hand to me, Edward hauls me to my feet. the moment makes me lightheaded, the cold night air, hitting my warm cheeks and cooling down the headache coming on from the relentless crying.

"Because, I know how you feel. You helped me when I broke down, and now I'm helping you." He answers simply, slamming my door shut behind me, making me jump. "Plus who else is going to help you? Your best friend who you just caught cheating with your boyfriend? How about Rosalie or Emmett, the two love birds, too caught up in each other to worry about you? Or your sister who is too wrapped up in her new psychotic boyfriend? Believe it or not Bella, but I'm all you got right now."

I don't have a response to that. The remainder of Alice and Jasper together brings back the little bit of pain that was just subsiding.

His arm wraps around my waist, urging me to walk alongside him towards the house. I am not even surprised when he pulls back the flower pot beside the door, revealing a spare key to the house. He unlocks the door, pushing me inside with him.

Pulling off my coat, I sniff letting out a deep breath before reaching up and hanging up my coat.

"You should go home. I need to be alone." I say quietly, rubbing my cold arms, looking down at my bare feet, sand still caught between my toes.

"Are you going to be okay?" He questions me.

When I look up, he has his arms crossed, and eyebrows narrowed, his face hard and chiseled in a way that makes him look like he is brooding. I sigh nodding, holding back tears just begging to be released.

"Just don't do anythign stupid okay?" He warns me, and I nod meekly, watching him give me one more worried shake of his head, before going to leave.

"Thank you...for driving me home." I say to him, as he walks past me and with his back facing me, and his hand on the open door handle, a part of me waits for him to flip. For this whole friendship act that has been happening tonight to fade and for the Edward I know and hate to come out to play.

"No problem. Goodnight, Bella." He says, and I don't have to see his face, the pity in his voice was enough to know he is being sincere.

The door closes, and I know my nightmares won't be the only thing keeping me from sleep tonight.

 **A/N**

 **Well here you guys go... Dun, Dun, Dun.**

 **Holy shit that was a chapter you guys have been waiting for since day one.**

 **Vote, comment and do all the lovely stuff you always do.**

 **See you next time, when ever that will be, who knows...**

 **Did you like this chapter? Love it? Want to marry it? Pray for it? Bless it?**


	24. Pain To Laughter

I turn off my alarm a minute before it was about to go off. I was wide awake anyway, there was no need for alarm. My eyes were so sore it was beyond a slight stinging pain, they were scratchy and dry. It even hurt to do a simple thing like blinking. From the amount of crying I did last night and the lack of sleep, my eyes were definitely paying the price.

I dragged myself from my bed, crossing the room taking ym quilt with me. I sat down on the rocking chair facing the window. Curling into a ball and cocooning myself in my quilt, I try to forget about the world outside. Tomorrow was Monday, which meant school, which meant I would have to see them. I rubbed my eyes, watching as the wind rustled the branches in the trees. Leaves falling to the ground, slowly decaying and become part of the earth all over again.

After a while, I pushed the quilt off me and stood up, stretching my now stiff limbs. I approached my ancient stereo system, switching it on. I pressed play, and Ed sheeran kiss me came on, surrounding the room in soft romantic music.

I clutched my hands together in balls remembering the cd Jasper gave me. I once made a joke about having a mixtape made, and how stupid it was. I never found it romantic, until I got one myself. It was one of the best presents ever and with every song I could see me and Jasper. Now, I just want to rip the cd out of the stereo and break it into a million little unmendable pieces.

Cutting of the music, I yank of the disk, chucking t across the room, but something in me didn't have the guts to completely smash it against the wall. I simply chucked it so it clattered to the floor, staying in one piece. At least it stopped playing.

I knew I had work later on, and as much as I would love to curl up in a ball and eat ice cream until I can't eat anymore, I had to get of this house. Until then, it was just me and my thoughts. The worst combination there is.

I scanned over my bookshelf, looking for something that appeals to me, whether it's something I've worn out, or something new. Twilight, you can't go wrong with a bit of teen, fantasy romance between a vampire and a human.

I watched from my chair, as Leah ran out the house and into the beat up car that belongs to Mike. I shook my head at her stupidity, burying my head into the book, and resuming my form of distraction.

After finishing the first book, I sigh throwing the book onto my bed and running my hands over my face yawning. How is it she gets the guy, even though he obviously sees her as a juicy cheeseburger with a side order of fries? Even in the end when he knows he should leave her, he can't.

I realise that I am becoming jealous over a fictional character and shake my head.

If I wasn't depressed before, I am now.

I get up out of the wooden chair, feeling the blood rush back to my tingling legs. I must have been sitting there for quite a while. Looking at the clock I see it's just past three, and decide, now is as good of a time as any to get ready.

After a shower, that did not relax me, and getting changed into my work clothes making as minimal of an effort as I can, I'm ready for work. I haven't eaten all day, and as I open my room to leave, the smell of sizzling bacon fills the air. My stomach rumble in protest, urging me to have something; anything to eat.

"That looks delicious sweetheart, thank you." Charlie's leans up kissing Renne on the cheek.

I look away from the romantic gesture, and stare at the plate of juicy grease sitting in front of Charlie. Eggs, bacon, sausages, beans and toast. My mouth begins to water, as I move closer to the kitchen threshold.

"Oh, hello sweetheart. I was wondering when you were finally going to come out of your room. Did you have a late night, last night?" Renee asks me, buttering another serving of toast.

I lip my lips.

"Something like that. Do you have any extras spare?" I ask hopefully, taking more steps closer into the kitchen and towards the food.

"Sure, here have some toast and some bacon." She smiles at me, handing me a plate.

"Thank you." I tell her, before sitting down besides Charlie and digging in straight away.

This is what I needed.

"So what happened last night?" Charlie asks me, putting down his newspaper.

The images flash before my eyes, and the memories flood back think I actually managed to forget about reality for a couple minutes thanks to food.

"I just spent time with Rosalie really, you know dancing and congratulating the team." I lied, stuffing my mouth with the second slice of toast.

"That sounds good, and what about Jasper how is he?" Renee asks, taking the free seat beside me.

My voice cuts off, and I inhale deeply. Pushing back my chair, I quickly rise to my feet, their worried eyes watching me as I look anywhere but at them.

"I- I need to go to work. I'll see you guys later." I quickly say, my voice choking near the end, as I burst out of the room, hearing their frantic whispers behind me.

I grab my coat and car keys, and rush out of the house afraid they will come after me, asking about my weird behaviour. I take a deep breath, my eyes stinging with the urge to release what little tears I have left. I jump into the driver's seat, blaring the radio, as I see the kitchen curtains ruffle.

Backing out of the driveway, I notice Leah's coat still in my passenger seat. I never once thought about how she was going to get home yesterday. I just left. I'm such a bad sister, I should really apologize for doing that.

I wonder how many people know about what happened yesterday at the party. I know Edward does, but what about Rosalie and Leah, do they know what happened? I hope they don't. What I need right now is to forget about what happened, not a constant reminder of it. The memories hurt to much.

Pulling into the parking lot, I park a space away from Edward's silver volvo. I cut the engine and just sit there for a minute in silence. I mentally prepare myself, for the pity, the sorry's and the painful reminder of last night. I'm sure Edward has been waiting to rub this in my face.

Hopeless, I get out of the tuck, taking slow strides towards the shop, looking down at my feet. When I do look up, I see the shutters shut, and just a strip of light shining through the small gap at the bottom.

"Edward? Why are the shutters closed?" I shout out to him confused, banging on the shutter and making the metal clank together loudly.

Without warning, the shutters roll up, and Edward is on the other side of the opening doors, holding a bottle of vodka.

"Because, it's party time." He cheers, raising the bottle in the air, grinning.

"Are you crazy!?" I shriek, rushing towards him and stanching the bottle away from his grasp.

He rolls his eyes like petulant child, closing the shutters yet again once I am inside.

"Do you know how much trouble we could get into?" I ask rhetorically putting my hands on my hips, glaring at the idiot.

"I'm well aware of the consequence, but this party is strictly for you." He pats my head, walking past me and grabbing a bag of tangy cheese doritos on the way.

"What are you on about?" I question following, after him towards the till, still holding the bottle of vodka, that thankfully isn't open.

"Well, speaking as a survivor of heartbreak myself, the first step to recover is getting completely and utterly wasted until you're numb and can't even remember your name." He points out, jumping up onto the counter top, beside the till.

"Edward, when you got drunk, you were singing, you called me beautiful, and if I recall you kissed me." I urge eyes wide with sarcasm.

"Exactly, I was completely out of it. It was just what I needed." He tells me, popping open the bag of crisps.

I hope he is planning on paying for them.

"What, the kiss or the booze?" I question, an eyebrow raising.

He thinks for a second, the sound of his obnoxious munching the only thing filling the silence.

"A bit of both really, the booze helped the pain and the kiss...helped me focus on something else to worry about." He smiles slightly, jumping of the counter, and taking the few steps towards me. "Trust me Bella, just let yourself free for one night, you will feel so much better in the morning-" He urges, grabbing the vodka from my hands, and reaching behind the counter for two plastic cups.

"I don't drink." He raises his eyebrow like he want's to laugh at my innocence. "I- I mean I've never been drunk before." I say still apprehensive.

"I'll be drunk with you, so don't worry about it, I probably won't remember anything." He jokes, handing me a cup with barely any vodka in it.

I look down at the clear liquid at the bottom the the cup, my rational side, fighting with my irrational side. This is not me, but it's so tempting to forget the pain, even if it doesn't last.

"You've been thinking about it all day haven't you? What happened. How you felt. Seeing them every time you close your eyes, and the pain just keeps coming." He urges, inches closer to me, before throwing his cup back and taking the shot of vodka in one large gulp.

He winces.

"Trust me. Drink it." He nods towards the plastic cup, I am clutching tightly in my hands.

Letting out a ragged breath I tilt my head back, already preparing for the strong taste, as I follow in Edward's footsteps, necking it back, and drinking it in one.

Bad choice.

I chough, the burn and taste foreign to me, the alcohol tingling against my tongue, and leaving a strong aftertaste . I can feel it in the back of my throat, and it makes me splutter. I heard Edward chuckle, taking the cup away from my hands while I rub my throat trying to sooth the weird sensation.

"Maybe a shot was a bit too soon for you. I'll get you some coke to water it down, then we can get this party started." He fist bumped the air, walking away towards the soft drinks aisle.

As he is gone the rational side comes back out to play, but I shake the voice in my head away. I need this right now. I want this. I want to just forget.

I am startled when music blares are round the shop, my eyes grow wide in panic for a second, my eyes scanning near the front of the shop where the intercom is. I see Edward quickly turn down the music, so it's not so loud that the whole town can hear us.

I open my mouth to argue with him, and refuse that the music is too far, but he raises his finger to his lips, shaking his head.

"This is a party, Bella. No thinking, no worries, just drink and forget about everything else." He hussesh me, going to pour out some more drinks.

I let out a worried breath, nodding. He's right, for once.

"Thanks." I smile taking my full cup, now with coke. "Who is this?" I question, trying to match the music.

"You don't know n-dubz? Granted they broke up a while back, but what music they did was legendary. Plus it's the only cd I could find worth playing that wasn't full of crappy love songs." He chuckles, and I only nod, taking a tentative sip of my drink.

I drink, and drink, my worries slowly drifting away, and the music soothing me as well. It's certainly depressing the first couple drinks in. I'm sitting there beside Edward on the counter, drinking, while he eats. I understand it though. Slowly the alcohol starts to kick in, my cheeks feel hot, and my body feels light and fuzzy. I feel...weird, but a good weird.

"I like this song...it makes me want to dance." I smile, swaying with the room to the beat.

"Well, then dance." Edward chuckled, pushing my back so, I ungracefully slide off the counter top.

I laugh throwing my hands up and dancing like a idiot most likely, but I didn't care. I close my eyes and jump around to the beat, swaying my head back and forth, not helping with my dizziness. I throw my arms out spinning in a circle, knocking things off the shelves.

I've never felt so free.

I giggle, stopping, and trying to stand straight again, as the room around me wobbles.

"Why is the room spinning?" I mumble, trying to clutch onto something before I fall, and thankfully, Edward catches my arm and straightens me up.

"Because you apparently a light weight and can't handle your liquor. You've only had a few cups and that's with coke." He teases me, walking me over to the counter.

"So, you're the one who told me to let go. And I'm letting go. Now, get me another drink." I clap my hands, then giggle afterwards, stumbling backwards, then steadying myself using the counter.

"I think you've had enough." He sighs.

I purse my lips, before making a grab for the bottle and taking off into a run. I feel carefree, running down the glossy aisle, vodka in hand.

"Bella, seriously!" Edward chuckles, running after me.

I shriek, tuning the corner quickly as I spot him quickly gaining on me, his goofy grin the first thing I notice. I take a quick sip from the bottle, the strong taste freezing me to the spot, when all of a sudden, the burn and dizziness all attack me at once. Bending over on the spot, I feel my stomach heave.

It's a good thing I barely ate today, all the liquor that was in me is now a pool of watery mess on the floor. I bend back up, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, and turning to look at Edwards disgusted face.

"I don't feel to good."I inform him, my eyes drifting closed in sudden drowsiness.

"You don't say." He laughs sarcastically.

I feel his warm arm wrap easily around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm body, as he pulls us both away from the puke.

"I should probably drive you home." He mutters.

"No, you can't you've been drinking." I slur worried, my eyes wide, shaking my head at him.

"I haven't had anything to drink. I've been drinking water all night. Now, I'm going to take you out to my car and clean up this mess." He says, pulling me along with him.

He hasn't been drinking.

Now I think about it, I never really watched him pour the vodka into the cups.

"You lied to me, you said you were going to get drunk to." I say sadly, stumbling into his body, as he tries to walk me over to his car.

Ah, the rain feels so nice.

"And I also said this was a party for you. And it worked, you had fun right, before you threw up of course?" He smirks, unlocking his car door, and helping me into the seat.

"Yeah, I did." I smile at him, while he shakes his head looking at me amused. "Is something funny?" I ask.

"You should get drunk more often. You're quite fun to be around." He tells me, locking my seat belt into place.

"I'm fun sober, you just don't know because we don't hang out."

"Well, maybe we should change that-" He suggests, looking back at the shop. "Stay here, and don't touch anything." He warns me.

I salute him, then wonder why I just did that. He pauses looking like he was about to comment on it before just shutting the door, and leaving me alone. Of course the first thing I do is look at the console, all the mysterious buttons to press. My truck is so ancient it doesn't have all this new technology.

I wonder what they do.

Looking out the window, seeing if Edward is insight, I hit one of the buttons, which cause the headlights to burs on, bright and luminous, lighting up the forest ahead. I stare frightened, twisting in my seat, and looking over the console, hidden by the darkness in the car.

Oh God, which one did I hit.

I hit one which I think was the one that turns on the headlights. The windscreen wipers start to scratch across the glass in front of me, and I watch mesmerized, not worried but in some sort of trance as they go back and forth.

"Bella! I said don't touch anything." Edward snaps, climbing into the car, and easily switching the headlights and windscreen wipers off.

"My hand slipped." I smile innocently, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Sure it did." He rolls his life, starting the engine up.

I think somewhere along the way, I drifted off to sleep. I was especially grumpy when I felt something bang agsint my head. When my eyes peeled open unwillingly, I opened my eyes looking up at Edwards chin.

Am I floating? I wonder.

Looking down, I see Edwards hands wrapped around my legs, and feel the support of his arm around my back.

"What's going on?" I mumble, my eyes willing to drift close again.

"Oh, your awake. I would stay quiet unless you want to wake up your parents." He whispers, starting to walk up the stairs, making the ride a bumpy one.

I groan slightly, pressing my face back up against the warm patch I created on Edwards top. He doesn't seem to really care. I lose sense of where we are before I am being laid down on a cold, bed. I groan wanting warmth again, rolling over onto my stomach.

"I've never been in your room before." Edward muses, and I feel a tug on my shoes, before he realises he has to actually untie the laces.

"Well, you're not missing out on much." I grumble into the pillow that my face is stuffed into.

"I don't know why I pictured lots of pink and evil satanic rituals splattered across your walls-" He joked, being quiet in fear of waking up my parents next door.

I groan in reply, my head still fuzzy from the wearing off alcohol and my tiredness that has being building up for so long begging for me to just let the darkness take over.

"Why aren't I in any of these pictures?" He asks me.

I don't have any strength to look, but I know what he is referring to. My little wall space dedicated to pictures of my family and friends.

"You are, you see all the cut out spaces. You were once there." I tell him, smiling slightly.

Anytime I got angry at Edward, it just meant another picture he got removed out of on the wall.

"How sweet of you." He says sarcastically, throwing the quilt over my clothed body and I feel a dip in the bed as he takes a set beside me.

Unwillingly, I turn over so I'm looking up at him in the darkness.

"Thanks for tonight. You're right, I did need it." I told him honestly.

"No problem, it was a honour to be the first to experience your amazing dancing skills." He teases me.

"You arsehole."I mummble, rubbing my tired eyes.

"And that's my cue to leave." He chuckles lightly.

My eyes begin to close, but pop open when I feel the back of his hand ghost over my cheek, and then her grabs it in a playful pinch, to which I use my feet to kick him off my bed.

"I hate you." I groan, bunching up the quilt in my hands and nuzzling my face into my pillow.

"I hate you too." He laughs, the sound of the door clicking closed the last thing I remember.

 **A/N**

 **WELL MY FRIENDS, HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? (YOU KNOW IT'S IMPORTANT WHEN IT'S IN CAPS :p)**

 **Just a coincidence I seemed to be listening to a romantic song at the time of writing this. Thanks ED ;P**

 **Yes I have a childhood love for N-dubz, I demanded everyone of there albums as a kid. I was thinking in this chapter they listened to these songs on the albums:**

 **Ouch, We dance on, Shoulda put something on, Playing with fire and Scream my name.**


	25. No-one

The next day, I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I would have been pleased from knowing that I made it through a whole night of sleep, if it wasn't for the raging headache I had. Groaning like some kind of wooly mammoth, I stretch my arm grabbing my phone, and punching the screen with my finger until it turns off.

Just doing that felt like the hardest chore ever. How am I going to make it to school?

"Bella! Where is my purple top!" Leah bangs her fist against the door.

With each bang my head gets closer and closer to the point where it might exploded. Feeling absolutely useless, I lean up in bed, holding my pounding head as I go.

"Bella!" She shouts once again.

"Come in, just come in." I groan, trying to stop her from banging on the door again.

Slowly she opens the door, like she is being let into the gates of hell. It was a thing that never of us set foot in each other's rooms. It was our personal space, that we didn't want to be invaded in. Today, I think me and my head agree to make an exception. Light floods in from the hallway, and I shun away from it, using my hands as a shield to keep it out of my eyes.

"Please, shut the door." I say quietly.

"What happened to you? You look terrible." Leah says, closing the door behind her like I asked.

"Thanks Leah, you know just how to make me feel better." I grumble, watching as she walks over to my wardrobe, riffling through to find whatever she is looking for.

"Well I'm just being honest... I heard about what happened on Saturday after the game." She begins, and I can tell she is slightly apprehensive.

So she should be.

"Don't Leah, just don't say anything about it." I refuse.

She stalls, grabbing her purple top, and turning to face me.

"Bella, I know what your-"

"Leah, I have got the worst headache, and I just realised that I'm going to have to go to school today and watch those two together. Now is not a great time for a supportive speech." I mutter, tilting my head back against the headboard, closing my eyes.

"Fine, but Jasper is coming to pick us up in less than an hour." she reminds me.

"Did he text you that?" I question, my eyes popping open focusing back on my sister, standing in the middle of my room.

"Yeah,"

"You can drive with him if you want I'm going to take my truck." I tell her straight away.

I'm not ready to see him just yet, or Alice. If I see them I'll have to talk to them, and I know they will give me all that, I'm sorry bullcrap. I don't think I could handle that in my current state.

"Are you sure?" She questions and I nod. "Okay, well I've used the bathroom, so it's free." she tells me before leaving the room.

I don't know where I managed to find the strength to haul myself out of bed, but I did. The lights seemed to be my mortal enemy at the moment, my head felt fine, but as soon as there was a loud noise, the pain vibrated and it was hell all over again.

I was fresh in the sense of cleanliness, but physically I felt like I was on death doors.

I heard the sound of tires, against the gravel outside, followed by the swish of water. Creeping over to the window I look out, seeing Jasper's car parked up against the curb. The front door shut down stairs, and Leah ran out towards the car, covering her hair with her bag. Once she climbs in, the car just sits there waiting. I worry for a second that someone - and by someone I mean Jasper- is going to get out and come demand why I won't just ride with them.

Not a second later, and a lot of heavy breathing by me, the car slowly pulls away and is out of sight. I let out a deep breath, resting my forehead against the cold glass of the window. At least that's one less thing to worry over for this morning.

As I go downstairs, I hear mum's footsteps approaching towards me. I try to ignore her and carry on towards the door to grab my coat and bag.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you ride with Leah today?" She questions following me from the kitchen to the doorway.

"I uh, felt like driving the truck. I mean it just got fixed, I can't just leave it to rot out there in the cold, I barely use it anymore." I lie, pulling my arms through my sleeves.

"Or is it because you don't want to face Jasper?" She asks me, and I look away from her sorrowful eyes.

"I have to go to school." I say quickly, opening the door with one harsh yank, and slamming it closed behind me.

Good job Bella. It hik to myself. I managed to get out of the conversation, but I knew it would come back to bit me on the ass soon enough.

The drive to school was just embarrassing, I'm pretty sure a old lady from the reservation drove around me from how slow I was driving. My eyes were too sore, and the roads were too slick, leaving me worried that I would skid off the road. Then again, I think my slow driving was just an excuse for me to save time before I would have to see them.

I don't know how I'm going to hold it together, but I'm sure as hell not going to let them ruin my life.

Pulling into the parking lot, it felt like a thousand eyes were watching me. As I looked for a free place to park, I realised that people were looking at me, quite a lot of people in fact. I decided to quickly park in the dark corner of the parking lot, branches hanging down low scraping against the hood of my car.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my ears, feeling the small pounding from my head. Will this ever go away?

Unlocking the door, I spring out into the rain, slamming the door behind me. Keeping my main focus on the school building, I look away from all the people looking at me. It's only when I see them do I stop dead in my tracks. It's like all the wind is knocked out of me in a split second. They're standing there, both with sad looks on their faces, making sure to keep a distance between each other. Just one look at Jasper face, and I feel the ball in my throat getting bigger and bigger, the pain in the pit of my stomach itching its way back to the surface.

He takes a small step closer to me.

"Bella, I-I..." He freezes once I charge ahead of me towards the school, my eyes beginning to become misty.

"Bella!" I hear someone shout, and it makes my run turn into a sprint, hearing the uproar of voices as rumours start to fly around. "Bella! Wait!" The same person shouts, running into the building behind me, and pulling my shoulders back so I stop.

"What!" I nearly scream, my anger building, and when I turn I see it's just Edward. "S-sorry, I thought you were one of them coming to apologise." I explain to him, running my hands frustratedly through my hair.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, looking at me with concern.

I frown looking down at the ground and running my hands over my face in frustration. Is he seriously asking me if I am okay? Is he blind?

"No," I laugh, sarcastically. "I'm experiencing my first hangover ever, everyone in this town seems to know what happened between me and Jasper, and I have no idea how I'm going to survive this day alone without bursting into tears and hibernating in my room for the rest of my life." I rush out in one breath, huffing afterwards.

Edward looks around, rolling his eyes, as the students watch us like curious animals. The crowd seems to stall, watching us stand near the entrance to the school. I can't tell if there staring becuase of what they know about me or the fact that I'm standing here with Edward having a semi normal conversation. Grabbing my elbow, he drags me along with him towards the art classroom, which is always open. I let him tag me along even though I was very capable of walking myself, I was just glad to be away from there obnoxious stares. He lets go of my elbow, and I rub it even though its not really hurting, while he turns and locks the door behind him.

"Bella. I know you probably think it's the end of the world, but it isn't." He reassures me, walking over to the table I'm leaning on and standing in front of me.

"You're kidding me right? I've lost the one person I have ever loved, all my plans for the future are ruined, everyone knows what happened on Saturday and I have nobody who I can console in. That sounds like the end of the world to me." I say, rubbing my forehead a bit to try and relieve some of the pain.

"Believe it or not, but you can console in me, I'm still here." He tells me, looking genuinely serious.

I snort. "Great. I still have you...Edward fucking Cullen. Are you sure it's not the end of the world?" I ask sarcastically, raising a eyebrow.

"Bella, why do you think I've been so nice to you lately?" He questions me with a raised eye brow, totally blowing of my moody behaviour.

I've been asking myself that question for a while now. I honestly didn't know the change in Edward behaviour. The sudden change form this arrogant jock who believed the world revolved around him to... well to this guy infront of me who drove me home, offered me water and helped me forget the pain for a night.

I shrug as I reply.

"It's becuase you're all I have as well right now. You think I want to hang around with those idiots who only care about a girl's bra size and the size of there dick? I have no real friends, I have people who say hi to me and ask me to parties, but they don't give a shit about me, and I don't give a shit about them." He exclaims, his voice rising through aggravation.

He sighs, running his hands through his hair, then slowly dragging them down his face. I never really knew that about Edward. I thought he had loads of friends, especially the football team. There the loudest table in the cafeteria. The brainy bunch. I didn't know that he was so... alone. I guess he's like me in that aspect at the moment.

I knew he wasn't being nice to me for no reason.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, we're in the same position at the moment. I know you hate me-"

"I don't hate you, I just don't agree with you most of the time. You can be an areshole." I butt in, shrugging.

He cracks a small smile at that looking down towards the floor. "And you can be a bitch sometimes. Well a lot of the time. It's mainly your voice, it's just so monotone and it drags on and on-"

"See." I point out "Arsehole."

"Whatever. But don't you see we're both alone, we don't have anyone else we can talk to. You can be around Jasper or Alice and I can't be around Leah. That means you have to avoid Rosalie and Emmett, and that leaves you with who? What are you going to do at lunch or when you see them in class? You're just going to be all alone. Sure I can surround myself with my idiot team mates to forget the loneliness, but what can you do?" He questions, folding his arms over his chest.

I could just imagine me moping around all day with a hangover, sitting by myself in the cafeteria or even my truck at break. Avoiding everyone, scared of every look I'm given by someone. He's completely right, I dont have anyone. Of course I have Jacob, but he is miles away, and he doesn't even go to this school. Right now, its just me.

"Your right." I admit.

"I knew I would be." He smiles smugly, turning his back to me and walking towards the door.

"Wait." I call out to him, taking a small step forward. "So, do you want to hang out after class or at break or something?" I ask him, in and then soon regret it afterward.

What did I just do? Did I seriously just ask Edward Cullen if he wanted to hang out...with me! I think I may be going crazy. Are pigs flying today?

"God, Bella you are so lame," He shakes his head, grabbing the door handle and unlocking it. "I would take some aspirin for that headache." He tells me, stalling by the door, further prolonging my embarrassment. "I'll see you in Biology." He quickly says before leaving me alone in the art room without a backwards glance.

I look around the empty room, slightly confused. Well, I guess its time to go and suffer through my first lesson all by myself in absolute hell, thank god I don't have tutor time today. I wonder if the nurse can give me some aspirin for this party going on inside my head.

* * *

 **Soo, I did re-write this chapter, do you think this version is better and puts the point across a bit more that they basicly both don't have anyone?**

 **Anywho, I have a question. When this book finished, instead of a sequel, I was think a spin off, which would be 10 Things I Hate About Bella Swan, which is basically this book but in Edward's point of view. Do you think thats a good idea, or not?**

 **But give me a yes or a no, If you think I should re-write the conversation between Bella and Edward a bit to make it sound a bit better and make the point more clear?**

 **Ps. Who is your favourite character for far or your favourite chapter?**


	26. Important AN

**Authors Note!**

I re-wrote the conversation between Edward and Bella, thanks to your guys reviews! Tell me if it puts the point across a bit better that there alone.

A new update will be posted by Sunday! I promise!

Hope you guys like this new version a bit better.

And I'm still debating the spin off concept :P


	27. Friends?

I've never been stared at by so many people at once before. Not only was it unnerving, but it was annoying at the same time. The way they would look, and then began to whisper to the closest person next to them. If they were trying to be subtle about talking about me, they were failing spectacularly.

My life was saved by the not so dulcet tone of the school bell going off. The relief in my body set in as soon as I stood up out of my seat, and follow along with the other students towards the door. My first class may have been over now, but I still had at least four more hours of this to endure.

I winced walking down the corridor, the fluorescent lights did the job of acting as a sun in this grey skied town. Unfortunately for me, the glare was making my headache even worse. I really should go find some aspirin.

I look up to where I'm going and freeze for a second. Jaspers locker is just around this corner...I could bump into him at any moment now. The pain in the pit of my stomach resurfaced, and slowly I began backing away. Turning sharply on the spot, I change my direction, going around the long way towards biology. At least this way I didn't risk meeting anyone as there lessons are all on the other side of the school.

A couple torturous minutes later of getting to the classroom, and I was walking over to my seat near the back, only a few other students where here as well. I threw my bag lazily to the ground, scraping my seat loudly across the floor, and sitting down in my seat. I knew people were watching, but all I wanted right now was to be invisible, to just disappear so it would all stop.

Groaning slightly to myself, I place my head down on the cold marble. It wasn't soothing the pain at all, but it was just nice to not have to watch them stare at me. I closed my eyes, letting out long breaths of warm air onto the table. My hair fanned around me like a protection shield, leaving me shrouded in complete darkness. I could have fallen asleep if the chair next to me didn't fill the nice silence with a loud screech.

I groan, rubbing my forehead which now hurt from the hard surface I was pressed against. I sit up, and immediately see Edwards cocky grin looking me over.

"What?" I groan at him, running my hands through my hair taming it.

"I see you're feeling better." He jokes, pulling out his biology textbook from his bag.

"I feel like there is a rave going on inside my head." I mutter, resting my hands on top of the table.

"I told you to take some aspirin." He says, sarcastically.

"I know, I'll go get some after this lesson." I tell him, my eyes widening in realisation.

Next lesson, is English. I sit directly next to Jasper in English. There's absolutely no way I'm going to be able to get out of facing him then.

I feel my chest heave, and it feels like something heavy is pushing down on it. I take in short breaths, begging for air. I can't do this, I can't.

I gasp, turning quickly to face Edward who doesn't look the slightest bit worried in my sudden breakdown. "I have English next lesson, and I sit right next to Jasper... and Alice is in that class. I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I can face them." I panic, my heart pounding, my anxiety quickly rising.

I await from some kind of advise from him as he turns to face me eyebrows drawn together.

"You know you can't hide from them forever." He reminds me, and I shake my head, taking a deep breath.

Not the advise I was looking for.

"I can't. Every time I think of him or her, I just see them together, and it just hurts. I can't take the pain Edward." I sniffle, choking back a sob.

"Uh. Bella." He says quickly nudging his head in front of us.

Looking up, I see students quickly turning in their seats to face the front. Obviously inside a classroom is not the right time to break down in front of students who are just begging for some kind of drama. To my embarrassment, I bend down slightly, letting my hair cover my face in an attempt to make myself appear smaller.

"Look, just bunk the lesson." He says calmly, and I look at him slightly mortified.

"I can't just bunk my English lesson, we have our exams coming up soon." I argue.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to focus on the lesson today if you went anyway. Just skip it, it won't be a big deal." He persists, focusing on the textbook in front of him.

"Why am I taking advice from you?" I question allowed, but the question was more aimed at myself. "What if a teacher sees me and calls Charlie? Or what if I miss an assignment announcement-"

"If you're that worried, I'll bunk off with you, it's not a big deal." He chuckles.

The teacher walks in, and everyone assumes the position to begin listening to what Mr Barner has to say. I on the other hand look at Edward like he is crazy. I haven't ever bunked off intentionally. I mean, I've been sick before and I have woken up late, but I always made it to my classes. I wouldn't call myself a goody to shoes, but I find my education important.

Edward leans closer to me, as the teacher turns around to the blackboard. "Think about it, would you rather spend a hour with Jasper, or with me?" He questions, pulling back.

Mr Barrner had a long speech of how we should layout oru work, so I had plenty of time to think freely without missing any important advice. In my head, I weighed up the pros and cons of either bunking or suffering. Both options had their bad sides. Obviously going to English was the worse choice, no matter how bad my view on bunking was. In the end, it was pretty easy to make the decision.

If Edward had asked me that question a week ago, I would have answered with a completely different answer. Deep down, I knew I would do anything to avoid Jasper and Alice, anything to avoid reliving the painful memories.

The bell rang, and I waited for Edward to bring up the question again, but he simply put his text book away, getting up like it was any other day. My mouth parted, then closed again as I reached down to get my bag.

 _He probably doesn't want to hang out with me._

Looking up slightly, as I slung my bag up my shoulder I see Edwards trainers below the table in front of me. Sitting up quickly, my eyes bug slightly as he just stands there looking at me like he is waiting.

"You coming or not?" He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, yeah." I nod, getting up out of my seat.

Okay. I regret it, this is definitely a lot more painful than having to face Jasper. It's like the stares intensified ten folds for the mere fact that me and Edward were walking down the hall together side by side. I think they were more surprised that we weren't ripping each others throats out.

"You should go get some aspirin. Come to my car when your done." He orders me, obviously feeling as uncomfortable as I am.

He doesn't even glance my way as he says this.

"Okay." I say, when he already walked out of hearing distance.

With heated cheeks, I rush towards the nurse's office.

 _This is beyond weird._

When the nurse asked me exactly why I had a migraine, I couldn't tell her it was because I drank my worries away the night before. If Charlie knew I was under aged drinking I would be locked in my room until I was twenty one. So I played it off as my period and that I had really bad cramps. I knew my cheeks were bright pink the whole time I was lying, but she seemed to believe me.

 _Hallelujah._

She gave me two aspirins, so I swallowed one down with some water from the dispenser in her office, then put the other in my pocket for later. Shuffling out of the office and into the cold, I scan the full parking lot for Edward's silver Volvo. Of course his car stood out the most against all the other torn down cars. The shiny Volvo was the best looking car in the whole parking lot.

I clutched my coat around my waist, watching my feet in fear of slipping on the wet tarmac. The rain splattered against my face, reminding me exactly why I never really wore makeup. I half expected the the door to be locked as one of Edwards silly pranks, but I yanked the door open with ease. Music filled my ears as soon as I opened the door, and Edward was just sitting in the driver's seat, relaxing.

"Outcast? Seriously Edward." I chuckle, hopping into the passenger side and shutting the door behind me.

He smirks, flicking the heater away from me and turning it onto himself.

Thanks for making me freeze... _dick. Can't your letterman jacket keep you warm enough?_

"I'm surprised you know this band." He says, kicking up his feet onto the dashboard.

"You're kidding me right, me and Leah practically grew up listening to there songs. I know all there raps." I brag proudly.

"Oh, this I have to see." Edward jokes, his head lolling to the side to grin at me.

"No way. I am not rapping for you." I refuse, shaking my hands to brush away the idea.

"What a shame, that could have been youtube gold." He chuckled, producing his phone from down by his side where I see the camera open, and the red circle at the bottom playing.

"Were you going to record me?" I ask, shocked.

"Of course I was." He tells me, putting his phone away.

A silence soon follows, the song roses by Outkast playing in the background. I look out the window, my face crumbing as I look into the the classroom window of my English class. The view of the back of the room in my clear view from the front seat. Alice has taken my seat next to Jasper at the back of the classroom. Both of them look sad in a way, but my focus doesn't stay on there face for long, they travel down to their connected hands resting on top of the table.

"How the hell did we end up here?" Edward questions, pulling my gaze thankful away from the painful display in front of me.

"What?" I ask him confused, rubbing under my left eye and pulling back feeling wetness on my fingertip.

"How did we end up sitting in my car, chatting like friends and bunking a lesson together?" He adds, turning to my confused.

"I-I don't know. We have gone through a lot of shit this year." I say, fiddling with my buttons on my coat.

"I guess. It's just...this is weird right. I mean we hate each other." He nearly breaks out into laughter once he realizes how ridiculous this is.

I purse my lips, frowning as I turn to look at him."Why do we hate each other?" I ask him.

This was the one thing we have never talked about. Mainly because we could never talk to each other without one of us making it an argument. So, I don't really know he hates me, of course I know why I hate him, that's easy to remember.

"I don't know." He mutters, shrugging.

"Come on Edward, you must hate me because of something?" I persist, resting my head against the seat intrigued.

"I don't know," He chuckled, taking his feet down from the dashboard, and putting them down on the floor. "I mean, why do you hate me?" He turns the question on me instead.

I could never really forget the darkest moments of my childhood. Most people managed to push them into the darkest depths of there mind, but to me the memories were always there, like they just happened. It made reliving them that much more painful.

"Do you remember in preschool, when we used to play together becuase Jasper and Leah were in the year above us and we were kind of seperated from the older kids?" I began trying to refresh his memory.

 _This is already making me cringe._

"Sort of." He says, eyebrows narrowing as he tries to recall those days.

"Well, there was that day when I drank too much juice, and got a bit excited-"

"When you wet yourself. I remember that, that was hilarious." He laughs, and I frown, glaring daggers into the side of his head slightly.

"Maybe for you, but that was the worst moment of my life. I got called names for years after that, I used to go home and cry everyday. And when I looked at you for help, you just laughed with the older boys and went off to play with them. I remember just feeling this pure hatred for you after that." I recall, the burning desire to make him miserable resurfacing along with the memories.

"Is that why you would never play with me? You always used to just ignore me, or be rude to me and I had no idea why. That's why I started hating you, because you were being a bitch to me." He explains.

"Yeah well, you were a dick to me first." I say instantly back.

"Well, I'll give your props for being able to hold a grudge." He chuckles, a deep throaty laugh. "It's been what thirteen, fourteen years since then?" He jokes.

"Yeah, I think so." I mumble, the music cutting off and leaving the silence filled by the pitter patter of raindrops.

"So, why do you hate me now?" He asks me, pressing a couple buttons so the cd restarts again.

"You're kidding me right? Edward, you're a complete and utter asshole towards me."

"Yeah, but I've tried to be nicer to you after everything that's happened you know. The shop robbery, then what's going on with Jasper." He defend himself.

"So, you feel sorry for me?" I ask him, now understanding what feeling like a charity case is like. Am I basically just getting the nice side of Edward because I'm broken in his eyes.

"Of course I feel sorry for you, who wouldn't. You've gone through alot," He justifies his point, and I nod meekly, curling my arms around myself.

"I guess, I was never really nice to you before, or now really." I mutter to myself feeling like a bitch.

He went through the robbery as well, and he went through a hard break up. I haven't been behaviouring likes a angel to him recently, when all he has done is try to be nicer to me. I guess I'm still holding onto the grudge from preschool.

"I think your pretty nice to me now, well more then you have ever been." He tells me, nudging his head towards the building, and I watch as students in the classrooms begin to stand.

"Lessons over. What have you got next?" He asks me.

"Art. Thankfully it's just me some paper, and a pencil." I joke, tucking my hair back behind my ear.

"You can sit with me for lunch if you like." He offers, looking dead ahead out of the window.

I grin, turning towards him."You're inviting me to sit with you and the brainy bunch, why?" I smirk.

"The brainy bunch?" He chuckles, dogging my question.

"Come on, why are you inviting me over?" I persist.

"Because where else are you going to sit?... And it would be nice to talk to someone I can have a conversation with." He chuckles.

"Does this mean that you Edward Cullen, are my friend?" I joke, faking shock, but unable to hide my cheeky smile.

He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, shaking his head in amusement, looking down at his lap.

"I don't know, are you my friend Bella Swan?" He throws back at me, looking up to meet my eyes.

"Maybe I am." I joke, unlocking the car door, and hiking my bag up my shoulder.

As, I exit the car into the cold and dreary weather that covers Forks, I take a deep breath of fresh air. Edward soon comes around to my side, a raised eyebrow as he looks at my face.

"You know, I guess it wouldn't be the most terrible thing in the world if we were friends." He shrugs, still standing in front of me.

I smile. "A simple yes or no would have sufficed idiot." I point out.

"Theres the Bella I know," He grins, then he holds out his hand. Confused, I reach out my hand and he grasps mine with his own. "Friends?" He winks at me shaking my hand.

"Friends." I breathe, shaking his hand back.

 **A/N**

 **AGHHHHHH! There at the friend stage. This is the beginning of a whole new Bella and Edward. There gonna be like buddys. Of course, things will get a bit spicy in some parts. Hope you guys are excited for the next step on the road to love.**

 **Hope you guys loved this chapter, as always XD**

 **I'm starting work experience tomorrow? You got anything interesting coming up?**


	28. Choice Dance

Lunchtime came and I couldn't be more worried and terrified at once. I knew Edward had invited me over to his table, but the only problem with that was it was in clear sight of...them. I also had to worry about what the brain dead jocks were going to say about me joining their table. They were all so loud and that's when I was across the room, I can't imagine what it will be like just a few feet away from them.

I take small steps behind Jessica, trailing slowly into the cafeteria. Keeping my aim straight ahead of me, I turn to my right. I spot Edward right away, his table packed out expect for a seat next to him at the end of the table.

 _I guess that seat is for me._

People look at me walking towards his table, there mouths agape and the whispering seems to pick up again. I wish the ground would create a hole so I could live inside of it forever. I stumble a bit was my hands quiver from nerves.

I practically launch myself into the chair beside Edward when I'm close enough.

"What's the rush?" Edward chuckles, taking a huge gob full of cheesy pizza.

"Everyones talking about me still." I half whisper to him, looking around the see of students in a quick glance.

"Yeah, these people crave on drama. Don't worry it dies down...tomorrow it will be old news." He reassures me.

I turn to him only then noticing the others on the table. The shrapnel of food across the table, as they laugh, punching each other's shoulders in a playful manner. I watch as food flies of out Mike's mouth onto Tyler's plate, and they laugh without a care in the world. I cringe, shrinking into myself. _I'm in hell and it's full of testosterone filled idiots._

"Um, are they okay with me being here?" I mutter to Edward, slowly sliding over so I'm on the edge of my seat ready to make a run for it if I have to.

"Yeah, they don't care." He shrugs, slurping on his can of coke, he finally looks over at me and frowns looking down.

"Where's your food?" He questions me.

"I'm not really hungry." I shrug, letting out a deep breath feeling the weight on my chest lift a bit.

"Well here, have my apple, and you can sit on your seat properly, I don't bite." He chuckles, rolling the red apple across the table towards me.

I have to catch it before it rolls off the edge. I scoot up sitting on my chair properly, and begin to play with the smooth apple in my hands, chucking it from on hand to the other.

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's them." I say nodding my head towards the guys on the table.

He laughs at that, shaking his head in disbelief, before taking another gulp of coke.

"Trust me, there probably more worried about you then you are them." He jokes, but as I lean forward looking around Edward I highly doubt that they are worried about me.

 _They haven't even noticed me._

"Just chill back, and eat your apple." He teases me, watching as I begin to peel the skin of the apple with my nails.

I smile a little, taking a small chunk out of the side, but I feel too nervous to eat right now. I keep my eyes focused on the grey table, the little graffiti shards of blue and silver mixed into the stone.

"There looking at you, you know, all of them. Rosalie, Emmett, Leah, Jas-"

"Don't." I look at Edward shaking my head.

"Have you talked to Rosalie yet?" He asks me.

"No, and I don't plan on talking to her. I know what she would say anyway." I shrug, putting the apple down onto the table, the pathetic bite inside the only this I have ate.

"Right." He sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"Hey Bella!" I hear someone shout, and I immediately jump a little, searching for the person on the table who called out to me. "Bella?" Tyler chuckles, waving down the table to me.

"Oh, um-" I give Edward a nervous glance before smiling towards Tyler. "Hi, Tyler."

 _I just know everyone is watching us right now._

"I wanted to ask you who your talking to the choice dance, you know, since you're free now?" He smirks, and my friendly smile slowly starts to fade away.

The choice dance. I completely forgot about that, and it's coming up this Friday. That's only four days away now. I should have know, its always soon after the football match, then the exam season starts. I put my head in my hands, clutching fist fulls of hair , and taking a deep breathe.

"Bella? You okay?" Edward leans in to whisper in my ear.

"No." I mumble. "I have to go." I say quickly, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks, as I stand to my feet, the chair falling to the floor with a clatter behind me.

"Do you want me to come or...?" Edward trails of, not knowing what to do, as he looks up at me.

"No, I just need to be alone for a while." I tell him, not looking at anyone else but him.

He nods at me, and I take that as my cue to get the hell out of here as soon as I can.

"Did I say something wrong?" I hear tyler ask, as I burst out of the cafeteria doors, walking at a fast pace towards the girls bathroom.

I nearly knock a girl over who is doing her makeup in mirror with how quick I burst into the room. I barely manage to apologize before she kisses her teeth, pushing my shoulder and walking past me. I look into the mirror, my cheeks flush and the white around my iris bloodshot. I feel the pounding begin to resurface again.

Turning on the cold water, I splash my face a bit, wiping over my cheeks, trying to cool them down a bit. I take out the tablet from my pocket, quickly swallowing it down with some tap water. I turn the faucet off, resting my head against the mirror.

I can't go to that dance. I can't watch them together at the one time in the year that I actually enjoyed. Too many happy memories of me a Jasper were shared through the years at the choice dances. I couldn't bare to watch him the, dancing with my bestfriend. My heart hasn't even began to heal, I don't want the wound to reopen all over again.

 _I don't think I could take the pain._

###

After waiting out the rest of school, I am the first to leave the parking lot, racing home to pick up my work uniform, and I'm back on the road again. I arrive to work an hour before my shift starts, the skies only starting to begin to darken as the evening comes around.

When I walk up to the shop, I use the spare key Julia gave me to unlock the shutters and bring them up. The shutters roll up with the rusty metal screeching as they do so. Once they are fully up the automatic doors open relieving a large empty shop. A chill runs up my spine, as I walk inside the darkness, putting the smaller key of the set into the electrical port and waiting for the blinking red light to turn green. when it finally does I hit the red button and the lights on each aisle begin to flicker to life.

I let out a deep breath, shaking my head and rubbing my hands down my face. What is it about this shop that makes the hairs on my arms raise from fear? I should be over this by now.

Looking around I notice the wet sign on one of the aisle and recall the horrid memory of last night. I can't believe I threw up, but I also can't believe that Edward cleaned it up for me. Walking into the dainty backroom, I go through my usual process of stripping my coat and signing in with my date and name. Once that's done, I hang around by the cashier for a couple minutes, the silence dragging on.

I know Edward doesn't get here until his shift starts so I've got a lot of alone time to waste.

Looking and my gum stack in the small cardboard box next to me, I am tempted to just pour them out and begin to make some weird pyramid, but I can't find the enthusiasms. I feel dejected rom reality right now. The thoughts in my head swarming, but none really making sense or registering with me. I know that they're mostly all either about Alice, Jasper or the dance this Friday.

And any of those thoughts can stay lost in my mind where they belong.

Taking to the shop floor, I begin working my way down the aisles with some boxes full of new stock. Replacing the out of date with the new and filling up the empty gaps, I focus on my work, and not my miserable, messed up life.

Nearly over an hour later and I hear the blast of air and swoosh as the automatic doors peel open.

 _Finally, someone living to talk to._

Standing up to my feet, I look over the shelf on my tiptoes and watch as Edward bops his head along to music, walking down the middle aisles to the backroom.

 _Why did I think it would actually be a customer?_

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here so early?" Edward asks me, as he comes out of the backroom, and I approach the till.

"I just wanted to get out of the house, I didn't feel like sticking around. Since Leah knows, and I think my mom's knows, I'm trying to avoid the sincere conversations." I explain, picking up a pack of gum and spinning around on the table with my finger.

"And do you care to explain what happened at lunch? Why you just freaked out?" He asks me, walking over to the till and turning it on.

I bit down on my lip, trying to avoid the question as I spin the pack of gum faster. Edwards hand quickly reaches out and grabs the packet from my grasp, and I look up glaring at him. Being smart, I smirk reaching into the box taking out another packet and begin spinning that one instead.

"Bella, seriously." He chuckles, taking that packet as well, but this time picking up the whole box and putting it below the desk under the till.

"Fine. The choice dance was always mine and Jasper's happy event. Then I remember this year he will be going with Alice. Just the thought of having to go there and watch them two dance is just too painful to imagine let alone go and see with my own eyes. So, I'm just going to sit at home and cry while they have fun on friday." I joke, feeling a heavy weight start to grow on my chest.

 _Don't cry Bella, there is no need to cry, yet._

"I know what you mean. I wasn't going to go anyway. With Leah practically pushing herself on Mike, I would rather miss out on seeing that." He admits, with a disgusted shake of his head.

"We should go out together on Friday." I suggest right away, eyes growing wide with happiness.

"Whoa." Edward chuckles raising his hands in a surrender action. "I know we're friends now, but I wasn't prepared for a date soon." He jokes, walking out of behind the till and walking down the aisle I was stacking.

I follow after him, determined with my new idea fresh in my mind.

"I mean to hang out, you idiot. Come on Edward it might be fun."

"Or it will be incredibly awkward and ruin the new found friendship we've got going on," He butts in, picking up a stack of toilet roll and moving it to the right shelf.

"You were the one who told me to let go. Why don't you let go and allow yourself to have a fun night out with your arch enemy?" I tease smiling.

He rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he continues to move the toliet roll over to the home section. I stay there, waiting for an answer, smiling with raised eyebrows. He continues to work but eventually he sighs looking up at me.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks me, and I grin.

"I have the perfect thing in mind." I smirk, walking away from him as the doors open and a woman with a pram walks in taking a basket.

"Well, what is it?" He calls out to me peering over the shelf as I take my place behind the counter.

"You will have to wait until Friday." I tell him, sticking my tongue out at him when he huffs.

 **A/N**

 **OMG!**

 **So there skipping the dance together and going to hang out as 'friends' but we both know differently. But it feels weird writing with them as friends. Of course there's still going to be teasing but its playful now instead of hateful.**

 **Do you guys like this stage that they are at? Do you think Jasper is going to try and talk to Bella? What about Rosalie, why hasn't she done anything yet?**

 **All shall be revealed soon my lovely gorgeous readers.**

 **Ps. Work experience was easy as hell, they even all hugged me on my last day. I guess I'm a people person XD**

* * *

 **I don't know if your going to see this who ever reviewed about 'not understanding why Bella is the social pariah when Alice should be.' But here is your answer:**

 **Bella and Edward have always been know as the two who hated each other and couldn't stand each other. That's who the student body know them as, and Jasper and Bella were always the sweet couple who were going to go off the college together and be together forever. Now what happened with Alice puts Bella on the spot of social drama, yes Alice is too, but remember this is from Bella's pint of view, so she only really notices the eyes on here. And at lunch there were more on her becuase not only from what happened with Jasper, but becuase she is sitting next to Edward.**

 **I hope this helped you out um...Guest. Sorry I don't know your name :(**


	29. Night Out: Part 1

It was nice for Julia to close the shop on Friday ,because of the choice dance. She was clueless as to why I wasn't attending with Jasper. And when I told her my plan to go out with Edward instead... Well she was more than shocked.

I was both nervous and scared as I pulled up the Cullen residence in my red truck. My heart pounding in my ears, as I waited for the door to open and to be trapped with speaking to Jasper.

I sigh, knowing I don't have Edward's number. So plan b is out of the question.

 _Why am I even doing this?_

Unwillingly, getting out of the car and praying Jasper has left to go be with... her. I step over the gravel lightly, sneaking up to the door and raising my fist to knock.

Of course Edward being Edward, I'm standing there for a while. It gets to the point when I realise that he could simply not answer, or that maybe he found a date and went to the choice dance without telling me. I wouldn't be surprised if he pretended to be my friend for a week just to get my hopes up in the end.

My jaw clenches as I turn a start making my way down the driveway.

Stupid, Volvo driving Edward. I know it was to good to be true, I hate-

"Bella! Where are you going?" I hear Edward shout behind me, the sound of crunching gravel fast approaching.

You know when you get that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. Well I had that feeling as all the pent up hate I was feeling slowly drifted away leaving me feeling like a fool.

It's Edward, Bella! Of course you have to wait a decade for him to open the door.

"Well you could have opened the door a bit faster." I say sarcastically turning on the spot to face him.

"I was in the shower." He shrugs like it's a easy enough excuse for making me wait for so long.

"Is what I'm wearing suitable for wherever you're dragging me too?" He asks me doing a small twirl.

I manage to crack a smile, looking him up and down with pursed lips. He's practically wearing the same thing he always wears. Jeans, a white top and his letterman jacket.

"Lose the jacket-" no way am I being seen with him wearing that thing when he's not even at school. "And do you have anything else other than jeans?" I say sarcastically.

He narrows his eyes at me, as I start to smile knowing that I was aggravating him already. What did he expect me to say? You look great? Does he not know who he is talking to right now.

"I guess I could find something. Enjoy waiting." He smirks, turning his back to me, and jogging back up the driveway to the house, and slamming the door shut behind him.

Rolling my eyes, I drag my feet, getting back into the warm confinements of my car. Turning on the radio to drown out my boredom, and cracking the volume up a bit higher than usual. I fiddled with my old radio, trying to pick up a good station without static in the background.

A hard challenge in a rural town.

Hot 99.5 was one of the top stations in Washington, so the signal here was pretty great. As Sia was playing Chandelier I decided to just keep that station playing.

"Alright-" I hear Edward proclaim as the car door clicks open. "Now don't cream your panties, because this was your idea." He warns me.

Why must he be such an idiot?

Putting my hands down on the wheel I turn to face him. To my mortification, my body froze at first from seeing him. Dark denim wash jeans, a metal clasp belt around his waist, the same white top, but with a black leather jacket now. It was just so...not Edward, yet it suited him perfectly.

"So what do you think?" He smirks, gesturing with his hands up and down his body.

"You look, decent enough." I mumble, looking away from him and turning the key in the ignition.

Of course barely five minutes into the dive the first words he had to say were to comment on my lack of driving as kills. Well what he interpreted to be driving skills. He drives like some maniac

off grand theft auto. I drive like a rational person, following the speed limit.

As we drove further out of towns limits, the silence between us was calm. Neither of us felt like filling the emptiness with small talk, so we just enjoyed sitting there in silence.

 _At least I was_.

I didn't notice until a loud screeching sound of static filled the air, that Edward had decided to filled with the controls of my radio. I nearly swerved from hearing the sound. I winced, slapping his hand away from the radio and switching it off.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" I screech, focusing my anger towards the road ahead of us.

"I was bored, and who in their right mind like opera. Where's the port to plug in my phone, we can listen to some real music." He complains , searching in the dark for a port on my ancient radio.

"It doesn't have anything like that, all it receives is aerial signals." I inform him.

"Oh god, if I don't die from your slow driving it will be through boredom." He jokes, cracking a smile as I glare at the narrow streets ahead.

"I have no problem veering off the road and 'accidently' hitting a tree." I warn him.

"Please do, with how fast your going all the injuries I will have is a scraped elbow." He chuckles.

"Why did I think this would be a good idea?" I ponder allowed.

"I'm just joking." He smiles, nudging my elbow in a playful way, while I continue to pout. "I'm sorry. You drive like a responsible grandma."

"Lose the grandma and I will accept the apology." I say.

He huffs. "Fine, like a responsible, woman." He proclaims, and even though I know he is being sarcastic I nod.

"Alright. Well, you will be happy to know that we're actually here." I announce cutting off the engine.

Seeing as he wasn't focused on the road ahead, he didn't notice us entering Port Angeles. The one town that is filled with happy and cheerful memories from our childhood. Especially this place for me and Edward...

"Nancy's strip club?" He says confused, turning to me. "You took me to a strip club? Well as much as I appreciate the thoughtful offer-"

"Not the strip club you idiot," I laugh, turning to face the other side of the street where the old building still stands. "Bob's bowling alley and diner." I exclaim like a little child.

Such happy memories were made in that bowling alley.

"How is this place still even standing?" Edward muses, unbuckling his seatbelt, but I can see that glint in his eyes.

"Well, from what my mum told me they opened up the strip club across the road and families just flooded to the bowling alley. They had somewhere to keep their wives and kids occupied while the men went and had some... fun across the road." I explain, following Edward as I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the car.

"I can't believe it. This place bring back so many memories." He smiles, looking up at the many neon signs littering the windows.

"I know." I sigh, standing next to him on the sidewalk looking up at the rusted sign.

The building was always very large to me as a kid, but now as I look at it, it looks pretty small. But it was one of those places that looked small on the outside and when you step inside it's huge. There was always something to do a Ben's. You didn't necessary have to bowl, there was an arcade, and a stand filled to the brim with sweets free of charge.

It was a child's heaven, and was always the highlight of coming shopping on the weekends.

"I booked us a lane and a table for afterwards. I didn't know if you would want to eat or not." I shrug.

"Oh, well thanks." He scratches the back of his head.

 _Well this is awkward_...

I cough. "Let's get this party started then." I joke trying to break the awkward tension, that suddenly appeared.

"You such a nerd." Edwards chuckles, walking past me, and leaving me stranded on the sidewalk.

"No I'm not." I refuse, trying to catch up to him when he walks into Ben's closing the door behind him.

I grit my teeth, pushing the door open myself, and all the anger fades away, as nostalgia takes over. With my lips slowly popping open, I look around gasping at the interior. This place hasn't changed one bit. The bright yellow and green, neon coloured lanes, with the classic white and red pins at the end. The old front desk with the bowling ball logo printed across it, slowly peeling and fading from, age.

I smile looking over at my pride and joy. The small white pony ride. You know one of those rides you insert a couple cents into and it just rocks back and forth while playing music. Well that ride was the highlight of my childhood.

Edward slowly starts to wander off towards the arcade.

 _Oh god_ , he found the boxing bag machine.

"Welcome to Ben's bowling alley and dinner, may I help you?" I hear a guy call over to me from the desk.

The happy screams of children make me smile, as I recall that, that used to be me.

"Uh, yes." I mumble like an idiot, knowing he probably can't even hear me.

Walking towards the desk -which seems so much smaller then I remember. I approach the desk, and watch as the guy behind it stares at my approach. I lean over the desk and smile at the guy in a friendly way, while he stands to his feet from the old wooden stall his was sitting on.

"Hello Miss, do you have a reservation?" He asks me, grinning.

"Uh, yes it should be under Isabella Swan." I inform him, leaning a bit away from the desk.

I don't like the way this guy is eyeing me up like a piece of candy.

"Ah, yes." He smiles, looking down at a piece of paper and checking my name off the list. "I have your reservation right here."

"Don't tell me a beautiful woman like yourself will be bowling alone tonight?" He questions, all the while his dark brown eyes, focus on my own.

"Oh-" I breathe, catching on to what he is suggesting. "I-I, uh."

"She's bowling with me." I heard Edward call out, his arm slinking its way around my shoulders and dragging me forcefully into his side.

"Ow, careful you dick." I whisper shout at him.

I push away the cringe feeling that arose from being so close to Edwards warm body.

"Shut up, I'm saving your skin right now." He whispers back to me.

Lifting his head up from my ear, Edward smiles cockily towards the guy behind the counter, and raises an eyebrow.

"So, have you got shoes in a size twelve?" He asks, all the while smirking.

 **A/N**

 **AGHHH! I know, but this is only part 1, part 2 will be coming out on 03/04, so next Sunday!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, and enjoyed the usual teasing, and was that Jealousy from Edward or him just being a good friend and helping Bella out of a sticky situation?**

 **See you guys in the next chapter, I hear Edward has to help Bella to throw her bowling ball properly :)**

 **Don't hate me too much :P**

 **Sorry for any mistakes :)**


	30. Night Out: Part 2

"These balls are kind of heavier then I remember." I huff, picking up a shiny lime green one using both my hands.

"Ha, that's what she said." Edwards calls out from the seating area in our lane.

I look back at him narrowing my eyes, and I tilt my head to the side slightly.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I say sarcastically.

He tips his bottle of beer in my direction before taking a swift swig of it. I huff, trying to hold the ball up, and take small steady steps towards the shiny surface of the alley. The daunting distance of the lane seems so far, but for some reason I have confidence that this will be simple.

Putting my fingers into the three hole, I let the ball rely on the death grip my fingers are giving the ball. I look to the lane to my left watching as a girl bowls her ball and hits a strike. Her boyfriend cheering as he picks her up into a hug kissing her.

I take a glance over my shoulder towards Edward who is intently looking at the label of his beer, not paying me any attention. Of course not...

I take a deep breath, pulling my arm back and launching my arm forward. The ball basically rolls straight to the right going off the lane and into the ditch. I bite my lip in embarrassment hoping nobody saw my complete and utter failure.

"Nice throwing arm you got there Popeye. Those pins didn't stand a chance against you." Edward chuckles, taking another swig of her beer before putting it down.

"I didn't ask for your commentary." I snap at him, picking up a different ball, one that is lemon yellow.

It feels a bit lighter.

"At least try and hit one." He teases me.

I close my eyes tightly, feeling the heat in my cheeks rise to the surface, leaving me flustered.

I bite my lip, forcing my eyes on the middle pin, right where I want my ball to hit. Bending my arm back I let go of the ball with force. It turns just near the end of the lane going off to the side and knocking two pins down on the edge.

I sigh, turning around to Edwards smug grin slowly approaching me.

"It's harder than it looks," I defend my dignity, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Uh huh, sure it is." He humors me, picking up a lime green ball, as the pins are reset.

I stand there and watch as he barely even aims. He draws his arm back and with a loud bang the ball is released and rolling down the lane. The amount of force he put behind his swing is enough to knock all the pins over. Slowly he turns around clasping his hands together trying to control his smirk.

"What can I say? I'm just good at everything." He shrugs, strutting his way towards me.

"It's just beginners luck, that's all." I tease him, and walk past him to retrieve a yellow ball.

I try and copy Edward using all my force, but that just ended up in me irritating my arm muscles and the ball being thrown onto the lane, rather then being bowled. I just about manage to hit four pins though, so that's an improvement.

I grit my teeth together ignoring Edward's quite laughter coming from the seats behind me. I go up for another throw and manage to get one more pin, but there are still another five left standing on the left side of the lane.

I sigh, moving to the side and watching Edward take his throw. To my joy he doesn't get a strike, but of course Edward being Edward, he goes and gets a spare with his second bowl. He smirks at me, so I stick my tongue out at him and sulk over to collect my ball.

"Oh come on. This was your idea, were meant to be having fun, hanging out." Edward joked, taking my position beside me as I aimed to take my throw.

"Well, who said I wasn't having fun?" I raised a eyebrow at him, leaving my throw for a second.

"I can tell from your face," He chuckles, and I roll my eyes going back to trying to get a good aim on the balls. "Here, let me just show you because your technique is all wrong." He says, and I shriek in surprise when he goes behind me grabbing, my elbow.

"I don't need help, I think I know how to throw a ball Edward." I say snatching my elbow out of his grip.

It's quite daunting having someone behind you so close, especially when you can't actually see them.

"Obviously you don't. Just let me show you." He orders, taking my elbow back into his hold and I let him this time.

"You want to have your elbow straight when you release the ball," He says while sliding his hand down my arms to my hand which is clutching the bowling ball. If it was anyone other than Edward I would have found the tender touch romantic, yet all I could worry about was him making me do something stupid like drop the ball on my own foot.

"You're going to want to try and use all the strength you have in your arms, despite how little muscle you do have."

"Hey!" I laughed nudging him in the ribs and he grunted bending his head down so it was beside my ear.

"You need to have a good posture to," He says, his breath hitting my neck as he speaks.

The next thing he does makes my body tense up. He places his hands on my hips and kicks my legs a little further apart.

I can't help but giggle a little when his fingers move on my waist.

Dammit...why do I have to be so damn ticklish there?

"What was that?" He chuckles, and I can feel his adam's apple bob as he laughs against my shoulder.

"Nothing." I say immediately, letting out a little breath.

He ever so gently moves his fingers against my waist again, actually tickling me this time, and I giggle like a little school girl moving out of his hold. Once I capture my breath and compose myself, I glare at him, still unable to not smile at the situation.

"Don't, ever do that again, understand?" I threaten him, going back to my prior position at the top of the lane.

"Sorry, it just...I've never heard you laugh like that. You..." He trails off, shaking his head.

"I what?" I ask him curiously as my eyebrows draw together.

"You looked genuinely happy." He said without missing a beat, and he smiled. "Your out of posture again," He says coming up behind me but I put my hand up and stop him. "Tickle me and I will throw this bowling ball at your pin." I threaten him, pointing to his crotch.

He keeps his hands to himself and instead just uses his feet to nuge mine into position. He stands to the side and gives me a nod, urging me to throw. Still wary, I don't give Edward advice much thought, as I give all my strength into the throw releasing it when my arm is completely straight. The ball skids down the lane, finally not derailing to the right and staying on course.

I wish someone was filming this moment, so I could watch it over and over again.

I actually hit a strike...

"Oh my God!" I cheered happily, and Edward smiled as I stood there mouth open in shock. "I actually hit it." I say stunned and overwhelmed.

"Well done." he says and as he reaches his hand out for a high five, I go in for a hug.

We both freeze half way, laughing embarrassedly. As I change to give him a high five, he attempts to give me a hug. We laugh again before he gingerly gives me head a couple small pats like a child.

* * *

"I'm not surprised you won, but it was still fun," I tell Edward as we hand over the bowling shoes and retrieve our own shoes.

"It was. I'm really glad this place is still running, and wasn't knocked down to build some useless gym or shopping centre." He says, walking over to a bench to sit and put his shoes on.

I copy him, putting my sneakers back on, and quickly tying up the laces.

"True. Well we still have dinner to go through," I say standing up and checking my phone quickly, the home screen filled with unread messages.

It makes me not want to leave this place. Not when the real world I have to face has been so hard on me lately, what with everything going on. It's weird how just being out with Edward tonight has made me forget about it all, even if it's just for a few hours, it's a distraction. And that's what I crave right now, a distraction, and Edward seems like the perfect one.

"I hope they have a chili cheese burger." He mumbles, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I chuckled under my breath following him over to the brightly lit dinner. Kids sit with their tired looking parents as there kids eat ice cream making them even more hyper. Some couples sit there just kiss, sharing food or just chatting aimlessly with each other.

Then there are me and Edward, standing arms distance away from each other as we find an open spot to sit and eat.

"There's a booth free-"

"Nope, no booths." Edward refuses, still looking around.

"Why not?" I say like he is being stupid.

"Oh come one Bella, you know the whole purpose of the booths are for people to just touch each other up under the tables." He says like I am a idiot, while he still walks around looking for a table- me closely following his lead.

"Right. But Edward, I'm not going to touch you up under the table... I will never touch you under any surface or above any surface either." I point out to him, and he turns on the spot and gives me a humourless look.

"Thanks." He says dryly.

"Oh don't act like you're disappointed, let's just take a seat please before someone else does." I beg him, looking back at the open booth.

"Fine." He sighs, walking past me, and I follow him over to the red leather booth.

We both slide into the crescent shaped booth. We seem to both make sure there is a small gap in between us, just so we don't invade each other's personal space. I mean sure we sit closer together in the lunch hall, but Edward seems to think booths have some magical lust effect over people.

I don't get it? It's a seat? a seat.

"Hello, welcome to Bob's diner, what can I get you gorgeous?" A woman wearing a apron and a unbuttoned top leans over our table, breasts practically spilling over the fabric.

I look at her with slight wide eyes, as she directly bats her eyelids at him, lipstick done to perfection, hair messy, but in the beautiful kind of disarray that makes a woman look like they haven't spent hours in the mirror.

She was very beautiful, but it was a bit disheartening at how openly she was coming onto Edward.

Didn't she see me here?

"Do you have a chilli cheese burger on the menu?" Edward asks, completely oblivious to her flirting or just outright ignoring her behaviour.

"Oh, yes we do sweetie. Would you like a large sized meal?" She asks him, biting down coyly on her lip.

I don't know how I should act in this situation.

"Yes, sure." He nods, and she leans up, writing down his order on her notepad, just as she is about to walk away, Edward calls her back.

Her hopeful look quickly fades.

"You didn't take my..." He takes and risky glance at me, and I can see the apprehension in his eyes. I just look back at him confused. "-My girlfriend's order."

This is the second time he has done this tonight, before I send him my evil eyes, I see the disappointed fall in the woman's face as she turns to look at me.

Why can't the idiot have just said friend? I'm going to have spit in my food.

"What would you like?" She asks me, holding up her notebook and pen, lips pursed.

"I'll just have the same." I say hurriedly.

"Drinks?" she huffed.

Oh fuck, Edward just had to gone and piss her the fuck off didn't he.

"Coca cola." He says, not worried about her behavior.

"Same." I say immediately and she walts off going into the kitchen.

Immediately, I start to sloppily hit Edwards arm, and he raises his laughing as he tries to defend himself.

"What is your problem. First the receptionist and now the waitress." I whine, hitting him. "What were you thinking?"

"I was helping you out, plus she was creeping me out, pushing her tits all up in my face. Can you stop hitting me?" He chuckles, and I stop with a huff, gritting my teeth together.

"Just don't call me, your girlfriend, it's creepy." I say, shivering in disgust.

"Awe, for a second there I thought you were jealous of her." He smirks.

"I wasn't jealous. I was appalled by her lack of know how. She didn't know I wasn't your girlfriend, yet she just came onto you. It was disgusting." I shake my head.

After a beat of silence, it's like this weight slowly came over me, like I knew something bad was about to occur. It radiated in the pit of my stomach, and as it built and built I became more nervous of why I was feeling this way.

"The dance should be wrapping up around know, it's nearing ten." Edward, says and the feeling in my stomach increases ten fold.

The night is nearly over...the last dance must be coming up. Where you hold each other close, and all you can look into is the other person's eyes, feel their warmth against your own body. You don't have to talk, your bodies do all the talking. A simple swaying movement, and it's like you're the only two people in the room.

They will be having that dance. Sharing looks of love, holding each other close, creasing, cherishing... loving one another.

"Bella?" Edward pokes my ribs and I wince in pain, looking at him. "You should really see a doctor about spacing out all the time." He jokes, and I manage a small laugh, but my thoughts turn dark again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do on Monday. The exams are getting so close, and I can't bare to go to any of my English classes because of them." I tell him.

He sighs, and he waits for the waitress to sneer at us, place down our drinks, and leave before speaking.

"I think you should go." He says as an answer. "You need to face them at some point Bella. Trust me, it's better to face your demons then keeping them in the dark. I know from past experiences." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah...maybe. I don't know." I sigh, taking a sip of my coke.

I hope she didn't spit in it to spite me.

"Why don't we go somewhere tomorrow?" He asks out of the blue, and I smile my eyebrows raised slightly.

"You mean you actually want to hang out with me again?" I question astonished, and he chuckles, drinking about half of his cup of coke in one gulp.

"You're fun to hang with Swan...so, do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?" he asks, and it's so weird hearing him say those words to me.

"Sure...I guess." I laugh awkwardly.

"Cool." He nods, looking away from me, and I see a small grin raise at the corners of his lips.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter XD**

 **And I hope how this is progressing.**

 **Then next two or three chapters will be very Bella and Edward's relationship buidling, then the focus will spin back onto Jasper and Alice and there will be a confrontation.**

 **So, what do you think Edward is going to do with Bella tommorow?**


	31. Edwards Surprise Attack

As I walk out of my bedroom I can't help but notice Leah's bedroom door wide open. I take small steps towards it being cautious as I do so.

Leah is overly protective of her stuff, so I'm surprised to see her door wide open with her nowhere to be seen.

"Mum? Where's Leah?" I shout down the stairs.

"She went shopping this morning, why?" Mum calls back up the stairs, and my pull together as I look back at the wide open door.

"Just wondering." I shout back to her, my voice getting quite at the end as I edge nearer to the door.

Being respectful of her stuff I grab the door handle and slowly shut the door. Of course I can't help but peek inside as I do so. It's like a dark dungeon in there.

Creepy.

I undo the buttons of my purple flannel top, covering my white vest top underneath, as I begin my descent down the stairs. As I begin to go past the kitchen I spot mum sitting at her favorite chair and reading a book. I sneakily grab a apple from the bowl in front of her, catching her attention.

"I can make you a proper meal if you like honey?" She offers, as I begin to turn around.

"No thanks mum, I'm going out." I tell her, taking a chunk out of the side of the juicy apple.

"Oh, where are you going?" She questions, placing a book down onto the table.

"I honestly have no idea." I smile slightly, taking another bite.

I hear the childish honk outside and peer out the kitchen window to see a shiny Volvo parked along the curb. Edward hits the horn a couple more times in a silly pattern, just to annoy me.

"But I guess I'm going to find out." I joke, turning away from mothers suspicious gaze. "I'll be back for dinner, hopefully." I inform her, as I grab my coat and rucksack for the hallway.

"Edward Cullen? When did you two become best buddies?" Mum asks, following me out into the hall.

"Since-" I stop there not wanting to bring up bad memories. "Since we realized that we didn't really hate each other all that much." I say instead.

I would hate to be dragged into a pity talk by mum.

"Well that's certainly a surprise. Me and your father were certain you two would end up killing each other. You acted like arch enemies." She teases, and Edward presses down on his horn , making me grit my teeth.

"I'm not saying there still isn't a part of me that hates him. Because there definitely is." I tell her opening the door and raising my middle finger up to the Volvo driver. "I better go mum before the neighbors make a complaint. I'll see you later." I tell her, jogging down the porch steps, and making my way towards the car.

I look up at the sun as I go. The small breeze makes the heat relaxing against my skin, as I begin to warm up under its heat. Edward rolls down the driver's window and sticks his head and hand out.

"Hello Mrs Swan, lovely day isn't it?" He calls out, a smile he has reserved for mum and dad shining brightly.

"Yes Edward, its a gorgeous day out. Both of you enjoy it while it lasts."

"We will." He shouts out to her, and I give her one last wave before circling the front of the car and taking a seat in the passenger side.

As soon as I sit down, I can smell a fresh scent of pine and cinnamon in the air. I close the door, only making the smell even stronger. It's such a heavenly combination I could bask in it forever. I raise my apple to my lips, taking a couple little bites as I turn to face Edward. He has got that hideous letterman jacket on again,a light blue top underneath, and stone washed jeans.

Classic Edward look.

"You look normal." He compliments... I think it was a compliment.

"Uh thanks, you look pretty normal yourself." I mutter and he grins.

"Thank you." He says casually, turning the key in the ignition the car purrs to life and were pulling away from my house.

"So where are we going?" I ask him, and he chuckles, running a hand through his messy hair.

"You will find out when we get there. But until then, just relax-" He flicks his stereo system on and random house music floods the car. "-and let the music calm you." He smiles, focusing on the word.

It's nice not having to be constantly talking to one another, trying to make an effort to make a conversation flow and keep the other person interested. Edward was quite content in just driving and letting the music fill the void. It was nice... everyone has always wanted to talk, but Edward just let me sit there and think.

By the time I finish my apple, we are still winding through roads of endless forests, and I have no Idea what to do with the core that I still have left over. I look around the compartments, and very sneakily slip the rest of the core into the side compartment on the door.

"What are you doing?" He asks, and I bite on my bottom lip closing eyes.

I obviously wasn't sneaky enough.

"Nothing." I lie innocently.

"Bella, I watched you do it." He laughs, his eyes flickering between the road and me.

He takes one hand off the wheel and extends it towards me palm up.

"What are you doing, your driving is already dangerous?!" I panic, clutching the leather material beneath me in fear.

"Give me the apple." he says calmly.

I quickly hand it to him, scared for my life. He rolls down the window before simply chucks the core out of the window into the nearby forest.

I look at his mouth agape, as he rolls up the window, and continues to drive.

"You - I can't believe you just did that." I say, shocked.

"Oh calm down, its good for the plants." He tells me.

The silence falls again, and my disbelief slowly fades as I regain my posture. I begin to worry as we come closer and closer to a opening within the forest.

Were not actually going through the forest...Are we?

"Edward-"

"Just trust me, I always come here." He cuts me off, changing gear so we can slow down.

I look at him wide eyed like he is crazy, and clutch my hands against my seat belt in my panic.

The car bounces up and down as it runs along the path of small logs and twigs. Surprisingly, the path is more than wide for a car to fit though, and there are no fallen trees blocking the path. It's practically a natural dirt path.

The car ride comes to an end, as does the dirt path. I follow Edwards lead unlocking my seatbelt, but as I look around I can't help but be apprehensive. Were in the middle of nowhere. I'm alone in the forest with Edward... I don't see how this is going to be fun.

"Have you brought me here to murder me where no one can hear my screams, because I told mum I would try and make it back for dinner?" I question him, making him crack a smile at my dry humour.

"I promise that you will make it home for dinner." He teases, walking around to the back of his car and opening the trunk.

When he comes back around he has a large sports bag in his hands, and a big bottle of water in the other along with his keys. The car beeps twice as it locks, and Edward starts to walk off into the forest, stepping over fallen tree trunks as he goes.

"Come on, its not that far from here." He shouts back to me.

I huff, already knowing full well that I'm am going to have some sort of accident trying to catch up with him. I keep my eyes on the floor, being cautious, and listen for Edward's footsteps to guide me towards him. When the sound of his footsteps stop I look up only to be stunned by the scenery around me.

The tall trees make a dome around a circular patch of grass. The green is covered by little pink, yellow and purple flowers. The small hole coming through the trees allow for sunlight to cast down over the area, making it even more beautiful. It looks like something out of a fairytale.

"Come on Bella, I didn't bring you here so you could just admire the meadow," He jokes, putting his bag and bottle down on the grass, and bending down to unzip the large bag.

"So why did you bring me here?" I ask him, absolutely clueless about any other reason for why he would bring me to such a beautiful place.

"To teach you..." He pauses, and produces a diamond shaped leather ball. "Football." He smiles like a little child, jumping to his feet with the ball in hand.

My face immediately goes void of any emotion. Football...Fucking football. I mean sure, I like to watch the sport, but that doesn't mean I can play it. I don't think I have even ever held a football in my hands before.

"You brought me here to teach me football? Me?!" I question him, as he starts to take a couple steps towards me.

"It will be fun, trust me." He says, putting the ball in my hands.

"You seem to be saying trust me alot nowadays." I comment under my breath, as I turn the ball in my hands.

"That's becuase you seem to have little faith in me," He retorts, moving a couple steps opposite me. "Alright, throw it to me." He orders, motioning with his hands.

I bite down on my bottom lip in concentration, as I throw the ball over to him. Its like a feather as it sails through the air, and gently drops down into his arms.

"Good. Ready?" he asks me, and I open my arms getting ready to catch.

I nod towards him and he extends his arm back. When he releases it, it soars through the air much quicker than I anticipated, and when the full force of his through hits me, it knocks me off balance and I stumble back slightly. The skin the the middle of my chest throbs from the pain of the hard blow, and I rub it all the while glaring daggers at the idot across from me.

"I knew you were trying to kill me. "I huff.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to being delicate when it comes to football." He apologise.

I grit my teeth, and smile at him in a mocking way before throwing the ball back at him with all my strength. He is barely affected as he catches it. We throw the ball back and forth between each other for a while, my arms begin to get tried as the sun starts to fade, disappearing behind the clouds every so often. Even now, I am still in awe about my surroundings-

Just as I am distracted by my thoughts, the ball soars over my head, and goes behind me.

"That wasn't my fault, your the one daydreaming again." He throws his hands up in defence.

I grumble in reply, turning around and bending down to pick up the ball only to be tackled down to floor. I groan as the wind is knocked out of me,and the ball slips out from under my hands. The back of my head thumps slightly with the sound of my heart from being forced to the ground. I can barely breath until the weight on my lifts slightly, and I take in a deep lungful of fresh air.

Edward laughs above me, and I open my eyes to see him looking down at me with a big goofy grin.

"Sorry, I could resist." He laughs again, his hair falling down over his forehead.

Edward blocks all the light above me, leaving him cast in a dark shadow while everything else is bright and sunny in the meadow. His green eyes look darker, and his face looks so different. His nose is much pointer then I noticed before. His lips have a heart like shape, and are much fuller and pink then I thought. His jaw seems so prominent, which makes sense for a athlete like him, but its just so...defined.

I never really noticed things like this about Edward.

"You know...your kind of beautiful." I mumble, feeling slightly light headed.

Wait, what the fuck did I just say? Edward's face goes blank as he looks down at him, eyes staring into mine, making me slightly scared by there intensity.

"I think I hit my head." I quickly say, letting out a deep breath.

"You must have hit it pretty bad then to call me beautiful." He teases, smirking down at me.

"I said kind of beautiful..." I trail off, being pulled in by his green eyes again.

Darkness suddenly takes over the skies, as the sun is covered by the clouds. Edward quickly pushes himself up from the grass and extends his hand to me. I give him my arm and he pulls me up by my elbow, until I am on my feet. I close my eyes trying to shake the sudden feeling of dizziness that runs through my body.

"Let's get going before you miss dinner." He says, picking up the football, and making his way over to his sports bag.

"Yeah, good idea." I reply back lamley.

I hope this doesn't get awkward becuase of my stupid impulsive mouth.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it has been so long. I've honestly had no inspiration, and alot of college stuff to sort out, as the finals are coming up.**

 **Remember the Bella, Jacob scene in New moon? Thats where I got the idea from.**

 **Back to school, work, and cheaters drama in the next chapter.**

 **The romance is coming people!**

 **PS. Who do you think should make the first move? Bella or Edward?**


	32. Time For A Confrontation

**Big, BIG thanks to TheBookPrincess18 for running over this chapter before hand and helping me to fix some errors :) I'm am very grateful for your support on this book, and help. She is a wonderful person :D**

* * *

Monday rolled around, and my eyes kept on flickering over to Leah in the passenger seat. No matter how many times I tried to focus on driving, I can't help but glance in her direction.

She's been acting very strange this morning. She went out last Saturday and didn't come back until Sunday night. When mum and dad confronted her about this, she was defensive towards them. I mean, sure Leah can be snappy sometimes, but never towards mum and dad.

Glancing her way, I can't help but notice that she just kept staring ahead of her, her face plain without any emotion.

"Um, were you able to do your math homework? I'm sure it's due today." I asked her.

I hope she is okay.

"No." She mumbled, leaning her head against the windshield and looking away from me.

The rain picked up slightly at that point. The pitter patter now a constant drum against the windscreen. I bit my lip and take another worried glance towards my sister.

"Leah-" I begin, but stopped as soon as I see the anger in her eyes.

"Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to talk to you right now!" She snaps at me.

She turns away again, looking at the windshield and I am left in my own silent trance. I focused on driving and made sure to keep my mouth shut from now on.

She is definitely pissed at someone, and I hope that person's not me.

When I pulled up, Leah leaps out of my truck, slamming the door behind her. I watched her figure walking towards the school and I am left baffled by her behavior.

I'm sure she will tell me soon.

The rest of the morning seems to go pretty smoothly after the little fiasco on the way to school. For some reason, there's a little smile on my face as I spotted Edward already seated at our desk.

"Morning." I greet him with a smile, taking my seat beside him.

"Morning. Why are you so happy?" Edward asked, his voice void of his usual cockiness.

"Why aren't you? Or anybody for that matter. Everyone looks like death today." I replied.

Looking around the room, I noticed how shallow-faced everyone is. There is one guy smiling at the back, head to toe in black, but I reckon he just likes to see misery.

"The principal got attacked last night by a wild animal. He was still in his office when it found a way into the school and just drained all the blood right out of him." He told me and just like everybody else, my mood plummets.

Poor guy.

He was always so nice to everyone. Always smiling, monitoring the halls and helping students whenever they needed him. I was only fourteen when I met him. He was such an amazing guy.

"I can't believe it." I mutter, staring off into space.

"Neither can anyone else. I mean how did an animal get into the school, then into his office, and only drained his blood. What kind of an animal does that?" He rants.

"No, Edward. I mean I can't believe that he is dead."

"Oh. Well yeah that is a shame, he will be sadly missed." He adds, not looking sincere about it.

Class continued on, and I'm surprised to see Mr Banner coping so well with all this. He just carries on teaching like any other day. I'm surprised an assembly wasn't held in remembrance of our principal. We are just continuing on like his presence meant nothing to the school.

As I begin to write down my answer to the question on the board, I was distracted by a jab to my side. I turn and glare at Edward, who has a cheeky smile on his face.

"You're an idiot." I whisper shout at him, trying to focus on my work.

"I thought I was beautiful." He teases me, and I can feel the embarrassing heat rush straight to my face making me flush.

"Well you thought wrong." I retort back, trying to hide my cheeks from his view using my hair.

He grinned at me, and I inwardly groan knowing he will never let me live that little statement down. I can't believe I called Edward Cullen beautiful. I'm either losing my mind, or I'm spending way too much time around him.

"You're going to English right?" Edward questions me after the bell has gone.

I suck in a breath and pick up my stuff.

"Yeah. I think it's about time I did." I said, as calmly as I could.

"Well I can come meet you after class, and we can go to lunch." He offered in a suggestive manner.

"Sure." I shrugged.

Edward and I walked out the classroom, both going on our own separate ways. While my heart pleads me not to go to English, I tried to convince myself that there is nothing to worry about.

I stall in front of the doorway, taking a deep breath, and peaking inside of the classroom. I can't help but nervously look towards the back at my now old seat. There they sit. The happy couple. Alice is resting her head on Jasper's shoulder, while his hand runs through her hair. The content on her face makes me feel sick.

"Move it Swan, we haven't got all day." Someone snapped behind me, making me walk inside the classroom.

Quickly, I rushed to take the only available seat.

As soon as I sat down, I looked outside of the window and I can feel my heart pounding with the ache of being near them. I took a deep breath as the teacher beings to talk, and slowly I got the courage to face the front. It was only then did I realize who was sitting next to me.

"Bella, how nice of you to finally join us." The teacher sarcastically comments, while I am looking wide eyed at Rosalie.

My cheeks heat up from being called out in front of the class, and I gave the teacher an apologetic smile.

"Sorry sir." I mumbled and he frowns at me before continuing on.

I gulped, taking another glance at Rosalie, who is now looking at me with her lips parted, and eyes wide. I looked away and focused on the textbook resting on top of our desk. Reaching for it, I tried focusing on our lesson.

"Alright, now in pairs, I would like you to discuss exactly what information you can draw from this extract. Remember this is important, as it will come up in your exam." The teacher reminds, us and I looked down awkwardly.

Not listening to the teacher I started reading the extract by myself, picking out bits of information without Rosalie. I brought my hair forward as a curtain, keeping my eyes on the textbook, instead on Rose.

Come on bell, go already.

"So you're just going to act like I don't exist. Like I'm not your friend." Rose speaked up. I closed my eyes, not really wanting to deal with any form of confrontation today.

"If you're their friend, then you're not mine." I said calmly, pressing hard into the paper with my pen.

"Bella, I know what they did to you was wrong, but-"

"Don't Rose, because you have no idea what they did to me on the inside. How they made me feel everyday, and every-time someone speaks their names it breaks my heart, and it feels like I can't breathe." I choke on my words at the end from the sudden buildup of emotions.

Rose just sat there looking at me while I try to catch my breathe.

I was just about to breakdown when the bell goes off giving me the opportunity to get the hell out of this room.

I need to be alone.

I scatter to pick up all of my stuff, not even bothering to put them in my bag, as I wiggled past Rosalie, making my escape. I am so caught up in trying to get out, I didn't notice who were waiting at the end of the table blocking my exit.

My eyes travel down first, only to see their hands entwined in a tight embrace. I bit my lip trying to hold myself together as I look back up at their guilt ridden faces. Although the pain rose again, the anger inside me is stronger.

Just as Jasper was about to open his mouth, my whole body stiffens, as I prepare to hear what he has to say.

"Bells, you have no idea how sorry I am. I never meant for you to find out that way, I was going to tell you, but..." He apologized quietly.

I grit my teeth, looking at him appalled by his lack of care with what he actually did to me.

"But what? You were too busy fucking my best friend to care about me? Oh and what was that? You were going to tell me? Were you going to say, oh by the way Bella while I have been telling you I love you, I have been hooking up with your bestie in the back of my car? My best friend?! Wow! You must have felt so great pulling me along with your lies.." I snapped, grabbing everyone's attention in the class, as they stopped to watch.

"Bella it wasn't like that-" Jasper defends himself, and I shake my head, laughing dryly to myself.

"Don't lie Jasper, it was exactly like that." I choke, as tears start to pour out of my eyes. At this point I can't tell if they're from my anger, or my sadness.

"Bella, we never wanted to hurt you." Alice speaks, her voice even higher than usual.

They can't be serious. How could they not hurt me when they were playing boyfriend and girlfriend behind my back. Did they expect me to just be understanding to them? That we could all just be friends, despite the fact that they broke my heart? They expect me to just be alright with them?

That would never happen.

"Well it's a bit too late for that now. So fuck you and fuck your apologies, because they mean nothing. You two mean nothing to me." I ranted, now looking at Jasper. "So why don't you and your slut fuck off-" I shouted unfinished, while strong arms wrapped around my waist. That didn't stop my hysterical screaming, though. "Don't ever talk to me again. You're both dead to me." I screamed at their hurt faces, while being dragged out of the classroom.

"Let me go you arsshole, I'm not done." I cried out, thrashing in the person's arms, while the crowd looks at me in worry.

"Bella stop." I heard Edward huffed behind me, making me stop trying to escape from his hold.

He turned me around in his hold, while I tried to swallow down the lump that is forming in my throat. No.. no not this pain again. I tried to breathe through the sobs but it's worthless.

"Fuck." Edward mutters, looking up and down the corridor.

"It hurts." I whimper, sucking in a dragged breath.

Edward looked down at me, both his eyebrows drawn together, and it looks like he doesn't quite know what to do. Suddenly, he grabs my arm and starts to pull me, where he pushes me inside of an empty classroom, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Now that his eyes are away from me, I walked to the other side of the room and slide down the wall. I burried my face in between my legs, curling myself into a ball to try and block myself out from the real world.

I never regret saying what I said to them. They deserved to hear what they have done to me, and hopefully they realized apologies won't fix this. Nothing can heal this pain wrenching my heart apart.

Why is this pain back? I just want it to go.

I whimper, my body shaking from the impact of my cries.

I heard shoes coming towards me, and felt Edward's arm against mine as he slid down the wall beside me.

This is the second time I have broken down, and Edward has been with me both times.

"You must think I'm crazy." I stuttered, while hiccuping, and I managed to give out a pathetic laugh at the end.

"I've always thought you were crazy, but right now I think you're still get over being heartbroken, and you're in a lot of pain because of them." He said.

I sniffled, looking up at him, and my heart clenches in my chest to see him look at me with such worry. It was just the same as the other time and I pushed him away, telling him I was fine when I was broken inside.

"Edward?" I choked out.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but could you hold me?" I asked him, feeling defeated, and wanting nothing more than someone to help take the pain away.

Even if that person is Edward Cullen.

"Uh, sure." He says, coughing awkwardly afterwards.

He turns slightly, opening his arms out to me, and inviting me in.

I hesitate for a minute and really think over if Edward is the right person to seek comfort with. Swallowing down my pride, I moved from the wall, and scooch in between Edward's legs where his open arms are waiting for me. The pain encloses around me, as Edward's arms wrap around my shoulder blades, hugging my back to his chest.

We just sat there, with me in between his bent legs, and him holding me. He rocks me slightly, as I continued to sob, replaying the images of them in my head, and their voices... but the rocking helps. Surprisingly so does feeling Edward's body holding mine. He doesn't speak, just holds me, like I asked him too.

Quicker than I thought it would, the sobs stopped altogether, making the pain go, leaving me numb to deal with the after effects.

As I took everything in with one big intake of air, I slump back into Edward's chest feeling exhausted. His arms tighten around me, even though I am not crying anymore.

"Do you feel better now?" Edward questions in my ear.

"Yes." I managed to say, but my throat is very scratchy and dry, making me sound like I am losing my voice.

"Good. Let's go see if we can grab any lunch if the vultures haven't already taken everything." He says, and I can hear a bit of his cockiness coming back into his voice, instead of being so serious because I was upset.

I cracked a smile, and move out of his hold so he can stand. He pulls me up also by my elbow, and hands me my bag filled with my stuff, which he must have taken from my hands. Only now I realized that he pulled me into the math classroom, which is just across the hall from science.

I smiled at him, and look down at the floor feeling my cheeks heat in embarrassment.

"Thanks for… helping me calm down." I say, biting down on the inside on my lip.

Edward chuckles slightly, and manages to crack his famous crooked smile at me. "Don't worry. I would do anything to help out a friend in need." He tells me, walking alongside of me towards the doorway.

"I'll remember that for the future." I grin, unable to hide my new sense of gratitude towards him.

 **A/N**

 **So Edward is winning currently over the debate about who should make the first move. Don't worry guys I am tallying it up so its a fair vote :D**

 **I hope you guys are finally satisfied they Bella spoke out, and it will not be her last. Bella still has a lot to say and...do to them two.**

 **Also, wasn't Edward holding Bella so cute? :p**


	33. Edward Is In My Bedroom?

I look up at the dark, grey cloud filled sky and slam my truck door behind me. I feel better now that I am away from anything that could trigger a bad thought or image in my mind. It's nice to be in control of myself again and not have to fear about a repeat of what happened today in English.

I'll have to talk to the teacher and just hope that he will understand that I can't be in the same room as them, and that it's best for everyone if we stay far apart. I won't let them make me fail my education.

"Hey." I greet Edward as I walk down the aisles towards the staffroom.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" He calls out to me from the front of the shop.

"I'm fine, thanks." I reply back, signing in and hanging up my coat next to Edwards.

I pat down the mint green top, adjusting it a bit as I walk back into the shop.

"I thought you had training after school today?" I question him, as I see him perched down on the floor beside a ripped open cardboard box.

I remember over hearing the guys mention it, along with all the stress the couch has been putting on them for there up and coming game next week.

"I did, I came here straight after." He tells me while placing another cereal box on the shelf.

Either I am very unfit or Edward is some kind of superhuman. How can he go from non-stop working out on the pitch to coming to work and stacking shelves for three hours? I would faint.

Maybe I am just really unfit.

"Cool." I say in reply with a little nod of my head.

Edward grins at me standing up from his spot and abandoning his task to come over to me. He runs a hand through his hair before leaning on-top of the counter and crossing his arms underneath him.

"You know I've got a game coming up in a few weeks?" He hints and I narrow my eyes at him slightly confused by his happiness.

"Right..." I drag out, waiting for him to continue.

"So, are you going to come and cheer me on? Because the last match you came to, I'm pretty sure you wished that they would accidentally kick my head instead of the ball." He retorts, and I look down shaking my head, holding back a grin.

"The thought may have crossed my mind." I tease him.

"Well, how about this game you can be a nice friend to me and cheer me on?" He suggest biting into the chocolate bar.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I point out, while leaning up against the countertop myself.

"Why not?" He questions me, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"For one, I would be all alone in the crowd. And I would see him and her...it would be to hard for me Edward, I'm sorry." I apologize to him in advance.

"No it's fine. I completely understand." He reassures me with a slight smile before looking down at his feet. "I'm going to get back to stacking." He tells me pointing over his shoulder to where he was before.

"Okay." I nod meekly. "Oh and Edward. Thank you for today." I quickly add.

I didn't realise how much I needed someone else's comfort before Edward gave me his. It was nice to feel like someone cared about me.

"Don't worry about it." He winks and turns to get back to work.

###

I lie in bed trying to make myself even more tired by reading one of the many books people have brought me that I haven't read. It's never been this hard for me to get into a book and its story line. Yet I'm only five pages in and I want to give up.

As I continue to read my phone lights up beside me with a new message notification from an unknown number.

Unknown: What are you wearing? ;)

My mouthparts in disgust as I prepare to quickly type back a reply.

Bella: Who the hell is this?

I don't have to wait long before a new reply pops up.

Unknown: It's me, Barack Obama.

I roll my eyes and begin to smile as I catch on.

Bella: Edward, how the hell did you get my phone number?

I put my bookmark into my book and set it aside for the moment.

Unknown: I got it when we were at work today. Btw having your birthday as your password was pretty easy to figure out.

I can't believe he went onto my phone! Does he have no respect of other people's privacy.

Unknown: Before you start complaining I didn't do anything, I just got your number and left.

He reassures me before I can start my string of complaints. I'm still pissed off though that he managed to get into my phone. I'll definitely have to change my password now.

Bella: You could have just asked me for my number.

I manage to sneak a little complaint into the chat just to let him know that I'm not happy with what he has done.

Unknown: I could have but where's that fun in that :)

I am not surprised by his answer at all.

Bella: What do you want Edward?

Might as well get straight to the point. I know he has a alternative motive behind texting me.

Unknown: I need a place to crash for the night.

He needs a place to crash for the night? Why? And why is he telling me this? There is no way he could stay over here, where would he sleep?

Bella: Why?

I wait for his reply, but he doesn't reply back straight away like he has been.

Bella: Why do you need a place to crash Edward?

I ask him again and still no reply.

I give up putting the phone down and continuing on with trying to read this book. It's something about a girl falling in love with the boy who lives next door to her. I'm not one for romance novels, but Charlie brought it for me believing it was my type of book.

My phone lights up again, and instead of an explanation as to why he needs a place to crash, I get a very vague text instead.

Unknown: Open your window :)

Climbing out of my bed I tread lightly knowing everyone is asleep by now. I step closer pulling back the curtain and using the window sill to push my body up to see further down. I see Edward instantly waving up at me as the rain pours down around him. He has on his grey jogging bottoms, some worn out trainers and a white t-shirt on that is near enough see through.

Unscrewing the lock on the ancient window, I use all my strength to try and pull the thing open as it creaks with old age.

"Edward what-"

"I would love to talk Bella but I'm getting soaked so be a friend and come open the door for me." He calls up to me.

"I can't if my dad or Leah see you they will kill you." I inform him, looking back at my bedroom door in worry.

Thank god I have a lock on my door.

Edward looks around before spotting the tree branch close to my window.

"Fine, then move back, I'm coming up." He tells me.

My heart races in worry as he begins to cling onto the beaches pulling his body up the tree. With all the rainfall it's clear to see that the bark is slick making it harder for him. Yet his either shoes seem to be fine scalping the side of a tree.

I watch in horror and amazement as he grabs ahold of the main branch that leads to my window. He pulls his body up, and I watch as he muscles ripple from the strain. Only when he swings his legs over the branch and is daft let sitting on it do I let myself exhale.

"You're absolutely crazy!" I exclaim, making sure not to be overly loud.

"Oh come on don't you remember when we were kid and we climbed that tree together." He recalls.

"No I remember you climbing to the top of a tree while when I tried to my branch snapped making me break my arm." I retort back to him.

"Well...my point is I'm a expert tree climber." He tells me as he pulls his way along the branch towards me.

"You should put that on your resume." I mutter sarcastically as I back away from the window sill to give him room.

There no way he is not coming into the room now.

As Edward pushes himself through the window I watch with my arms crossed, shaking my head in wonderment of how idiotic he is. Walking up to him once he is inside I can't help but smack him across the shoulder.

"Are you out of your God damned mind?" I whisper shout at him hitting his arm again.

"Stop hitting me." Edward grunts, step away from me and towards the room.

Forcing myself to stop I hold my hands up in surrender before crossing them across my chest again. My eyes follow Edwards as he looks around my room for the first time in the whole time we have known each other. There's not much in my room anyway.

There obviously a bed with a purple bedspread on it, a desk with my ancient computer resting on top. Theres my tiny walk in wardrobe and my old rocking chair in the corner of the room. I don't have much personal things besides my book collection and my cd player.

"Edward. Why are you here? Why do you need a place to crash?" I question him, trying to divert his attention away from my room.

This is kind of weird having him inside of my bedroom.

He sighs, running a hand through his wet hair then across his face.

"Me and my dad kind of had an argument and he basically came to the conclusion that if I didn't like it, I could find somewhere else to stay for the night." He exlaimpend to me, though I could tell he was being vague.

"And what was it you didn't like?" I pry.

"You know you ask a lot of question." He chuckles kicking off his wet shoes so they are in the corner of the room under the window. "Alice's father kicked her out of the house and of course my father and mother opened our home to her with open arms. I just couldn't let it go that they were treating her so nice when they know what happened with you and them." He informs me.

I was slightly taken aback as I processed this. For one the people who I used to treat like a second family were welcoming in a person who causes me pain day in and day out. And secondly Edward stood up for me and that's lead him to being kicked out his house and into the rain.

"You didn't have to stand up for me Edward." I say feeling guilty that I'm the reason he isn't at home tonight.

"Don't be stupid Bella, of course I did." Edward retorts walking up to me. "Besides I don't want to be under the same roof as those too. Couples give me bad vibes now." He smiles.

I watch as a raindrop trickles down from his hair and trails across his chiseled jaw. It feels like minutes I'm standing there watching it, but it must have only been a second. Was Edward always so much taller then me? Did his eyes always have golden flecks in them? Why am I still standing here watching that stupid raindrop?

"I'll get you a towel." I quickly say, snapping myself out of one of my trances.

Maybe Edward is right, I do zone out a lot.

"Okay." Edwards chuckle is all I hear before I crack open my bedroom door and rush into the bathroom.

Picking up the closet grey towel I turn around and look into the bathroom mirror. The room is too dark to make out much of my features, but the hall light provides enough light to see my frame. I adjust my black top pulling it down and trying to make it longer. I do the same to my boyshorts cursing myself for not putting on some pajama bottoms.

This will be awkward enough as it is, I don't want to make it even more awkward.

Going back into my bedroom I spot Edward sitting on the edge of my bed my book that I was reading in his hands. He is examining the back of the book with his eyebrows drawn in a face scrunched up in distaste.

"When were you a part of those groups of girls who crave the stories of a hopeless romantic and happy ever afters?" Edward asks me once he notices I have come back into the room.

"I don't. I was just trying to fall asleep somehow." I explain, looking at my small digital clock beside my bed.

It's nearing two o'clock already.

"Here, before you start dripping on my bed." I tease lightening the mood by throwing the towel towards his face.

"That's what she said." Edward mumbles, after catching the towel and running it over his face.

"Funny." I say sarcastically taking the book out of his hands.

I take a look around my bedroom and ponder exactly what to do. I would go and get the spare duvet and pillows from the storage cupboard but I will surely wake the family up then. My only other option is to just allow him to sleep on my bed. It's not like I'll be able to fall asleep tonight.

"Seeing as its just for the night, you can stay over, but you have to leave straight away in the morning," I warn him.

"I promise, I'll leave as soon as I can. I appreciate you putting me up for the night Bella." He reassures me.

"And I appreciate you sticking up for me in front of your family." I tell him, even though I know he shouldn't have done that for me. "You can sleep on the right side, I'm probably just going to stay up and read my book." I tell him, smiling and holding up the book in my hands.

"You're not going to sleep?" Edward questions me confused.

"No. I' not tired." I lie. "Plus, I will be able to keep an ear out for if anyone wakes up." I add.

"Okay." He shrugs, throwing the used towel across the room so it lands onto the arm of the rocking chair.

He slides over to the other side of the bed and goes under the duvet, making himself comfortable. I can't help but feel weird looking at Edward tucked up in my bed. Ignoring the irrational feeling I sit on top of the bed beside Edward and open the book back to the page I was on.

"Your bed is surprisingly comfortable." He mutters, nestling into my pillow.

"Uh, thanks." I chuckle lightly.

"Well goodnight I guess." He mumbles into the pillow.

"Goodnight Edward." I say, and got back to reading the book.

Soon enough my once silent room was filled with the soft, whistling snores escaping through Edwards parted lips. As he turns to face me in his sleep his head lolls down and rest ontop of my shoulder. I don't really know what to do as I sit there completely frozen with Edward resting against me.

I try to slowly move away, but his head simply moves with me.

Not wanting to wake him up I leave him be. His warm breath now hitting the side of my neck in short puffs as he continues to snore. Out of all the bed and he is sleeping on me.

Deeper into the night my eyes cannot take the strain of reading in the dark anymore and I slump back onto the pillow. Edward stay resting against me, as I begin to drift in and out of consonances. The last thing I feel is a weight wrap around my waist before there is darkness.

 **A/N**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. It took me a while to think of what to write for it. So far most people want Edward to make the first move so I've started on that. I hope you can see that choice reflected in this chapter. Obviously Bella is still finding the transition between hatred to friends quite weird but she has started to accept it and as you can see feels better being around Edward.**

 **Sorry for any delay with updates I have six weeks left of my first year in college so I'm trying to get all my coursework sorted out. Friday and the weekend is the only time I can really write for now:)**

 **Love you guys. Please leave your feedback on how you think Edward should make the move?**


	34. Edwards Wet Chest

I felt beyond disoriented when I opened my eyes. For one my window is wide open, meaning so are my curtains, so there collected on my floor at the base of my window was a little puddle from the rain. I grumble knowing I'll be the one having to clean that up.

I yawn, turning onto my side to the warmer side of the bed. I'm still so exhausted. I can't believe how much sleep I got last night.

"Morning sunshine." A deep throaty voice taunted.

I near enough jump out of my skin, my body lurching upright, my hands clinging tightly to the comforter. I see Edward resting against the headboard his arms folded behind his head as he smirks at me.

"Are you crazy?! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I complain slapping his shoulder.

"Hey, stop hitting me." He grins, shoving my shoulder playfully.

"You're in a good mood." I observed.

He shrugs and instead moves onto looking over my face.

"Your hair is a complete mess." He chuckles, and I glare at him while running a hand through my messy hair.

Sure enough when I try to completely run my fingers through my hair they get tangled inside of the knots as well. I huff, chucking the comforter off my body, and throwing it over Edward. He chuckles pulling it over his face.

"Sorry, but not everyone wakes up looking like perfect." I say sarcastically. "What's the time?" I start to pull out my outfit for the day from my wardrobe.

"Around six." He informs me.

"Six?! Edward are you crazy my dad is waking up any moment now." I panic, throwing my outfit onto the bed.

"Calm down, I'm going now. I have to go and get a fresh pair of clothes for school anyway. Just imagine what the neighbours will think," He jokes, getting out of my bed, fully dressed.

"They will probably think that you murder me in my sleep," I tease.

"Hmm..." he hums, coming towards me.

He looks down at me, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip for a second before he quickly release it. I don't know where to look and when my eyes meet his I am captivated by their unique colour. I've never seen such a vibrant green in someone's eyes before, and the golden flecks just make them all that much more beautiful. I envy to have eyes like his...

"What are you waiting for a goodbye kiss?" I question him, being sarcastic of course.

"Are you offering?" He jokes, and I smile shoving him towards the window.

"I'll see you at school." I tell him.

"See you at school." He repeats back, before making the same treacherous climb back down onto the safe ground.

I groan as I realise I am standing in the puddle of rainwater. Stupid Edward, forgetting to shut my damn window. I grit my teeth and go to the bathroom to collect the mop to clear up this mess before mom sees it and has a heart attack.

I can't believe I let Edward cullen into my room. I let him sleep in my bed... I have certainly changed alot since my break up with Jasper. But I quite like my new found friendship with Edward, it's different and exciting to be able to feel so free around someone and not have to worry about anything.

It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. It was nice. Plus I finally got some much needed rest.

I hear the sound of Charlie's slow footsteps going towards the bathroom. Right, I almost forgot that I have school to go to still.

* * *

"Can you walk me to English really quick? I want to ask him if I can move classes for the rest of the term." I explain to Edward as we walk out of the Biology room together.

"Sure," He said with a nod.

Walking the halls with Edward is always a weird experience, he gets so much attention. Then again he does have some sort of respect with the entire school. I glance at him from the corner of my eye, and in my head I roll my eyes at his every day letterman jacket. Does he own anything else? I mean I get it, you're a football player, but spice it up a bit. My eyes travel towards his hair, and I wonder if he uses gel-

"You're staring at me." He chided, a grin quickly quirking up at the side of his lips.

"I definitely wasn't." I scoff, looking dead ahead of me.

"Come on Bella, you know you've already admitted that I'm beautiful once already. It's okay to admire beauty." He informs me and it's the seriousness in his voice that makes me start to shake me head.

"Could you be anymore vain?" I ask him rolling my eyes..

"Probably not." He smiles at me, and I can't help it, I smile back.

When I walk into the classroom nobody has arrived yet, and the teacher is still setting up for his next lesson. Perfect. I look at Edward, wondering if he is going to stay or go off to his own lesson.

"I'll wait here." Edward tells me, I nod to him and walk inside the classroom.

"Sir, could I speak to you about something quickly?" I ask him straight away.

Mr Mason has been my teacher for over three years now, so I hoping that will help me right now. Anyway he was a witness to yesterday's...confrontation, so he should understand where I am coming for pretty easily.

"Ah, Bella of course. What would you like to talk to me about?" He asks me, as he continues to focusing on setting up for his lesson.

"Well, the thing is I can't be in this class anymore. There are people in here that I just can't be around, so I was wondering if maybe you could move me to a different classroom?" I suggest, biting down on my bottom lip.

"I take it the people you are referring to are Jasper and Alice?" He says, looking up at me.

My hands begin to tremble and I turn my head towards the door seeing Edward leaning against some lockers outside waiting for me. He meets my eyes and suddenly I can push back the hatred and the heartbreak much easier. I hold my shaking hands together and let out a deep breath.

"Yes sir." I confirm, turning my attention back to Mr Mason.

"Well, I can't confirm anything for today, but I will try and sort something out. You are excused for today, but make sure you do your revision for all your time missed." He reminds me, and I feel a bit of guilt for not turning up to his classes recently.

"I will, thank you sir." I thank him sincerely, quickly exiting the classroom and walking over to Edward.

"So?" Edward asks as soon as I am within hearing range.

"He said he will sort something out, and I'm excused from today's lesson so I have a free period." I tell him, running my hand through my hair.

"Cool, so what are we going to do?" Edward questions me, clasping his hands together.

I narrow my eyebrows at him. "Were not doing nothing. You still have a lesson to go to." I remind him.

"So, I'll skip." He shrugs.

"No. You won't." I chuckle. "I'm just going to go to the library and study anyway so you might aswell go to your lesson."

"Fine." He remarks, then smiles. "Nerd."

"Shut up." I laugh.

I leave Edward as he goes to his own English lesson, and I go towards the library. I have to go outside in the rain to get there, but the good this about the library is there fully operating central heat unit. No matter where you are in that building you will be toasty warm.

I find the most abandoned spot in the whole library and take my seat. I like being isolated when I'm studying, that way I can put my full attention into my work. I take out all my text books, and begin to catch up on everything I have missed so far.

I walk into the dining room on my own, without Edward as my escort. I join the line collecting my everyday food tray, stacking it with a little bit of everything. I pay the lady and walk over to the loudest table in the entire room.

The brainy bunch are at it again with their loud mouths filling the entire hall with loud laughter.

Edward notices me from a mile off and scoots over to make some more room for me in what has now been called my spot by everyone on the table. I don't feel as though I have been sitting with them for that long, yet they have already given me my own seat.

It's welcoming in a weird way, especially since this was Leah's seat.

"Training tonight boys. Coach says we're trying out a new formation for the match." Tyler announces to the whole table.

"Seriously? What's wrong with are old formation?" Edward questions.

"Apparently there are too many weak spots, so we're going more defense than attack." Tyler tells him shrugging.

I don't even like football that much and I can tell that's a dumb tactic.

"Hmm. Wanna come watch?" Edward asks me.

"Me? Watch you train? Do you not think I have better things to do with my time?" I tease him taking a sip from my can of soda.

"Okay. Don't come then." He says, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth.

"Edward, I'm kidding. Sure I'll come, I'm kind of interested to see what this new formation is all about." I tell him honestly.

I mean why would the couch even think about changing the formation when they won their last match?

"So I teach you how to throw a ball and now you like football?"

"No. Now I know how to throw a ball." I say sarcastically.

"Yes you do." Edward jokes, tapping my shoulder proudly.

The rest of my day at school, I was tied down with work, and I wasn't that pleased to see how much I was falling behind in my English class. English was always my top subject, so it hard to see me struggling with the one thing that I'm really passionate about. With everything going on I shouldn't be that surprised, but I'm annoyed at myself for letting my personal life affect my potential future.

I fling my backpack onto my shoulder, walking through the parking lot towards the field where I can hear the faint sound of a whistle being continuously blown. You would think with the rain that there would be no training, but I guess if that was the case then they would have about three training days in a year.

I look across the field seeing the players running towards one end of the pitch, all there backs to me. They must be still doing their warm ups. When they turn I spot Edward first, and he is at the front of the line, probably because he is the fastest. I then spot Emmett. You can see the seriousness on his face as he jogs, completing another run. I sigh in relief seeing that Jasper is nowhere to be seen.

I grab a hold of the wooden railing ascending the bleachers staircase when I spot Leah simply sitting there watching them train also.

She must be here for Mike.

I hate that guy, and can't wait for her to see him for what he really is.

"So this is where you have been heading off to after school recently?" I question her as I walk down the row of seats to where she is.

I'm not surprised to see Leah in a tank top, Mike's letterman jacket wrapped around her shoulders for warmth. Unlike me, Leah has a good eye for fashion.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asks me, surprised.

I don't blame her, I'm surprised I'm here too.

I take the open seat beside her and look out at the huge pitch covering in little mud puddles. Seriously, how do they play in these conditions?

"Edward invited me to watch him practice. I thought it would be a good way to kill off some time before I have to go to work." I explain to her, while setting my bag beside me.

"Oh, right," She mutters picking at her fingernails. "I still find it weird how you two are friends now. I mean you guys hated each other...how can that just change?" Leah questions me confused.

"It's not like it just happened overnight," I joke, looking towards Edward who is currently stretching while the coach talks to all the team. "I had no one, and neither did Edward. I guess that just sort of brought us together." I shrug.

I smile seeing Edward knock helmets with Tyler before they all run off onto the pitch into what I presume is there new formation. As Edward gets to his spot, he turns looking dead straight in my direction. He raises his arm and waves over at me, I roll my eyes but give a tiny wave back to him.

"You like each other." Leah blurts out.

"No we don't." I laugh, shaking my head, and watching Edward running across the field for the ball.

Leah lets out a snide laugh of disbelief, shaking her head at me, an amused smile on her face.

"You my dear sister are in deep denial." She tells me clasping her hands infront of her.

"No I'm not. I don't like Edward in that way, hes my friend...well my only friend now really."

"Look, I dated Edward for three years and I know when he likes someone because he acted exactly the same way at the beginning of our relationship." She informs me.

"That's just Edward being Edward." I defend.

"Fine, don't believe me. But as your sister let me just give you a bit of advice," She begins turning towards me. "The best way to cure heartbreak, is to find love again," She tells me looking towards Mike, and smiling slightly. "They make you forget, and make you happy again. So keep that in mind the next time you're telling yourself you don't have feelings for him. Because you missing out on a chance at happiness."

I didn't know what to reply to that, so I just looked away from her and focused on the pitch. I know I don't like Edward, I can't, I mean it's Edward freaking Cullen. Me and Edward are close, but in a friend way, and that's all we will ever be.

I gulp, and focus my attention back onto the field. I watch as Edward gradually becomes covered in mud. He has no fear of giving his all when playing this game, even if that means getting hurt or covered head to toe in mud. I always shoot him down when he would mention wanting to be a professional football player. But he is actually a really good play, actually probably the best on the team.

"Alright boys, that's enough for today. I want you all here an hour early tomorrow and we will run by the new formation again. You boys did good, but I want to make sure I have this formation drilled into all of your heads before the next game. Now, go home and get some rest." The coach instructs them, his croaky loud voice easy to be heard from where I am seated.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Leah says as she stands up.

"Uh, yeah, I'll see you at home." I tell her standing up as well so I can let her leave first.

Leah schooces past me and goes to meet up with Mike. I can't help but glare daggers towards him as he kisses Leah lightly on the lips.

What a douche.

"Bella! I'm going for a quick shower!" Edward yells up to me.

"Okay. I'll come wait outside for you!" I shout back to him.

The rest of the team players seem to just stay on the pitch to change out of there body gear. I guess they prefer going home and showering then staying here and risking the embarrassment of changin with other guys.

I take each wooden step down the bleachers carefully, before walking along the side of the pitch to the tunnel where Edward went into. Walking down the endless corridor I take my stance outside the boys locker room, resting against the wall as I wait for Edward to get out.

"Bella!" I hear Edwards faint voice call over the sound of running water.

"Yeah!" I shout back.

"I need you to get me a towel, there in the janitor's closet!" He shouts at me.

Of course Edward would forget to take a towel when going for a shower. Typical Edward, I wonder what he would have done if I wasn't here?

Opening the janitor's closet I wince, holding my nose after I take in the smell. You would think a room full of cleaning supplies would actually smell somewhat decent. I quickly grab a white towel and escape the horrid little room. Taking it back over to the locker room I stall outside.

Just go in Bella, there are no other guys in there, just Edward.

I crack the door open a little bit and the sound of running water increases.

"Is it safe to come in?" I call out into the room, which smells no better than the janitor's closet.

Gross.

"Yes Bella, there is such a thing as a shower curtain." Edward replies back, sarcastic as ever.

I walk into the room, remembering to not breath in through my nose. Looking around, its pretty much as I expected it to be. Benches all on the right side of the room along with coat hooks above them to hang clothes. To left of me are where all the rows of red lockers are, where they can store all their personal belongings. And in front of me are the showers.

There is only one shower in use on the far right, and the curtian is drawn, thankfully.

"Okay, heres your towel." I tell him standing on the opposite side of his shower curtian.

He switches off the water and sticks out of his wet arms. I put the towel in his hand quickly and take a step back.

"Thanks. You can sit in here, I'm just gonna get chnaged really quick." He tells me.

I look around in debate. Sit in here and cope with the smell, or stand outside in the cold where there is fresh air... who am I kidding, I'm too lazy to pass up a chance at sitting down.

Taking a seat on one of the benches, I rest my back up against the wall, and realise Edwards bag and clothes are beside me. I hear the shower curtian and automatically look towards the direction of the noise. I was definitely unprepared for what I saw, and surprised by my reaction to it.

My greedy eyes pull away from Edward's face as I see his full chest on display. Of course his towel is wrapped tightly around his waist, but his glistening chest is all exposed to me. I feel weird for staring, but at the same time, I can't pull my eyes away.

Edward just so, defined and built. I lick my lips, feeling there dryness. My eyes trail down from his broad shoulders, over his slightly visible six pack, to the defined bones of his hips, making a dip towards... _Fuck_.

"So do you want me to drive you home? Because I still need to pick up my work uniform." Edward asks me, as I snap out of my trance.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, and the flush racing across my chest and heating up my cheeks. I swallow the lump in my throat. Edward stands next to me, his near enough naked body so close to me that I can feel the heat coming off his from the shower.

"Um-" I cough quickly, embarrassed by my weak voice. "No, I'll drive home. I need my truck to get to school tommorow anyway." I explain.

"Alright." He chuckles, throwing a simple black top on, and ruffling his damp hair.

He reaches for his towel and I panic looking away quickly.

"Edward!" I snap, closing my eyes.

"Calm down, I put my boxers on when I got out the shower." He informs me.

I sigh refusing to look back at him until he puts some trousers on. I don't trust my own body right now.

"Actually, I think I'll go wait outside." I quickly tell him, not looking at him.

"Okay." He says confused.

I stumble my way out of the changing room and into the cold corridor. Putting a hand up to my forehead I feel the claminess that has gathered, as my heart races in my chest, pounding uncontrollably. I let out a deep breath looking back at the locker room door, embarrassed with myself for reacting this way.

 **A/N**

 **Hello! So I managed to write this quickly for you today, so I hope you like it! 3**

 **Alos, I finished writing Bad Blood today, at a hundred chapter, which is just insane! I can't believe it. I'm so amazed by how much I have written so far. Truly without your votes and comments I wouldn't still be writing today. You guys make me believe that I can write, and encourage me to keep going.**

 **I'm 17 in a few hours! Damnnn, I'm getting old XD**


	35. Do I like Edward Cullen?

**SORRY GUYS! THANKS FOR TELLING ME I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER XD ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey are you okay, you look abnormally red, and that's saying something about you." Edward chuckles as he pokes my cheek, grinning.

"I'm fine, it's just warm in here." I lie, continuing to check the best before dates on the milk cartoons.

Edward follows along looking at me curiously as I avoid his eyes. Every time I even look at him I get all hot and flustered remembering what I saw in that locker room. I am ashamed of myself for loving every moment that I got to look at his body. Now I'm suffering the embracing after effects, with Edward here to witness every moment of it.

"Come on, you're acting weird, what's up?" He continues, poking my arm to try and grab my attention.

Please go away Edward...

"Nothing." I say simply, moving on to check the butter.

"Bella." He sings poking my back.

"Edward." I grit out between my teeth.

"Have I done something to upset you?" He asks me, becoming serious.

"No. No of course you haven't." I tell him honestly, not wanting him to blame himself for my behaviour.

"Then what's going on? I thought I was your friend, why are you acting so...distant?" He prys, sounding really annoyed.

Maybe it's the fact that I near enough drooled over seeing you in just a towel and I'm scared of what that means. I turn to look at him, and I release a deep breath. Just looking into his confused eyes I am getting flustered.

"I'm sorry." I simply say, not know what plausible explanation I can give him.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm just sorry Edward. I'll stop acting weird, I promise. Just stop it." I tell him, walking away from him and going back to behind the cashier.

I close my eyes feeling guilty for lying to him when he has been so nice to me lately. I just don't understand where these sudden feelings have come from. I'm so confused. I keep trying to tell myself that's it's nothing, but my heart won't listen to my mind.

"Isabella...Excuse me, Isabella?" A hand aves in front of my face and I snap out of my trance coming back to reality.

"I'm so sorry Mr Yorkie," I apologize profusely, seeing the items laid out on the counter.

How long was he standing there with me just staring off into space?

I don't even want to know.

Mr Yorkie laughs slightly, as I scan his items, bagging them as I go.

"It's alright, my Eric spaces out all the time." He attempts to lessen my embarrassment.

"Oh she does as well. All the time. Trust me I've caught her too many times lost in her own little world." Edward jokes coming over to us.

Instead of looking away from him like I wanted to, I forced myself to try and act normal. It's nothing Bella, I tell myself. Edward winks at me while resting his body weight against the counter facing Mr Yorkie.

I smile at him slightly, while taking Mr Yorkies money and racking up his change.

"Edward, hows your father?" Mr Yorkie smiles, shaking Edwards hand.

This town is so small, that everyone knows everyone and pretty much their entire family line before them. They continue to have small talk, even though Mr Yorkie has paid over five minutes ago. I simply stand back and watch Edward as he speaks.

He seemed to lose his childish humour when talking to an adult. He would seem like an adult himself, if it wasn't for that smug smirk that is always plastered on his face. I notice everything in those five minutes of them conversing. Like how Edwards eyelashes are long enough that they flutter against his cheeks when he blinks. And how his eyebrows crease anytime he is confused at something making two little creases form in between the apex of his eyebrows.

It's weird how I never noticed these small things that Edward does.

Once Edward helped Mr Yorkie to his car, he came back in and continue to unstack boxes. There wasn't much for me to do but watch him like some creepy stalker. Admittedly my eyes were glued to his chest most of the time, remember what is underneath his work top.

"Finally, we can leave." Edward cheers as the clock's minute hands strikes the hour.

"What's the rush to get back home?" I joke, as he vaults over the counter to go into the staff room.

I follow him in smiling as he holds the door open for me. I flick the light on and walk over to the sheet of paper to sign out for the day.

"Well...I've got a date."Edward smirks throwing on his letterman jacket.

"A date?" I question, my voice sounding oddly shallow.

I turn away from him writing down his name for him. He has a date? With who? Where? How? I feel myself suddenly filling with jealousy. Why am I jealous? I have never been so confused about my own feelings before.

"Yep, with my bed. I can't wait to get home and sleep." Edward teases me, poking me on the cheek yet again.

So he doesn't have a date...I let out a breath of relief and turn to him.

"There you go again with the redness. Are you sick or something?" He questions me.

"No- actually, maybe, I might be coming down with something, I should really get home and rest." I lie, grabbing my coat.

Edward follows my quick paced steps out of the shop.

"Okay. Well, get better soon." Edward tells me, his eyebrows drawing together as he watches me go towards my truck.

"I'll try." I joke putting on a smile, before getting into the safety of my truck.

I groan collapins onto the wheel, and bagging my head on it in frustration.

I can't believe it.

I can't fucking believe it.

I might actually like Edward.

"Fuck." I say, banging my head against the wheel again.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys liked this update. Sorry its a day late :)**

 **Bella finally realised that she could like Edward more than just in a friendly way. They're both still stuck in the friend zone though. All thats left now is to see who cracks first and lets there hearts control them instead of try to deny everything.**

 **Most of you guys still want Bella to make the first move, so as it stands that how it will be.**

 **:)**

 **See you in the next chapter** **x**


	36. Douche Jacket

I get out the shower that night, dry myself off and put on my pajama shorts and tank top. Drying my hair I look in the mirror to see Leah's reflection behind me. Her dark piercing eyes make me jump out of my skin.

"Jesus Leah. You scared me." I gasp, turning to look at her.

"Sorry." She mumbles walking into the bathroom and picking up her toothbrush.

"I thought you were going out tonight with Mike?" I question her.

Recently, it seems she is always out with Mike.

"He bailed on me at the last minute." She shrugs, nonchalantly, brushing her teeth.

"Oh-"

"It's actually for the better really, I need a early night," Leah explains before I can say anything.

"Right," I say biting my lip. I watch as Leah spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and walks out of the bathroom. I stall for a moment then continue with my night routine.

I wanted to bring up the subject of Edward, but I couldn't bring myself too. Leah may have called me out on her suspicions me liking Edward, but I just can't talk to her about it. She is his ex.

After I cleaned up, I crawled into bed putting my phone on charge and seeing a new message from Edward. I smile slightly shaking my head. He's never going to stop annoying me with texts now.

Edward: I wish my dad didn't let me back in the house. J and A are making me want to poke my eyes out.

I chuckle, scrolling down as there are even more messages. I appreciate him not using there names in the message

 _Edward: I'm bored._

 _Edward: Bella?_

 _Edward: Isabella, talk to me._

 _Edward: Hellooo?_

I smile typing out a message before he starts spamming me with incoming messages.

 _Bella: Goodnight Edward._

I reply back before setting down my phone and putting it on silent. I lie down, closing my eyes with a smile still plastered on my face.

 **...**

The next day I pull up to school in my red truck. I cut the engine off as me and Leah both exit the car. I see Edward laughing and talking with Tyler with the rest of the jocks.

Following Leah with a slight smile on my face as I approach him. Leah leaves to go see Mike while I walk over to Edward.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Edward smirks, him and Tyler both turning to look at me.

"And you were talking about me because?" I question, crossing my arms over my chest from nerves.

"I'll leave you two alone. Hey Jessica! Wait up!" Tyler yells running after the Brunette.

"So?" I pry walking closer to him.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he shakes his head smiling and looking down at me.

He looks over me with the height difference between us. I look up at him as his smirk grows wider.

"What!" I laugh, looking away from him.

"You seem nervous," he teases, leaning against the hood of his Volvo. "Why is that?" He adds.

Because I can't stop picturing you naked.

"Nothing for you to worry about." I repeat his words back at him.

The bell rings making Edward groan as he tightens his letterman jacket around himself.

"Come on, it will be the end of the day before you know it." I try to convince him.

"Not soon enough." He mutters under his breath.

"Come on Princess, or we'll be late." I joke, holding my backpack straps as I walk towards the building.

I tried not to think about what maybe surfacing feelings for Edward, but it was becoming a problem. And by a problem I mean it was driving a wedge between mine and Edward's friendship.

I had thoughts about him on my mind that I should be having. Like how cute he looks when he's laughing. Or how I love when he looks me dead in the eyes.

It felt so wrong yet so right to think of him this way.

 **...**

"Julia just called me, she's shutting the shop tonight, she had to go away for a family emergency." Edward tells me as we walk out of the school building.

"Oh no, is she okay?" I ask.

"Well she didn't sound too good on the phone." He tells me, running a hand through his hair.

"Poor Julia, I hope she's okay." I say, walking towards my red truck.

"Hey, Bella wait!" Edward calls out coming towards me.

I turn surprised facing him as she shoves his hands into his pockets.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies, seeing as we don't have work." He suggests, with a shrug.

I stall for a second taken aback by his offer. Movies? I can't help but feel like it has a double meaning. Is it a date? Is he asking me out on a date?! Is Edward Cullen seriously asking me out on a date.

"Are you..." I stall not quite believing I'm about to ask him this. "-asking me out on a date?" I finish slowly.

"What? No, no. Just two friends, going to see a movie together," He quickly answers with an awkward chuckle afterwards.

Oh.

I wasn't disappointed by his answer, but how quickly he answered hurt nonetheless. I mean would it be that bad to go on a date with me? I guess it would be super awkward if that were ever to happen. The real question is, if it was a date, would I have said yes?

I honestly am fifty-fifty with my answer being a yes.

"Bella," Edward clicks his fingers in front of me smirking.

"Yeah. Sure. As long as it isn't a romantic movie." I joke, slinging my backpack further up my shoulder.

"Okay, I got it, no romantic chick flick." He jokes, grinning, which I can't help but smile back at.

Looking past Edward I can see Jasper staring at us with narrowed eyes. Alice clinging tightly to his side. As soon as our eyes lock, the air fills with tension making it hard for me to even breath let alone look away from him.

Edward frowns seeing my face and he turns to see what I'm looking at. He sighs, breaking our eye contact by standing in front of me blocking my view.

"Don't worry about them, we've got a movie to catch." He tries to make me smile, but I just manage a nod, biting into my bottom lip.

 **...**

After I dropped my truck off at my house, Edward drove us down to Port Angeles, which is where the nearest screening is. I turned my left to look at Edward as he paralleled parked into a free spot along the road.

"You're staring." He teased in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes looking out the window instead as I unbuckle my seatbelt.

"I was making sure you weren't going to run over a old lady or a cat." I lie, sarcastically.

"Please, I'm an excellent driver." He snorts, following my lead of getting out of the car.

"No, your just big headed." I retort back, walking around the car to his side.

"True." He says, winking at me.

I hold back a laugh, as we walk towards the ticket booth. Thankfully there is no line, meaning no wait. The guy behind the stand perks up at having customers.

"Hi, what would you like?" He asks us, as were still approaching the booth.

"Two teen tickets too... Uh-" Edward stalls glancing over the films, cluelessly.

"X-men apocalypse." I finish for him.

"X-men?" Edward raises a eyebrow.

"Yeah. X-men."

"Okay." He chuckles.

We go inside forget snacks and take our seats. There's barely anyone else here-

"Edward! Yo! What are the odds of seeing you here!" Mike calls out, dragging Leah along with him.

Me and my sister make eye contact, and she smiles slightly at me before her eyes flicker to see Edward beside me. She raises a eyebrow smirking towards me.

"Oh God." Edward groans slumping down in his chair.

"Please tell me they're not coming up here." I plead, sinking in my chair as well.

Out of all the seats in this screen and there coming up here. You have got to be kidding me.

"Oh, they're coming up here alright." He replies back as the adverts come on.

"What's up man? I didn't know you were dating Bella now. I get it dump one chick then rebound with her sister." Mike laughs patting Edwards shoulder.

Edward gives him a hard glare narrowing his eyes at him.

"Mike." Leah says, pulling him towards the open seats below our row.

"What?" He whisper, shouts at her.

She whispers something to him, her eyes hard, but the adverts make it impossible to hear what she said. I lean against the armrest, watching the adverts go by, all the while well aware of my sister and her boyfriend in front of us.

Why is she even here she hates movies like X-men? She told me once that if I even dare to make her watch a action movie she would cut me like a fish.

I was enjoying the movie, and so was Edward until we heard the horrifying sounds below us. We looked down both our lips turning up in disgust as we see Mike and Leah in a heated make out session. You could see Mike practically forcing his tongue down my sister throat.

"Oh god." I mutter closing my eyes.

Suddenly, Edward buries his face into the crook of my neck shaking his head as he does so.

"Tell me when it's over before I rip my eyeballs out from their sockets." He says in my ear, the disgust clear in his throat.

I let out a nervous laugh as his hair tickled against my neck, his head practically laying on my shoulder. I could feel each warm breath he released as it hit the bare skin on my neck. I could feel my heart racing, as I didn't dare to move or even breath, afraid it would disturb him. He just laid there, not moving either.

"Uh- What are you doing?" I breath, trying to calm myself down as I stare blankly at the big screen ahead of me.

"Hiding from the excruciating pda going on." He says, his voice muffled as his words vibrate against my skin.

I shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asks me, moving his head out of the crook of my neck and looking at me with his eyebrows pulled together.

No. "Yes." I lie.

He purses his lips before shrugging off his letterman jacket. I look at him with stunned wide eyes completely forgetting about the movie.

"Here." He offers his jacket to me.

"Um. No way am I wearing your douche jacket." I refuse, jokingly pushing it away.

"Don't be stupid Bella." Edward chuckles swinging the warm fabric over my shoulders.

I'm engulfed by Edward's scent, as I sneakily lean down taking a large inhale through my nose. I shivered again. It smells amazing, I just wish I could put a name to it, but I can't think of anything it smells like.

I guess it just smells like Edward.

"Thank you." I tell him honestly.

Although I didn't need the jacket, the gesture was kind of him to do. I looked back at the screen grinning for ear to ear as I tried to get back to the storyline.

 **A/N**

 **This chapter took a while becuase I was trying to think of what to write. Then what I wrote was only like 900 words, and I wanted to make it longer for you guys. So I gave you a cute Bella/Edward momment at the end.**

 **I have now got the idea of how I wan't the first kiss to be, its kind of chessy, so tell me if you like those chessy romantic moments? :)**

 **I am in love with this song Legendary Lovers by Katy Perry at the moment 3 What are song are you guys addicted to right now?**

 **Thanks for reading guys, as always see you in the next chapter ;)**

 **Oh and for those of you asking for a Edward POV chapter, I am going to do a spin off called 10 Things I Hate About Bella Swan with the highlights of this book in his POV ;)**


	37. I Want Him

It was awkward sitting in the front seat of Edward's car, with Leah sat in the back watching us intently. It was her bright idea to have Edward drop us both off at home. Now as I look into the rearview mirror I see her smirk at me in that evil ways he always does.

"So Edward, how have you been?" She asks him.

I look towards him, as his eyes stay focused on the road.

"Fine." He simply answers her.

It seemed like he was trying to block her presence out. I could see how tense he was. His eyes would not stray from the road, his jaw tight, and hands gripping the wheel to the point where his knuckles were turning ghostly white.

"So were you two on a date tonight?" She asks after a minute.

Of course she would have to ask that.

"No." He answers her, while I stay silent.

"Hmm." she hums. "It sure looked like it-"

"Well it wasn't." He snaps a her. "Why do you care if it was anyway? Were over."

"I don't, just looking out for my little sister," She smirks, looking out the window.

I was glad that the rest of the ride was silent, but the tension was still there. I didn't dare look anywhere but at the passing trees. The silence allowed for me to think, which for me was often a bad thing.

I couldn't deny the way my body light us when Edward put his head on my shoulder. It was... euphoric. It felt like I was whole, he made me feel whole in those couple moments. I didn't know where I was being pathetic and craving human contact, but I couldn't deny the way ti made me feel. I loved it, and couldn't help but crave his touch again.

I bit my lip looking down in shame and embarrassment. I can't believe this is happening to me. I have feeling for someone who for all I know could still hate me to death. It was all happening to fast for me. I was changing so much, and the feelings were all coped up inside me.

I just wish that my feelings won't drive a wedge between us, I don't want to lose his friendship.

We pull up outside the house, and Edward cuts off the engine. I look out towards the house seeing the living room light on, showing our parents were still awake.

"Well, I'll give you two a minute. Nice speaking to you Edward." Leah smiles sarcastically, getting out the car and slamming the door behind her.

Edward takes in a deep breath, and closes his eyes.

"Sorry about her." I apologise for my sister behavior.

"No need, I've dated her, I know what she can be like." He said, shaking his head.

"Um-"I mumbled shuffling my arms out of his long sleeves. "Here, I don't need this anymore." I tell him, handing over his letterman jacket.

"For someone who really hates my jacket, you certainly looked good in it," He chuckles, placing it over his dashboard.

I tried not to, but in the end the heat rose to my checks on there own accord.

"Thank you for tonight, I had fun." I tell him smiling, and unbuckling my seat belt.

"Yeah. Of course. It would have been better if those two didn't have there tongues shoved down each others mouths the entire movie," He jokes, running a hand through his hair.

I don't know why but it felt like we were both waiting for something. This didn't feel like a significant enough goodbye.

Edward coughs awkwardly into his hand, pursing his lips.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He questions, even though he knows the answer.

"Unless I contract some sort of disease over night, I will be at school." I tease him, and he chuckles.

I move forward in my seat, and Edward back up a little unprepared. I ignore his reaction and wrap my arms around his neck in a hug. It's awkward for me because I'm, stretching my body along the console.

He was obviously taken aback by my action and stalled before placing his hands on my back, and pulling me closer to his chest. I took a greedy intake through my nose that was beside his neck. His heady scent was even stronger there. It felt like he was doing the same as he pushed a little harder on my back trying to bring me closer.

I gulped, the closeness bringing that feeling back, as it fluttered against the pit of my stomach. I didn't want for it to end. It felt like it was harder to breath, as I felt his hands on my back move up the length of my back. It was still just a innocent hug between friends. But God, I wish it was more.

I pulled back instantly making his arms drop from the trail they were leaving on my back. I was scared by my sudden behavior, and knew I had to leave before I did something I would regret. He was staring at nothing before he finally blinked and set his surprised eyes onto my ones. I have only ever hugged Edward once, and that was after the attempted robbery in the shop.

His green eyes stayed on mine, his swimming with curiosity, and so many hidden emotions. He blinked a couple times before I watched his adams apple bob.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I mumble, embarrassed with myself as I exit the car, not looking back.

I went and let my feelings take over.

I hope I haven't made things awkward between us.

* * *

Even the next morning Leah was being persistent in her attempts to get me to admit there was something going on between me and Edward. I just didn't believe her, and even though she was my sister, I couldn't console in her.

It's times like this I wish I could phone up Rosalie and ask for her support. I needed a friend right now to talk to, and I had none. The only person I had was Edward.

"Bella!"

Speak of the devil.

I paused instead of carry on on toward my class. This would be my first time seeing him since last night. I notice his wide smile as he comes towards me, which eases my worry slightly.

Well it doesn't seem like anything has changed.

"Hey." I greet him with a smile.

"Hey," He breathed, looking down at me, his lips pulling up into a grin.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason in particular," He says, searching my face, before looking down the hall. "Can I walk you to class?"

"I guess so," I chuckle, begin my walk off to class again.

"So I wanted to tell you something," He begins slowly.

"Okay?" I reply back, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"I've got a date tonight with Lauren," He tells me and and I stop walking.

He notices and stops, while I try and process this. I feel my chest clench as the feeling of jealousy comes over me yet again. Lauren...slutty Lauren, hes going on a date with her!

I take a deep breath, and nod.

"Okay... and your tell me this because?" I ask, raising a eyebrow.

He bit his lip shrugging. "I wanted your opinion about her. I trust your opinion, I know you will be honest with me." He admitted.

I internally groaned. I have been anything but trustworthy lately. If I were to be honest, I would tell him to not even bother with her. She won't ever fall for him, or treat him like he deserves. I couldn't tell him how much I didn't like her. That would just make me seem jealous.

"I think...she's a very pretty girl, and if she makes you happy, then go for it." I tell him, lying through my fake smile the whole time.

"So there's no reason at all that I shouldn't go out with her tonight? None at all?" He questioned me, looking deep into my eyes.

I swallow down all the reasons I had and instead did what was for the best. "Nope, no reason." I smile.

His eyebrows pulled together, making dark shadows over his eyes. He gave a brief nod, as we stood outside my classroom. He opened his mouth, looking at me, then shook his head.

"I'll see you later."

When he left me, and I took a seat in my class I knew I had made the right choice. No matter how much I wish he felt the way I do, I couldn't be shelf and ruin what come make him happy. if Lauren was that person, I will respect that.

It's his choice.

* * *

I walked into the lunchroom that afternoon only to see my seat occupied by someone else.

Lauren.

I gritted my teeth and glared daggers at her from the doorway. Look at her, the bitch, putting her grubby hands all over him. I shake my head in disbelief when she feels the lunch hall with an obnoxious giggle.

Slut.

Slut.

Slut.

"Hey sis, who you murdering with your eye?" Leah chuckles as she stands in my way turning around and looking to where my eyes once were. "Lauren? What's he doing with that skank?" She almost snarls.

"There going on a date tonight." I grit out between my teeth.

She turns around her dark brown eyes narrowing at mine before they blow up wide.

"Your jealous." She said matter of factly.

"I'm not." I refused, quickly walking to go stand in the line.

"Bella, you can't lie to me. That time I hugged Jasper for more than three seconds you thought I was flirting with him. You got the same look in your eye you have now."

"I'm not jealous. He's my friend and he can do whatever he wants it's his life," I point out, sliding my tray along.

"And your in denial-"

"What are you doing Leah?" I ask her.

I knew my sister well, and I knew this wasn't her. Her abrupt interest in me and Edward's relationship. Her close observations. She had to have an alternative motive.

"I don't know what you mean, I just want you to be happy," she lies smiling.

I decide to just play along. "Fine if you want me to be happy, then open your eyes. Look at him, he clearly doesn't like me," I point out.

We look watching him, he tucks a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, making her smirk enjoying the attention he was giving her. I shake my head, forgetting the tray and grabbing a bag of chips and a can of sprite. I hand the lunch lady her money and turn to Leah.

"I'm gonna go eat in my car." I muttered, not looking at anyone as I rush out the building and into the rain.

Fucking feelings, I wish I didn't want him.

* * *

"Here mum, Julia still paid me the hours I didn't do." I tell her, putting at least a hundred dollars on the kitchen table for her.

"Is her son still in hospital?" She asks me, and I nod sadly.

"They said he flew off his motorbike. He's in critical condition right now. She sounded so sad on the phone." I recall, and it made me wince just from the memory.

"Do your ember him?"

"Who?" I ask, searching the cupboard for a clean cup.

"Julia's son, Ryan. He had the biggest crush on you." She smiled, and I rolled my eyes, pouring out some water.

"We were five, I'm sure he was just using me for my superhero crayons." I joke, and me and my mother both laugh at that.

"So how is your love life?" She questions, watching me carefully.

"Nonexistent," I say, shrugging as my mother frowns. "It's not too bad being single. I can focus alot more on my studies."

"Are you prepared for your exams?"

"Yes." I tell her but that was a downright lie.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Are you heading up to bed?"

"No, not yet. I think I'll watch a movie or something." I take a large gulp from my cup, then have to fill it up again.

"Well, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." She gives my forehead and kiss, and pulls back smiling.

"Goodnight mom," I tell her, as she shuts the kitchen light off.

After she departed for the night, I settled in on the couch turning on nothing in particular. I turn the channel, seeing romance, after romance, after romance. I rolled my eyes, ending up going to the horror movie channel. It thought I would see blood, guts and a some type of serial killer, but nope, it was two tennagers making out in the back of their car.

Do people not care about anything other than romance?

I clenched my jaw together as my thoughts to me to Edward and Lauren. I bet they were in the back of his car making out. I wouldn't blame him. He's been single for more than two months now. Edward didn't seem like the type to wait out a break up.

Leah certainly didn't.

The doorbell goes off, and I twist my head around in confusion. Did Leah forget her key again? I hear my mother's feet coming down the stairs so I quickly stand up.

"I'll get it mom, you go back to sleep." I tell her, as I see her already in her night gown.

"Alright, and tell your sister to make sure she has her key next time." She orders me while making her way groggily back up the stairs.

i crack a smile and went to open the door. It was chucking it down with rain, and I was wondering why Leah wasn't banging on the door with her fists by this point. Unlocking the door, I pull in open to reveal a soaking wet Edward standing their with a sheepish smile.

"Hi," He mumbled, while raindrops trail down his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask astonished.

Did he finishes his date? Did they kiss? Are they dating now? She isn't here is see. Just to be safe, I look behind him, seeing his car empty, and Lauren nowhere in sight.

"I..." He trailed off, gazing at me. "I guess I wanted to see you."

"Wheres your date?" I question, trying to push away the feeling his voice and words gave me.

"At home. I dropped her off just before I came here," He tells me.

"How was it?"

"Terrible," He sighs. "The girl honestly has no brain cells. It was painful trying to be polite when I just wanted to shove the whole basket of breadsticks down her mouth to get her to shut up."

I laugh slightly at how aggravated and annoyed he was even thinking about her. It made me smile to know that the date was a bust. As cruel as it was, I was glad he had a terrible time with her.

"I'm sorry." I tell him, even though I wasn't.

"It's fine. I didn't really want to go out with her anyway," He admitted.

I frowned, not understand what he was on about, but thankfully he continued.

"Tyler made me, he said if I went out with Lauren then Jessica would go out with him. I owed him one so I went. God do I regret it." He grumbles taking a step towards me.

"How about you come inside and get dry?." I offer moving aside for him.

"Thanks." He genuinely grins, walking into the house.

I bit my lip as he pulls off his letterman jacket. His white top underneath was so tight, it brought back memories from the locker room. I lip my lips, watching the moisture clinging to the skin on the nape of his neck.

"Bella?" He frowns turning around to me.

"Yeah, uh a towel. You need a towel." I quickly say, rushing off to the little cupboard we have.

I swear I heard him chuckle when I left the room. I quickly brought him back a blue towel and handed it to him.

I could help dry him off. I could dry his hair, his chest, his biceps, his abs, his-

"Do you think I could stay here tonight?" He asks, and I snap out of my perverted thoughts.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." I shrug.

He managed to stay over and get out once without anyone raising suspicion, I don't see why he can't do it again. The only reason I was against him stay over was becuase I don't think I could keep my hands to myself.

"Thanks." He smiled, throwing the towel onto the table when he was done drying off his face.

"I've actually got to shower. Um, you can get changed in my room." I turn for the staircase, blushing.

I felt him following me closely up the stairs, I hoped mum was peacefully asleep by now. She didn't come out of her room so I took that as a good sign. I walking into my room, taking out my personal towel and toiletries from my cupboard, while Edward stood akwardly by my bed waiting for me to leave.

"I'll uh, just be a minute." I mumbled shutting my bedroom door after I left.

I made sure to wash and shave while trying my hardest to not freak out that Edward was staying over. I shoot my head smiling, as I dried myself off. I'm acting like such a girl, practically jumping up and down over a guy being in her room.

Never would I have thought that Edward would make me feel so giddy.

I brushed my teeth, running a brush through my damp hair to try and tame it. Closing the bathroom door as quietly as possible, I sneak towards my bedroom door, opening it and walking into the dark room.

First thing I made sure to do was lock my door. I don't need my dad bargaining in with a shotgun tomorrow.

I turn to my bed surprised to see Edward under the covers, but even more surprised to see his top half was bare. I gulped, taking in the sight I have been thinking of non-stop lately.

"I hope you don't mind, my clothes were really wet." He points out, and I gulp trying to look away.

So tempting.

"It's fine." I quicly say, hoping my voice didnt betray be.

I walk towards him, as he keeps his eyes glued to my body. I felt like I was showing too much skin. My usall black pajama shorts and baby blue vest made me feel to underdressed. I tried to ignore his eyes, as I pulled back the sheets slipping under beside him

He hasn't got any pants on.

I take a steady breath reassuring myself he has boxers o.

Is he trying to kill me?!

"Bella?" He questions, as I forced myself to stay on my side of my tiny bed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to come to the game Saturday?" He asks, and I could hear the hope in his voice.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Ohh, I hope you decide to come," He says.

I frowned, turning on my side to face him, as he stared up blankly at my ceeling.

"Why do you want me to be their?" I question him.

I watched that crooked smile turn up on his lips.

"Beucase, your my new lucky charm." He said, turning his head to look at me.

His grin slowly faded, as a thick tension began to grew. I wasn't sure if he could feel it, but I certainly could. The hunger to reach out and run my hand over his chest was killing me. Just looking at him was fueling the fire burning in my stomach.

I wanted him, and I hated that I couldn't do anything about it.

"We should get some sleep, we have school tomorrow." He suddenly says, quickly averting his eyes from mine.

"Yeah," I mutter, closing my eyes and sighing.

I definitely wasn't falling asleep anytime soon, and it seemed neither was Edward. I closed my eyes, keeping up the facade that I was asleep. I didn't want him worrying just because I was having trouble getting to sleep. It was his nakedness that was distracting me.

I was so focused on controlling myself, that when I felt his arm wrap around my waist, my heart jumped into my throat. My whole body tightened with anticipation, and my heavy breathing betrayed me, as I spiralled out of control.

I shivered slightly as his hand glided over my cheek,and I took the opportunity to lean into it. He pushed me slightly towards him so my head was laying on his bare chest.

It felt better than I imagined it would have.

I wanted to nuzzle my face into my skin, but he still was under the belief I was asleep.

I listened to his heart beating wildly against my chest. It was amzing to hear. It was thumping so loudly, and violently against ear I was worried that he might not be well. His chest raised with short rapid breaths, as his hand ghosted over my damp hair

"Goodnight Bella," He whispered, running his hand slowly over my face, before leaving his hands resting on the small of my back.

After what felt like hours, his hands stopped running over my face and he fell to sleep. His heart and breathing both slowing down. I raised my hand putting it onto of his chest, and let my fingers lightly ghost over his skin.

I smiled, and snuggled in closer to him, feeling his entire body as I press up against him. I was taking advantage of the fact that he was unconscious, and I found my relief when my skin made contact with his. All the fire and the tension in my body faded away.

 **A/N**

 **ITS GETTING HOT IN HERE PEOPLE!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **How many of you thought that I would make you sit through a couple of chapters of Edward and Lauren? XD**

 **I was going to put the kiss in, but this chapter was just too long. So to make it up to you as soon as I can, I will post the next chapter with the kiss in it. But I hoped you liked this chapter as a starter before your main course.**

 ***Wink* *Wink***


	38. Kiss Me

I woke, but this morning was different. I woke up with a smile, because when I opened my eyes, there was Edward snoring away with his mouth open. I shaked with laughter slightly at looking at his face. He was adorable.

I notice how much we were clinging to each other, and see there's now way I'm moving until he lets me go. The thing is I didn't want to move. I was happy just laying here, holding onto him, as he held me. I closed my eyes, just relishing in the moment, before I had to put on this facade again.

I didn't get long to take in the moment, as Edward started to stir awake. He groaned shifting slightly, the movement making him notice me laying ontop of him, looking up at him from his chest. He had to blink a couple times to check that it was me.

"Hey," He smirked, his husky morning voice, making my lady parts tingle.

Oh God.

I swallow hard. "Hi."

"How long have you been awake?" He questions, and he moves to sit up.

I feel his arm still snaked around my waist. It was almost as if he didn't want the contact to end either.

"Not long." I lied, moving with him so I could be closer to him.

His chest...I just want to climb ontop of him and kiss my way down. I never understood most mens affliction with sports, but I can see it paid off well for him. I've never craved something so strongly before noe.

"Bella?" He whispered, and I looked up at him seeing his glazed eyes gazing down at me.

"Yeah?" I whisper back, unable to look away.

"Your elbow is digging into my ribs." He whispers, that when I realise the pain in his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I panic, seeing the sore patch I left on his chest.

I'm so stupid.

"I'm fine," He reassures me, but I'm not happy with that.

I gently caresse around the red area, making sure I didn't bruise him. His coach would kill me if I did. I trailed my fingertip over his chest yet again, greedily soaking up as much of his skin as I could.

"W-what are you doing?" He finally asks after a minute of me just touching him.

I blush. "Just making sure your not hurt." I lie quickly turning away, and reluctantly get out his hold.

I feel his eyes on my back as I walk away over to my wardrobe. I dig through it easily pulling out a pair of plain jeans, and a long sleeved jumper. I had no time for a morning shower, but at least it was a friday.

"Are you okay?" He asks, and I hear my bed screech as he moved.

"Yeah." I lie.

I ignored how hot I was in the face and quickly excused myself to the bathroom. I washed my face, combed my hair and changed into my clothes for the day. Unfortunately, when I came back in, Edward was fully dressed and was tying his shoelaces.

I smiled at him and went to put my own shoes on. Sitting beside him on my bed, I tie my laces up.

"Do your remember when I taught you how to tie your shoelaces together?" He smiles recalling the memory.

"Yeah, you tied them together and made me fall on my face. I'll never forget." I rolled my eyes, and tied the other shoe.

"Not that time, when I actually taught you. We sat on your bed like this, and I showed you exactly what to do. You were so proud, you looked like you conquered the world." He chuckled, looking off into the distance.

"I can't believe you even remembered that." I was stunned.

The memory was still fuzzy, but I can recall cheering when I did tie my laces for the first time.

"I remember a lot of things," He mumbles, when I stand up.

He rises to his feet as well, looking down at me before he broke out into a smile.

"So, do I get the pleasure of using the door this time?" He teases.

* * *

The day started off quite slow, everyone were so focused on the match tomorrow that barely any teaching got done in my morning lessons. The real fun came around lunch time. I took my usall seat next to Edward and the whole table sighed in relief when they saw it was me.

"Thank God. I thought little miss perfect was joining the table again." One of the football played groaned, getting back to his slice of pizza.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that man, but thanks I owe you." Tyler winked at him and Edward nodded to his friend with a smile.

"Yeah, you definitely owe me." He jokes, shoving a fry in his mouth. "Here." he produces a fry, holding to my mouth.

"Seriously you're going to feed me? I'm not a-" I couldn't finish as he shoved the fry into my mouth while I was speaking.

I picked up a couple fries, and he willing opened his mouth to let me feed him. He grinned, munching down the fries in his mouth. I shake my head, smiling with a blush as I looked down at the table.

My head popped up and I saw Jasper watching me, I should have looked away, but I didn't I met his stare, and in his eyes I saw the anger he was directed towards me. I clenched my jaw holding back the urge to walk over there and make him incapable of playing tonight.

The nerve of him to be angry at me.

Prick.

After school, Edward had training to go to, and I passed up the opportunity knowing Jasper would be there today. I was still unsure of wether I should go to the match tomorrow or not. I know Edward wanted me there, and I wanted to be their for him. I just didn't know if I could mentally.

Whatever I was going to do, I knew for now the one thing I wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

* * *

The next day I woke up at noon my phone was flashing with incoming messages, and my eyes were blurry. I must have not gotten a lot of sleep last night, because I felt exhausted. I can't believe I slept until noon.

I yawn, slowly crawling out of my bed and into the bathroom. I freshen up and go back into my room, towel wrapped rightly around me. Walking to my wardrobe, I pull out a outfit, looking outside and seeing the heavy downpour of rain. I definitely will be wrapping up for tonight.

Going downstairs I see my mum and Leah both sitting at the kitchen table, neither one speaking, just staring at eachother. I could sense their was a tension between the pair. No matter how mum tried to mask it, I could see the rage behind her eyes.

"Everything okay here?" I say slowly, walking with caution towards them.

"Everything is fine Isabella-"

"Don't lie to her mom! She went into my room without permission! and is now accusing me of having drugs!" Leah exclaims.

My eyes widened, as Leah threw down three small plastic bags onto the table. Clearly they were drugs.

"I found them under your pillow," Mom points out, livid.

"There not mine." She near enough shouts.

"Then whose are they hmm?" She asks, standing to her feet. "If there not yours then how else did they get there?" I look at her, watching her face go blank.

I didn't know who to side with at this point. I could see my sister was struggling, and our mom was only worried. What parent wouldn't when they discovered drugs.

"You know what. I'm going to stay with dad," She exclaims running up the stairs.

"Will Billy let her stay their with Jacob?" I ask mum, hearing the loud crash as something breaks in her room.

"Of course he will, I just wish she would be honest with me." She sighs, sitting back down defeated.

"I'll talk to her-" I begin, but mom cuts me off.

"Don't, you know Leah, she won't listen to anyone now." She sighs, putting her head in her hands. "I'll call your father, maybe he will know what to do." she mutters to herself.

I didn't agree with getting dad involved, but it seemed like the only option now. I went upstairs, and I could hear Leah's cries from behind her door. I stalled in the hallway, then slowly opened the door.

"Leah?" I began silently, seeing her curled up upon her bed.

"It's not mine Bella, I swear." she whimpers, and I quickly join her on the bed.

I stroke her hair as she cries into my shoulder. Her body is shaking from the force of her cries. She seems genuinely scared right now. She clings onto me, as she whimpers, her cries soon turning into hysterics.

We sat there for a while until she stopped crying. I convinced her to stay and not go to Billys. She was still scared, but I didn't pressure her into telling me who the drugs belonged to. I just kept telling her that I believed her. Which I did, I knew she wouldn't do drugs, it's not in her nature.

"Shouldn't you be at the game?" Leah questions, me rubbing her red eyes.

"That's not for a few more hours," I shrug.

"No Bella its five thirty now, they kicked off ten minutes ago." She points out.

"What?" my eyes went wide as I looked at her clock on the wall.

Oh no.

"Shit. I gotta go. You gonna come?" I ask her, as I clamber off her bed.

"No, I think I'll miss this one out." she mutters, looking down.

"You'll be okay Leah, you will get through this." I tell her with a smile.

She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

I scroll through the endless messaged on my phone as I run out into the rain to my truck. Damn it. all of them were from Edward. The recent ones were definitely the worse. The texts went from a simple 'Are you coming?' to 'I knew you wouldn't come. Some friend you turned out to be.'

I rolled my eyes, he was exaggerating a bit, it's just a football game. I jumped into the driver's seat, quickly turning on the ignition and heading to school. As I edged closer I could hear the cheers over the heavy rain.

Even rain this heavy couldn't stop the little town from enjoying some free entertainment.

I got out the truck, pulling my hood up, as I jogged towards the opening to the bleachers, I looked at the rows filled with wild and crazed fans, soaking wet cheering as they watched the field. I looked towards the field, my eyes searching for one in particular.

Edward.

His back was to me, as he ran for the ball the opposers had. He had one upperhand on every other player, and that was his speed. He caught up to the guy easily, and tackled him to the ground. I winced as both of the men rolled onto their backs in pain.

Football wasn't one of the most friendly sports.

I look towards the bleachers, finding a secluded spot in the middle of the bleachers. Taking a seat next to a girl I think was called Angela, I stand with the crowd watching the game unravel. I winced, seeing Edward being tackled and throw to the ground constantly.

He seemed to be getting more and more tired as the game went on.

A announcement rang out around the stadium as a buzzer signaled the end of the second quarter.

I watched as Edward yanked his helmet off running his hands over his face. When he opened his eyes, it was like they automatically found me through the sea of people. I saw him smile as he walked towards where all the other players were disappearing.

He looked up at me and gave me one more smile before disappearing back into the changing rooms. I looked around taking a seat, on a soaking wet bench. This weather was ridiculous, there were mud puddles on the field, barely any grass and the goal lines were being washed away.

We endured the surround sound system of some music, as people took the time as intermission to grab snacks. I looked behind me, seeing Rosalie and Alice watching me intently. I quickly avert my eyes.

I used to be up there with them, watching the match with them. Those were happy times. Now I'm here alone. But I'm here for Edward, and that's all that matters right now.

I was glad the next quarter began sooner than I expected, and the teams were running back out onto the field. Edward seemed to play a lot better now, he even run some touchdowns. The score was starting to even out and the opposing team was giving there all.

I found myself only watching Edward, when he had the ball, when he didn't, when he was simply walking or running. He was fascinating to watch.

The next quarter went, and it was now the last quarter. This was it, the last fifteen minutes until the end of the match. Everyone was on their feet, cheering for the vampires, while I stood there anxious as the final minutes were counting down. Every man was giving there all, so when Jasper got tackled to the ground, I admittedly let out a chuckle.

The crowd began to chant the last sixty seconds, Edward was throw the ball, and he just ran. Everyone on the opposing team went for him, but he somehow managed to dodge out of their way. I watched Emmett take out the largest man who was running head on for Edward. This left Edward with a open field, he slowed down as he approached the touchdown line and slammed the ball down,a s the clock ticked it's last second.

I screamed and jumped up in joy along with everyone else supporting Fork high's team. I watched as Edward ripped his helmet off throwing it to the floor, and his teammates grabbed him as they cheered.

I looked behind seeing Alice and Rosalie's hugging each other while jumping up and down. I look away biting my lip, while watching as Jasper comes running up the bleachers. I stood there unable to look away as he collected her in his arms and held her in a passionate kiss.

Looking down, away from the display, I take a deep shaky breath and feel the beginnings of tears coming on.

Not now...

"Excuse me." I say as I slide along the row trying to escape.

I run down the stairs, nearly falling from how slick they were. I ignore the eyes on me, as I escape the football field, walking through the parking lot to my truck. Deep down, I knew this is what I feared seeing.

Yet I came anyway.

I sigh, letting the rain cool down my flushed face, as I walk over puddle to get to the truck.

"Bella!" I hear someone scream over the heavy downpour.

I turn around, squint as a figure comes running towards me.

"Edward!" I shout over the rain, seeing his drenched hair, covering most of his face.

"We won!" He cheered, picking me up and spin me around in a circle.

It hurt a little as his shoulder pads digged into my chest, but that didn't stop me from laughing and enjoying the moment.

"I saw." I chuckled, as he set me down.

He eyes were alight, as he gazed down at me, the rain drops falling from his hair, and trailing down his face. I couldn't help it, I put my hands on his face, brushing the hair out of his eyes, and running my fingers through it, feeling mud and dirt collect between my fingers.

He watched, taking deep breaths as the wind whipped around us. In that moment I saw Edward for what he is too me. Not a friend. Not an enemy. He was Edward, and in that moment the only thing I wanted was him.

My heart overtook my mind, it was like an automatic reaction.

I kept my hand on his neck, running my thumb over his jaw line. His lips parted, as he eyes began to close.

I needed him.

As if answer my hidden prayer, I watch Edward slowly leaning down. It took me a second to realize his intentions, as he looked from my eyes to my lips. He swiped over his bottom lip with his tongue, and my heart jumped in my chest. He leaned even closer until out pant's were mixing with each other, then his lips were pressed up against mine.

It was like a desperate groan of release, that came from our mouths when finally made contact. Both of us moved our lips at the same time. His hand wrapped around my back pushing him to me while mine tangled in his hair. It was like we were both trying to re-pay back a hunger that we have been denying for so long.

The kiss was heated, passionate and definitely hot. He moans as my nails scrape along the nape of his neck, and his fevered lips press against me harder, hoping it would somehow draw us closer.

I pulled away slightly, trying to breath, and speak at once. "Edward-"

"Shut up," He breathed, forcing him lips back onto mine.

I moaned as he found a way into my mouth, our tongues now matching the fever of our kisses. I run my hands down to his chest, while his mouth moves from mine and moves onto kissing down to my neck. There he bites my soft skin, scraping his harsh teeth across the surface, before sucking and leaving small kisses.

My eyes rolled back, as I felt the muscles of his stomach clench and tense underneath my hands. His padding refused for me to be able to properly touch him, so I settled for exploring his face. As my hands made their way to his hair, his lips came back to me, pressing against me so hard, that I feel myself stumble back, but he doesn't fall out of step, moving back with me.

"We are vampires! We are vampires! We are vampires!-" The crowd cheered as they started to flow out of the stadium.

I stole one more kiss, before I disconnected my lips from Edwards. I was breathing hard from not having a break to breath, but I looked around Edward seeing, students and players coming our way.

"Bella," Edward breathed, running his thumb over my cheek.

I sucked in a breath.

"There he his! Edward! Edward!" Everyone chanted as he teammates ran forward and picked him up.

"No! Bella!" Edward shouted, as he was being pulled away with the crowd towards the forest.

He obviously wasn't done with whatever just happened between us. But their was nothing I could do.

I stood there watching him disappear before I closed my eyes and looked up to the sky. The rain couldn't even calm down my racing heart, and flushed skin. I felt lightheaded. I felt complete. I felt whole for the first time since I got my heart ripped in two. It seemed like I was finally back together again as a person. And it was all because of him.

I let out a breathy chuckle, running my finger tips to slowly ghost over my wet lips. I then run them across my cheek down to my neck, feeling the sore patch left behind from Edward. I grin closing my eyes and leaning against my car door in a daze.

 **A/N**

 **FINALLY!**

 **Like I promised here is the kissing scene! I wrote over 6000 words today for this books, so I hope you liked the chapters. I hope this wasn't to cheesy, but I really did love writing this.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter. Even I'm excited to see what I will write XD**


	39. Does Your Guitar Need Tuning?

That whole night after the game I sat in bed worried about Edward. I didn't receive any texts or phone calls. Which left me waiting for the magical moment when he would knock on my door. But that never happened. I waited and waited, wanting to see him and get answers as to why he kissed me, but he never showed up.

I knew he was at the after party, and maybe went home or his phone run out of battery. But it didn't mean I still had doubts.

I kept telling myself that he probably didn't mean it. That he's probably in deep regret, afraid to face me again. I bet he's run away so he won't have to face me. Does that mean I'm left all by myself again?

No friends.

No Edward.

But then there was a stronger part of me. A part of me that craved to see him again, to understand what happened last night. It was just so unexpected. I mean, he kissed me. He made the move, so that must mean something.

I bit my lip, looking down at my phone, and I decided to try and ring him again. I was ready to leave for school, but maybe he would pick up now, and maybe we could arrange to talk. I had hope for a second, until the phone went straight to voicemail again.

I sighed, shoving my phone into the back pocket of my jeans. Grabbing my backpack off my bed I yank open my door, and take the stairs two at a time.

"Leah! Come on we're leaving!" I shout up the stairs when I noticed she not downstairs. I waited, yet got no reply. "Leah!" I shout again.

Nothing.

"That boy Michael picked her up this morning." Mom's voice rings out from the living room.

I followed her voice, looking into the living room. I was surprised to see her sitting somewhere other than the kitchen for once. I could see the mug in her hands as she watched the news.

"Oh..." I trail off.

I hear mom sniffle and see her raise a shaky hand up to her nose.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I ask confused, quickly coming to her side.

"I don't know what to do. Your sister won't tell me or your father were those drugs came from. And it's scary to think one of your baby girl's is involved with that sort of thing. I just don't know what else I can do. I feel like a terrible mother." She admits, unable to hide her tears.

I take the cup from her shaky hands and set it on the table in front of me. I take her hands in mine.

"You are not a terrible mother. Hey, mom look at me. It's not yours or dad's fault. I'll try talk to Leah, see what I can get out of her. But I don't believe that those drugs were hers. Leah wouldn't do something like that." I proclaimed.

I could just feel it in my gut. My sister would never do something like that. I could see it in her eyes yesterday. Those drugs didn't belong to her.

"Thank you sweetheart. Oh, look at the time I'll make you late for school." She let out a small laugh, wiping her eyes.

I look at the time myself and sigh.

"Yeah, I better get going. I'll see you later mom."

"Have a good day!" She called out to me, as I left the house.

I couldn't tell if the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach was from not having breakfast or from the nerves of facing Edward. Either way the anticipation wasn't helping to ease my body.

I pull into the parking lot, seeing most of the students either soaked our standing under a umbrella. The rain was coming down quite heavy today, as it did yesterday, and I wouldn't be surprised if we had a storm coming for us.

I shut off the engine looking through the sea of people for one person in particular. I didn't see him. But my eyes caught sight of his silver Volvo parked in his usual spot.

That at least means he's here.

Taking a deep breath, I pop my hood up and venture out into the rain. The window alone nearly makes my hood coming flying off. I hold it down while slamming my car door shut. Near enough running for the school doors, I am thankful to get inside and realise my hood.

This weather is just typical Forks.

I feel the beads of water rolling down my face, and I wipe them off. I stroll along the corridor to my locker. Shrugging my coat off I shove it in my locker, while taking out my books for the day. I slam it shut, turning around only to be face to face with Edward.

I slowly trail my eyes up his body, taking in a shallow breath, and examining him. His hair is dripping wet, as is his jacket. I trail my eyes up to his clean shaven face, admiring his jaw before my eyes trail to his lips. Involuntarily I found myself licking my lips, as I gazed at his pink moist ones.

The memories and the feelings from yesterday rose to the surface. It was only a couple hours ago those lips were on mine.

"Hi." He says slowly, before I even got to look at his eyes...

"Hi." I breathed, moving onto his eyes.

I could see how alert he was. He was anxious and nervous, which made me feel better knowing he felt the same. I could see the slight dark circles underneath his eyes, that were never there before. I bit my lip and his eyes trailed down, his eyes glued to me with a new intensity.

"I think we should talk about what happened yesterday..." He trailed off, his adam's apple bobbing.

"Okay." I say, my voice quite.

There was this tension between us, and it was clear it was because of last night. This wasn't like before when Edward kissed me when he was drunk. This time he knew what he was doing, and so did I. I kissed him back, because I wanted too, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good.

"Not here, I'm sure theirs a classroom empty." He ushers for me to follow him, which I do.

He glances into a couple classrooms, before finding a music room unlocked and empty. I bite my lip following him inside, as he shuts the door.

The room is filled by silence, the low murmur of the students talking is muffled by the door. I take a step back, resting on the edge of the teachers desk.

He looks me up and down, before taking a step closer to me and standing a few steps away. He looked so tense. I didn't do anything as he lips parted ready to finally speak.

"Bella... about last night-" he runs his hand through his wet hair, avoiding looking at me. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I just- I'm sorry. I hope my mistake doesn't ruin our friendship."

He's apologising for kissing me? I frown. I could see how worried he was that this was going to rin our friendship. He was clearly scared. Perhaps he thought I would be the one running away from him. I didn't miss how he called it a mistake, and that what really pissed me off.

"Mistake?" I say, my mouth popping open. "You thinking kissing me was a mistake?"

Edward looked up at the sound of the disbelief in my voice, and when he met my eyes his whole face softened from the deep frown it was set in. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I don't why you decided to kiss me last night, but for me, last night wasn't a mistake," I admit, feeling a huge weight being lifted off my shoulder as I say this.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Edward...I kissed you back. I wanted to kiss you back." I repeated slower, hoping he would understand.

He took a minute, just staring at me blankly letting my words sink in. This could either break our bond or make it stronger. I dig my nails into the wood of the desk, anxious to hear what he is going to say. I'm still surprised he hasn't run for the hills, disgusted that he kissed me. But I'm sure he's even more surprised by my admission.

I could see his chest rising and falling in an uneven pattern. His lips parted, taking in sharp intakes of air, as he watched me intently. His eyebrows were pulled together, despite the rest of his face being void of emotion. I gulped, my own lips parting as my breaths became shallower.

Suddenly, he was striding towards me, hands rushing to the sides of my face, as his hungry lips attack mine. We both moan, clinging to each other, while my lips work with his fevered ones, trying to calm the need deep inside me.

I run my hands over his wet top, feeling the material clinging to his chest. His teeth scrape my bottom lip making me shiver in pleasure, as he pulls it into his mouth. I moan and he lets my lips go to take a breath, quickly I place my lips back on his assaulting him yet again.

His hands move down from my face, pushing my hair back, so his fingertips gently caress along my exposed skin there. He frees his lips from mine only to move them so they nip down my neck to my collar bone. I tip my head back, my eyes shut closing in ecstasy as my whole body comes to life.

I've never felt such overwhelming emotions before.

I move my hands from his chest slowly further up, clinging my hands around his neck, until their buried in his hair. Feeling the wet long strands between my fingers, I let my nails run over his scalp soothingly.

"Fuck... _Bella_." Edward moans against my skin, the vibrations adding to the pleasure.

My eyes snap open at hearing his moaning my name. I couldn't deny how much just hearing my name, filled with want, and desire, made my heart race. I was growing embarrassingly wet just from our heated make out, but I didn't care. I was relishing in this moment, and I knew he was too.

His nose run back up my neck, until his lips could reach mine again. He moaned, as I allowed him access to more of me, opening my mouth to him. He let his tongue slide in, and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed more, my whole body was on fire, begging for more of his touch.

I jumped pushing Edward away from me as we hear the door being opened. I move, putting distance between us. I desperately reach up fixing my hair, trying to collect myself. Edward was much worse off than I was. His hair was wet and was in such a mess, his top was crinkled from my hands, and his lips were slightly swollen from our fevered actions.

The teacher comes into the room and pauses, he looks between me and Edward, seeing the distance we've put between us.

"Miss Swan and Mr Cullen? What are you two doing in my classroom?" He questions, leaving the door open as students begin to flood in.

"Just, uh-" Edward trails off looking over at me.

"Just seeing if your guitar is tuned." I blurt out, I look at the guitar next to me and strum the strings making a awful noise come out. I wince. "See, this one needs to be tuned. You should probably fix that." I point out to him.

"Well, thank you Miss you two should really be getting to class though." He points out, and we both nod rushing out of the room.

"Checking to see if your guitar is tuned?" Edward teases once were out of earshot.

"Shut up. It worked didn't it," I say, while stopping outside of Edward classroom.

"Hmm." He hummed, looking down at me, he looks around slightly checking the coast is clear before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

My eyes start to flutter closed at the contact before his hand is gone as soon as it came. I open my eyes to see the line formed in the middle of his eyebrows.

"What are we doing Bella? What is this?" He asks me, taking a step towards me.

"I don't know." I tell him honestly.

I let out a shaky breath, as his body nears mine.

I jump at hearing the final bell ring signaling the beginning of first period. My eyes widen and I push Edward away to allow me space to get past.

"Shit, I'm late." I panic, gripping my bag strap so it doesn't fall, I began to run down the corridor.

"Don't worry, your classroom's only on the other side of the building!" He teases.

"For the second time, shut up!" I shout at him, before rounding the corner out of his sight.

I found myself smiling as I rushed to get to my lesson. Every second of this morning was worth being late for. Every single second.

 **A/N**

 **Now wasn't that a bit heated ;)**

 **Now they're at a stage in their relationship where their letting all the emotions run free. Which is probably the best stage in their relationship. I hope you guys like this stage as much as I do, becuase their are so many things I can make happen now.**

 **As for Alice and Jasper, their time will come, as will Rosalie and Emmett's. This is just the beginning!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, can't wait to read your comments!**

 **BTW... I've been reading a lot of teacher/ student and boss/ assistant books, and I was wondering if you guys would like to read a twilight version of these?**


	40. Thank You Ketchup

At lunchtime, I sat beside Edward in my usual seat, picking at the fries on my plate, while Edward scoffed his down. It's true what they say about men and their food. I wonder if he even chews it, or enjoys the flavor before he swallows.

I take a sip from my coke eyeing him out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to laugh watching him eat. It was animalistic. A small blob of Ketchup fell onto his chin, yet he ignored it continuing to eat with it their.

I laughed, catching his attention.

"What?" he smiled at me, his mouth full of food.

So attractive.

"You've got some ketchup, here." I gesture to his chin.

His smile widened as he reached for a tissue from the table, but instead of wiping his chin, he handed it to me. I looked at the flimsily paper in his hand and raised a eyebrow.

"Uh, why are you giving it to me, you're the one who needs it." I say pushing his hand away.

"I can't see where it is, so you can wipe it off." he pointed out, shoving his hand back to me.

"It's on your chin. It's not hard to miss," I add shoving his hand away.

"But you can see it, if I do it I'll adorably only make it worse." He persisted, shoving it in my hand this time.

"God, you're so annoying." I mumble, taking the tissue and raising it to his face.

He chuckled lightly from my words, but stayed still for me. I gently raised the tissue to his face, wiping off the excess ketchup their. As I did this his eyes stay trained in on me. I took a deep breath, allowing my eyes to stay focused on his chin, but this only lead fro my eyes to move up to his mouth.

The same hunger stirred inside me, and I found myself licking my lips as I was mesmerized by his. My hand stalled and I slowly lowered the dirty tissue back to the table, but I couldn't move my eyes from his lips.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rung out, low and throaty.

When my eyes flickered to his all I saw was my own desire being reflected back at me. I felt like I was trapped there, unable to move, or breath as his eyes bore into mine. These feelings were overwhelming me, especially with how hard I was trying to resist them. It was near impossible being so close to him.

He started to lean closer, but I quickly took a sharp intake of air looking away. It dawned upon me that we were in a crowded cafeteria, and I was stunned for a second. The loud chatter filled my ears bringing me back to reality. I looked around as the heat rushed to the surface of my skin. Looking over I spot my old table watching me intently.

I averted my eyes away from them, catching Emmett's weak smile directed at me.

"I- I need to get some air," I stuttered out breathlessly, rising out of my seat.

I didn't wait for Edward's reply, just got my bag and rushed towards the exit. The cold air hit my skin as soon as I opened the door and my whole body relaxed. I didn't care that their was practically a rain storm going on outside.

I needed to breath.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward's voice was tentative as he came to my side.

I closed my eyes worried that if I looked at him, I would lose control again.

"I'm fine." I say, my voice shaking. I recoil when I feel his fingers ghost over my check, and I take a step back.

I opened my eyes just in time to see the wounded look on his face turn into a confusion.

"Something must be wrong, is it me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked me frantically, his eyes giving away his inner panic.

"No,no." I gulped and he took a step forward reaching for my face again. "Please don't touch me. I don't trust my body right now." I admitted backing away.

He only followed my retreating steps until my back hit the wall.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, placing his hands either side of my head.

My heart pumped furiously inside my chest, making my whole body pulse. I let my hands grip the wall, as I tried to resist running them up his chest.

Whats happening to me?

"All I can think about is, touching you and kissing you and its scaring me. It's like I can't control my own body anymore when I'm around you," I exclaim.

His eyes run over my face for a second, his eyes alight, filled with the same desire from earlier. I held my breath as his hand lifted up, and his fingers trailed over my cheek, moving some of my hair out of the way.

"You're not the only one," he mumbled, stroking his knuckles over my cheek. "You don't realize how much I want to kiss you right now."

I gulped at his words, knowing we were both stuck in the same situation.

"Then do it." I said, bravely.

His eyes find mine, watching my reaction as he dips his head to close the distance. the feeling of his lips ghosting over mine ignite my whole body. My hands that were gripping the wall instantly find his chest, craving his touch. My whole body gives away in relief as his lips fully push up against mine.

I moan against his mouth, grabbing a fist full of his top and pulling him closer so his body is forced against mine. My whole front is enveloped in a instant warmth from his body heat. His lips are fast and relentless against me, not giving me any chance to breath. His hands against the wall move to my hips, and he pulls me closer.

He groans when his groin meets mine. My eyes shot open in surprises to feel something hard pressing up against my stomach. Edward didn't seem to care that he had a hard on right now, he was too focused on me. But I can't help but be a little distracted when his dick is pressed up against me like this...

He bit down on my bottom lip, pulling my focus back to his lips. I was trying to tame myself but everything in my body begged for more of him. I let my hands run up over his pecs, greedily enjoying the way his muscles flex underneath my touch.

" _Bella_..." He breathes against my lips, finally letting go.

I suck in a breath, feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Yeah," I manage to breathe out.

"Were late."

"Not again." I groan.

He chuckles, and I smile at the sound.

* * *

After school I knew I couldn't leave the day how it was. I was glad to see that me and Edwards friendship wasn't ruined by our actions. But our actions were far from friendly, and I needed to know what that meant for us.

So that's why I was parked up outside his house. a house I hadn't dare come by in a long time for obvious reasons. I knew Alice and Jasper were most likely in their. The chance of running into them was high. But my mind and heart were only focused on Edward.

Alice and Jasper were the least of my worries at the moment.

Sucking in a breath of courage I walked up the driveway to the door. Feeling a sense of deja-vu, I raise my hand to knock on the door. I grew anxious, beginning to feel sick to the stomach at the thought that when the door opens it could reveal a familiar blonde. Or even worse a black haired pixie.

I braced myself as the door cracked open, and I was relieved to see Esme standing on the other side of the door. A apron wrapped tightly around her waist, covered in stains. I missed Esme. She was always such a sweet and loving person. Not a bad bone in her body.

It makes me wonder how she gave birth to Jasper and Edward.

"Bella! It feels like months since I last saw you!I've missed having you around." She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

 _Months_...it probably has been months since we've seen each other.

"I'm sorry. I should have come visited," I mumble into her shoulder, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh Bella I understand. You and Jasper went through a bad break up. It happens to everyone once in their life," she soothes me.

I frowned, looking down as she rubs my back.

Did she know what happened between us? Or just the simplified version.

"Are you here to see Alice? That poor girl could really use a friend right now," Esme smiled sadly.

Yeah, she definitely only knows the simplified version.

I wanted to smile, hell I wanted to burst out laughing at even the thought of coming to hang out with Alice. That girl had a friend, before she stabbed me in the back.

"Actually, I'm here to see Edward," I answered her.

"Edward?" she repeated, to herself.

"Yeah...is he here?" I ask her.

I could see she was clearly a bit shocked.

"Yes, he's in his room," She said moving aside to let me in.

"Thanks."

I slide past her, practically running past the living room as I hear muffled voices behind the door. Once I'm up the stairs, I automatically head for Jasper's door out of habit. I turn looking at the one room I never dared to get close to in all my time I have know Edward. His one room was the place out of bounds.

I take a couple steps towards it, bringing my hand up to knock on the wood.

"What?" I hear him snap from the other side of the door.

"It's me-" I say, then roll my eyes. "Bella."

I don't even have to wait a second longer for him to open the door. I watch him pull it open yanking headphones out of his ears. He is wearing a blue button up and some jeans. Not what I'm used to seeing, but it's a nice change.

"You just couldn't get enough of me could you." He smirks, leaning against the door frame.

"shut up," I mumble, trying to not smile and failing spectacularly.

"Don't be shy, I would've come to see you tonight anyway." He admits.

"Really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Really." He chuckles, opening the door wider.

I stand their looking inside, not seeing a bed, but seeing a whole wall lined with Cd's, books and movies along with a whole entertainment system. His walls were like Jasper's, made up of full length windows instead of walls.

"Are you going to come inside, or just stand out their all day?" He asks me, grining.

I roll my eyes at him, only giving him something more to smile about. As I walk over the threshold, I feel like it's a whole new world. It may be an exaggeration, but I can compare it to walking through the wardrobe into Narnia. Edwards bedroom wasn't like anything I imagine it would be.

For one the guy had no bed. Only a black leather couch pressed up to the glass windows, with a book resting on top of it. I glance around seeing his football uniform hanging up in the corner along with his helmet and football. I kept glance around with my eyes while I walked further in.

A couple football posters on the wall were the only decorative things their. The main thing was his collection all along the wall. I walked over to it, skimming my hands over the spines of the books reading them off. I was impressed to see such a verity from classics to si-fi to crime, he had a little bit of everything. The same went for his music and his movie collection, he had a little bit of everything.

I look to my right surprised to see him slowly walking closer to me, watching me with curious eyes.

"So...no bed?" I asked him.

"That's the first things you're interested in? I should have know that's where your dirty mind would take you." He laughed while the heat rose to my cheeks. "I have a sofa bed, I prefer the space so I can work out easier." He tells me once he's stopped laughing at me.

"Oh. Makes sense." I say quietly.

I bit my lip, as he took a step even closer to me. His hand reaching for my face distracting me of the whole purpose why I came here.

To talk.

We need to talk.

"Edward-"

"Wait." he quickly cut my off, hitting play on his stereo. A slow melody filled the room, and Edward reached for my hand. If anything the intimate gesture overwhelmed me just as much as his lips do. I didn't know what was happening until he whispered the nightmare words into my ear. "Dance with me."

 **A/N**

 **So... I'm thinking next chapter Bella and Edward get pulled into one of the awkwardest family dinners to go down in history!**

 **I will be posting on either Saturday or Sunday, so I hoped you liked this little bonus chapter as a thank you for the huge support this book has been giving. Like INSANE support!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and sharing all your lovely thoughts with me, every comment literary brings a huge smile to my face!**

 **Love you 3**


	41. Silent Dinner

I cringed.

He took my right hand pulling me close to him, then twirling me slowly away to fit the music. It's not like I haven't danced before, but every time I have, I've always done something to embarrass myself. Edward stopped when he looked at the uncomfortable look on my face.

"What?" He questioned.

"I can't dance." I admit, laughing a little to myself.

"Well-" He trailed off, taking a step closer to me. "I could always teach you," He grinned.

"Edward -Ah!" I screamed through my laughter as he yanked me into his body.

I was fully pressed up against him, my head on his chest as he rocked us back and forth. One of my hands still in his as his other trailed down my back to rest at the base of my spine. I sighed. I didn't think I'd ever thought that I would enjoy just being held against him. I let my free hand rest on his chest, directly over his heart, feeling it hammering under my palm.

The music died out, and Edward let the hand on my back slowly trail up to the back of my neck. I shivered as he began to trail his fingertips over my sensitive skin, his fingers creating small patterns. I closed my eyes, feeling him lay his head on top of mine.

My body stiffened from the delicate action. I felt so calm, yet on edge, waiting to see what his next move would be. I felt his nose slowly brush over my hair as he moved his head off of mine. I closed my eyes as his lips slowly pressed to my temple, before they brushed lower moving to my cheek. He pressed his lips against my skin again, leaving a few small kisses to my cheek.

I giggled as he pressed his lips to the tip of my nose. I opened my eyes, watching as his cheeky grin grew. I looked into his eyes mesmerized by the shade of green. I had to admit, I was envious of his eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes." I said aloud, still captivated by them.

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Thank you. You have very pretty eyes too."

"My eyes are a boring brown," I muttered.

"No they're not. They're a very pretty hazel." He said, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

"They're brown-" I laughed. "But thanks for trying."

"I say hazel, you say brown. Either way, they're still very pretty eyes." He said, brushing his knuckles over my cheek.

"Is Edward Cullen complimenting me?" I gasp in fake surprise.

"I think he is." He smirked.

I only got to grin for a second before he was leaning down placing his lips delicately over mine. I leaned in closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me as his lips attack mine. He was in complete control over the kiss, his mouth dominating mine in every way, and I let him. I let him press his mouth as hard as he wanted to against mine, I let him control the speed. I gave in, letting myself completely melt in his arms.

"Edward dinner's ready!" Esme called from outside the door.

I gasped backing away from him and out of his hold as the door handle jingled. Esme walked in, while we were both trying to compose ourselves again. My whole body stiff as wood, while I forced out a smile towards Esme.

This is the second time someone has nearly walked in on us making out.

"Are you okay son? You look a little flush?" Esme asks Edward worriedly.

I watch in amusement as she walks towards him putting the back of her hand towards his forehead. His chest was moving up and down quite quickly, and his cheeks had a little pink tint to them.

"I'm fine mom." He rolled his eyes, but she processed to put her hands on his cheeks.

"Hmm. Alright, well dinner's ready. I set up a seat for you Bella, beside Edward and me." she smiled warmly towards me.

"I should actually be going-" I tired to quickly get out of the situation, but Esme cut me off.

"Nonsense, you haven't stayed over for dinner in so long. I've missed my dish-washing partner. Please say you'll stay for dinner?" Esme's loving eyes bore into mine.

It was hard to say no to her. She was too nice and loving you didn't want to do anything that could upset her. I didn't want to go and have to face Alice and Jasper together. I didn't want to have to see them point blank. But, I also didn't want to upset Esme.

I nodded, giving her a forced smile.

"Great. Edward remember to turn off your stereo before you come down." Esme reminds, him before leaving to go back downstairs.

"Bella, you don't have to stay, we can make up an excuse and I'll drive you home," Edward suggested, while turning off his stereo.

"It's fine. I can handle it." I lied.

Edward looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"That's bullshit." He said, coming closer to me.

"No-"

"Yes it is. But I'm not going to argue with you about this. If you want to do this then fine, I'll be right beside you, okay?" He promised me.

I nodded.

Edward runs his hands through his hair, lightly tugging at the strands, before covering his face.

"I can already tell this isn't going to be good." He mutters into his hands

I took my seat beside Edward at the table, sitting beside Esme also who was at the head of the table. Carlisle was at the other end, and of course, Jasper and Alice were directly opposite me and Edward. I didn't look at them. I barely caught a glimpse of them as I sat down. I just caught sight of Alice's chipped nail polish, and looked away completely towards Esme.

The food on my plate was steaming, and the smell of the meat and melted cheese from the Lasagna made my mouth water. I miss Esme's homemade food. I don't know why but when food is cooked for you it taste so much better then when you cook for yourself.

"Thank you Mom, this look amazing." I heard Jasper say, and I stiffened at the sound of his voice.

I should have been more prepared to hear his voice. I was so worried about having to look at them, that I didn't take into account having to hear their voices. Especially his. I closed my eyes, feeling the burn of emotions trying to attack me.

"Yes, thank you Mrs Cullen." Alice said quietly.

My eyes snapped open, slightly glaring at the table below me. I couldn't help the anger inside of me. She had some nerve to sit there all innocently, playing along with whatever charade her and Jasper have been playing for his parents.

 _Fucking Alice._

I took all of my willpower to just shut up, pick up my fork and eat the food in front of me. I shoved a forkful of food into my mouth, and continued to do that. Maybe the quicker I finished eating the sooner I can leave.

"It's nice to see you again Bella, I haven't seen you around here in soon long I was beginning to worry." Carlisle's speaks up from the other end of the table.

Well you can thank your cheating son for that.

"Sorry, I've been busy." I lie.

The awkward silence rose, and the only sounds that could be heard was the metal scraping against the plates, and our breathing. I took the glass of water in front of my into my hands, taking a small sip before gently placing it back down in front of me.

I could tell the silence was begin to unnerving Esme, as she was the one who spoke up.

"So anything interesting happen at school today?" She questioned everyone.

Everyone stayed completely silent.

"How about work? Bella - Edward, do you know when Julia will be back?" Esme asked us.

"We don't know until she phones us." Edward answered, simply.

The silence resumed which I was thankful for. Edward finished eating before me, and I felt him drag his chair closer to me, and his head lowered towards my ear.

"How do you think they would react if made out right here, right now?" He whispered in my ear, teasingly.

I rolled my eyes immediately. It was such a typical Edward thing to say I wasn't even surprised by his ability to joke about making out right now. This guy sure has a couple screws loose in that head of his.

"You have some serious issues." I joked.

Edward grinned slumping back into his chair, while I let a little giggle escape my lips.

"What's funny?"Esme smiled wanting to get in on the joke.

I think she was just hoping to bring some life to the dinner party.

"Nothing," I lied, disappointing her slightly.

"Well...does anyone want dessert?" Esme asked, rising from her seat, and picking up her plate.

"No." We all said together.

I didn't want to do anything that could prolong this horrible, agonizing moment any longer. I watched Esme begin to collect the dirty cups and plates. Out of respect I stood and picked up my own plate and dirty cutlery.

"I'll help you clean up, Esme." I offered.

"Thank you Bella."

I took Edwards plate and stacked it on top of mine. Walking around to Carlisle side, I pick up Carlisle's plate, while sending him a friendly smile. Completely ignoring the other two people at the table I head for the kitchen with the plates. Thankfully Esme picked up Jasper and Alice's plates when I didn't, so I didn't have to go anywhere near them.

I always used to help Esme whenever she had to tidy up. I guess I'm so used to helping my own mom at home, that I feel guilty watching Esme clean up everything right after she's just cooked for everyone. I grabbed the kitchen towel, standing beside Esme as she began to wash the plates, then she handed each one to me to towel dry.

Time passed in comfortable silence, but I could tell Esme had something she wanted to say. I could see on her face how she was struggling to say what she wanted to. So I just stood there and continued to cleaning.

I braced myself when I saw her from the conron of my eye trunin to me in determination.

"Bella... I hope you don't mind, but could I ask you something about you and Jasper?" She asks.

I pursed my lips. I could just say no- I know Esme would respect if I didn't want to talk about what happened between me and Jasper. Yet, I wanted to know what exactly he told Esme and Carlisle about our break up. Did he lie about how much he hurt me? Did he lie about Alice? Did he lie about everything that really happened?

I not only wanted to know what lies he told, but I also wanted to tell Esme the truth about her son and the girl she has let stay in her house.

"Sure." I muttered, continuing to dry the dish in my hands.

"You see, he never told me why you two broke up, and that's what I don't understand. You two were perfect together. Me and your mother were sure that by the time you were of age, you two would be off getting married and having kids," She laughed to herself, focusing on the dishes. "So you can see it's hard for me to understand why you would ever break up."

I wanted to laugh slightly, but I held back. The coward couldn't even tell his own mother why we broke up. He couldn't even make up a white lie to give some sort of reasoning to why we aren't together.

"Esme..." I trailed off, not know how to voice this. "I- Jasper was cheating on me with Alice behind my back." I told her slowly.

"Cheating?" She repeats, stunned.

"Y-" I swallow the lump in my throat and nod my head, unable to find my voice.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry for what my son did to you." She apologizes, abandoning the dishes to wrap her arms around me.

Her motherly touch only spurs on the tears to from in my eyes. I didn't want to cry... I should be able to move on from this, I should be stronger by now. No matter the memory of my heartbreak still brings pain to my heart.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, it's not your fault." I weakly chuckle into her shoulder.

"Oh I know, just you wait until I get my hands on that son of mine. Me and him will be having a very long talk." She says, her voice void of its usall sugar sweetness, and instead is laced with venom.

I hear the door to the kitchen creak a little as it is pushed open. I push myself out of Esme's hold, facing the wall as I wipe underneath my eyes, and suck in a deep calming breath.

"Bella, do you want me to drive you home?" I hear Edward's voice and instantly my body relaxes.

I turn around and give him a very small nod, before turning to Esme.

"Thank you for the food Esme. I'll try come over more often." I tell her, while giving her a hug goodbye.

"Don't feel pressured into having to come and visit us, I understand if you don't want to come over," She said in understanding.

I nod, releasing my grip around her waist, and heading towards Edward who is waiting by the door. I follow him to the front door, hearing the sound of Alice's lighthearted giggle as I pass by the living room door.

"Jasper, can I talk to you for a minute? Now." I hear Esme order form the kitchen, just as I walk outside into the pouring rain with Edward.

I can't help but smile a little after hearing that. I watch Edwards back as he walks towards my truck, and I notice he has a backpack slung over his shoulder. I don't say anything, but get out my keys and unlock the doors so we can get out of the rain. It looks like it might actually thunder tonight with how heavy the rain is coming down, I can barely see through the windscreen with how misty it is.

"So, what's in the bag?" I question, in curiosity.

I brush back my hair out of my face, squeezing the strands in my hands making water drip from the ends. Starting up the car, I immediately turn the heater on to try and get some warmth in my ancient truck.

"Well, I thought we could have another little sleepover tonight around yours, you don't mind do you?" He smirks, relaxing back into his seat.

"Actually I do mind, you can't just invite yourself over. What am I going to say to my parents? How am I going to explain whatever this is to Leah? How are you-"

"Fucking hell Bella, you worry way too much. Just relax and let the chips fall where they may," He says calmly.

I silently glare out the windshield and just focus on backing out of the Cullen's driveway. I wish I could be carefree like Edward. I wish I didn't have all these worrying thoughts lingering in the back of my mind.

But it's who I've become now. Everything I went through has made me this way. I question everything I do because I don't want to do something that could jeopardise the one good thing I have left in my life.

It's sad to think that, that one person is Edward Cullen.

 **A/N**

 **"It's still Sunday right?..."**

 **"No, it's Thursday Joanne you fucking idiot!"**

 **"Oh really, well would you look at that, I thought it was still Sunday." Laughs awkwardly.**

 **... 0-0.**

 **I know guys, I'm sorry this update didn't get to you on Sunday. I just couldn't write anything all week, every time I tried I came up blank. I'm still not happy with what I've wrote, but it's the best I've got for now. And hopefully this weekend I will be able to update like normal.**

 **\+ it's the last day of college today which means 8 weeks to give me plenty of time to write and hopefully finish some of my other books.**

 **++ Thank you guys so much for over 400 reviews on this book! Your feedback means everything to me as a writer. 3**

 **See you in the next Chapter.**

 **Cornflakes.**


	42. Jasper's Truth, Bella's Confession

**Jasper's PoV (You wanted it)**

After what I can only describe as the most nerving and awkward dinners I've ever been too, me and Alice are curled up on the couch as I try to comfort her. Both our bodies practically laying down with hers on top of mine, and her head resting by the crook of my neck.

"I feel so guilty Jaz. Every time I look at her she looks so heartbroken," Alice whimpers into my shoulder.

I have seen the impact losing her best friend has had on her. I rarely get to see Alice smile anymore because of how much guilt is consuming her. It was alway Alice who wanted to speak up about us. She hated going behind Bella's back, and having to lie to her, because I asked her if I could be the one to tell Bella.

But I never did. I just couldn't bring myself to do it, because much like Alice the guilt was consuming me too.

I got so wrapped up in all of these new feelings Alice was bringing out of me, I never once thought about how much I was hurting Bella by lying to her. I wish I had just told her the truth instead of her finding out the way she did. I may not had been in love with Bella anymore after I fell for Alice, but that didn't mean I still didn't care for her as the friend she always was to me.

"I know baby," I sigh, resting my head on top of hers. "Maybe one day she will forgive us." I try to comfort her with my words.

She shakes her head, immediately not believe for one minute that Bella could forgive us.

"She hates me... She hates us." She cries out.

I hold her little body to mine tighter, as she lets out her daily dose of tears onto my shoulder.

I hate seeing her this way, and I can only blame myself. It's not her fault that Bella hates her, it's mine. I try everyday to think of someway to get Bellas forgiveness, but she won't even let me or Alice speak to her.

Alice cries turn into sobs, and I just stroke her head, not knowing what else to do.

"Hey," I say softly, tilting her head up towards me a little bit. "Do you remember today when Emmett fell face first into his car door?" I joke, trying to distract her from the negative thoughts in her head.

She lets out a weak giggle, nodding her head.

"Then he hit his head off the roof." She recalls, smiling a little as she begins to sit up.

I take the opportunity to reach out and lightly brush my thumbs over both of her wettened cheeks.

"You know he broke his windscreen wipers?" I tell her.

"He didn't? Did he?!" She asks, her smile growing.

I can't contain my grin at the sight of her smile, but I manage to nod as an answer to her question. Immediately she's letting out a carefree laugh, and my whole body feels lighter from hearing it. This is the Alice I feel in love with, the girl who is full of bubbly laughter and happiness.

"Jasper, can I talk to you for a minute? Now." I hear Esme's muffled voice order from the kitchen.

"Um, I'll be right back. How about you find a movie for us to watch?" I suggest, while unraveling myself from Alice's small frame.

"Okay, can we watch a chick flick?" She questions excitedly, while I'm heading out of the room.

Chick flicks weren't my type of movie, but I would sit through them if they made her happy.

"Sure, whatever you want to watch Alice." I send her a smile, before walking out into the hallway.

I hear the front door click shut next to me, and I can only presume Bella has left for the night. No doubt along with Edward. Like usual, I try not to think too much into their sudden close relationship.

I push open the kitchen door slowly, revealing Esme sitting down at the table. She is sitting up straight, her lips pressed into a tight line, and her eyes hard as they focus on me.

"Jasper, please come and take a seat." She very calmly orders me, and I follow suit, cautiously take a seat opposite her.

"Mom is everything okay?" I question her.

I frown when I look down at the kitchen towel in her hands that she has tightly grasping making her knuckles stick out from her fair skin.

"No Jasper, everything's not okay. I not only found out that my son is a cheater, but that he has lied to his own mother," She says, her voice beginning to harden from anger.

"Mom I didn't-" I attempt to speak, but her hand slams down onto the table with a thud making me jump.

"Don't you dare try to make up excuses Jasper, I will not tolerate you lying to me, so you better tell me the truth right now!" She snaps, and I am taken aback by how angered she is.

My mouthparts but no noise comes out. I never wanted her to find out what happened between me and Bella. She loves Bella like her she was her own child, and I didn't want her to know that I was the one who broke her heart.

"Okay-" I breathe, slowly placing my hands down onto the cold table top. "I swear mom, I never meant to hurt Bella, I would never want to hurt her. And I didn't want to lie to her- or you, but I just got so caught up with Alice and it was like everything else didn't matter..." I trail off, remember the days we would just sit in my car around the corner from her house talking for hours.

"So Bella's feelings didn't matter? You've know that girl since you were in diapers, and that's how you treat her, by lying to her. Cheating on her with her best friend!" Mom's voice has definitely raised, and she shakes her head the disappointment clear on her face.

"I...I wasn't thinking." I say, and Mom just scowls at my words. "I'm sorry." I mutter, looking down at the table.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry too." She immediately snaps at me.

I swallow down the lump of shame in my throat.

"I've tried, but she won't even let me or Alice talk to her." I defened.

"Can you really blame her for not wanting to talk to either of you?" She questions, but of course its rhetorical.

"Mom... I love Alice. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I know what I did was wrong, but I would do it again if it meant I got to be with her." I admitted.

"Are you the reason Alice's father kicked her out?" She asks, her voice softer, but her expression tells me she is still far from forgiving my actions.

I nod in reply, and she sighs, raising a hand up to her mouth. I watch anxiously, as she just sits there contemplating, her face a mixture of disappointment, and shame.

"I raised you a better man than this Jasper. I expect you to fix this, not just with Bella, but with Edward aswell. You and your brother haven't talked for weeks, and when you do, all you do it yell at eachother. I expect you to go and talk with Alice's father aswell, of course I won't kick her out because she would have nowhere to go, but she can't stay here forever Jasper."

 **Bella's PoV**

"Just don't say anything stupid- Actually just don't say anything at all." I quickly say, as we're walking up to the front door.

"Bella, your confidence in me is truly heartwarming," Edward dramatically replies, being as sarcastic as ever.

"Please, this...whatever this is, is going to be hard enough to explain without your commentary in the background." I point out, stalling outside the door.

"It's not that hard. I'm your friend, and I'm staying over for the night, simple." He shrugs, nonchalantly.

"But your a guy..." I trail off.

"So?" He questions, his eyebrows pulling together.

"You know, it's a little suspicious when a girl has a guy friend who's coming to stay over for the night." I slowly point out.

"Bella...come on, it's me. Trust me no-one is gonna suspect anything is going on between us." He points out, shrugging his backpack full of God-knows-what further up his shoulder.

Not completely true. Leah already has her suspicions that Edward feels something for me. I can't be certain of that fact, but I'm pretty sure you don't just make out with someone for no reason. I know I certainly don't.

Leah is going to freak when she sees Edward. I can already imagine the conversation were going to have after he's left.

"But-" Before I can ever get out another word, Edward is opening the door, and walking into my house without a care in the world.

I gawk at him, quickly following his strides into the house, as he heads for the kitchen.

"Hello Renee." Edward grins as he greets my mom, walking over to her and bending down to her chair to give her a hug.

"Edward, what a surprise?" Mom smiles, quickly standing to give him a proper hug.

So much for not talking...

"Hopefully a good surprise." He teases, and mom laughs pulling back with a happy smile on her face.

"Of course it is, you know you're always welcome here, Edward." She tells him.

I purse my lips, as Edward slowly turns to me with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"You hear that Bella, I'm welcome anytime." He teases me.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"So, were you dropping Bella off from your house?" Mom asks him, and I silently smirk.

Watching as Edward's smile minnerly falls, and his stance becomes more rigid. He came i so confident and cocky, but know he's realized he has no real plan on how to even tell my mom that he is going to stay the night.

"Well no, actually..." He stalls, scratching the back of his neck, while looking towards me with a silent plea to come and help him.

I sigh, but step forward to help, no matter how entertaining it is to see Edwards cocky demeanor break because of my mom.

"Actually mom, Edwards come to hang out with me... for the night." I say the last bit with cation, watching her reaction.

"Oh...so are you planning to stay over the night?" Mom questions him, but of course I come to his aid again.

Mostly because I'm afraid he will say something stupid, like typical Edward does.

"Yes Mom, and Edward has offered to drive me to and from school tomorrow," I say.

"I have?" Edward questions confused.

"Yes you have." I quickly say. "We're practically best friends now, and we're making up for all the time we missed just hanging out, right buddy?" I joke, putting on a stupid smile for mom's sake.

"Yeah, we're best buds," He plays along, smiling as well.

"Aw, I'm so happy you two are finally getting along together. Would you like me to make you some popcorn and you can watch a movie in the living room?" Mom offers us.

"No thanks mom, I think we will just head upstairs." I tell her, slowly backing out of the room and pulling Edward along with me.

"Okay, well tell me if you two need anything." She quickly calls out, as were going up the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks mom!" I shout back down to her.

"Thanks Renee!" Edward shouts down to her.

I want to roll my eyes at hearing him call my mom by her first name again. He's known her for so long now I wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly comes up with a nickname for her.

"See that went fine." Edward points out, as we walk into my bedroom.

He goes and sets his backpack down on my bed while, I walk over to my window and shut it so I don't end up with another rain puddle in my room. I look up at the sky and its just pure darkness, not even the moon can be seen through the heavy rainclouds tonight.

"Yeah, thanks to me." I remind him, while shutting the curtains.

"Whatever. So...what are we going to do?" He slowly says, sitting down on top of my bed.

I laugh as he wiggles his eyebrows at me, the suggestive smirk on his face being proof enough for what he really wants to do. I bit my lip, and turn away from him to kick off my wet, muddy shoes.

"I guess, go to sleep. We have to be up pretty early tomorrow." I said, pulling off my coat and jumper, and laying it over my rocking chair.

"It's barely even ten, it's too early to sleep." He complains, kicking off his sneakers so they tumble to the ground. "Haven't you got any alcohol?"

"No, but I have Jenga..." I trail off, remember in the box in the bottom of my closet that must be collecting dust by now.

Edward's face scrunched up in only what can be described as disbelief.

"You know what, your right, we should just get some sleep," He quickly said, standing to start unbuttoning his top. "Jenga." I heard his chuckle under his breath.

Ignoring his comment I stare with a slack jaw as he peels off the wet top he was wearing, chucking it mindlessly to the floor. I bite down on my lip, my stomach clenching as I watch his muscles moving with every action. I greedily follow his hands when they moved south.

I caught sight of that cocky smirk, before I could look away.

"I know I'm hot, but there's no need to stare." He laughs, continuing to unbutton his trousers.

"I wasn't-"I began but stopped, their no point in lying, he knows I was staring.

I just wish he didn't have to be so cocky about it.

"You wearing that to bed?" He questions, one eyebrow raised at me outfit.

My jeans were pretty much drenched from the rain, but the top I had on under my coat and jumper was warm and dry. The only thing was it was one of my many old tops I could detach from even if it was littered with stains and was falling apart at the seams.

"No." I reply to him.

I walk into my closet my pajama shorts and tank top sitting underneath my washbag. Moving the washbag out of the way, I grab the outfit into my hands.

"I'll be right back," I tell him, holding up my clothes as a silent explanation as to where I'm going.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you got dressed in here," He very calmly pointed out.

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

"Seriously, I wouldn't. I could cover my eyes if you want, see." He covers his eyes, but I can still see that cheeky smile on his face.

"I'll be right back." I chuckle, unable to stop the smile from leaving my face the whole time I'm in the bathroom changing.

After I washed my face, brushed my teeth and run a comb from my hair, I head back to the room. Edward lets out a low whistle, and I see him already curled up under the covers with very little space for me to lay down. I can barely make him out in the dark, but I can assume he's smiling just because it's Edward.

"I know you're only using me for my bed now that I know all you sleep on is a sofa bed." I tease, while climbing under the sheets beside him, so that my body is facing his.

"Oh no, you discovered my secret." He mocks, slinging his heavy arm over my waist, and dragging my body against his warm chest.

I take a deep intake of air through my nose, my senses being clouded by that pine smell that seems to linger on his skin all the time. My hand reaches out to brush back some of his long hair so it's out of his face. He closes his eyes when my fingers traced over his jaw line. I can feel the warm air as he lets out a deep breath, relaxing under my touch.

I stop, letting my hand fall back to the small space in between our bodies.

Suddenly a flash sparks across the room lighting it up for a second, and then a loud clap of thunder follows making both me and Edward jump at the noise.

"Are you okay?" I asked panic, feeling Edward body shaking slightly beside mine.

"Y-yeah." He stutters, his breathing becoming shallow.

Another flash lights up the room, and Edward pulls me tighter to him, holding onto me with a death grip, as the thunder clap echos into the night. I place my hand delicately over Edward's chest and undoubtedly his pulse is hammering.

"Edward-" I begin slowly. "Are your really still afraid of thunder?" I question him, trying not to laugh at the matter.

"No." He says confidently until their another flash of light and he's clutching onto me harder again. I raise an eyebrow, and he les out a shaky breath, eyes squeezed shut as the thunder lashes the sky again. "Okay. Fine. I am, but don't laugh." He warns me, with narrowed eyes.

No matter how much I found the situation hilarious, I kept quiet because I could see the genuine fear in his eyes. I remember that look for when we were children. He would cry the whole time their was a storm, and wouldn't let anybody come near him but Esme. I guess he never grew out of this fear.

When the next flash of lightning fills the room, I am ready holding Edward back wth just as much force in a tight embrace to try and help sooth him. He doesn't shake this time when the thunder sounds, he just holds me, letting his hand trail up into my hair, running his fingers through the strands.

The feeling of him touching my hair makes me shiver, and in response he pulls the comforter higher on our bodies. I can see how he stiffens when he sees the flash of lighting, because soon after a clap of thunder follows.

The further the storm begins to fade into the distance, the more aware of each other's closeness we are. Relaxing in his arms, my hands are awkwardly forced to be pressed against his bare chest, when I can feel the heat radiating from his skin onto mine.

I feel his hands on my back slowly massaging me lightly through my top. I close my eyes feeling completely serene at this point.

"What is this Bella?" He finally speaks up, his voice quite.

"It can be whatever we want it to be." I mutter, raising a hand to brush back some of his hair that continue to fall into his eyes.

He should really get a haircut.

He's silent for a moment, his hands stalling their massaging movements on the base of my back.

"And what do you want this to be?" He asks me, our faces barely inches from each other.

What do I want this to be? I repeat the question to myself, because I truly didn't have a label as to what I wanted this to be. All I know is that Edward is the one person who can make me head over heals with happiness and then make my blood boil in anger. He's like my personal medicine. He takes away all the pain that's buried deep within me, and makes me feel like I was never broken in the first place.

I need Edward in my life, whether as a friend, an enemy or a boyfriend.

I just want him.

"I just want to be with you." I admit to him.

A smile slowly tugs at his lips. "Okay." He grins.

I wasn't expecting such a reaction from him, but I welcome the feeling of his soft lips very slowly grazing against mine in a teasing manner. He blows against my parted lips, teasing me further, but never closing the distance. He continues with his tortuous actions, lightly gliding his lips across my own.

Giving in to the battle- that I would have never won, I close the distance, pressing my lips complete against his. For a change the kiss is lazy. His lips slowly placing gentle kisses against mine, as I reciprocate. I take advantage of my hands against his chest, running my hands up his abdomen, over his pecs to his neck, where my fingers fiddle with the tips of his hair that are within my reach.

His hands on my back roam lower, the tips of his fingers slowly inching their way to get under the material. The kiss stays slow, our lips barely moving against each other as our hands actions distract us. I run my hands back down over his shoulder blades, to rest on top of his chest. His warm hands hit the cold skin on my back as he manages to find his way under the material of my tank top.

I detach my lips from his, just looking into his eyes, as his hands skim over the exposed skin. He strokes me with his thumbs, making me feel sleepy. He rolls slightly so my body can be slightly on top of him, my head resting on his shoulder, my hands spread out over his chest, and his hands still under my top on the base of my spine just above my shorts.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispers, his voice sounding throaty.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered back, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

 **A/N**

 **You guys wanted to see what happened between Esme and Jasper, so I gave you guys what you wanted, hope it was worth reading!**

 **I can't believe we're over 80k reads on this book! It's come so far! I literally started this book with no point, no reason and no plot. I just wanted to make a book where the characters hated each other and they didn't fall in love magically the next day. Let's be honest we've all read them books where one minute they hate each other then there saying they're madly in love 0-0**

 **PS. I was thinking about asking a few of you guys if you wanted to be in the book as side characters in the future. You know if there's ever a waitress scene or a customer for example, I could use your name. If you want just put your name in the comments and I'll work it into the future chapters somehow :)**

 **See you guys in the next one, fav, review and follow to get those update notifications, oh and eat a doughnut (The ones with white icing and sprinkles! I'm craving!)**

 **Banana.**


	43. I Don't Care

I awake with a startle, my eyes flying open at the violent pounding echoing in my ears. The room is dimly lit thanks to the little amount of light breaking through the clouds this early in the morning.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Charlie.

I didn't even think about Charlie last night.

I feel Edward groan against my neck, his arm around my waist tightening and dragging me closer to his body. I have no time to relax against him and enjoying this moment for what it is. Not when Charlie is on the other side of the door and obviously not in a good mood.

"Edward. You need to get on the floor, if Charlie sees you in my bed he will freak out." I whisper, panicking.

Quickly shoving myself up from the bed, I scramble towards Edward's bag on the floor and chuck the clothes inside at him. Edward groans when I fling his jeans at his head, he slowly pulls them away from his face, letting me see the frown he's directing at me.

"ISABELLA!-"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I reply back to Charlie.

I rush towards the bed grabbing one of my pillows and my old blanket from the bottom of my wardrobe and placing them down on the floor. Looking over to Edward I see him very slowly making progress to get ready.

"Seriously, I've seen snails move faster than you." I whisper shout at him, throwing my hands up annoyed.

"I just woke up, cut me some slack." He points out, sleepily shrugging his t-shirt on.

"Charlie will be the one doing the cutting if he sees you in my bed with just boxers on." I snap, advancing towards him.

Grabbing his forearm I yank his body down to the ground where I have laid the pillow and blanket. He rolls his eyes at me, lying down fully clothed on top of the blanket.

Finally...

"ISAB-"

I yank my door open before he can finish my name and his hand that was banging on the door falls back down to his side. I take in his police uniform and the gun tucked away in the holster. Taking in his narrowed eyes as they peer around me into the room, I can see he is not pleased.

I'm not surprised either.

Charlie was very clear when he told me and Leah that we could never be alone with a guy whilst under his authority. I was never allowed to have Jasper stay over, and Leah was definitely never allowed to have Edward stay over. Of course that never stopped Edward.

"Yes, dad?" I smile, clutching the door handle tightly in my hand.

"Isabella, you know exactly how I feel about you having boys in your room-"

"But mom said it was fine. Plus it's only Edward." I cut him off, making his mustache twitch in annoyance.

"Well I'm saying it isn't, I'm sorry Bella but while you are in my house you follow my rules, and you and your sister know my number one rule is no boys allowed in your room, even if it's only a friend. Despite what your mother said last night, I'm telling you right now, no more boys allowed in your room." He orders, his voice full of authority.

"But-"

"This is not up for discussion Isabella. I will see you and your sister when I get home from work later tonight. Good morning Edward." Charlie greets, once again looking over my shoulder into my room.

I peek behind me seeing Edward not on the floor where I told him to be, instead he is approaching us. I let my eyes sink into him a little longer, admiring his bed hair sticking up in every direction, the slight shade of morning stubble on his chin and the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Morning Chief," Edward grins, standing behind me.

"I hope you didn't take what I said too personal, I'm just protecting my baby girls," Charlie said.

"No offence taken."

Charlie let's out a huff before walking away grumbling complaints under his breath. I let out a quiet sigh, escaping back into the safety of my bedroom.

"Well that could have gone much worse," Edward chuckles, collapsing back onto my bed.

"No kidding."

After our rude awakening, I went for my shower while Edward was escorted downstairs by Renee to the kitchen. No doubt she will give him a banquet for breakfast. I don't even believe she will be fazed by Charlie's rules.

Titling my head back into the hot stream of water I let myself relax. For once in months I let my mind wander from everything that's been going on recently. I just breath and enjoy the couple minutes of serenity that I will have for the day. Because something tells me today isn't going to be a easy.

* * *

"So, what happens now? how are we meant to act around people?" I question, pulling into my usual parking spot.

He's silent for a while, lips pressed into a tight line as he stares out the windshield in-front of him. The sea of students hanging outside under the slight drizzle of rain, seem unaware of me and Edward sat inside my beat up truck.

"You remember what you told me last night?" He questions me, swinging his head to face me.

I nod.

His mouth curves slightly, and in one swift movement he's leaning across the console, bring his face a couple inches away from me. Well aware that if anyone in the parking lot were to look in our direction they would see us, I check again to see if anyone is looking.

My action didn't go unnoticed by Edward though.

"You shouldn't care what they think. None of them were their for you after what happened with Jasper and Alice." He points out, leaning away from me a little.

"I know, it's not them I care about," I sigh, collapsing back into my seat.

"Then what is it?"

"It's Leah. I mean she's my sister, and she's your ex, and all of this is very complicated right now. How am I going to explain whatever this is to her?" I

"I'm sure she wouldn't find it very hard to believe." Edward mumbles under his breath.

"What do you mean by that?" I question, twisting in my seat to face him.

He pulls away from me, falling back into the worn out leather, with an expressionless face. Bringing his hand up he runs it through his hair, one of his many habits.

"Well, recently we spend a lot of time together...I'm sure she wouldn't find it to believe that something would happen between us," He points out, not looking at me.

I frown still very unsure.

"Look, she's got Mike now, she's obviously moved on. Now, it's time for me and you too move on...Bella, I was so sure that we would be enemies until we were both inevitable stuck in the same care home to further our torture-" He jokes, making me grin. "Now look at us, we've come so far, from being held at gunpoint, too having our hearts broken, we've been there for each other, always weather we wanted to our not. And now is no different, we're here with each-other because we want to be, and too hell to anyone who doesn't like it." He rants, smiling like a child as he does so.

I couldn't disagree with what he said. Not just these past months, but through all the years we have known each other, we have always been together, even when we didn't want to be. Plus Leah is with Mike, no matter how much I despite him, he made her smile...but the guys is still a complete dick.

"You're right," I say, surprising him. "To hell to anyone who doesn't like it." I repeat, unlocking my seat-belt.

"What happened to the Bella who has to question everything?" He teases.

"Funny." I say, rolling my eyes.

Getting out of the truck, I slam the door behind me, and make sure to lock it once Edward is out the car as well. I watch him sling his backpack onto his shoulder, then he adjusts the collar of his jacket. He begins to make his way around the front of my truck towards me, and that's where I spot a couple of heads turn in my direction.

To hell with them...

"I'm serious, who are you?" He jokes, poking my shoulder with his finger.

"I'm Isabella Swan-" I joke, looking over his shoulder and spotting Rose and Emmett watching us intently from across the lot. "And I have a feeling I'm going to hell so I might aswell make it an adventure." I finish, looking back at Edward.

His eyebrows pulled together, and his lips pursed in that confused face he always pulls. I let out a breath, pulling my self together, and gaining some confidence. I don't hesitate, on stretching on my tiptoes to reach his pink lips just waiting to be kissed. Of course he is taken aback at first, but soon enough his lips are pushing back wanting more than just a simple kiss.

I know everyone is probably watching, and I know that Rose and Emmett are watching, but why should I care?

I'm only going to be here for two more months then I'm off to college, so they can talk about me all they like. At least I'll be happy in my last two months here, because I'll be with Edward, like I've always been with Edward.

I relax back onto my heels, but that doesn't stop Edward from bending his head down to keep our lips attached. I let my lips move with his, loving the my my bottom lip always gets captured between his with every movement.

"Mhmm." I hum against his lips.

The vibration only adding fuel to the already burning fire.

I feel his hands gently clasped onto my waist, and every so slowly he detaches his lips from mine. I feel the small pants escaping his mouth and hitting mine a couple inches away from him. He holds me in place, and instead of moving way, he brings his lips back down to mine, and leaves me with one last peck before, fully backing away.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" He questions, pulling himself together.

I don't dare look behind him to see everyone's reaction.

"No, but it's done now." I shrug.

Of course though I couldn't stop the temptation to see my old friends reaction. I looked around Edward to see their stunned faces. Emmett was more on the confused side, while Rosalie's face held nothing but pure shock. Their faces were priceless, and right now I didn't regret kissing him in front of half the school.

I felt great.

* * *

After this mornings little episode, the school was acting pretty skeptical about the whole situation. People immediately pushed aside the thought of me and Edward, because...well it's me and Edward. Nobody would have thought of me and him either being more than frenemies. The only people who believed it, were the ones who actually saw it with their own eyes.

In biology the stares at us were expected, especially when the news was so fresh. but it didn't phase Edward one bit. It was so easy for him to block everything out, and literary not give a shit. For me it was a little bit harder, especially when you knew everyone was talking about you.

But I did it, I got thought he hour by focusing on my work, and blocking out everyone else.

"Well that was boring." Edward grumbled, as soon as the bell went.

"It's revision, and maybe if you were actually listening you wouldn't have been bored." I point out, following him out of the door.

He of course rolls his eyes when he thinks I can't see him.

"Like I said before, I've already got a football scholarship-"

"But that doesn't mean you still can't do good at things that will actually help you in life, like Math." I exaggerate, slowly walking down the corridor.

"When am I ever going to need to know what long division or Pythagoras is later on in life?"

"Well... what about compound interest and percentages? You need to know about that later on in life." I point out.

"Boring." He sing songs.

"Do you always have to be right?" I snap.

"Baby, I've been right since we were in diapers. Do your remember the horse or pony incident?"

 **15 years ago...Flashback**

"Awe look at Edward and Isabella playing together, they're so cute."

"Aren't they just adorable."

I look up at the adults all watching me and Edward playing with our toys. I don't know why their smiling, but Edward smiles back at them while waving..

"Awe, Esme your son is so adorable." Mommy says, smiling bigger.

"Don't be fooled by that smile, he can be a handful when he wants to."

"What child isn't." Edward's daddy says, coming out into the garden.

I like it when it's sunny and not raining. We get to play outside without getting too dirty.

"Hello sweetheart, is lunch ready yet?" Edwards mommy asks.

"Yes, and I would get in their before Charlie eats it all." He laughs.

"Kids, are you coming to get some food?" Mommy asks us.

I don't want to eat, I want to play.

I shake my head, and so does Edward.

"Okay, well don't wander off, we will be just inside if you need us." She reminds us, before disappearing and leaving us alone.

I look over at Edward playing with his toy sheriff. Looking down at my toy sheep and pony, I pick them both, and make them race through the grass together.

"Can I please have the horse for a little bit?" Edward asks me.

I pull the pony to my chest, wanting to protect it immediately.

"It's a pony not a horse." I snap, brushing its black tail with my fingers.

"No. It's a horse," He snap back at me, while trying to reach for the pony, but I quickly pull it away from him.

"It's a pony!" I whine, standing to my feet, holding the horse in my hands ready to run if I have too.

"It's a horse!" He whines at me, also standing to his feet.

"Your wrong, its a pony!"

"Just give me the horse." He huffs, trying to grab it out of my hand, but I begins to run away with it.

"It's a pony!" I shouts back at him, running into the safety of the house.

I know he is following me into the house, but I run straight to mommy. She will prove him wrong.

"Mommy! Mommy! Isn't this a pony?!" I shout, handing her mommy the toy.

"No! It's a horse!" Edward shouts, running into the room.

"Bella sweetie, Edwards right it is a horse." Mommy says.

I feel like I'm about to burst in tears, while Edward is grinning beside me.

"See." He sings, giddily taking the horse from mommy's hands.

I feel my bottom lip quivering, my sight blurring as I try to focus on Edward.

"I hate you." I spit, storming off into the garden.

As soon as I step outside, I sit down on the porch steps and let the tears out.

It's not fair, he's always right!

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Let's be honest though what horse has a pink maine?" I ask, raising a eyebrow.

"Ones that obviously have very high maintenance owners," He replies, grinning.

"Ah, Isabella, I'm glad I caught you before lesson started," Mr Mason speaks up, coming up towards me and Edward.

"Is anything wrong? Do I have to start coming back to my lessons?" I said, panicked.

I can't be in that classroom again. I care about my English grade and I would never do anything to jeopardise it. But mental I don't think I would be able to handle it.

"Well, you won't be joining my class from now on. I've asked Mr Jones if you could join his lessons, and your lucky that it's only revision for the next weeks until finals. I hope you don't mind being sent to the lower class?"

"No, thanks fine, thank you Sir." I tell him, with a smile, as he and his cup of coffee head off to his classroom.

"Looks like I'll be joining your class from now on," I said, turning to Edward.

"Great, maybe we can make out in the back of the classroom," He jokes, continuing on to our next lesson.

"Edward-"

"Don't 'Edward' me, I was only joking...kind of." He winks.

I shake my head, all the while holding back a smile and failing miserably. When we turn the corner, I am alarmed to see Leah running towards the girls bathroom, pushing everybody out of her way as she goes. I didn't need to see her face to tell something wrong.

"I'm going to go see what happened, I'll meet you in class." I quickly tell Edward, who looks just as worried as I feel.

"I can come with you-"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'll talk to you later, I promise." I said, trying to go to the bathroom, but Edward pulls me back to him.

"Okay, well if you need me just text me and I'll come. Okay?"

I nod.

He gives me a meek smile before leaning down to me, out of habit my eyes close once his lips make contact to my cheek. My eyes widen slightly at the gentle gesture, but I can't question it, as Edward is quick to walk away from me leaving me with a hallway for people watching.

Ignoring them, I walk towards the bathroom to help my sister. Maybe now she will tell me what's going on with her and these drugs mom found. Or maybe she heard about me and Edward this morning...

Either way, we need to talk, sister to sister.

 **A/N**

 **I know its been awhile, but I've just been sorting out everything about this plot and all the hidden things like why Edward and Leah broke up and so forth, so I'm glad to have all that stuff in check now.**

 **I realized it has been soo long (2 weeks) since the last update so I quickly wrote this in about three hours, just so you guys have something to read. Next week's updated might be earlier, as I actually know what I want to write for next week instead of winging it XD**

 **I know some of you guys weren't happy wth the whole parenting side of the family, but I'm just going off my own experiences with my parents. i've never experienced strict parents, so I'm sorry if you weren't happy with how the parents handled things. My parents always told me If I want to do something then I can but I have to face the consequence myself. That's just how I was broguht up. I was never pushed to behave a certain way, or do well in school, it was always just my choice.**

 **Thank you guys as always for reading, even if this update isn't up to scratch the next one will be. This 8 weeks holiday is really messing with my head :/**

 **Pizza.**


	44. Leah's Drugs

"Leah?" I call out, walking into the girls toilets.

Looking around it's empty, but I can clearly hear her cries coming from behind one of the closed stall doors. This place is in bad shape, with the wood chipping away, the sinks cracked and caked in layers of grime.

I wonder why the school even bothers to hire a cleaner.

Ignoring the smell, I walk closer to the closed door and bring my hand up to knock on it.

"Leah? I know your in their. What's wrong?" I ask her, looking at the dark, grey door frame.

She doesn't reply, and her cries quite down like she's trying to hide from me.

"Leah-"

"Just go away Bella!" She snaps at me, then more tears follow.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until you tell me what happened." I refuse, standing my ground.

What kind of a sister would I be if I just left her in here when she is obviously upset? I pause when the thought comes to me that this could all be about me and Edward. I'm sure she would have heard from someone about this morning...could that be what she is upset about?

Thankfully, I hear the door being unlocked.

Leah's black hair fans around her face, as she keeps her head bowed looking at the floor. She looks so much different from the confident Leah that I know. It makes me wince seeing my own sister in such a defeated state.

"Leah?" I ask, cautiously.

Suddenly, Leah's arms are around me and she is crying into my shoulder. I can feel her body shaking against mine as she clings onto the material of my top. Stunned, I rub her back and pull her away from the toilets and towards the sinks. I continue to try and comfort her, by just not asking any questions and letting her get all the tears out of her system.

The door opens and a girl begins to walk inside but stops when she see's what's going on. Leah buries her head into my shoulder, and turns her back to the doorway. The girl looks at us, not knowing what to do. I shake my head at her when she takes a step towards us.

The last thing Leah would want right now is a pity party in the girls toilets.

The girl takes the hint, and slowly retreats out of the bathroom without a word.

When the door closes, Leah lifts her head off my shoulder and looks in the mirror. Her eyes are bloodshot and her black eyeliner has run, leaving two long streaks of black dripping from her eyes.

"Oh, God. Look at the state of my make up." She lets out a defeated laugh while grabbing some paper towels from the dispenser.

"Leah..." I begin slowly, taking a step closer to her. "What's wrong?" I ask her, watching her reaction in the mirror.

She meets my eyes in the reflection while wiping away her make up. Letting out a defeated sigh she grasps the edge of the sink. She doesn't say a word at first, just turns around and leans her back against the sink, staring blankly at the floor.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore..." She finally speaks.

"Do what exactly?"

"Lie." She mumbles, then looks up at me with a frown.

Immediately, I understand what she must be talking about. I know class has probably started by now, but if Leah is ready to talk to me, then I'm going to be here to listen.

"Is this about the drugs mom found?" I ask, taking a step closer to her.

She nods, and lets me stand beside her as we both face the empty stalls in-front of us.

"So...they were yours." I assume, disappointment clear in my voice.

"What? No. No they weren't mine Bells, you have to believe me, I would never do anything like that." She exclaims, throwing the dirty paper towel in her hands to the floor.

"Then what were they doing in your room, Leah?" I press, confused.

"I can't tell you..."

"I'm your sister, you can tell me anything." I tell her.

She shakes her head looking down at the floor instead of me. She pushes herself away from the sink, nervously walking up and down the length of the room, and poking her head out of the door, before returning to my side. Instead, this time she stands in front of me.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone Bella?" She asks me, and I'm stunned.

Why is she trying to protect someone that is involved in drugs? I don't want to promise her, but I need to know that my sister is safe. Drugs are serious, and if she is in danger... then I'll do whatever I have too, to protect her.

"I promise." I say, half-heartedly.

She narrows her eyes at me for a second, looking me in the eyes for any sign that I'm lying. I keep a straight face, to which Leah gives in and sighs.

"Okay... I don't even know where to start." She mutters, looking at the floor.

I watch quietly as she, debates with herself, refusing to look up at me.

"I was holding onto them for Mike-" As soon as she says his name it's like a slap in the face. "-His parents were getting suspicious and he was scared they were going to find them, so he asked me to hold onto them for a while."

Leah's worried expression only pushes more guilt onto me. How could I be so naive? To think that I didn't worn her at that start of their relationship about the type of man he is. If you can even call him a man. If I would have told her about what happened with Alice, maybe I could have avoided this happening to her. Mom would have never found the drugs in her room, and she wouldn't be here right now crying in the girls toilets.

I clench my jaw, angry at myself for not preventing her from dating him in the first place.

"You didn't take any, did you?" I can't help but ask.

"Of course not." She quickly answers, lifting her head.

"Good." I let out a breath of relief.

"It's not just the drugs. Mike told me that he was involved with the people who robbed the grocery store... Bella, he works with some kind of group of people who move and sell drugs, and their keeping the stash right here in the school somewhere." She told me her red eyes wide in fear.

"In the school? Where?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me that much. All he told me was that their moving the stash on Friday."

Friday? Why would they move drugs while all the students and staff will be here? I was still taking all of this in, trying to piece everything together, all the while worrying about what I should do.

"I know that look, Bella you can't tell anyone, they will know that it was me that spilled and they'll kill me." She panicked.

"Leah, there not the mafia-"

"But they have guns, so they could if they found out. Please, just don't tell anyone, I'm going to fix this." She proclaims, standing straighter.

"How are you going to fix this?"

"I don't know yet, but I will."

I knew from her answer that she had no plan at all. I can't just keep quiet about this, not when she is in danger. Holding a small bag of drugs is fine, but dealers? Guns? I can't keep quiet about this. Especially when someone I love is involved.

"You can trust me Leah, I won't tell anyone." I lie.

I feel my stomach clench when she gives me such a sincere smile. The guilt I feel knowing that I just lied to her face hurts, but I can push the guilt aside when I know deep down I'm doing the right thing by her.

* * *

I brace myself to walk into the classroom, ready to be confronted by the teacher. As soon as I push the door open to the classroom, I am enveloped into chaos. The teacher is sat at his desk, a book in his hands while he pays no mind to his out of control classroom. He doesn't even bother to do anything but acknowledge me for a second then he goes back to his book.

"Bella!" Edward calls out from the back of the classroom which seems less rowdy.

Seriously, I can barely hear myself think over everyone talking.

Moving through the desks, I quickly take the seat beside Edward at the back. Where two other girls beside me are the only ones actually revising.

"Is it usually like this?" I say slowly, pulling my textbooks out of my bag.

"Only when it's revision time... How's, Leah?" He asks.

I put the books on the table in front of me, and keep my eyes on them as I speak.

"She's okay now, just a little spat with Mike that's all." I lie, averting my eyes.

"Oh, that's what that was-" The girl next to me blurts out, and I frown. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything. From what I saw I thought something really bad had happened," She adds.

Looking at her more clearly I realize it's the girl who walked into the bathroom earlier.

"Oh, well she's fine now." I tell her, with a small smile.

"Good. I'm Bianca by the way, but call me Bee it's more fitting." She says.

"And I'm Shawny." The other girl besides her says, rolling her eyes and pulling out her phone.

I look at the girl Bee and she simply shrugs at her friends behavior. Bee seems like a nice girl, she has the fair skin that most people in this town have inherited. Yet she seems paler from the dark colors she is wearing.

"Look at you, making friends." Edward teases, once Bee goes back to her work.

"Oh, shut up." I laugh, poking him, as he pokes me straight back on my cheek.

I almost want to thank Bee from getting me out of the Leah conversation. I don't want to pull anyone else into this mess.

Especially Edward.

* * *

"Have you ever watched Vampire diaries?" Shawny asks, in excitement.

"Um, no." I said, and Edward lets out snort beside me.

"Seriously? Do you live under a rock or something? That Ian Somerhalder is so fucking hot, he could bite me any day." She adds.

"She has a vampire fetish." Bee explains in a hushed voice.

I crack a smile, and continue to walk towards my locker with Edward close by my side. I don't know when Bee and Shawny decided to join me, but having some girl company has been refreshing. Even is I don't really understand what Shawny is talking about.

I open up my locker and stuff my books inside. When I look at Edward, I see his jaw tight as he looks off into the distance.

"Edward?" I call out to him.

He keeps looking off into the distance.

"Edward?" I said a little louder, tugging on his sleeve.

"Huh, sorry, I didn't hear you." he mumbles.

How can he not hear me I'm standing right next to him?

I frown hearing the girls next to me having some sort of argument with each other. Looking at Edward I can tell he would rather be anywhere else but here.

"Um, it was nice talking to you guys, but I'm gonna head home now," I explain to them, shutting my locker door.

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you in English tommorow then." Bee said, with a smile.

"Sure." I nod.

"Bye Bella, See ya Edward." Shawny waves with a sly smile, as her and Bee leave.

When there gone, I turn and give Edward a light punch to his arm.

"Ow! What?" He snaps, turning to me.

"Why were you acting so weird just now?" I question.

He shifts, looking anywhere but at me, while I wait there for an answer. People pass by going home, and I want nothing more then to go aswell, but I can tell something must be up with Edward.

"It's nothing." He mutters.

I scoff. Does he really think I will believe that?

His eyes meet mine after a beat of silence, and I raise an eyebrow silently telling him I'm not giving up.

"It's just- I'm glad your making new friends, but maybe now you've got Bee and Shawny to talk too you won't want to be friends with me anymore," He explains, eyes to the floor. "I mean it makes sense they are girls, I can't imagine you like listening to all the football talk at lunch time." He adds with a quite laugh, lifting his head.

"It doesn't matter if I get new friends, nobody will ever share the bond we have together." I tell him, taking a small step to close the distance between us.

I see the corner of his mouth twitch a little, and he shift too so his body is towering over mine.

"Bond?" He teased, smiling at the word.

"Yeah, it's weird and messed up, but that pretty much describes you." I laugh, trying to push him away but he grabs my arm and yanks my body into his.

Without a moments hesitation he presses his mouth against mine, wasting no time in pushing my back up against the locker. I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying this right now, the moment, the feeling I had like this morning that everyone could be watching, it was kind of exhilarating.

"Mhmm," We both moan, our lips sending vibrations across our lips like sparks.

This is our bond.

After I dropped Edward off at home, I knew what I had to do next wasn't going to be easy. Charlie is going to freak out when he finds out what Leah has been up too. I won't even be surprised if he holds her in a cell for twenty four hours, just to teach her a life lesson.

But its the right thing to do...I hope.

Opening the front door, I give mom a brief smile as I see her sat in the kitchen reading a book. Following the sound of football coming from the living room, I clutch my hands together and walk towards the living room. I just stand there for a minute looking at the back of Charlies head, double thinking things.

What if this is a bad idea? what if I should listen to Leah and not say anything? These guys do have guns? Either way their is a risk of Leah getting hurt. But if Charlie knows, I know he will do anything to keep her safe.

Sucking in a deep breath, I step towards the sofa with determination.

"Dad, we need to talk."

 **A/N**

 **OMFG ITS A UPDATE IT MUST BE CHRISTMAS!**

 **I know guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates these past weeks, the truth is I died... yep I really did die, but I'm back just like Jesus. I know this isn't much but I'm back on track, and here to provide with weekly updates again.**

 **BTW I got lots of names to use and Bee and Shawny were the first two I added to this, and trust me they do play a part to the story line, and they are not replacements for Rose and Alice...well maybe Alice XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter 3**

 **LORD JESUS IT'S A FIRE.**


	45. The Library Of Seduction

I chewed down on my bottom lip, staring out the windshield at the rain, as if in a trance. There are other students in the parking lot chatting and smiling amongst one another. Then there is me, nervously awaiting the outcome of what I did last night.

I barely slept at all last night, thinking about what Charlie was going to do with what I told him.

"Bella!"

I jumped from the loud and the banging that followed from outside my truck. Startled, I turn my narrowed eyes toward Edward, who has a teasing smile spread across his face. As soon as I see him I release my lip from in-between my teeth and crank down the window.

"Was that really necessary?" I snap, unable to control my irritation.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I miss up an opportunity to annoy you?" He laughs like it should be obvious.

Well, he got that part right about being annoying.

I close my eyes taking a deep breath before, finally reaching for my bag resting on the passenger seat. Gripping the handle, I unlock the door without a word, practically pushing Edward out of the way with it.

"Are you okay?" Edward slowly questions.

I try to move around him, determined to get this day over with. But of course, he stops me. Large warm hands clamp down onto my shoulders, holding me firmly to the spot. I can see the worry in his eyes, as he stares at me. I don't want to tell him about Leah, the less people know, the better. I don't need Edward worrying about her too.

"I'm fine. We should get to class." I point out, trying to move out of grip.

"Bella-"

"Seriously Edward just drop it." I snap, aggravated.

I didn't want to snap at him like that, but I'm just so worried. Immediately I feel the regret hit my stomach.

"Fine." He simply says, dropping his hands from my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, casting my eyes downward. "I've just...got a lot on my mind right now,"

"Well if there's anything you want to share, I'll listen," He reassures me.

"I know you will. You're a good friend Edward." I tell him smiling, but my words seem to have the opposite effect I had hoped.

"Friend? I had the feeling I was something more than that to you." He pouts, a dark look coming over his face, as he takes slow steps towards me.

Before I can get a word out, I notice someone standing behind Edward. I lean to look around him but I wish I didn't.

I can feel all the colour drain from my face, as I try to use Edward's body as a shield.

No, no, _no_. Not today, I'm not dealing with him.

"So are you two a couple now?" Jasper says, completely calm.

"Let's get to class." I plead to Edward my voice strained.

Edward nods, and without thinking takes my wrists in his grasp. I keep my eyes focus on Edward's face, trying to ignore . His face shows he too doesn't want to deal with Jasper right now.

"So is that why you did it, Edward? So you could be with Bella?" Jasper's voice sounds close, and I'm shocked that he is actually following us.

"Just fuck off Jasper." Edward snaps at him, pulling me closer to him.

"You know Bella he's the reason we broke up," Jasper calls out to me, and what he says has me stopping in my tracks.

Edward cursed under his breath when he noticed me stop, and without warning grab ahold of my wrist ready to drag me away. I was confused as to why Edward was acting so strange, but the inner rage that was quickly rising won me over.

Shrugging out of Edward's grip, I turn around eyes hard and my lips pressed together in a tight line. With my knuckles nearly breaking out of my skin, I stomp towards Jasper.

Just looking into those blue eyes I once loved sends me pain.

"How dare you even try to blame Edward for this? I'm pretty sure what broke us up was the fact that you had your tongue shoved down my best friends throat!" I fumed, students passing by to watch the scene unfold.

"Bella-"

"No, you just... shut up. I can't believe you would blame Edward for something that you did. You really are pathetic." I spat at him, feeling Edward's hand gently clamp down on my waist.

I looked up at him not quite sure what he was doing, but he didn't look at me. His eyes were glued firmly to Jaspers. Both of them had a hidden darkness behind their eyes, as the two brothers looked each other down.

"Don't you think it's weird Bella? All the names he used to call you, now look at him-" Jasper remarks, his voice sharp.

I looked up at Edward, his jaw clenched tightly shut and eyes narrowed with a death glare towards Jasper. I felt his hand clench against my waist, pulling me closer to his body. What the hell was Jasper talking about? He is acting like the biggest hypocrite ever.

"People change...you should know that by now," I tell him, the venom easily lacing into my voice. "Oh, and by the way, you lost your right to worry about me long ago- as for me and Edward- well that's none of your business either."

I couldn't stand to be here having this discussion anymore. So I did what I needed to do. I turned around and began to walk away to class. I need distance from him and I needed it fast.

I felt my body jump when I noticed Edward was following my lead. He said nothing just kept his arm around my waist and let me walk away. He actually looked pretty relieved to get away from his brother.

"Thank you for standing up for me," Edward finally said, his voice back to his usual cockiness.

"Of course. It's not like I would believe anything he would have said anyway."

"I know...but it means a lot to me," He tells, me stopping dead on the spot, making me stop as well.

"No problem," I breathed.

Staring into his eyes, as he stared into mine, I could feel the sincerity of his words. It overwhelmed me a little, seeing a number of emotions he was showing me through his eyes. Pride, gratitude, happiness...love.

"Come to my house tonight." He said, showing my that cocky smile of his again.

"What? Why?" I immediately question.

We begin to walk again towards class, our hands swinging beside each other, touching occasionally by accident. Is it weird how I get a thrill out of a little innocent touch like that? How my heart reacts to such a stupid little thing is insane.

"Just come over, there's no particular reason," He chuckles.

I pursed my lips, sceptical that he didn't have some hidden agenda behind me coming over to his house. But there was a part of me that didn't care. It meant some alone time with Edward, and I didn't mind that at all.

"Okay, I'll come over."

Shock washes over his face, and he shakes his head. I can see the smile he is trying to hide from me, and it immediately pikes my attention.

"What?" I near enough whine, wanting to know what's going on in his head.

"I just can't believe you agreed. I was sure I would have to listen to you complain for hours before you finally gave in." He points out, glancing at me from the side.

"I don't complain that much!" I refuse.

"Sure you don't." He teased.

I was about to refuses, and he could see it on my face. Thankfully for him, his classroom was right beside us. He took the opportunity to escape into the room, chuckling as I tried to grab his arm in a final attempt.

 _You can't run away from me that easily Cullen._

As expected everyone was talking about the confrontation this morning between me, Edward and Jasper. It's sad how in a town this small, everyone's personal life becomes the main topic for gossip. Once again I tried to drown out their voices and focus on my work. The exams were approaching fast and I knew to not take this time for granted.

Unlike some people.

"You know instead of annoying me you could actually read that book I gave you," I say pointedly, trying to ignore his fingers playing with the ends of my hair.

The library is busier than usual nowadays with students trying to cram finalizing their coursework in one day. I was taking the time to read up on my history, knowing it was going to be one of my weak spots. I gave Edward my math textbook to read, but he only got so far as the index page.

"I wasn't aware I was being annoying." He mutters, continuing to twirl my hair around his finger.

"Well, you are," I say, trying to focus on the history of medicine.

"It's not my fault. Your hair is so soft," He muses, his hand now running from my scalp to the nape of my neck.

My body involuntary shivers from his touch, and I lean my head back more unable to stop from closing my eyes at how calming it felt. His hand brushed back the hair at my neck, his hand now making contact with my skin, the pad of his finger tracing across my neck until his hand meets my chin. I'm too lost in the gentleness of his touch, the way his hand cups my cheek and the pad of his thumb grazes my bottom lip.

I open my eyes facing him just in time to see him leaning in close to me.

"What are you doing?" I quickly say, pulling back a little.

"Well I was going to kiss you,"

"But everyone is watching." I point out, looking around the crowded library.

He shrugs. "So what?"

"So what? They'll see."

"And?"

I open and close my mouth trying to think of a valid answer. Why can't we kiss? I mean we've done it before in the parking lot... and many times behind closed doors. I tried to find why I felt so nervous kissing Edward out in the open like this. I felt my stomach clench with uneasiness, and I couldn't understand why.

"It's not like they don't think something is already going on between us anyway," He tells me, running a hand through his hair. "How many times do I have to tell you not to care what they think? You told me you wanted me, Bella, is that still true?"

"Of course it's still true." I immediately answer after seeing the frown on his face.

He smirks pulling his chair closer to me with a screech so he's closer. I get a whiff of that pine scent as he reaches over me to shut my textbook. I just sit there looking around the room, trying to see if anyone is indeed watching us. "Then kiss me."

"Why?" I question, trying to buy time.

"Becuase I want you too." He answers simply,

I watch as his tongue darts out to lick at his bottom lip, his eyes are glued to my lips. I can't deny I want to kiss him too, but that uneasiness sinks back into my stomach. My head is telling me to not ignore it, but my heart is forcing me towards Edward. I bit down on my lip, my restraint weakening rapidly.

I inch forward, looking back and forth between his eyes and his mouth. I can see the lust evidently written across his face, as I draw so close that I can feel his laboured breathing fan across my lips from his parted mouth. I can't contain myself any longer, and neither can he, as we both close the distance.

He lets out a throaty moan, grabbing a hand full of my hair and pushing me closer to him. I kiss back but fail to meet the passion he's expressing. Any worry of someone seeing us is diminished. A small part of me hopes there watching,

I can't contain the whimper the escapes my mouth, as he releases my lips. He wastes no time in reconnecting them after taking a breath. I relax feeling his teeth graze my bottom lip, and I can't help but let Edward dominate the kiss. His hand slides from my cheek winding into my hair and pulling me impossibly closer to him. When his tongue sweeps out across my lip, that's when I start to feel my stomach clench and I squeeze my thighs together trying to calm the feeling.

It's as if Edward could sense my arousal because in a second his tongue was pushing past my lips, into my mouth. I can feel the heat burning my face as I restrain myself from climbing into his lap. I would have never thought I would want Edward Cullen in such an intimate way. I can feel my want for him in between my legs, and in the way, my heart pounds to his touch.

The bell rings for class, and Edward makes a growling noise, pulling away from me. I watch as he collapsing back into his chair an annoyed expression of his face, his lips red and shiny from our actions. I take the time to finally breathe and try to recollect myself.

 _Damn...fuck._ I couldn't think of anything else besides the embarrassing feeling between my legs. I knew I wanted Edward, but I didn't think I wanted him that badly.

"I hate that fucking bell," He groans, slamming my textbook shut.

* * *

I told Edward I would meet him at his house after I did something, and by something I mean check up on Leah. But when I got home she wasn't there. I talked to mom for a while before finally driving over to Edward house.

I didn't want to have another run in with Jasper again, so I was glad to see Edwards Volvo was the only car parked outside. Like always I trudged up the long driveway until I finally got to the door and rung the doorbell.

I heard the sound of Edward barreling down the stairs, and in no time the door was flung open to reveal a very shirtless and very sweaty looking Edward. It reminded me of a time not to long ago when he opened the door looking in the same state. His hair messier than usual, sweat droplets falling from his forehead and running down his muscled chest.

"You're staring again." He points out, smirking at me.

If I didn't know better I would say that he enjoys me staring at him, especially when he is bare-chested like this.

"So, why did you invite me over?" I question, avoiding eye contact with his chest as I enter the hallway.

"To hang out obviously, but I thought whatever you had to do would take longer so I was having a quick work out, hence the sweat," He explains, closing the door and coming over to me.

I stand my ground unable to stop my eyes from flickering down at least once.

 _Fuck...me._

"You know we could always finish what we started in the Library earlier..." he suggests, with a suggestive smile.

I stand stunned as he follows up that comment with a delicate touch as he brushes the back of his hand over my cheek. I can't help the blush that rushes to my cheeks as I recall the feelings from earlier on. I recoil away from his touch afraid it would spark the feelings again and I would have no control from jumping him right now.

That wouldn't be a good move. We've just begun whatever fucked up thing we've got going on between us, and I don't want to ruin that by having sex with him. Also, it's Edward Cullen... knowing that I'm sexually attractive to him, make me feel weird. Only a couple months ago I wouldn't dare let him touch me, and now it's all I want him to do.

"So where is everyone?" I ask, avoiding yet again.

I have to move to get some distance between us, and I decide going in the direction of the living room is the best bet. Of course, Edward follows slowly behind me.

"Esme took Alice back over to her dads house to try and convince him to take her back," He explains.

"Seriously?" I nearly laugh.

Esme the kind and loving mother is going to try and reason with Alices dad?!

"Yup."

"And what about...Jasper?"

"Oh he's with Emmett, I think there at football practice- or something along those lines." He shrugs, staring down at my lips as he stalks closer to me.

"Why didn't you join them?" I question, folding my arms across my chest.

"Becuase if I went with them I'd miss an opportunity of having an empty house with you and I alone in it," His voice drops deeper and it's the first time I've heard it so low.

His hand comes up to grasp my chin, his thumb ghosts over my bottom lip before he leans down placing an innocent kiss to my lips. He hums in satisfaction pulling away. I have a brief moment where I want to reach out and pull him back so he can kiss me like he did earlier today, but I refrain from doing so.

"I'm going to have a quick shower," He tells me. "How about you pick out a film so we have something we can ignore while we make out," He winks, and flashes me that cocky smile of his.

While Edward disappears to go shower, I look around the living room taking a deep breath as I recall many nights I spent here. So many memories both happy and sad have occurred in this house. It's almost like a second home to me in many ways.

I go through the large collection of movies the Cullens have seeing my favorites, but I ignore them. I want something Edward and I can both enjoy. Even if he is planning to make out throughout the entire movie, I want to pick something good. Flicking though I quickly find something and put it in the disc player, ready to watch.

 _I need to use the bathroom._

With that thought in mind, I go upstairs to the guest bathroom, seeing Edwards bedroom door open while I go past. The shower is still running and I can hear his soft voice humming slightly over the water. I listen in trying to make out what song it is he's humming but I don't recognize the rhythms.

I chuckle slightly, turning to leave only to see what appears to be a journal on his sofa, open with the pen still beside it.

 _Edward keeps a journal?_

I was obviously curious by it and wanted nothing more than to go ahead and pick it up to finally see inside the head that is Edward Cullen. But I didn't. I knew better than to go snooping into other people's things. So I did the right thing and turned away to continue on to the bathroom.

 **A/N**

 **SOOOO, I am a monumental fuck up of a writer. It took me a month to write 1000 words of this chapter guys, and then in two days I managed to write 2000 more to finally get you guys an update. I swear Evolution happened quicker then I update XD**

 **I thought I would put in a good kissing scene to make it up for the wait and get into some more romance along with some uncovering secrets. But that's for the next chapter. I'm going to try and get another chapter done ASAP, no longer than a week!**

 **I LOVE YOU MILKYWAYS 3**

 **FAV, REVIEW, AND SEND ME SOME CHOCOLATE!**


	46. School Raid

After the movie was cut short by Esme's return, I decided I better go home. I really wanted to see how Leah was doing and maybe see what Charlie was going to do about the situation. But when I got home, Leah was still not there and all Charlie said on the situation was that he had it 'sorted'.

Mike was still at our school so in my eyes things were not as 'sorted' as Charlie said they were. Nevertheless, I let it go and gave mom the fish to cook for tonight.

By the time dinner was over I was becoming a nervous wreck.

Leah has come home way later than this before, but now I know that she is with Mike, and it makes the waiting ten times worse. What if he found out that she told me? Or that the police know about him?

Oh God.

As I lay in bed waiting for Leah to get home my mind can't help but wonder to Edward. He asked me to stay over his tomorrow night, but I just couldn't give him an answer. I still find this thing between us weird. But it's what I want.

I never thought before I'd want to be around Edward in any way let alone want to be with him.

Sometimes I can't help but wonder what the hell we are doing. I mean we fool around, we talk to each other most of the time and we kiss...a lot. But were not a couple and I'm not sure I'd even want to be a couple. After what happened with Jasper whose to say Edward won't go and let history repeat itself.

An image of him and Leah resurfaced in my mind. It was one of those many times I walked in on them at the wrong time. He was laying down on our sofa a look of pure content on his face, almost bliss. Then there was Leah, head down into his lap - thank God her hair covered me from seeing anything but it was clear what was going on.

My stomach churns at the memory, and I try to push back the image by squeezing my eyes closed as tightly as possible.

They were so happy together, I still don't understand what made them break up.

Time was passing by slowly and my body was giving up on me at this point. I was trying to stay awake to see when Leah got home, but unfortunately, I lost the battle and let unconsciousness take over.

The next morning I was both dreading and looking forward to, it was Friday, the day Leah said Mike and the guys he works with would be moving the stash there keeping at the school to some other location.

I really am starting to doubt the police's work right now. Why is Mike still at school? Why haven't they done anything about this?

"Hey, given any thought about staying over tonight?" Edward asks, as soon as I get out of my truck.

"I'm still thinking about it," I mumble, reaching inside to retrieve my bag.

"Well let me know when you have an answer." He sends me a smile before holding out his hand to me.

I look from his face to his hand raising an eyebrow at it. He huffs out an annoyed breath retracting his hand way to brush back the hair from his eyes.

"We can hold hand's, right?" He questions.

Holding hands...Even though I feel like doing so would be weird I don't want Edward to think that I'm not fully committed to whatever this is.

"Of course, I was just a little shocked," I tell him, holding out my hand.

He checks my expression before taking my outstretched hand. I feel the blood rush straight to my face. This feels weird, unfamiliar but kind of nice, in a weird way. His hand his much bigger than mine, and his is so warm that my hand feels like a block of ice held in his.

"See this isn't so bad," He says, while we begin to walk hand in hand.

"I guess," I mutter, trying not to cringe from how weird it really is.

"Do you find it weird?" He asks, and I'm sure my face has given away my true feelings.

No matter how much I tried to conceal it, he saw through me.

"I mean, it's a little weird. Don't you find it weird? I mean holding hands when we're not even in a relationship?" I weakly laugh, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

His frown lines disappear, and his lip pulls up slightly when he looks down at the floor. "I guess so." He mutters.

I raise an eyebrow at his weird behavior before I look down the corridor and see Leah. She and Mike are having some sort of argument but there keeping it in hushed voices. I can see how narrowed Leah's eyes are that she has gone past the point of being pissed.

"Looks like trouble in paradise." Edward muses, following my gaze.

I don't reply. I wish I could go and talk to her and see what is wrong but it doesn't seem like Mike is going to stop anytime soon.

As the bell rings Leah finally looks away and towards our direction. I almost forgot that I and Edward were holding hands, but it's too late for me to do anything, Leah sees it. She smiles at us shaking her head like it's funny.

"We better head to class," Edward points out, tugging on my hand to go in the opposite direction.

I stood there hoping that I could quickly go talk to Leah, but she was dragged away by Mike.

"Yeah..." I muttered, letting him guide me to class.

For my English lesson, I asked the teacher if I could be excused to work in the Library. Of course, Edward was confused, I could see him sat at the back of the classroom watching me talk to the teacher. When I got permission I immediately began to leave when I heard the teacher tell Edward to sit back down.

I pulled out my phone quickly texting Edward what I was doing, then I opened up a new message to Leah to meet me in the Library.

The hallways were empty as always and I felt a sense of uneasiness walking down them alone today. Just knowing what must be going on today had me unnerved. The type of people that could be in this building right now. The same type of people that held me and Edward at gunpoint.

I haven't told anyone this, but I'm sort of glad that Julia can't open the shop right now because that shop still scares me. If Edward wasn't there with me every day, I don't think I would cope.

Walking into the Library it is as quiet as ever, the librarian merely nods her head in my direction as a sign of recognition then she goes back to stamping some books. Looking around I see Leah isn't here yet.

I hope she can get out of class, otherwise this would have been for nothing.

Moving further into the library I see Rosalie and Emmett in the back of the classroom doing their homework. I quickly move to a table out of their line of sight. The last thing I need is them ganging up on me when I'm alone.

Sitting down I throw my bag onto the table and sit there for a couple minutes in silence. I keep constantly checking the door and my phone to see where the hell Leah is.

I bit my lip, typing out another message asking her where the hell she is.

But I don't get any reply.

I sigh, hearing the librarians phone begin to ring. The noise makes me jump, and I shrink down in my seat, embarrassed.

Maybe I should just go and find her she obviously ain't coming here.

I get up from my seat, sling my bag over my shoulder and head for the door. I am startled by the Liberian suddenly in my way shutting both the doors and locking them.

"Excuse me what are you doing?" I ask her politely.

"The principle has requested all rooms to be on lock down. No one is allowed in or out," She simply says, checking the door is locked she goes back to stand at the helm of the room.

"Excuse me, everybody, we are currently running through an emergency drill. Please, all of you stay seated and calm while we carry this out. Thank you."

I see everyone calmly go back to their books after she has finished speaking.

Drill my ass.

As I walk towards the window I make sure the librarian is preoccupied before looking out of the window. Sure enough, as I stand on my tiptoes I can see the roofs of police cars scattered in the parking lot. The lights are turned off and it's eerily silent outside. Sounds like there taking the stealth route.

So this is what Charlie meant when he said he has it 'covered'. He's going to raid the school while the guys are here trying to move the drugs.

"Whats going on?" I hear Rose's voice grow closer to me.

Oh, God.

I don't answer her, I simply turn my head to the side, averting my eyes.

"The police?" Emmett's worried voice joins us by the windows.

"Bella, what's going on?" Rose's voice becomes sharp as she turns to address me.

I ignore her and move away from the window biting down on my bottom lip. I can't leave and I'm stuck in here with Rose and Emmett. Fucking perfect.

I debate trying to make a run for it, but where would I go. The door is locked, the windows are high and barely open and the emergency exit has an alarm system.

I'm stuck in here.

"Seriously? The silent treatment. You know I never thought you were this petty, but I guess I was wrong."

"I didn't think you were a backstabbing bitch, guess I was wrong too." I huff out, taking a seat at one of the study tables.

"Backstabbing? I and Emmett did nothing to you," She defends herself.

Rose's voice escalates, she comes closer to me flanked by Emmett. By her tone and the way her arms are crossed firmly over her chest, I can tell she is getting ready for an argument.

An argument I really don't want to deal with right now.

Thanks to my text Leah could be out in the halls ways right now. Along with armed police officers and an unpredictable group of men, who I guess are also well armed. And Leah could be in the middle of it all, defenseless.

"That's the point, you didn't do anything, neither of you did. I didn't receive one phone call after what happened, not one. Even when I came back to school, there was only ever one person there for me and that was Edward," I can't help but vent my frustrations out on them, every thought I've bottled up inside just wants to spill out.

"You wouldn't let us talk to you when we tried!"

"Because the first place I saw you both was beside them, not beside me, them!" I shout back at her.

The Librarian tightens her jacket bustling her way over to us with a tight jaw. There are not that many other people here, and we in lock-down, yet she is still going to come over and tell us to be quiet?

"I know this is a stressful situation, but please keep your voices down, this is still a public place," She reminds us, giving us a strict warning with her eyes before disappearing

I huff, shaking my head while sinking down further into my chair. This is ridiculous, I need to get out of here, I need to see Leah.

I felt a vibration in my back pocket, and go to pull out my phone.

"We didn't pick sides, Bella. We were always your friend and there's, we didn't know we had to pick a side," Emmett says, frustrated as he plops down into the seat next to me.

"It's not rocket science Emmett if your friends have an argument you pick a person to back up. In this case, none of my friends backed me up." I tell him while reading the text.

Edward: _Are you okay? What the fuck is going on? I tried to come to you but the door is bolted shut._

"Look what Jasper and Alice did was wrong and fucked up on so many levels. But that was them, not me and Emmett. If your gonna be mad at them, then okay, but not us Bells were your friends." Rose slumps down into the chair next to me, defeated.

"If you're my friends why stick by them if you know what they did was wrong?" I question, crossing over my arms.

Rose and Emmett share a look before giving each other a sad smile.

"Because despite what they did, we could see how much they truly cared for each other. There still consumed with so much guilt Bella, Alice especially," She presses and I start to grow uncomfortable.

I feel as if she is trying to coax me into forgiving them or at least understand their side. Doesn't she realize that no matter their intentions towards each other, they completely forgot about how I would feel?

"Good, I hope they carry that guilt with them everywhere they go," I snap.

"Bella, I know Jasper broke your heart-"

"I don't care about Jasper anymore any feelings I had for him are gone. The thing that still hurts is the betrayal. Alice lied to me every day, so did he. That's something I can't just forget," I cut her off, standing up I finally start to type out a reply to Edward.

Bella: _Don't worry I'm in the Library. I'll explain everything later._

"I understand Bella honestly I do. I don't care if you forgive them, all I care about is having my friend back," Rose's voice is sincere as she comes to stand beside me.

"Me too, I miss our hugs Bellie," Emmett said, pouting as he joins Roses side.

I look at my old friends feeling an inch of sympathy for them. What there saying is true, it was never them I was mad at. I was only mad at them because I believed they were all on Alice and Jaspers side. But they weren't.

"Don't call me Bellie again or you will be getting no hugs from me," I tease him.

The man-child lunges forward wrapping me in his arms, lifting my struggling body off the floor. Oh God. I feel as if all life has been sucked out of my body. I can't move my arms, and he's holding me so tightly I can barely breathe.

"Emmett, be gentle she's only human, you going to crush her," Rose reminds him.

"Oh, sorry." He apologizes letting me drop back to the floor.

All the air I was restricted from pumps back into my lungs. I feel a little light headed, but nothing is broken. He's so freaking freakishly strong.

"It's fine." I cough out. "Listen I can forgive and forget but I need time. You can't expect me to just forgive you after talking it out,"

"Well, how long?" Emmett asks, going back to his childish pouting.

"However long it takes for me to fully trust you guys again," I simply tell them.

They nod in understanding. I let out a little smile, knowing that we have all have come to some kind of agreement. I wasn't going to go out of my way to talk to them. If they truly wanted to be my friends then I want to see for myself the amount of effort they would put in. I hope they don't just stick by Alice's and Jaspers side all day.

"Fuck you! And fuck your slut of a daughter!" We here a muffled scream from outside.

I immediately run to the window, peering to see what is going on outside. I can barely make out the sight of four men being dragged to the police cars in handcuffs. On the sidelines, I notice Charlie with his arm around a crying Leah's shoulder.

Thank god she is safe, I think as my body deflates in relief.

The person shouting is, of course, Mike Newton, the police try to shove his head under the car roof but he continues to fight back.

"They'll come for you baby, don't think because I'm gone your safe!" He shouts before he if fully shoved and locked into the car.

The phone rings and the librarian picks it up, nodding as she listens to the voice on the other end. Getting up from her seat she neatens her clothes and walks over to the door unlocking it.

"You are free to leave now," She announces nonchalantly, going back to her desk.

"Bella-" Rose calls after me, but I rush out of the room as fast as possible.

I rush past the bodies worriedly exiting their classrooms, I shove and push people to get my way through the crowd not caring about who I hurt in the process. When I burst out of the entrance doors, most of the police cruisers are pulling away, but some remain including Charlies. I can see him and Leah standing by the hood of the car talking.

I just stand at the threshold and watch them for a while. Seeing the love in Charlie's eyes and the worry he has towards Leah is amazing. Their relationship has never been that of a father and a daughter. To, Leah, Billy was always her father, so when Charlie would step in to be the father figure she pushed him away. It's nice to see them bonding and to see Leah confiding in him.

My snooping is cut short when Leah looks in my general direction and spots me standing there. I take no time in going to her. We wrap our arms around each other, her digging her head into the crook of my neck while I lean mine on top of hers. I hear her sniffle against my shoulder, holding me tighter in her arms before pulling back and giving me a cheeky smile.

"You couldn't resist from doing something, could you? Even when I told you to not tell anyone, ou just had too," She lets out a chuckle, wiping underneath her eyes. "Thank you."

"What are sisters for," I say smiling, as she comes back for another hug.

 **A/N**

 **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN JOANNE?!**

 **I know, I know I took way too long to write this. But I'm going to get back on track so I can get my updates back to every Sat/Sunday. I hope you enjoyed reading the scene with Rose and Emmett.**

 **Lots of you were mad at Bella for not opening the Diary when she was around the Cullens, but will she resist the temptation the second time around? We shall see in the next chapter :D**


	47. Your First Love, Isn't Your Last Love

After the whole fiasco at school, Charlie managed to get Leah and I the rest of the day off. I felt bad just leaving Edward without an explanation or a goodbye, but decided to make it up to him by agreeing to stay at his house tonight.

I spent most of my time during my day off in Leah's bedroom. At first, I was comforting her as she cried and told me what hell she had actually been through with Mike. How he manipulated her and used her to do his dirty work, like hiding those drugs in her room once.

I was growing increasingly worried that he may have abused her like he did to Alice, but fortunately, she never stepped out of line with him. She knew not to do anything that would anger him. She noticed his short temper only after a short while of being around him.

As time grew on we started to relive some old memories and ended up laughing at the many silly things we can remember. It's weird what things you remember and what you forget. It's always the silliest moments you carry with you all your life, like picking up a rock, you can remember every little detail of that moment, yet you can't remember your sixth birthday.

The evening dragged on, and when I looked out the window at the darkening sky I knew I should really be going over to the Cullen house. Edward said he had a surprise for me when I got there, which I'm not sure if I'm extremely excited about.

 _Who knows what Edwards version of a surprise is?_ I think as I rise off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Leah asks, her eyes begging me to stay.

"Um-" I bit my lip, stalling.

How do you tell your sister you're going to spend the night over at her ex's house? I doubt there is any delicate way of going about this conversation.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" She changes the subject, much to my relief.

"Of course," I breathe out, gently sitting back down.

"Are you and Edward a thing now? I mean, I saw you guys holding hands earlier, and I just thought with how close you guys have been that maybe feelings were involved..." She trailed off awkwardly playing with the fabric of her jumper.

I opened and closed my mouth, giving my sister a black expression as I couldn't quite come up with an answer. She already presumed we had feelings for one another before, but I never gave her any inclination that we really did. I guess the hand holding was enough for to confirm her suspicions.

"We're not together, like a couple if that was what you were wondering." I point out, in defense.

"I wouldn't care if you were. I'm happy for you too," She told me.

I gave her a small smile, her words held no bitterness, only honesty. Today has been a good day for us as a family. I and Leah never had that true sisterly bond before. With her being only my half sister she never really felt like part of the family being around me and Charlie, sometimes she even rejected Renne. But now, things feel different. I feel closer to her today than I ever have before.

I'm in her room, sitting on her bed for her for christ sake, I don't think I have been in her room since we were children.

"Well, were not together, sort of, I mean we are together, but were not boyfriend and girlfriend, if that makes sense-" I shook my head, confusing myself. "We just haven't labeled ourselves,"

"Why not?" She asked.

She switched her position, crossing her legs and facing me, ready to listen to what I have to say. Though I promised Edward I would be coming over by now, I wanted to console in my sister. Maybe she could help me make sense of mine and Edwards 'relationship'.

"I guess it's my fault that we haven't taken the step to trying out a relationship. I'm scared of committing after what happened with Jasper," I admitted, feeling a weight lift off my chest as I said the words.

"But, you like him right?"

"I - I don't know. I guess so, I mean yeah, I like him," I say, after much consideration.

"Then what's the problem?" She questions cocking an eyebrow.

"Did you not hear me when I was talking about the whole being scared of commitment thing?" I say, sarcastically.

"Oh, I heard you," She tells me. "I just chose to ignore anything irrelevant you say," She shrugs.

I'm about to reply to her when she holds up her index finger to my lips, in a gesture that says 'shut up'.

"I understand you're scared of commitment, but you need to remember that not all men are cheaters. And not all men are psycho drug dealers either," She tries to joke, but her smiles slowly falter's. "I saw how much Jasper hurt you Bella, and I'm sure even now your still healing from it. But he was your first love, not you're last, remember that." She winks at me.

Her words got to me, they made me rethink the choice I have made so far, they gave me hope. I couldn't stop for leaning over the small space between us and wrapping my arms around my sister. When I pulled away I couldn't resist.

"Who knew you were becoming such a wise woman in your old age," I teased her, leaning back.

"Haha, your so fucking funny," she rolls her eyes, collapsing back onto her bed.

"I better get going," I say after the room fills with silence.

"Okay, are going to tell me where it is your going this time?" She smirks, sitting up.

I knew she wouldn't let that go, but I don't feel as awkward telling her this time.

"I'm going to the Cullens house - for the night..." I trail off, escaping to my room.

"Wait, wait, wait. The night?" Leah's high pitched voice comes following me to my room.

"Yes," I answer her bluntly picking up my filled backpack.

"Does mom and dad know about this sleepover?" She teases leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, Esme already phoned up and told them that I would be sleeping in the guest room, and some story about us needing to do project work for a last minute assignment," I shrug, going to walk past her but she blocks my way, an evil smirk on her face.

"He's gonna put the moves on you," She teases, winking at me.

I roll my eyes, moving her out of my way so I can finally make my way over there. But as I begin my descent downstairs I realize my sister is trailing along behind me in her sweats.

"He's not going to put the moves on me, because I'm pretty sure Edward doesn't have any moves to put on," I point out, lowering my voice once I see mom in the kitchen cooking.

"Just you wait and see," She continues to joke.

I shake my head refusing to believe that Edward would even attempt to make a move on me. I'm not ready to go that far in our physical relationship anyway. So no matter what moves he pulls out the bag he's going to get shot down pretty quickly by me.

"I'm leaving now mom!" I call out to her, putting my coat on.

"Okay hunnie, have you got everything?" She questions.

"Yes."

"Well, be safe and call me before you go to sleep," She orders me.

I say my goodbyes once again, hugging my sister who still insist's that tonight Edward will strike. Her devious smile and the wink she sent me from the living room window was the last thing I saw as I began my drive to the Cullens house.

The rain was really picking up tonight, the wind was howling as it blew the heavy rain full force at my windshield. It was a task trying to drive in such conditions, but eventually, I found myself pulling into a familiar driveway. I had to hold down the hood of my jacket, as I made a run for the door. I rang the bell and in a mere couple of seconds the door was opened by Esme, I could see Edward slowly descending the stairs behind her.

"Bella, how are you? It's so nice to see you," She greeted pulling me in for a hug even though I was soaking wet.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" I asked while stepping into the warmth.

"Oh, I'm fine that you, it's so nice to have you staying over here, you know when Edward told me I couldn't quite believe it. Your friendship has really grown over these couple months, and I can see how it's changed Edward, he seems happier," She confides in me, while I shrug off my jacket.

"You're not talking about me behind my back, are you mom?" Edward teases, appearing from behind his mother and startling her.

"Of course I wasn't. Now show Bella to the guest room and remember what I told you about-"

"Yes, yes. I remember." He cuts her off, nudging his head at me to follow him.

I give Esme a sheepish smile, holding my backpack by the straps I lug it up the stairs with me. We walk past Edwards room and go to the end of the corridor. I look at the door there. I've never been in there, every time I went to go open the door it's been locked. I wonder what's in there?

I'm pondering this the same time that I walk into what felt like a brick wall. Edward chuckled, reaching out and steadying me before I fall over.

"You really need to stop spacing out so much," He laughs, opening a door revealing the guest room.

Ignoring him I walk inside and what I saw was pretty much what I expected. It felt like I just walked into a pristine hotel room, there was far too many decorative pillows on the bed, the walls were a soft golden mixture with white curtains, which matched the modern theme of the room perfectly.

"You don't have to stay in here, just wait until Esme and Carlise go to bed then you can come and sleep with me," He said when I threw my bag onto my bed.

I gradually turned, eyes squinted.

"What if I don't want to sleep with you?" I purse my lips, hearing the hidden meaning behind my words.

"I'll keep you warm," He winks, coming closer and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I scoff, moving out of his hold and going to sit on my bed for the night.

"I think I'll stick to the bed, no offense but your sofa bed isn't as appealing as a king size bed with silk sheets," I joke, running my hands over the fabric I'm sitting on.

I take in a breath patting the seat beside me for Edward to come and sit down. He smiled slumping down next to me and leaning back onto his hands.

"I talked to Rose and Emmett today," I blurt out, watching him to see the change in his expression.

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion for a second before he recomposed himself. "And?" He asked.

I explained to him everything that happened today, from what happened with Leah to what happened with Rose and Emmett in the Libary. He didn't say anything just let me speak until I was done. He had a concerned face by the end, he shifted his position facing me head on before he spoke up.

"How do you know you can trust them?" He asks, his eyes showing his bewilderment. "I- I just don't understand how you can forgive them so easily..."

"I haven't forgiven them, but I'm giving them a chance. No matter how much they hurt me, the ones who are really to blame are Alice and Jasper, so I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt. I'm not going to go out of my way to be friends with them, that's down to them." I explain to him.

He sighs, and shuffles closer to me on the bed, he brings his arm up and wraps it around my shoulder. His hand gently pushes on my back, drawing me to his chest. I let him, loving the warmth I feel right away, as my cheek connects with his shoulder blade.

"I just hope your right, I know it would just open up old wounds if they betrayed you again," He mutters, leaning his head down to rest on top of mine.

I breathe in his scent, feeling serene being held in his arms. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to speak, so I just sat there and enjoyed his company. Edward didn't seem to mind, his thumb on my back rubbed slowly gently strokes, slowly making me feel tired against his chest.

"I almost forgot, your surprise," He blurted out, moving me off him and quickly standing off the bed.

When I don't move fast enough for him he grabs my hand in his and yanks me off of the bed.

I groan.

"I can walk you know!" I snap at him, but he ignores me pulling me out of the room, a shit-eating grin on his face.

 **A/N**

 **Just want to start by thanking all of you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Many of you have stuck around with this book and I appreciate you guys coming back for more whenever I update.**

 **Now I want to apologize if this chapter was...well, crap. I rushed to write this and produce something for you guys this week since last week I didn't post o_0**

 **I'll be posting a Christmas Special Chapter before the big day, so I hope you guys will stick around and look forward to that. I thought this was a cute sister chapter**

 **I thought this was a cute sister chapter, and a nice way to show Leah is team Bellward! XD**


	48. The Surprise

When Edward opened the locked door I was prepared for anything. My mind began wondering and thinking of all the possibilities before me. I'd recently read a couple chapters of the fifty shades of grey book, so my mind started taking a darker turn.

What I didn't expect was to see an empty room with a grand piano at the center of it. I found it creepy at first only taking a tentative step inside. The walls were a dark grey to go with the even darker grey flooring. There are no windows and no light except for a small lamp placed on top of the piano's hood.

"A piano..." I said slowly, turning to look at him confused.

He had the giddiest facial expression I think I've ever seen on anyone. He looked so childish and excited to be showing me this. I didn't even know Edward could play any musical instruments. I thought his only talents were football and annoying the hell out of me.

"I didn't realize you played,"I mused aloud.

He locked the door back up, and turned the little lamp on, illuminating the keys of the piano.

"It's kind of a guilty pleasure. Not many people expect a guy like me to be able to play piano," He chuckles sitting down on the bench, while I awkwardly stood.

"I certainly didn't expect it," I point out, with a light chuckle.

"So what do you think?" He asks me, stroking the pain of top gently.

He turned to me eyes glistening as he awaits my answer. I could see the passion he had towards the pain of, in the way he glided his fingertips over the keys, not playing it, but tracing over what ones he would press if he were to.

"The rooms kind of...morbid," I point out, looking around the very dimly lit room.

"It's my sanctuary," He breathes. "I don't like the thought of other people hearing me play, it's pretty personal to me, that's why there are no windows, this room is completely soundproof." He admits, bowing his head he stares at the keys.

"There's just one thing I don't understand..." I began coming closer to him, leaning my side up against the edge of the piano.

"Whats that?" He quipped.

"Why are you showing me this?" I question.

The way he's talking about this room, it's as if it holds his deepest and darkest secrets. He even said that this was personal to him, yet here I am, in here with him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He cracks a smile, turning to face me.

"If it was obvious I wouldn't have asked," I point out, with a sarcastic smile back.

"Alright...smart ass," He chuckles.

I roll my eyes, squealing as he suddenly reaches over and grabs me by my waist. I try not to fall on top of him, as I'm roughly placed onto the stool beside him. His arm around my waist keeps me steady and rooted to the spot, pressed up against his warm body.

God, why does he always got to smell so good?

"I'm showing you this because I want to share this with you. Your the only person I've ever invited in here," He tells me, grinning like a fool.

"Not even Esme's?" I asked, not believing it's only me who's been in here.

"Once, but she has never heard me play, nobody has. But I want you too," his voice goes soft at his admission.

"Why?"

"Becuase I want to,"

"But why do you want to?"

"Why do you always ask so many questions?" He chuckles, shaking his head at me.

"Why do you never answer my questions?" I say back, with a teasing smile.

He rolls his eyes, running a hand through his already tousled hair. Pulling me closer he lets out a deep breath, and to my surprise, rests his head on my shoulder. Not used to such a tender touch from him, I just sit there.

"I want to show you because you're the one person that I trust completely. I don't feel scared to show you my music, because I want to show you how I feel," He tells me honestly, his warm breath fanning against my neck.

I gulp. "What feelings?"

"My feelings for my family, my friends, my life in general," He chuckles, sitting up straight again. "And you of course."

He doesn't turn to look at me, just smiles slightly and ghosts his fingers over the keys again. I sit there in stunned silence just taking all of this moment in. I realize how much this means to him and for him to share this with him...it much really means a lot to him. Deep down, it means a lot to me too, to be the first person to share this with him. I also know this must be hard for him. When I look at him now, I can see an emotion inside of him, that I've never seen before and that's unreality.

"So, what are you going to play me?" I ask him, giving him an encouraging smile while moving closer to him on the bench.

"Well, I don't really know any songs, I kind of just make up my own by ear," He admits biting his bottom lip.

"Play me your favorite one," I tell him.

It takes him a moment to think about it, but I can see by the way his eyes sparkle that he's found a song to play me. Looking over my shoulder at the door, he finally turns his full attention to the keys. I wait anxiously for him to start playing, as he sits there frozen to the spot. I know better than to force him, so I let him take his time, he will play for me when he's ready.

When the first note rings out, I near enough jump out of my skin. The sound vibrates off the walls and fills the silence of the dark room with a smooth melody. Edwards' eyes are closed shut, as his fingers easily play out a foreign melody. The melody reminds me of a waterfall for some reason, I can picture a small lake in the woods, with a full moon's reflection in it and one lily pad floating across the water.

It's such a soft tune, like a lullaby.

Naturally, my head falls resting on top of Edwards' shoulder, feeling his muscles tense as he continues to play. I must have snapped him slightly out of his trance as the tune begins to falter. The song get's quieter and quieter until slowly it dies out completely, leaving the room in an eerie silence once again.

"Edward...that was, amazing. Why don't you show others? You have serious talent," I gasp out, sitting up straight and trying to control my joy.

"I couldn't," He shakes his head, looking down at his lap.

"Was it hard playing for me?" I wonder.

"No. It was nice, I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders," He breathes out.

Gently I place my hand over his that is frozen above the keys. With my thumb, I trace over his knuckles. He turns my hand over to he can hold it properly in his.

"Thank you, for playing to me," I tell him, my heart pounding as he raises his head to look at me.

He shoots me his crooked grin, before closing the distance between us. Our heated breaths mix before, our lips finally make contact. Unlike our other kisses, there was no heat or lust behind the kiss, it was simply a kiss.

I could feel it in the pit of my stomach at that moment, that something had changed between us.

 **A/N**

 **The Christmas Special will be up on new years eve!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed seeing a new side of Edward, a more emotional side of him, but too bad that he's not sticking around.**

 **I've had so fun with this book so far. I didn't know that it would become so popular. It was just a random idea that blew up, and I really want to thank you, readers, for your continuing support 3 You guys are the reason I'm still writing!**


	49. Day Out With Edward And Bella

When I wake up the next morning I'm slightly disorientated by where the hell I am exactly. Just from the fresh lemony smell of the pillow bellow me I know I'm not I'm my bed. Peeling my eyes open a little bit, I recognize this room from yesterday.

I'm in the Cullens spare bedroom. Thoughts of yesterday resurface to the front of my mind and I can't contain my giddy smile. Edward showed me something so personal to him, it was like I being with a different person. Maybe he's not the asshole I saw him as all this time...maybe he is genuinely a nice guy.

I sigh, rubbing my eyes and turning over trying to get back into a comfortable position.

"Morning."

I scream in surprise, my body failing as I begin to slip off the bed. I claw at the sheets to try and save myself, but it's too late. My head hits the floor and soon follows the rest of my body. I blow the hair away from my face, looking up as Edward leans over the bed to look down at me, a goofy smile on his face.

"You asshole, why did you scare me like that?" I snap at him, aggravated.

"In my defense, I didn't realize you were going to fall out of the bed," He chuckles, reaching down and offering me his hand.

I grit my teeth not finding the situation funny at all, but I take his hand in my own. With a strong tug, I am helped off the floor and back onto the bed. It's now I look down to see Edward in only his gray sweat pants, his shirtless body glistening with water droplets.

Does he know what his shirtless body does to me? because if he does, he's practically torturing me by flaunting his semi-naked body at me all the time.

"How did you get in here anyway? I locked the door last night from the inside," I question, trying to sound unbothered by him.

I'm sure I locked the door, I think to myself.

"You seem to forget that this is my house, and Esme always makes sure to have a backup of spare keys for each door," He points out, reaching into his pants and producing a key in his hand. "Just in case of an emergency."

"And scaring me was an emergency?" I ask sarcastically.

A mischievous grin spreads across his face, scaring me as he inches closer to me. I am stuck into stunned silence as he pushes my body down onto the mattress climbing on top of my body. Kicking my legs open he settles himself between my legs, his body just about hovering over the top of mine.

"I'll admit when I took the key scaring you wasn't the first thought that came into my mind," He

"Oh, really," I said my voice becoming heavy from the close contact. "What was your first thought then?"

He dips his head, and I feel soft lips press against the base of my neck. Once...twice, then a third time before his lips begin to travel downwards.

"I'm sure you can take a pretty good guess," He whispers in my ear, putting on a seductive voice.

I try not to laugh at it, but I can't control my body from shaking with silent laughter. Edward takes this as a good thing and all of a sudden his fingers are playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Edward?" I say in a breathy voice, catching his attention. "I'm so hungry," I moan.

A smile forms on his lips and his fingers that were playing with my shirt now slide underneath, making full contact with my skin. I watch his Adam's apple bob as his thumb glides over my hip bone. He brings his face back to mine, our lips just an inch away from each other.

"You have no idea how hungry I am too," He groans, inching his hand higher up my shirt towards my breasts.

"We better go and eat then," I say, grinning as I push his body off of mine, and jump up, off the bed.

He groans frustratedly, collapsing back onto the empty bed bellow him, throwing one of the pillows over his face. I take those few seconds of his face being hidden to check out his chest. Those abs, the pecks, and that gorgeous, faint happy trail. God bless athletes and their bodies.

"That wasn't funny," He whines like a petulant child, whose mommy didn't buy him the toy he wanted.

He removes the pillow allowing me to see his pouting face.

"Really, because I found it absolutely hilarious," I laugh, walking over to my bag. "That will teach you not to mess with me again,"

I was having such a nice sleep before he came in this morning. But I'll have to admit even if I wasn't pulling a joke on him I would have stopped us from going any further. After last night I feel closer to Edward, probably the closest I've ever felt towards him in my life. But to be so intimate with him in the early stages of our relationship could be the thing that leads to us hating each other again.

That's the one thing I don't want to happen.

"So what are we going to do today? We have the whole day to do whatever you want," He questions me while relaxing on the bed.

"I don't know. We could go to the cinema, I hear there's a movie out about the forties, I think it's a musical or some kind of dance movie..." I trail off trying to remember the name of it.

"Seriously, a musical on a Saturday? I think I'd rather go gauge my eyes out," He chuckles, throwing a pillow at me.

"Hey," I laugh as the pillow hits my stomach. "It was just an idea, why don't you think of something to do then if my idea is so boring," I retort throwing it back at him.

"Alright, I will. Meet me downstairs when you're ready and don't take too long," He orders jumping off the bed, and walking towards the door.

I roll my eyes once he has gone and proceed in taking out my wash bag. escaping into the adjacent bathroom, I go about my usual morning routine. Once I'm out of the shower, I throw a towel on and go back to my bag to find some clothes for the day.

I wonder what kind of clothes I need to wear? Edward didn't say exactly where we will be going.

I ponder this for a while before just throwing on a pair of blue jeans and a gray wooly jumper. I dry my hair using the hairdryer that's already in the bathroom on the counter. Combing through my hair, I tie it up in a ponytail, not bothering with putting makeup on.

I descend the stairs following the sounds coming from the kitchen. As soon as I open the door Edwards head snaps up and greets me with a warm smile. I'm a little upset to see he is fully clothed now.

"Ready to go?" He asks while standing up.

"Yup," I nod, grabbing something before we leave the house.

Following Edward out into the cold, rainy weather, I clamber into the passenger seat of his Volvo, throwing the item in my hands into the back. He fiddles with some of the dials on the dashboard, and suddenly the car comes to life, with music and warmth from the heater.

"So where are we going?" I question him, as we begin to pull out of the driveway.

"There's this really nice bistro in Port Angelas I thought we could try out, and then maybe check out the mall for a while," He shrugs, focusing on the road.

The mall?! I think my idea of going to see that movie would have been better, but I'm not going to say anything.

 **###**

"Just one thing before we go inside," Edward stops me from leaving the car.

I was about to ask what, but I don't get a chance too as his body leans over the console, and his soft lips connect with mine. A small moan escapes me, as I notice how different kissing him feels now. The spark between us seems bigger and stronger than ever.

I reach up, gripping onto his shoulder blades like I'm trying to stop him from ever pulling away. Who cares if you need oxygen right?

As if I knew it would happen he begins to pull away, but my hands on his shoulders push him right back in. I caress my lips with his feverishly, not wanting to lose the flame that he began. He chuckles against my lips, his attempts at pulling away weakening, as his energy goes into kissing me back.

After nearly suffocating myself from refusing to breathe, I pull away breathlessly. I'm wide-eyed, panting and probably pink from head to toe. Edwards much the same, yet he is not pink, and even through his panting, he has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I know you're hungry and all, but the bistro is only a couple minutes away," Edward jokes, and I watch him place a hairband onto the console top.

A hairband- my hairband.

"Why did you take my ponytail out?" I question, annoyance seeping through my voice.

"Becuase, I prefer it down," He shrugs, batting his eyelashes at me.

Oh, so I should wear my hair down because he prefers it? Two can play at that game.

"Okay..." I trail off slowly, following him out of the car, but not before grabbing the item in the back.

"Edward," I call out to him, handing over the item.

"I wondered why you brought this with you," He chuckles, holding the brown leather up in front of him.

"If you prefer me with my hair down then okay, I'll wear my hair down, but you have to take that stupid letterman jacket off," I command, a malicious smile on my face.

He knows how much I hate that jacket. Even though he adores it, wearing it when you're not at school gives you big douche points.

"Fine, I can compromise the jacket to make my lady happy," He muses, switching the jackets over.

My lady? What century does he think he's from?

I bite my lip, taking him all in now with full appreciation. Weird how a brown leather jacket can change a whole look. It makes him look so mature, like an adult while I'm still stuck at being seventeen. And I'll be damned if it didn't do the job of making him look ten times hotter. The worst part is I've seen what's under that jacket and thin white top, and it beats him in any kind of clothes.

"Are you going to stop drooling anytime soon? It will be closing time by the time we get a seat?" He says sarcastically, looking down at his watch.

Sexy, bastard.

Looking at the bistro from the outside wasn't very spectacular. It has large vines scaling the side of the building, old slanted roof tiles, and a simple beige brick wall.

But when you walked through that wooden door, it's like being transported into a different world. Maddie's was the name of the place, it was practically etched onto every surface in here. Large banquet tables with pristine white cloths covering them and a sphere shaped vase with silver and gold banquets placed on each table drew my attention in.

Though these were only the fine details, the spectacular part of it all were the waterfalls mounted onto the surrounding walls. I was only two steps into the doorway, and I craved to go and see if I stuck my hand through it would it come out wet.

"Welcome to Maddie's! We would first just like to thank you for giving our new bistro a try, and in doing so showing your support in us. Now, do you have a reservation?" She questions, after reading out her script.

I wonder how many times she's had to repeat those words today.

"No reservation, just a table for two please," Edward said, sending the girl a wink.

I try not to be bothered by it because I know Edward too well and winking is just something he does. So, I push it to the back of my mind for now.

"Of course, right this way Sir, Madam," She gestures for us to follow her.

The further I walk in the quicker I want to walk out. I didn't know this was such a fancy place. But the people here are all wearing high-class dresses and suits, while in the corner I can see a business meeting in full swing.

I and Edward must look really out of place, being both teenagers and dressed like...well how teenagers dress.

"Here are your menus, and a server will be with you shortly," the girl who never spoke her name tells us, before retreating back to the entrance.

"This place is really nice," I tell him, as we take our seats.

"I knew you'd like it," He said cockily. "It's the waterfalls isn't it?" He asks, sending a wink at me.

I roll my eyes, not answering him because of course, he is completely correct. Instead, I focus on his green eyes that are locked onto the menu in his hands. He's so lucky to be blessed with such beautiful eyes. Not only are they colorful, but there always full of life whenever I see them.

Like usual my mind begins to wonder of its own accord admiring more of his beautiful features. From his narrow cheeks to his chilled jaw, I sit there in awe of the man in front of me. And to think I was blinded by my hatred for him all these years when there was an adonis in front of me all this time.

"Hi my name is Bee I'll be your server today- Oh, hey Bella and Edward. I'm surprised to see you two in here," Bee's cheery voice, and friendly smile brightens my day even more.

"Hey, Bee, I didn't know you worked here," I point out, grinning at her.

"Uh yeah, I just need to save up some money for after graduation. Are you guys prepared for the exams? Only a week to go," She points out.

"I am, but here thinks because he has a football scholarship he doesn't have to worry about any of the exams," I tell her with a sarcastic smile thrown in said persons direction.

"I never said that," He defends.

"You implied it," I fire back.

"No, I didn't,"

"Yes, you did,"

"You two are really something special aren't ya," Bee chuckles at us, pulling out her notepad.

Edward grins in agreeance with her, while I huff and look down at the menu to order. He knows he's purely reliant on his scholarship to make his future. Any opportunity I've had with him so far to revise he hasn't taken the opportunity.

I'm sucked out of my thoughts when I confusedly notice there are no prices on the menu. It takes me a moment to realize that this place may be even fancier than I thought. Maddie's seems to be one of those restaurants where if you need to know the price of what on the menu, then you obviously can't afford to eat here.

Which I certainly can't.

"I'll have the spaghetti carbonara, and a large coke," Edward orders, smiling as he hands Bee the menu back.

What the hell am I going to order? I don't even know what I can afford.

"Um, a small caesar salad with a glass of water- tap water would be fine," I tell her, sheepishly giving her back the menu.

"Okay, I'll try and get these out to you as soon as possible," Bee gives us a discrete nod of her head before leaving us to ourselves.

"Since when did you eat salads?" Edwards questions.

"I eat salads," I defend myself. "Just not as often as most people. Do you have a problem with what I decided to order?"

"No, you can eat whatever you like, I was just pointing out that it was unlike you,"

I knew it was unlike me, but I didn't have much choice when I didn't know how much to spend. Usually, salads are the least expensive things on menus so I went with that train of mind when picking something to eat.

"You seem to know a lot about me," I point out, curiously.

"I don't know that much about you," He chuckles quietly, folding his clasped hands together on the table.

"I bet you do," I counter.

"I don't know what music you like," He points out.

"Really? Have a guess," I smile, leaning forward in my seat intrigued to hear what he's going to say.

"I honestly don't know," He chuckles, a twinkle in his eye. "Justin Beiber," He guessed, then burst out laughing.

"Seriously," I laugh along with him at the ridiculous notion.

Like I'd listen to that kind of music.

"Okay, what music do you listen to?" He questions me, obviously not having a clue.

"I listen to looks of different type of music, but very rarely pop music. I'm more of the soft rock kind of person, you know like green day, the Ramones that type of stuff," I tell him, to which he nods his head genuinely interested.

"Now that you mention it, I can totally see you listening to that stuff," He said, leaning slightly across the table towards me. "So, what kind of music do I listen to?"

I nearly begin to laugh. "Easy, you love all that mainstream crap like Drake and Sean paul," I answer easily. God knows I've had to endure his music for long enough.

"Okay, here is your spaghetti carbonara and coke, and Bella your salad and water, just call me over if you guys need anything, you know my name," Bee tells us, after setting down our food for us.

She backs away with a friendly smile, and that's when I look down at my tiny salad before me. This is what I'm having for my breakfast and lunch combined. This could barely feed a rabbit. I look up watching as Edward digs his fork into the most delicious spaghetti and carbonara I've ever laid eyes on.

"Your right about the music, but I do have a secret love for classical music," He muses.

I was too focused over salivating over his food I nearly didn't catch what he said. Classical music? I guess it would make sense with him and his huge love for playing the piano, but I've never heard him listen to classical music before.

"Really?" I question and he nods around a mouth full of spaghetti and sauce.

Damn, I'm hungry.

Not over enthusiastically, I stab a small piece of lettuce and tomato, raising it to my lips and chewing on it. It's no spaghetti and carbonara, but its food. All too soon, I've chewed my way through the little salad and I'm watching Edward still battle his way through his meal. I must have been staring for quite some time because he raises his head staring straight back at me.

"Are you still hungry?" He questions, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No, I'm fine." I lie, unconvincingly.

He rolls his eyes, pushing his plate of food closer to me so it's directly in between the middle of us. He picks up my used fork handing it over to me and gesturing for me to dig in. I bite my lip, not even trying to hold back from the temptation in front of me. Both our forks dive into the spaghetti, and just to taste something that's hot and full of flavor is heavenly.

"This is so good," I moan around my fork full of spaghetti goodness.

Edward cracks a smile at me, enjoying the food also while drinking some coke, which he offered to me but I declined because I'm not much of a soda kind of person. I glanced around the magnificent looking bistro noting the way people were staring at me and Edward in distaste as we shared a plate of food. To them, we must look poor having to share food between us.

I know Edward isn't poor, but my family is certainly on the verge of being. My job at the supermarket was the one thing helping us financially now with Julia and her family emergency going on who knows when or if the shop will ever open again. God, I hope it opens again before I leave for college.

"I'm just gonna go to the restroom, you can eat the rest of it if you want, I'm stuffed," Edward tells me while rising to his feet.

"Oh, okay. Thank you," I thank him with a smile, ready to devour the last remnants of this delicious meal.

I'd already finished the last of the meal and my glass of water by the time I noticed Edward wasn't back yet. Looking up to where the restrooms are I see his back facing me while he talks to someone in front of him.

Craning my head I leaning in my chair trying to catch a glimpse of the person's face. The first thing I see is her white blonde hair, framing her beautifully tanned complexion. Lauren Mallory, that bitch, and her seductive smile is on full displayed and aimed at Edward. How long has he been talking to her? Why is he talking to her? They only went on one date before, but that's enough to have me on edge.

Jealousy is the first emotion that fills my body, as I anxiously watch the pair from afar. I could care less behind the subject of their conversation, all I want to do is pull Edward away far, far away from her and keep him by my side. My eyes widen and I sit up straighter in my chair as I realize how much of a possessive bitch I sound.

Edward isn't mine. I have no claim over him to say he can't talk to other girls, yet at this point in time, it's all I want to do. Looking over, I notice that Lauren is now gone and Edward is making his way over to me, a warm smile on his face as he notices me. I try to give him one back, but I feel like a deflated balloon right now.

"You okay?" He questions, after calling Bee over to the table.

"Mhmm," I hummed in reply.

Before I can respond to paying for the check, Edward pulls out a wad of cash from his back pocket, slipping it into the folder. I wouldn't be surprised if he left Bee quite a nice tip in there too. I didn't refuse him paying for the simple fact that I only had nine dollars and a couple cents in my back pocket. I wouldn't be surprised if that tiny salad cost more than I had on me judging by the expensive feel of this place.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys at school. Oh, and good luck with the exams," Bee calls out, as we begin to leave.

I thank Bee and wish her luck back before following Edward towards the entrance way. On the way there I spot Lauren and the whole Mallory family at a table, all wearing expensive clothes with platters upon platters of food in front of them. I send her a subtle but very noticeable glare as I walk past. It's a shame she didn't notice because her focus was all on Edward who walked closely beside me.

Out of spite, I shove my hand down finding Edwards and clasping his large warm hand inside of mine. I smile hoping that Lauren is catching all of this with those green viper like eyes of hers.

He's mine.

 **A/N**

 **"Joanne... you've been gone for some time now, we honestly thought you were dead."**

 **"Well yes reader, you are correct I am dead, and I am currently updating from the other side."**

 **"Oh, well, in that case, don't take so long next time. I know you died and all, but a whole month... there's no excuse for that."**

 **"Yes...I'm sorry reader..." :(**

 **I Really am sorry for the wait, I was meant to upload this last week but I hated it so I had to rewrite the whole thing again. I have been stressed out #Twentyonepilots over getting all my university shit sent off and completing some coursework deadlines. AKA I've been dead to the world, but there are sometimes in my daily life where I find moments like now where I can do what I want and write some of these crazy ideas in my head into words for your reading pleasure.**

 **Thanks if your still head and still reading not only this book but the rest of this long ass Authours note. I don't know when we will speak next, but I think I can speak for both of us when I say, hopefully soon.**


	50. Boyfriend, Girlfriend

**I'm really loving Blackbear's music right now; :) Anyone else like him?**

"So whats my favorite color?" I questioned him, turning the radio down.

"Baby blue," He answers automatically, very confident with his answer.

"Actually, it's green, I haven't liked baby blue since I was eleven," I remind him with a smug smirk.

"Green? You said that was your least favorite color. I can specifically recall you saying that it's because green is the only color you ever get to see in Forks," He chuckles, while I twist in my seat looking at him open mouthed. "What?" He questions, confused by my reaction.

"I just...can't believe you remembered that," I admit.

He shrugged like it was no big deal, when in fact, it was. Ever since we left the mall we have been playing this game. It's like twenty-one questions without the twenty-one, and we were answering for each other.

It was fascinating to see how much we actually knew about one another.

"Favorite food?" He fires another question at me.

"I think we can both safely say that if it's edible you will eat it," I joke, making him throw his head back in laughter.

I looked at the speedometer out of habit. For once Edward was driving at a reasonable speed, instead of trying to get us killed. Twisting slightly, I lean my head against the window, enjoying the relaxed feeling the coldness brings to my body.

I should really go home tonight and focus on studying. But there's a part of me debating on staying at the Cullens house for another night. Just so I can stay with him a little while longer.

No...I should go home and study, plus I need to check on Leah. I thought my mind was set, but then I started to argue with myself yet again. I do have another week to study before the exams, one more day of freedom won't hurt, right?

At least that's what I'll keep telling myself.

"Lasagna," Edward said as the car began to come to a halt.

"Huh?" Did I miss something?

"Your favorite food, it's Lasagna. Did you space out again?" He questions, giving me that all knowing smirk of his.

"No, I didn't," I lie. "And your right about the Lasagna."

"I'm always right," He quips, bigheadedly.

"You wish," I mutter under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckles while unbuckling his seatbelt and throwing open the car door. I follow suit, running slightly to catch up with him as he nears the front door.

"Hey, I know I should really be heading back home but I was wondering if I could stay over for another night?" I question.

He stops at the threshold once the door is unlocked. Turning around he puts one hand on the frame. Leaning against the wood with a smug smile.

"You just can't get enough of me can you?" He muses, to which I roll my eyes. "You can stay, on one condition. You stay with me tonight...in my bed," He said the last part slowly while biting his bottom lip.

"Seriously," I laugh, crossing my arms over my chest.

I can't deny that I have no problem sharing the same bed as Edward. It's his bed that I have a problem with.

"Come on, I don't want to sound sappy or anything, but I just want to hold you tonight, in my own bed," He declares, coming forward and joining me in the rain.

"You know that does sound sappy right?" I tease.

I can tell by the way his eyebrows draw together, that he knows I'm trying to dodge the conversation. I can't help it. When things get serious between the two of us I freeze up. My heart is pounding at his words, yet my brain is telling me to slow down and be cautious.

"Bella..." He trails off, with a hurtful look in his eyes.

My teasing smile fades when I hear how serious his voice is. He's being open with me, yet I just continue trying to push him away. I'm so scared of being hurt, that I'm hurting him by distancing myself.

Closing my eyes for a second I think back to what Leah told me.

"I understand you're scared of commitment, but you need to remember that not all men are cheaters. And not all men are psycho drug dealers either. I saw how much Jasper hurt you Bella, and I'm sure even now your still healing from it. But he was your first love, not you're last, remember that."

Edward is not Jasper. He wouldn't hurt me. He's patient. He's honest. Funny. Caring. Confident Generous. Fun. Adventurous. Charismatic. And he defiantly surpasses the definition of hot.

Who would have thought I would be able to come up with ten things I actually like about Edward Cullen. This person has been here all my life, yet I've been blinded by my childhood hatred for him this whole time. Only now when I have put the past behind me, can I see who he really is. And I never want to let go.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a bitch aren't I?" I ask sheepishly, taking a step towards him.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but maybe you are...just a little bit," He said, gesturing with his fingers.

I could sense he gained back some of his cheekiness from my words.

"I really am sorry. And I would love to stay with you tonight," I tell him, honestly.

"Really? Your not just saying that because I'm upset, right?" He questions, pursing his lips.

"I'm meant every word," I assure him.

"Good...great. Now that's sorted let's get inside before my balls freeze off," He jokes, walking towards the house.

I crack a smile when his back is turned, and follow him in.

We're both completely soaked from the rain, but when you live in Forks all your life, you adapt to it. Once we were inside Esme pounced on us, offering us mugs of hot chocolate and dry towels. Of course, Esme was happy to have me stay over for another night, I'd have to call Renee, but I'm sure she will be fine with it. It's dad I'm worried about.

"Thank you, Esme, that was delicious," I thank her while putting mine and Edwards empty cups into the sink.

"No problem dear, did you and Edward have a nice day out together?" She questions.

"We did," I reply, bending down to put the towels into the washing machine.

"That's good..." She trails off. "Where is Edward?"

"Oh, he went upstairs to start getting ready for bed."

"Really, but it's barely reached twilight outside?" She questioned, looking out of the kitchen window.

"Twilight?" I can't help but ask, slightly confused at the word.

"It's the point at which daylight and darkness meet, dear," She informs me, with a kind smile.

Oh, right.

"Sit down Bella, I want to have a word with you," Esme orders while taking a seat at the dining table.

Confused, I join her at the table folding my hands tightly into a fist in front of me. I know Edward is probably in the shower, so we have sometime to talk and catch up. I miss coming around here often and spending time with Esme. Her and Carlisle have always been like a second family to me. I love our little talks.

"I'm just going to be straight forward with you Bella, are you and Edward dating?"

I defiantly wasn't expecting that. I choke on the air I inhaled too quickly, holding my chest with my hand while I try to cough away the pain. Esme quickly passes me a glass of water, to which I thank her for.

Taking a sip, I slowly lower the glass to the table.

"What makes you ask that?" I question, trying not to be nervous.

"I'm a mother dear, I have instincts. I've seen the way you and Edward look at each other. At first, I thought this was just a friendship between the two of you. But now I think it's something more." She tells me, with a wise smile.

"And what makes you say that?"

"He took you into his private room, Bella. I've only been in there once, yet you were in there with him for hours last night. My son clearly cares a lot about you to be able to share his music with you," She points out.

The way she said it makes it seem like Edward loves me, which is laughable to think about. Edward doesn't care for me that much. Sure he likes me, and I certainly like him, but that's all.

"Edward and I are...something. Please don't tell my mom or dad, I haven't really confirmed anything to anyone yet." I plead her.

I haven't even confirmed things with Edward yet, we agreed to no labels.

"So you are dating?" She repeats her original question.

We're together but were not together. How is she going to understand that, when we don't even understand it? I don't think twice as I let the words escape me.

"Yes, we are."

There it is, I just confirmed it out loud to someone. I've labeled us unintentionally. I just didn't know how else to explain our relationship to her. This seemed more simple then trying to explain things.

"Well, this changes things..." Esme mumbles to herself looking out the window. "I-I very surprised to be honest with you, I never thought you and Edward would-" She trails off.

"We didn't either. It's all been a very shocking and confusing experience," I tell her honestly.

"I can imagine," She mutters.

I take another sip from the glass of water in front of me. I'm shocked to see my hand in slightly shaking right now. It must be from nerves.

"You're going to ask me to go home now aren't you?" I can't help but spew out the words.

Now she knows she won't trust me to be alone with Edward in his room. I know Charlie wouldn't. Renee...well she is probably too open minded for her own good, she will let almost anyone into her home.

"Of course not." She said, smiling and rising from her seat. "But I want you to know that doesn't give you two permission to have sex just because I'm allowing you to stay with each other,"

"Of course we wouldn't," I blurt out, eyes wide from mortification.

"But just in case, please be safe," She pleads me, handing me a-

"We really won't be needing that Esme, I promise you," I refuse, pushing the silver wrapper back towards her.

"Even so, please take it, it will put my mind at ease," She begs, pushing it back towards me.

I don't even want to know how blotchy my face is with redness. Taking it I slip it into my back pocket where it will defiantly remain unused.

"Now, go and join your boyfriend upstairs. And don't be afraid to tell your parents," She encourages me.

I'm more afraid to tell Leah.

Saying goodnight to Esme, I walk out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind me. I was ready to just shut my eyes, take some deep breaths and calm myself down from the painful talk I just endured. But that plan went out of the window the moment I saw a cocky, smirk plastered on Edwards face, who is leaning on the wall opposite to me.

"Well, if it isn't my girlfriend," He teases, slowly crossing his arms over his chest.

Great, he was listening. I mask the reaction my body took when the word girlfriend fell from his lips. My stomach was churning, and my heart was pounding yet I managed to tame the smile on my face. Though I felt like a giddy school girl on the inside, my mind was more focused on being angry at him.

"I thought you were going for a shower," I snap, through gritted teeth.

Who wouldn't be annoyed to know someone was listening in on what they thought was a private conversation? Becuase I'm certainly annoyed.

"I was, but I got curious, and was wondering what was taking you so long,"

"So you heard me and your mom talking and you decided to just listen in on the conversation?" I asked sarcastically, walking ahead of him and beginning to ascend the stairs.

"Exactly," He cheers.

I stop on the step I'm on, turning to give him a glare. I don't think he realizes I'm being serious because he is still smiling. Shaking my head at him, I turn and continue on up the stairs. At the last second, I turn to go towards the guest room, instead of his like originally planned, simply out of rebellion.

"Bella," He calls.

Just before I reach for the door handle, his hand is wrapped around my wrist pulling me away from the door. He turns me to him, but I keep my composure showing him I am serious.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened in," He admits. "But I don't regret doing it."

"So then you're not really sorry are you," I point out, trying to turn away from him.

Of course, he tugs me back to face him, pulling my body closer, to the point where our chests are brushing. I don't fight against his hold. Placing my hand onto his forearms, I look up waiting for either an explanation or a proper apology.

"If I hadn't listened in, I wouldn't have been able to hear you admit what you really want," He tells me, his voice soft like a caress. "I left it all up to you Bella, you wanted no labels, so I agreed, because I knew you weren't ready to make that commitment. But now, you've admitted to yourself what you really want. What I really want too,"

He removes one of his hands that are on my back, to reach up and run through my hair. He's smiling down at me, a big boost, genuine smile that makes my body swarm with heat.

"Us." He finishes, leaning down to press his lips onto mine.

I clench my eyes shut, feeling his lips barely move as they gently caress mine. There's a part of me that feels guilty, I know that the real reason I told Esme we were dating was to avoid an awkward explanation. I never thought Edward would hear it.

Then I feel like a complete and utter bitch. I thought Edward wanted no labels as well. I thought he agreed because he didn't want to make the commitment too. But it seems I was wrong. I've been the one holding us back.

Even if I didn't exactly want this to happen, I can't help but feel relieved that it did. To be able to tell someone makes the idea of me and Edward together less scary. It's given me a push forward into accepting this for what it is.

A relationship.

"How am I going to tell Leah?" I question, breaking away from the kiss.

"I can talk to her if you like?" He offers, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

If possible, more heat rose to my cheeks. I think I'm nearing a red color by now.

"No, I should do it. She is my sister after all. Strangely enough, she's been encouraging about this whole thing, so maybe it won't be bad at all,"

"Really?" He asks, not sounding surprised.

"Hmm," I hum in response.

Looking around I notice were still in the hallway, locked in an embrace. I move slightly, capturing Edwards attention. Taking his hand in mine, I pull him towards his bedroom, feeling confident as I walk inside.

His sofa is now pulled out and pushed up against the glass window. It has got White and black sheets on top, with a couple pillows at the head of the bed. Even with all the decoration on it, it doesn't seem very appealing.

"I'm gonna go for a shower, make yourself comfortable," He offers, gesturing to the bed. "Unless my girlfriend would like to join me?"

Rolling my eyes in response, I flop down onto the hard bed. I think he really enjoys calling me 'girlfriend' that's the second time he's done it, and my body reacted the exact same way as before.

"I think my boyfriend is pushing his luck a little bit," I reply back, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

I wonder if it has the same effect on him. I sit up to see, only to hear him chuckle behind the closed door. Soon after the water begins to run, and I'm completely alone in his room.

I have no idea how I'm going to sleep on this thing, I can already feel the wood through the thin cushion layer. Pulling out my phone, I quickly call Renee to tell her I'll be staying over another night. Of course, she has no problem with it.

Standing up, I walk over to the windows, looking out at the darkening forest that surrounds the house. Forks may be desolate, but I'll be damned if it isn't beautiful. Even from here I can see small birds flying from tree to tree. The trees are full of life, rising high to the sky, tall and proud. This is natural beauty, and even though I live here I rarely just stand and take it all in.

With a sigh, I pull myself away from the window and begin to walk around the room. I check his book collection to see if there are any new installments to the collect, but sadly there is not. Same goes for his CDs. I continue on, quietly snooping through his stuff.

Opening a draw I see a familiar cardboard box. The box Leah asked me to give Edward right before they broke up. Curiosity arose in me, and I looked towards the shut bathroom door wondering how much time I had left before he would come out.

Opening the lid, I peak inside seeing a collection of things. A cd, a lighter, petals from a flower, this box had a little bit of everything. Just by looking at them, I can see they are memories that Leah collected during the time they dated.

A piece of scrunched up paper captures my attention, and I reach in, pulling it out. It looks really creased and worn down. I unravel it slowly scared I might rip the weak paper. I notice my sister's handwriting straight away.

In large, bold letters are the words 'I read your journal, We need to talk.'

My eyes drift over to his journal sat unopened on his bedside table. The urge to run over there and read it pumped through my body, feeding me adrenaline. Was his journal the cause of their break up? And if so, what did he write in there that forced her to break up with him?

I panic when I hear the water cut off suddenly. Scrunching up the paper into a ball, I throw it into the box. Quickly shutting the lip, I close the draw and jump back onto the bed in my original position.

I stare at the ceiling trying to control my breathing. I hear the bathroom door open, but I don't dare move.

"Have you really been laying there this whole time?" He questions, disbelief in his voice.

I listen to the sound of his feet padding across the room.

"Yup," I lie.

"You could have at least got dressed for bed," He comments.

"My bag is still in the guest room," I point out.

"Here," He chucks something at me, and it lands on my face. "It's long enough to be a dress on you,"

From the pine and cologne smell that lingers on the fabric, I can tell it's one of Edwards tops. Pulling it away from my face, I see it is the white top he wore today.

I sit up, clutching the fabric in my hand. Edward is already clothed, his gray sweatpants hang low on his hips, while his chest is bare to me. His hair still dripping from the shower. I urge myself to stand up and get ready for bed, otherwise I'll sit there all day and drool over his bare chest.

Escaping into his steam filled bathroom, I go about my nightly duties. Keeping my underwear on, I slip his large t-shirt over my body, inhaling the intoxicating smell that lingers. He was right about it being a dress on me. It comes to just about mid-thigh, covering up my butt.

When I go back into the room, Edward who is tucked under the sheets, perks up, to look at me. His eyes trail all over my body, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip as he does so. Shyly, I get into bed with him, where I'll be safe from his eyes under the covers. What I'm not safe from are his hands.

Immediately, his arm is around my back pulling me into his side. Enveloped by both his warmth and smell, I close my eyes feeling serene. Just to be held in someone's arms is one of the most relaxing, comforting feelings into the world. Being held in Edwards' arms is even better.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asks while running his fingers through my hair

"This," I mumble against his chest.

I don't have to look to know he is smirking.

"I think that sounds like a good plan," He agrees.

He reaches over me pulling out a remote, and when he hits play soft music fills the room. It's classical music, which proves he wasn't lying when he said he liked the genre. No matter the artist, the pianist didn't compare to the music I heard Edward play last night.

I let my head rest on his chest, feeling it rise steadily up and down with his breathing. My eyes are in line with his journal, and I frown wondering what could be in that thing.

 **A/N**

 **I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out. Idek. But I needed to get out an update sooner or later, so here it is.**

 **Sorry if it disappoints.**

 **On the off chance you did enjoy it, thank you! It's been a long time coming for these two to be officially boyfriend and girlfriend. And now we may have found the cause to Leah and Edwards break up. How will Leah take the news?**

 **Until next time my mushrooms.**

 **What word would you use to describe this Edward Cullen I have created?**


	51. Daddy Talk

Sunday passed by in a blissful blur. It was the perfect way to end my last night of freedom before the heavy studying sets in. Edward and I laid in bed for a good couple of hours. Not talking, not moving just laying there holding each other. We eventually got up around lunch time for food, then spent the majority of the day locked in his music room, listening to him play.

It was an amazing night.

I was thinking about this to try and distract myself from the fact that we were nearing the school parking lot. I don't think I'm mentally prepared for this.

"You okay?" Edward asks once the car comes to a halt.

I hum and nod in response, looking out of the side window at the rain.

"It's gonna be fine Bella, your gonna study hard, do your exams and go to your dream college, everything will go smoothly," He promises, his hand gently relaxes on top of mine.

"What if I don't? What if I completely fail all of my exams? I'll be working at the supermarket for the rest of my life," I pant out, being overdramatic about the whole situation.

"You won't. Your an intelligent person Bella, I promise you will do just fine," He smiles, as his thumb rubs over my knuckles in a soothing gesture.

I will do just fine...

"Thanks for the confidence boost," I thank, taking a deep breath.

"Anytime." He winks.

We exit the car with our hoods up to protect us from the rain. The parking lot is full of cars, but bare of students. Which makes sense, only a sadistic person would stand in the freezing cold rain, when there is a warm, dry building right in front of them.

Once inside, we strip ourselves of the heavy rain jackets, draping them over are arms. Automatically, Edwards hand reaches down and connects with mine. I look at him, but he doesn't seem fazed at all, it doesn't even look like he's registered that he's holding my hand.

I don't refuse his touch or over react. We're a couple now, this is what couples do.

He walks me all the way to the threshold of my first class, pretending to not let go as I try to enter the classroom. The pout on his face as I finally freed myself was engraved in my mind through the whole lesson. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face.

I notice people whispering around me, but ignore it. If there's one thing I have learned from Edward is that other people's opinions don't matter. I'm sure if the whispering is about me I'll find out soon enough.

Plus I'm too focused on my studies right now to care about what drama may be going on around me.

"Hey, how was your first lesson?" Edward questions as soon as I leave the room.

How does he get here so fast?

"Good, how about you?" I fire back, beginning my walk to my next lesson.

"Same, I had a really good nap," He brags, smirking.

"Edward, can you at least try an take this seriously? This is going to change your entire future," I point out, the realization hitting me hard and making me feel sick.

Oh God, this is it, my one shot to make a bright future for myself.

"My future is already set in stone, I'm just playing the waiting game," He smirks smugly.

"You can't rely on your scholarship to get you into college, you need to have some kind of educational achievement as well," I inform him, but he just rolls his eyes at me.

I don't think anything I say will make him take this seriously.

We were nearing the English corridor when we noticed a very passed Leah marching her way towards us. She pushed through the crowd without a care in the world until she stood in front of me.

"We need to talk," She mumbled under her breath.

Her hand wrapped around my wrist, tugging me in the opposite direction of my lesson. I threw a look over my shoulder towards Edward, but he wasn't there.

Is he seriously leaving me alone to deal with my sister's wrath?

"Leah? What's wrong?" I ask as soon as the bathroom door shuts.

She didn't bother checking to see if the bathroom was empty. She turned around eyes hard and arms crossed over her heaving chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Edward were dating?" She questions, her voice hard making her scowl appear menacing.

I was baffled by her reaction to all of this. Wasn't she fine with all of this? She pushed me to take things more seriously with him. Why is she angry? Does she still like him?

"I thought you were fine with us being together," I answer, frowning.

"I don't care about the fact that your dating, what I'm pissed about is that you, my dear sister, didn't tell me. I found out from fucking Lauren Mallory," She hisses, walking towards the sinks.

Lauren...how does Lauren know? We only made it official on Saturday night. It's impossible that she could have found out without us saying anything.

"I swear I was going to tell you myself. I don't even know how Lauren found out, the only person who knows besides Edward and I is Esme," I defend, frowning.

"Bella, the whole school knows. She apparently saw you and Edward Saturday on a date at a restaurant, all love dovey together. People have seen you guys, holding hands and kissing, they only have to put two and two together to see that you guys are more than friends," She explains.

I knew this was a small town, but I didn't think news traveled this quickly. As soon as there's even the slightest bit of gossip, people have to divulge in it. I guess that's what happens when you live in a small town like Forks. Everyone knows everyone, making having a personal life practically impossible.

Of course, I was pissed that word of mine and Edwards new found relationship has become public so quickly. But the bigger part of me felt relief. Relief that I didn't have to make a big reveal to everyone about it.

They know now.

I sighed in relief, a content smile gracing my face, as I slump against the nearest sink.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself, but to be honest with you, I don't care who knows," I tell her honestly.

"Well, maybe you should rethink that, because if the whole school knows it should only take about an hour or the whole of Forks to know. that includes mom and dad." She points out. "Judging by the fear written on your face you haven't told them yet either,"

"Dad is going to kill me. No, he's going to kill Edward, then he's going to kill me," I said, in worry.

I pushed my body away from the sink., ringing my hands through my hair. Charlie will flip, especially since he knows I just spent two nights at the Cullens house. Oh, God. He's defiantly going to flip out.

"I don't think he'll go as far as murder, but he's defiantly going to be pissed." She agreed. "Just be lucky that your at school, and he's at work so you have a couple hours to prepare for the hour-long lecture I'm sure he's going to give you," She smiles, sarcastically

"Gee, thanks, sis. I'm glad I have your undivided support," I roll my eyes.

"Believe it or not, I fully support yours and Edwards relationship- but you still should have told me about it first," She shrugs, seeming less pissed about the whole thing.

"I know. When I saw you all pissed off, I thought for a second you might be jealous," I told her honestly.

She snorted...like actually bent over snorting at what I said.

"Trust me, sis, any feelings I may have had for Edward disappeared a long time ago. I feel nothing towards him, and I'm sure he feels exactly the same way."

"That's not true, he still cares about you," I tell her.

"But clearly not in the way he cares about you," She shot back.

It was silent for a while before Leah began to move towards the door. I bit my lip, debating whether I should take this opportunity to ask her about the one thing that has been plaguing my mind ever since Saturday night.

"I better let you get back to studying, I know how you get when there is a test coming up," She jokes reaching for the door handle.

"Wait!" She pauses with her hand gripping the handle. "What do you know about Edwards journal?"

"That depends on what you know about it," She responds, in a monotone voice.

Her eyes were wide from the moment I said journal. She clearly knows something about it, her note from the box proves that she has read it.

"Nothing, but I was hoping you could tell me something about it, I always see him writing in it, or just laying around the room, I'm curious about what's in it," I tell her, trying to act like innocently curious about the topic.

"Sorry, I've never read it or ask him about it. If you're that curious, ask Edward himself, I'm sure he'll tell you anything," She answered, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Good luck studying," She calls out, before leaving the bathroom entirely.

She just lied to my face about reading his journal. Which only raises more questions and curiosity. Would Edward even tell me if I asked him about it? I'm not sure.

Now's not a good time to ask about it, maybe once the exam season is over I'll gain the courage to ask him. But for now, I guess I'll just have to try and forget about it.

When I met Edward later in the day, I gave him a quick explanation of what Leah wanted to talk about, leaving out the part of the conversation that revolved around his journal, of course. As expected, he didn't care if people knew about us, he actually seemed relieved. Through the whole lunch hour, he had his hand either in mine or wrapped around the back of my chair. It was comforting, to be so close to one another without a care in the world.

"You sure you don't just wanna permanently move in with me, I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind," Edward smirks, twisting in his seat to look at me.

"Trust me, with what I'm about to endure, I would gladly move in with you to escape Charlie," I tell him, looking towards my house in fear.

Edward drove me to school, so my trusty truck was left parked in his driveway. Thankfully, Leah found a friend to carpool with so she didn't have to walk in the rain or even worse, arrive in the cruiser with Charlie.

"It might not even be as bad as you think," He said, and I cock my head to the side, not believing that for a second. "Youll, be fine."

"I really hope your right," I breathe, looking at the house again and feeling just as scared to face my own father.

"Come here," He orders, his voice soft as he opens his arms to me.

Unbuckling my seatbelt I slide towards him, collapsing against his chest while his arms enclose tightly around me. His warmth, his cologne, all help to relax my body, but I know this comfort will only last for a little while. As soon as I walk through that front door, I'll go back to being a bubbling mess of nerves and fear.

"Thank you," I mumble against his chest.

"Anytime," He sighs, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

Slowly he lets, I go and I know it's time to face the music. Saying my goodbyes, I venture out into the rain, slowly walking to the front door instead of running like I normally would. I don't even know why I'm trying to buy time. I live here, there's no way I'll be able to escape this.

"Isabella Marie, is that you?" I hear Charlie call from the kitchen as soon as I crack the door open.

He used my second name. He defiantly knows, which means I'll be dead before the night is over.

"Yeah, daddy it's me," I call back, gulping.

Daddy... your not going to be able to butter him up like when you were younger Bella, so don't even bother trying, my inner voice reprimand.

"Come here please, I want to have a word with you," He orders, his voice frighteningly gentle.

With nervous legs I take small steps towards the kitchen, fiddling with the sleeves of my shirt as I go. I thought I was scared from just hearing his voice, but when I actually looked him in the eyes, I felt true fear. He was still wearing his police outfit, his gun still in its holster around his belt. This was certainly not normal Charlie behavior, ever since I was born he has removed the bullets from his gun and hung it up, out of mine and Leah's reach. I've never seen him armed in the house.

I gulp.

"Take a seat," He offers, gesturing to a seat.

By the look on his stern face, it looked more like an order than an offer.

Carefully, I take a seat on the opposite side of the table to him, hiding my fidgeting fingers bellow the table top. It's silent. Neither one of us speak, and I don't dare to move a muscle. I just sit there, unnerved by his stare and twitching mustache. I bet this is what the criminals feel like when there being interrogated by Charlie.

Scared shitless.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Isabella?" He questions, bringing his folded hands up to rest on the table.

"I'm dating Edward," I tell him quietly.

"What was that?" He asks.

"I'm dating Edward Cullen," I repeat louder for him, handing my head slightly.

"So it's true," He mumbles to himself, stroking his stash. "And how long has this...relationship been going on?" He questions.

"Two days," I answer him, quietly.

I can barely look him in the eye.

"Two days?" He repeats in disbelief. "I heard you have been dating for quite a while now, in fact, I heard you two have been dating since you and Jasper broke up," He points out.

"We haven't," I defend, raising my head. "I swear, we haven't, it's only been two days," I tell him, lowering my voice yet again.

Technically it has only been two days since we started dating.

"I see...Bella, I have no problem with Edward, his a good kid, we've known him and his family for all our lives, but I need you to understand that in my eyes your still a kid, and so is Edward. Now I know what it's like to be a teenager, you get certain urges, and you make bad choices. But I want you to know that you don't have to rush into anything, wait until your older, much older, in fact, maybe thirty when your happily married-"

"Dad...I'm not a virgin," I have to cut him off because just hearing your dad talk about sex in any kind of context is embarrassing.

"Oh," He flushed, pink rising to his cheeks. "Were you and Edward...safe?" He manages to say, before coughing awkwardly.

"It was before Edward dad, can we please not talk about my sex life," I plead, looking anywhere but at him.

"Of course. I just would have preferred if there wasn't a sex life to have to talk about," He huffs.

"Don't worry Dad. Mom had the talk with me a long time ago," I quickly tell him.

"Good...Good. I do have a few rules-" He begins, and I already know what's coming.

He's going to layout the same rules he did before when I started dating Jasper. Most of the rules, I managed to work my way around. Like the no sleepovers rule. I would lie and say I was sleeping at Alice's house and Charlie wouldn't even bat an eyelid.

Although, I can't use that excuse anymore.

"-And no sex in the house, actually no sex point blank." He finished his rant that I wasn't even aware he was giving.

I nodded, already knowing that he must have replayed the same rant from two years ago.

"Do I make myself clear?" He questions.

"Yes, sir," He raises an eyebrow. "I mean, yes, dad," I correct myself.

"Good, you can go upstairs and study now, your mother will be making dinner when she gets back. With the local shop not open she has to go all the way to Port Angelas to get the groceries," He shakes his head, in dismay.

It's true, the whole town probably has to drive out of town now to buy food. Maybe this will make the town wake up and realize that even a small town needs more than one supermarket. Although, even having the one, it was a really slow business.

"Hopefully, it opens again soon, or I have no idea how I'll pay my way through college," I admit.

"You know me and your mother will do the best we can to support you," He tells me with a kind smile.

It's refreshing to see after the fierce stare and stash twitching I received just a few moments ago.

"I know, but I don't want you to have to waste all your money on me, your already paying for the tuition fee, I should at least pay for the housing and food by myself,"

In a way, I'm lucky that Leah isn't going to college, it's not that she's not smart enough to go because she certainly is, but she just doesn't want to. I don't think Mom and Dad would be able to afford for both of us to go to college, not without making themselves bankrupt.

I left my father after our talk, walking into my room ready to start studying. I laid out all my books, put some soothing music on, and began to read and take keynotes when necessary. When I study, I study hard. I focus completely on the words in front of me. Reading the words, then writing them on a paper, then repeating the words over and over so they stuck in my head.

"Mom said dinners ready," Leah informed me, barging into my room.

I removed the pencil wedged between my teeth, wondering how long I've been sat here trying to mesmerize the algorithm page in the math textbook.

"Okay, thanks," I tell her, bookmarking the page.

"How did the talk go?" She questions walking towards me.

"I'm alive, and as far as I know Edwards still breathing. So, I think it went better than I thought it would," I answer her, standing up.

"Did he lay out the rules?" She smiles, knowingly.

"Of course he did," I laugh, and she joins me.

 **A/N**

 **I didn't think I'd actually be able to write an update in one day, but I actually did it, and a pretty lengthy one too. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes (Which there probably is).**

 **I just want to point out that when it comes to parents having 'talks' with their children, I base it off my own experience. So, the reason Esme and Renee act so chill about it is because my mum is really chill, like reallllyyy. I'm seventeen and have never been grounded, and trust me I've been in trouble plenty of times, but have never had to face consequences. Same with boyfriends, my parents don't care, they just make sure the guy is being good to me and that I'm being safe. Just wanna clear that up, because I know some people are wondering how on earth these parents are all so chill in this book :)**

 **I have a couple ideas for the next chapter and trust me the journal does have a big purpose in this book and will be revealed in due time. Until then, have a good night, day or morning :)**


	52. Back Together Again

Study week really took a toll on me. I survived off of breakfast bars and coffee throughout most of it. I stayed up late, reading then reading again, trying to absorb as much information as possible. By the end of it, I had each textbook near enough mesmerized. I can only hope that all that studying paid off in the exams.

I think Edward was the only one who had fun during study week. He barely did anything. I should know because it was my phone that was constantly ringing with texts and phone calls from him. While it was flattering that he wanted to spend time with me that week, I just didn't have any free time to spare.

Our time apart continued throughout the exams. I would thank him anytime he wished me good luck, and he would always give me encouragement before we entered the gym.

I couldn't deny, the tests were hard, much harder than I expected. Topics I didn't even study about came up, so I had to guess the answers and pray I got them right. Anytime I glanced at Edwards desk, he was calm and focused scribbling down answers.

Now the exams are over, so is school and I'm glad- no, I'm over the moon. High school came with a lot of drama, especially in my case, I'm glad to say goodbye to it. Though I'm sure I'll see people around town. After all, this is Forks, there are not many places we can escape too.

Today is my first day of spring break, the time when most teenagers are out partying and celebrating their freedom. While I'm sat in my bedroom alone, curled up on my bed with a book and a hot chocolate at one in the afternoon.

My phone vibrates by my feet, and slowly I stretch for it, being careful not to spill my hot drink.

A smile stretches across my face when I see the name of the sender.

 **Edward: Can I come over?**

If my parents were not in, I would have been glad to invite him over. But after the talk with Charlie a couple weeks ago, I'm afraid of him catching me and Edward alone together in the house.

God knows that when I'm alone with him there's one thing I have in mind.

 **Bella: My parents are at home.**

I hit send, putting down the book and my mug, waiting for a response.

 **Edward: Alright, then why don't we go out together?**

Hmm... I am really comfortable and relaxed right now, the thought of moving seems unbearable. But the thought of being with Edward sets my heart racing.

 **Edward: I'll be there soon.**

He replies before I get the chance to respond.

 _I guess were going out then_ , a sarcastic voice echoes in my head.

I didn't bother showering or putting make up on. I couldn't be bothered. I just threw on my comfiest pair of jeans, a gray jumper and my worn down converses. I slipped my phone into my back pocket, before leaving my bedroom only to stall when walking past Leah's room.

The door is shut and I can hear music blasting from the other side. I can't really make it out, but I'm sure it's Greenday, that's the only band I ever hear her play.

She's been distant ever since our confrontation in the bathroom at school. I feel like she's avoiding me, and I suspect it's to do with me bringing up Edwards journal.

Maybe I'll pluck up the courage to ask him about it today.

I give one last glance to Leahs door, before clambering down the stairs to see mom.

Poking my head into the kitchen, I see her sat at the kitchen table, unopened letters by her side as she reads a magazine. I don't even have to look to know there a mixture of bills and debt collectors.

"Hey, mom." I greet, walking into the room.

In a split second decision, I lean down, hugging her from behind.

"Afternoon, sweetheart. You're in a good mood?" She notices.

"Schools over, I've finished my exams, and I'm about to see Edward for the first time in what feels like forever, I think I've got quite a bit to be happy about," I boast, walking towards the fridge.

"Edward? He's coming here?" She questions.

I grab a stray chocolate bar, and one of Charlie's favorite beers. Not for me of course, for Charlie. This tin can is my bribe to butter him up.

"Just to pick me up, then were going somewhere. Knowing Edward he won't tell me where were going until were already there," I tell her, rolling my eyes.

One too many times I have gone out with Edward and he's refused to tell me where were going. I doubt it will be any different today.

"Why don't you ask your sister if she wants to go with you?"

"Mom, no matter how cool Leah seems about me dating Edward, I doubt she will want to hang around with us when were... doing couple things," I hint.

"Your right. But I just feel like she's lonely. After what happened with Mike...she doesn't go out anymore. In fact, she barely does anything anymore," Mom said with sadness in her eyes.

Moms completely right, I've noticed how distant she's been. Maybe it's not just me she's distancing herself from. Maybe it's everyone.

"I'll ask her, I'm sure Edward won't mind," I tell mom, and she smiles back at me, glad about my decision.

I hope Edward is alright with it.

Before I go upstairs to ask Leah, there's something else I better do. Walking into the living room, I see Dad sitting on the couch with a bag of chips and empty beer cans around him. A football game plays on the tv as usual.

"Hey, dad. I got you a beer," I begin, smiling as I pass it to him.

"Oh, thank you, darling. So what is it you want?" He questions, looking over his shoulder to me.

"How do you know I want something?" I fire back, innocently.

"Because Leah has been using this technique on me for years, a father picks up on these things. So what do you want?" He asks again, cracking open his beer.

"I don't want anything. I just thought I should let you know that Edwards coming over to take me out," I informed him.

"Out where?" He takes a gulp from the can.

"I have no idea," I tell him honestly.

"You don't know where he's taking you?" He questioned, rasing an eyebrow.

"He's sort of secretive like that," I nervously chuckle.

"As long as your back before midnight, I'm fine with it. And I mean before, if the time even goes slightly past 12-"

"I'm grounded?" I guessed.

He smiled, leaning back into the chair, and focusing back on the tv.

"Damn right," He mutters, before resuming his prior position.

Happy with mine and Charlie's talk, I venture off towards the stairs.

I give Leah's door a couple of knocks, knowing to not just walk into people's rooms uninvited. But she doesn't reply.

"Leah?" I call out over the music.

Still nothing.

An unsettling feeling causes me to raise my hand towards the doorknob. Worry and fear pushed me to throw open the door, to reveal Leah dancing around with her headphones in. Her hands raised towards the sky, as her head thrashes from side to side.

She shrieks when she sees me, ripping out her headphones she stops dancing at once.

"Bella, what the hell!" She shouts accusingly at me.

"Sorry, I knocked but you obviously couldn't hear me," I gesture towards the wires in her hands. "Why are you playing music through your stereo and through your headphones?"

"Becuase- What do you want?" She huffs, ignoring my question.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come out with me and Edward?" I ask her.

I cringe at the sight of her blank stare back at me. Of course, it's a stupid question. Why would she want to tag along with me and Edward?

"Your kidding me right?" She asked, sarcastically.

"It's not like were going on a date or anything, were just hanging out," I argue.

"Either way, there's no way I'm third wheeling with you and Edward. Why did you even that that was a good idea?" She questions me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Mom told you to ask me didn't she?"

"She's worried about you, and so am I," I tell her honestly.

My head snaps downwards when I hear the doorbell go off.

"Bella, Edwards here!" Mom shouts up the stairs to me.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" I turn to my sister, knowing the answer.

"No thanks, and there's no need to be worried about me, I'm fine," She tells me, with an unconvincing smile.

Though I didn't believe her, I knew she would never tag along.

I close her door behind me, before making my way downstairs. I expected to see Edward standing at the door or at least in the doorway, but he wasn't there. Maybe mom took him into the kitchen to chat?

I check, but he isn't there.

"So your intentions with my daughter are good then? I don't want the same thing that happened with your brother to repeat itself-"

Oh God, _no_.

"Dad! What are you doing?" I question, as soon as I storm into the living room.

Charlie is in the same position I left him, on the couch with his beer in his hand but this time Edward is sitting next to him looking out of place and uncomfortable.

"Just keeping Edward company while he waits for you," He answers.

Edward looks over his shoulder towards me, smiling once our eyes meet. It feels like forever since we last saw each other. My heart pounds and a smile crawls its way onto my face. My stomach clenches as all the emotions he brings out in me, flood back to the surface.

Will this feeling ever go away?

I hope not.

"Alright then, well were gonna go now," I announce, beckoning Edward with a nudge of my head to follow me.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you again Charlie," Edward tells a pursed-lipped Charlie.

"Be nice to my little girl," He points a finger at him, probably trying to seem threatening.

Little girl? I'm turning 18 soon.

"I will," Edward answered him, winking at me.

"I wish he wouldn't call me a little girl," I complain once were out of the house.

"Well, technically you are since your younger then me," He points out.

"I'm just about a year younger than you," I roll my eyes.

"I've missed this," He grins.

We stop at the foot of his car, looking into each other's eyes. I smile, knowing exactly how he feels. Of course, we saw each other during the exam season, but not like this. Those were just innocent kisses and glances from across the room.

"So have I," I admit.

His infamous grin stretches, while he leans down towards me. Instinctively I push forward to meet him half way.

Like the first time our lips met, an unexpected rush of emotions consumes me. From the start, were both fighting for dominance in the kiss.

My hands reach up, skimming the slight stubble against his check-

"You're growing out a beard?" I question, pulling away.

"Mhmm," He nods, quickly pulling me back to him.

The second his lips hit mine, I'm drawn back in instantly. Barely taking a minute to draw breath, our lips attack each other with desperation.

God, it's been so long.

My hands continue their trail to his hair, where my fingers tangle into his messy strands. Slowly I trail my fingertips across his scalp, spurring him to rest his hands on my hips. He pulls away for a second, to push my body up until I'm sitting on the hood of his car.

I don't think either of us care how far were going, it's been so long since I've been able to kiss him like this, I'd happily push the boundaries. His hands on my hips begin to move as they make their way inside of my shirt so they rest against my bare flesh. I recoil slightly as his hands are cold, but don't complain.

He makes a daring move towards my breasts, fondling through my lace bra that is covering them.

This is certainly new.

Just as I was about to explore with my own hands we were broken apart by a loud banging noise coming from the house. Looking over Edwards' shoulder I see Charlie standing by the window with a not very happy face. Immediately I hid behind Edwards body, pushing him back I jump off the hood, and use him as a shield.

I can't believe Charlie caught us making out.

"Sorry," Edward called out to him.

"Oh, God." I groaned, holding my heated face in between my hands.

It didn't help that I heard Edward chuckling under his breath.

"You think this is funny?" I snap, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Of course I do," He laughs, grinning like an idiot.

"Ugh, I hate you," I grumble, shoving past him to get into his stupid, Volvo.

I look out my side window into the forest, watching the rain patter against the glass.

"Are you seriously angry at me?" He questions, entering the car.

I don't reply for a second, letting him stew for a while before I sigh and turn to him. My blank expression meets his brooding face, and I can't help but crack a smile.

"Of course not," I laugh, jokingly slapping his bicep. "You know, you're really easy to trick."

His face quickly changes from realization, and he shakes his head trying to not smile.

"Oh, I'll get you back Swan, just wait and see," He winks, turning the engine on.

 _Yeah...we'll see Cullen._

He starts the car, turning on the stereo to one of his classical cd's, that I haven't heard before. It's so strange and new to see him listening to this type of music. But after seeing him playing the piano, it's opened up my eyes to a new version of Edward I didn't see before.

"How's Leah?" He asks me, focusing on the road.

I frown slightly at the random question.

"She say's she's fine, but she's not fooling anyone. I think what happened with Mike hurt her more than she's letting on," I answer him, to which he nods in agreement. "I actually invited her to come with us today," I add, waiting for his reaction.

"Really? I'm guessing from the lack of Leah in the car that she said no to the invitation," He jokes, barely smiling.

"Yup, she didn't really like the idea of third wheeling with her ex-boyfriend and sister,"

"Fair enough," He said.

I narrow my eyes at him wondering what the deal is with his blank expression.

Speaking of Leah brings the questions buried at the back of my mind back to the surface. But now really doesn't feel like the time to ask him about his journal. It's a personal thing to him, and I have no idea how he will react when I ask him.

I'll just wait until he's in a good mood, or at least really, _really_ drunk.

 **A/N**

 **I know, I know. You probably thought I was dead, or at least not uploading anymore but that isn't the case. I am still updating this book since so many of you love it, but I haven't got much spare time to write. I'm halfway through my exams now, so once I finish, I'll have more time to write.**

 **Sorry for the random update schedule, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me *_***


	53. Time To Talk

"Edward, why are we going to La Push?" I question, as soon as I notice the familiar winding road.

It's hardly the weather to go to the beach. Like typical, it's raining buckets in Forks.

"What makes you think we're going to La Push?" He fires back, pursing his lips innocently.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Don't play dumb Cullen," I warn.

His innocent pout quickly turns into a cheeky smile as he keeps his eyes on the road. He knows I've caught him, and whatever little game he's playing.

"Seriously, why La Push?" I press, turning to face him in my seat.

"You'll see soon enough," He grins, happy with his teasing, vague answers.

 _I hate you..._

True to his word, when we pulled into the overcrowded parking lot, I could see why we were here. My immediate reaction was to cringe, and slowly sink into the leather seat. I knew it was pointless, but I silently prayed I could vanish into thin air.

When I opened my eyes, I was still here, staring at my impending doom.

"Ta-da," Edward cheers, acting oblivious to my obvious discomfort.

"Ta-da?" I repeat, in a monotone voice. "What made you think I would want to go to the end of school party?"

A sick feeling started to boil in my stomach as I looked out at the familiar scene in front of me. It was a day like this when I experienced my first heartbreak. One of the worst feelings I've experienced my whole life.

Why would he bring me back here?

"Well for one it's a party, and two it's a party," He jokes, but I can't find it in me to laugh.

 _I'm gonna be sick._

"A party with people who either dislike me or I dislike them, yeah sounds like a great idea Cullen," I breathe out.

Jasper and Alice will probably be here.

I've only just started to blank them out of both my mind and real life. But seeing them together, here on this beach again, is sure to stir up old memories. Memories that I really don't want to relive again, not when I've grown so happy with mine and Edwards relationship. The last thing I need right now it to go right back to square one.

"You'll be fine, come on,"

I don't get to reply as Edward quickly gets out of the car and shuts the door before I can respond. Looking towards the beach, I bit down on my lip trying to push back the anxiety bubbling inside of me.

 _You can do this Bella._

Unlocking the car door, I step out into the rain to join Edward. He grins, walking towards me and taking my hand in this.

"Think of this as closure," He suggests, practically having to pull me along towards the beach.

"I think we both know the real reason you brought me here was so you could get drunk with your friends,"

"I came here to get drunk with my girlfriend." He corrects as we near the crowded beach full of our classmates.

He chuckles, whilst I roll my eyes and let him drag me over to the table littered in mainly cheap beers. Taking a red solo cup Edward hands me, I sip the drink, trying to hold back the wince of distaste for it.

We're teenagers getting ready to go to college, I don't think the alcohol is going to get any better than this.

"There's Rosalie and Emmett," Edward points out.

I follow his eyesight and sure enough there they are. Leaning up against an old fallen tree trunk, talking and laughing to themselves. A part of me is sad that I never got to watch Rose and Emmett's relationship blossom. All the drama got in the way and I never got the chance to have all those girly talks with her about Emmett.

"You wanna go say hi to them?" he questions, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I think I'll need a few more of these before I do that," I joke, wiggling my cup in my hand.

"That can be arranged."

A couple anti-social drinks later I'm feeling slightly tipsy, and I can see Edward is off with the fairies. We sit further down the beach by the tide pools that Edward showed me not to long ago. My heart fills with warmth when Edward's arms tighten around my body. I relax against his chest just looking out into the once. Watching the shimmering water reflect the darkening sunset in front of us.

"I don't think I've ever watched the sunset go down before," he mumbles in my ear.

"Then you clearly haven't lived," I teased.

"I suggested it to Leah once," He begins. "But she said it was way too cliche for her."

He chuckles as if remembering something and I try not to be bothered by his and Leah's past. It's a thing I've come to terms with by now.

"I'd have to agree with her, but I kind of like it,"

I grin watching the sunset fall slowly over the horizon. Twilight as Esme once referred to it. Edwards arms pull me closer, and I let my head roll back until it rests on his chest. The moment seemed to pass by too soon, and we were left watching the sky slowly turn dark into night.

"Another drink?" Edward asks a slight slur to his voice.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" I chuckle, twisting in his arms.

"Nope,"

He grins leaning forward and capturing his lips with mine. Slowly he begins to lean back onto the rock until his back is flat and I'm leaning over his body. I pull away, and he gives out an unsatisfied groan. I laugh at the pout on his face before straddling his lap and leaning down to reconnect our lips. He leans up meeting me and forcing my lips apart, causing the kiss to fill with lust and passion. His hands move to my hips slowly inching their way and pulling my top up as he does so.

"You're really beautiful," He mumbles against my lips.

I smile at the compliment, remembering the last time he was drunk, he said exactly the same thing. His lips connect to my neck, sucking and leaving a trail of kisses from my shoulder to my chest.

"Do you have to be drunk in order for me to get a compliment out of you?" I joke.

His finger hooks into the v-neck of my top pulling it down so some of my cleavage and bra is exposed to him. His lips ghost over the rim of my bra, a cheeky, dazed smile on his face when he looks up at me.

"Of course not, you should realize by now that I'd do anything for you," He answers, seriously.

Of course, I still have a small amount of doubt about Edward. Our past speaks for itself, we hardly had an ounce of trust or friendship between us. We've come so far and changed so much, but it's hard to believe that all our past has just been forgotten about.

"Anything?" I question.

"Anything." He grins, giving me a chaste kiss before slumping back onto the rock.

"Tell me why you and Leah broke up?" I question, resting my hands on his chest.

"Haven't we been over this before," He sighs.

"You didn't really tell me the reason why you just said she was angry at you. Why was she angry?"

"Does it matter?"

I bite my lip. "Was it because of your journal?"

I did it, I brought it up. The question that has been haunting me ever since I found that note. What is it about his journal that caused Leah to break up with him? She was furious at him for so long, it must have been something bad.

So bad that even I'm scared to know the truth. Edwards the one good thing I have right now, I'd hate to find out something about him that would push me away.

"What about my journal? What did Leah tell you?" He asks, his happy drunk state removed and in its place a furious glare aimed straight at me.

"Nothing-"

"Then why ask me about it- Did you read it?" He pushes me aside.

I can't hide the hurt in my face as he looks at me with such hatred. It's like I'm looking into the eyes of the old Edward, the one who I despised because of this very reason. This Edward is reckless, uncaring and my worst enemy at times. I didn't want this Edward in my life anymore, I wanted my Edward, the one who always has a cheeky smile on his face around me.

"Of course not," I tell him calmly, standing up with him. "I found the box Leah gave you before your break up. There was a note in there, it mentioned your journal, I just want you to be honest with me and talk to me about it. Tell me the truth, why did you guys break up?"

"It doesn't matter why!"

"Well, it does to me! I've already been in one crappy relationship full of lies, I don't need another one," I snap.

His face is ghostly pale by this point, his chest heaving with every breath he takes, his hands clenched into fists by his sides. I'm glad that we chose to stay further down the beach from the party. The last thing I need is more rumors circling the town about me. The rain pelts down on our already soaked clothes, but at this point, the cold is a welcoming feeling.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, hanging his head. I breathe out a sigh of relief that he's finally come to his senses. He walks towards me, stumbling slightly on the jagged rock. My relief turns into despair when his shoulder bumps mine and he walks away from me.

"Edward," I call after him.

"I can't," I manage to catch what he said before he carries on trudging down the beach.

Sinking down onto the rocks bellow, I listen to the tide coming in and out. Silent tears caused by my anger pour down my face. I think this beach is cursed, it only seems to bring me heartache everytime I'm here. I regret not chasing after him, apologize for pushing him too far. His journal obviously means a lot to him, which only increases my fear about what he's hiding.

Even with this secret between us, I don't want to lose him.

I can't describe this feeling I have when I'm with him, it's unlike anything I've ever experienced before. My relationship with Jasper lasted two years, yet it seems like a joke compared to what I've felt with Edward these couple weeks. He makes me feel alive again like I'm not alone anymore. He makes me feel loved. Of course, he doesn't love me, but he changed me for the better.

I could feel myself slowly allowing it to happen. Allow my heart to open up to him, to learn to love him even after all the years of hate. In only a few weeks I could feel myself beginning to love him.

Now I don't know what to feel or to think for that matter.

"Bella? What are you doing sitting over here all by yourself?" I am shocked to hear Emmett's voice beside me.

He sits down on the rock beside me, and I'm ashamed to look at him when I'm in such a state. His eyebrows pull together once he sees me, almost as if by instinct he pulls me into his chest.

"You're soaked-" On cue, I shivered from the cold. "And freezing. Wheres Edward?"

Hearing his name I let out a sob, remembering him walking away from me. I hope he can forgive me, maybe once the alcohol is out of his system he will see sense. We can move past this and talk it out like two adults. Who am I kidding its Edward I'm talking about he held a grudge against me for over ten years.

"Nevermind. Come on I'll drive you home, you can't sit out here like this you'll get sick," Emmett didn't need my agreement.

He was built like a bear, so hauling me to my feet wasn't hard, neither was pulling me along. He kept his arm around me and I appreciated the warmth. I don't know how long I sat there crying after Edward left. But by the looks of things the party was beginning to disperse.

We came to the parking lot and of course, Edward Volvo was nowhere in sight, neither was he. I guess it's a good thing I've started to try and talk to Emmett and Rose again, otherwise, I would be walking.

Emmett opens the back door and I crawl inside fully aware I am running his seats with my clothes.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice is full of concern. I look up to see her peeking around the passenger seat when she sees me a small gasp escapes her lips. "What-"

"Don't Rose, let's just get her home," Emmett cuts her off.

I silently thank Emmett for that, I couldn't have answered even if I wanted too. Pulling out my phone from my back pocket I check to see if there are any messages or miss calls. There aren't. I hit call when I come across his name. With each ring my heart pumps a little faster, only to shatter when it goes to voicemail. I decided not to leave one and instead tried again, but this time it goes straight to voicemail.

He's purposefully ignoring me. All because I brought up that stupid journal.

The ride was quite, just the way I wanted it. Even when we pulled up outside my house and I got out in silence. They didn't question, didn't follow, or force me to answer them. They just let me go, which I am very thankful for. I needed time alone to think, I don't want to lose him, but I won't be in a relationship again with secrets. There's only one way those relationships end and I don't want that for us. We have something special between us. I can only hope that Edward feels the same way, and doesn't let this break us apart.

 **A/N**

 **I know I don't update a lot and then when I do I give you such a depressing chapter. I'm sorry! It's the plot's fault blame it, not me. So Bella has brought up the journal and of course, Edward got a bit over the top defensive about it. Okay, lets be real he lost his shit. Will he reveal all to save their relationship, or will it all be over before it's even begun?**

 **We shall see ;)**

 **Honestly, I want to thank you all for sticking around. This book was written on a whim and is filled with plot holes, random moments even I don't know why I wrote. This thing is over 2 years old, and I can barely remember what I've written in some parts. For some reason, there are some of you who love this so I will continue it until the end. I've written 131, 321 words in this book, so why stop now? (No joke literally that amount of words *_*) Thank you for your patience, and continuing support!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! _'With great power come's_ great _responsibility.'_**

 _ **Ps: Who is your favorite superhero?**_


	54. The Journal

As soon as I opened my eyes the next day I reached for my phone, expecting miss calls from him, or at least a text message, but there was nothing. Either he hasn't woken up yet, or he really is going to continue to ignore me.

Throwing the sheet off my body I storm over to my closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and tank top. If what he's hiding from me is worth more than our relationship, then maybe we shouldn't be in one. Maybe we should just end it now before either of us get heartbroken. My heart contracted at the painful thought. Perhaps I am already heartbroken. Edward has been such a big part of my life recently, I don't know if I could let go so easily anymore.

He might not want to fight for this, but I do.

Once dressed I storm down the stairs towards the front door, slipping my pumps on and grabbing my coat off the rack. He can avoid me all he want's but I'm not going to make it easy on him. He can't run from me in a town as small as Forks.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Mom came bustling from the kitchen to my side, a worried look on her face.

I must have looked somewhat deranged. I didn't bother to tame my bed hair, eat breakfast or freshen up in the morning. My thoughts and heart were too focused on Edward to care.

"I have to go and see Edward," I answered, pulling my arms through the sleeves of my coat.

"Edward? There's no need he's here-" Mom pointed out

"What?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"He came over this morning, but I didn't want to wake you up-"

"Where is he?" I cut her off, my eyes wildly searching for him.

"In the kitchen," She answers, frowning in confusion.

I storm into the kitchen, ready to unleash hell upon him. I'd already been cursing him in my mind, going through the throng of things that I would say to him. But my mind went blank the minute I saw him. He sat in one of the old, mismatched chairs, hunched over the table with his hands clasped in front of him. His eyes were filled with so much raw emotion, from hurt, to love but the most prominent worry. Resting on the table is his journal, the thing looks so harmless yet it has caused so much conflict between us.

"Bella, what's going on?" Renee questions, following behind me.

I don't even answer her. I wait for Edward to say something- anything. He clearly came here for some reason. Has he come to call this off? To end this relationship before has had the chance to begin. The painful thought sickens me.

"I'm sorry Renee, may I speak with Bella for a moment?" Edward questions softly, rising to his feet.

I cock an eyebrow at him and fold my arms over my chest. Mom gives me a wary look, clearly sensing the tension between us. I gave her a reassuring nod. Once she left the room, Edward came closer, opening his arms to embrace me, but I am quick to step out of his hold.

"How dare you try to hug me after what happened last night?" I snapped at him.

Pain fluttered across his face again, and he looked down in shame.

"I'm so sorry, I was just so angry and I couldn't think straight, I had to get away and just breathe." He explains.

"Is that why you came here, so I could pity you?" I questions, unable to contain my anger.

I shed tears for him because I thought I was in the wrong. I scolded myself for how I behaved and acted, yet he comes here trying to justify his actions. Like it was fine for him to react the way he did.

"No- no of course not," He lets out a defeated sigh, glancing over my shoulder. "Walk with me?" He asks, pleading me with his eyes.

I look over my shoulder and sure enough, there is Leah within hearing range sitting in the living room. All though her back is to us it is clear that she can hear us. Not wanting to I agree with a nod and follow him out into the rain. He walks deep into the forest before finally stopping. He hangs his head in shame, rain drops quickly making his hair stick to his forehead.

"I shouldn't have left you yesterday, I'm sorry... How did you get home?" He questions, not looking me in the eyes.

I wish he would look at me, I want him to see the scowl that I'm aiming at him.

"Emmett found me and drove me home," I answered in a snappy reply. "You left me on the other side of Forks, heartbroken and with no way to get home. All I was trying to do was have a conversation with you Edward, you know that thing that usually happens in any relationship,"

"You're angry that I left you-"

"No, I'm angry that you'd rather keep secrets from me then try to make this relationship work. I made it clear to you last night that I will not be in another relationship full of secrets. I'm so sick and tired of people lying to me..." I tried to control my breathing after releasing all my pent up anger.

I clench my fists, my cheeks flushed.

"I don't want to lose you, Bella," He admits, finally looking up at me. "Which is why I brought this with me-" He holds up his journal into the air. "But before you read it, I need you to know something." His voice becomes serious.

I am taken aback as he takes cautious steps to close the distance between us. His eyes dark and unblinking and his face etched into a brooding expression.

"I have made some really selfish decisions in the past, decisions that hurt you, and I want you to know now that I never meant for that to happen. In a really fucked up way, I did it all for you. Just remember that when you read some of the things in here. If you don't want to talk to me after you read it I'll understand. These past few weeks with you have been the happiest moments of my life," He declares the last parts with a sad smile.

He truly believes that whatever I discover in his journal will make me abandon him. It broke my heart to see him so defeated. My tough appearance began to crumble away. I wanted to assure him that it wouldn't change my feelings towards him, but how could I promise him something like that? I didn't know what he had written about exactly. An urge passed through me to tell him to forget about it, to just go on with life ignoring the journal. But I knew that wouldn't be possible, it would always be looming over me in the back of my mind, taunting me, and not letting me have a chance at happiness.

Without warning, he grabs me by the back of my neck, forcing my head up so he could kiss me. This kiss was like any other I had experienced. It was full of compassion, almost like a goodbye kiss. A saltiness mixed with his lips, and when he slowly pulled away, I looked up to see his eyes filled with tears ready to escape.

"Thank you," I whispered against his lips, feeling the leather journal being pushed into my hands.

I hope he knows how much this means to me. This journal means so much to him, and he has given it to me in an attempt to save this relationship. It proves that he is fighting for this to work just as much as I am.

He didn't wait around to watch me open it, I don't think he could bare it. I followed the path we took going back to the house on my own. The journal tightly in my grasp, as I shielded it from the rain. When I returned to the house, Edward was gone. Mom approached me when I walked through the door. My soaking clothes dripped mud and rain water through the house. I waved off her questions of concern, promising to tidy up the mess I made later.

I locked my bedroom door, throwing the journal onto the bed before hurriedly stripping off my wet clothes. I threw on my sweats, trying my hair up into a bun, before proceeding to sit on the bed, the journal resting in front of me. I stalled, anxious to read what was inside, but also frightened at what I might find.

 _What if he's a serial killer? Or a rapist?_ No. Edward could never do those things, he acts all cocky, but deep down he's just as caring as the rest of us. I racked my thoughts of all the dark, gruesome possibilities, making my stomach churn.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in preparation.

I opened the journal to the first page.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry that the chapter is so short, I wanted to introduce the diary so next chapter it can go straight to the journal entry's. I was going to do a spin off called 10 Things I hate about Bella Swan where is basically a full version of Edwards journal, so you see his point of view throughout the story. But I'm not so sure about doing that anymore... I think I'm just going to keep everything to this one book.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
